Será
by Willnira
Summary: Fue un error separarse y ahora lo saben..Lo que el tiempo convirtio en el es..lo puede convertir en el ¿será? InuKag[completo]
1. divorcio

_**Será...**_

_Summary: _será que aun lo sigo amando..será que el volvernos a ver..nos pueda unir?...InuKag

**ACLARACIONES: **Esto es un AU...Bueno, ehm...El proximo capitulo que suba será el primer capitulo del FIC, este es solo una INTRODUCCIÓN A LA HISTORIA..

**ESPERO QUE LEAN ESA ACLARACION ES IMPORTANTE..O.OU...**

**-INTRODUCCIÓN-...**

El todo un hombre de negocios, tan inteligente y con una carrera...Ella su esposa...una mujer muy hermosa, inteligente...

Estaba harta...harta de que su esposo la viera como solo...una compañera..que demonios, se suponía que la tenía que amar, hacer el amor..en cambio...en cambio el solo...era infiel, no tenía seguridad de provar esas cosas, pero le decía. Se casarón a una temprana edad...a los 19 por que se "amaban", y aparte de que Kagome tubo que modelar ropa interior para poder pagarse parte del semestre de su carrera, cuyas fotos no han aparecido, Inuyasha se enteró de su problema y le propuso que se casarán, tenían de casados 5 años..osea que ella tenía...24 años...Los primeros años entre estudio y todo se divertian, paseaban..Pero cuando acabarón sus carreras...las cosas digamos que..no fuerón lo que esperaban.. su esposo tenía fama de ser un gran empresario, ella...ella era...era...química, pero su esposo siempre destacaba entre ellos dos..

-otra vez?-preguntaba aburrido. La miraba desde el umbral, estaba con una botella empinandozela. Fue rápido a ella. No era la primera vez que lo hacía-..no te cansas?-preguntaba, con una sonrisa, desabrochandose la corbata, mientras se quitaba el saco y los botones de las mangas desabotonandolos, y arremangandose las mangas-no te cansas de hacer el rídiculo?-quitando bueno arrebatandole la botella. Mientras Kagome lo miraba con ¿despreció?.-

-que quieres que haga?...-preguntaba, tambaleante. Mientras se levantaba y se subia al sofá de cuero color piel. Inuyasha la miró lo arrebazaba en altura-..te tengo esperando-mirando el reloj de su muñeca pero lo veía borroso-..eso.eso no importa..pero llevó esperandote..¿donde estabas?..estabas..¿trabajando?..-preguntaba con sarcasmo. Inuyasha harto desesperado la agarró de la cintura-

-no..no estuve trabajando..estuve con otra mujer..es mil veces mejor que tu...ella sabe hacer el amor..es más..no se como se hace contigo...mirate...te la vives bebiendo...-decía, sin un poco de sentimientos. Kagome se sentía tontamente destrozada, al hombre que amo durante varios años..simplemente la engañaba-

-vete al diablo..-decía, borracha mientras se despegaba con brusquedad de el..-quieres que te haga el amor?...o estas cansado?-preguntaba burlesca. Sin medir sus palabras, haciendo sonreír con gusto a Inuyasha-

-me parece bien-

-bien..-decía, Kagome sin sonrojarse-..empieza tu-decía, en voz bajita, estaba rogando por no llorar, pero el alcohol era mágico y no la hizo hacer eso. Estaba "olvidando"y "pretendiendo" que no lo amo-

Inuyasha la acercó con brusquedad, sintiendo las hebras de Kagome sobre sus dedos. Kagome lo beso, el sabor de su boca era a alcohol, pero igual así no le iba a quitar el gusto a su "esposa"..

Las ropas se fuerón quitando, el calor de sus cuerpos al rosarse los hizo quedar desnudos..de ahi..Kagome no se acordó más...Inuyasha fue el que la hizo sentir mujer e Inuyasha a el por segunda vez y con ella hombre.

Una excelente mañana fue para el...pero el cuerpo de su esposa, no estaba a su lado, despertó con abrumación, viendo lo pensado ella se había ido..dejandole unos papeles y una carta.

-haber que ocurrencias se le ocurrió a esta loca-decía, mientras leía la carta que estaba abierta..-

_Inuyasha pequeño bastardo:_

_Hola 'querido'..sabes pierdo mi tiempo contigo...nuestro matrimonio..fue por que eramos unos viles niños estupidos, yo..lo que hicimos ayer no fue nada...Pero aceptalo que te gusto?...una amante?..esa me la espere desde hace mucho, de hecho comenzaba a dudar que TU UN GRANDISIMO EMPRESARIO..no me lo dijera y restregara en la cara, en cambio yo.! toda una LOCA ante tus ojos..creo que la química y yo fuimos amantes durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos..cuando no llegabas..¿quien estaba conmigo?..en mi cumpleaños?..en NUESTROS aniversarios?..espera no digas tus frases me las se de memoria"tengo trabajo" o "dejarte de cosas bobas.." Eres todo un patán..quedate con tu AMANTE...anda quedatela es mejor que yo no?..Ah no me busques, firma los documentos..y estaremos verdaderamente...Divorciados..Descuida yo ya firme los míos, te regalo los papeles..ah si...adios..'cariño'_

Inuyasha estaba leyendo toda la carta razonando su voz con la letra, tratando de hayarle modo a la lecutra. Simplemente esa mujer cuando estaba enojada hacia estupideces..¿quien sería su campañera?...Kikyo?..si ella nunca se nego a el... Era terriblemente irresistible, a parte Kagome a el que?..ya eran adultos..miró la carpeta y la abrio, viendo que efectivamente ahi estaba el divorcio...

La duda lo embargo..por primera vez el gran Inuyasha Titsura no sabía que hacer...recordó cada momento con Kagome..su mano le temblaba, agarró el documento y los firmo, estaría desligado a una mujer fea, neurotica..y muy placentera en la cama...

-que se vaya al diablo-decía, mientras una sonrisa sarcastica se formaba en su rostro. El tan guapo con cabello negro corto (si lo tiene cortoXD) y terribles ojos hipnotizadores que cautivarón a Kagome..de un tono ambar casi dorado-

-.-.-

Mientras Kagome iba sin dolor de cabeza, Inuyasha era demasiado bueno en la cama, un hombre sexy y muy apuesto, pero tenía muchos defectos, aun que ¿lo amaba?..

Estaba con su maleta y algunas partes de ropa salidas de la maleta, en realidad eso no le importaba, su cabeza estaba gacha y con lagrimas casi a punto de llorar..Se atrevió a dejarlo...por ser un sinvergüenza...Y ahora...qu estará haciendo?...Era domingo..de seguro iria a ver la empresa..bueno ahora .. la iria a ver a ella..

-malditos bastardo-decía, mientras respiraba con ese sonido de gripa, su nariz estaba roja debido al llanto, su cabello o copete le tapaba sus ojos, las lagrimas caían en el suelo, pero luego secandose. Una hermosa ciudad y grande-

Se hubiera quedado y decirle cada palabra con un tono energetíco pero bien sabía que no lo iba a dejar... ¿a donde iba, no tenía a donde ir... Solo se alejo lo suficiente de esa mansión horrible...donde no dijo a donde ir...ya que no tenía idea..

Por el momento solo siguio caminando...

-.-.-

La dejó ir..en realidad Kagome era tonta..con el lo tenía todo..dinero, sexo...dinero..peor tenía ¿amor?...claro que si...los primeorsd años, ya despues era aburrido el tenerla, y escuchar sus malditas quejas de que "hay no tengo ganas"..o "me duele la cabeza"...Puros pretextos hasta dudaba si ella en realidad quería hacerle el amor..

Pero daba igual, tenía a Kikyo...una excelente mujer, que era experta en la cama..Unos cuantos meses despues se iba a cansar de ella, pero no...simplemente no, planeaba solamente tenerla como novia...No como Kagome..Kagome, Kagome, Kagome ¿otra vez esa loca?...Las experiencias que compartio con Kagome fuerón buenas, demasiado buenas... Al principio ella siempre se negaba y se negaba..su historia de amor fue algo de que del odio al amor..

Reía muy leve, al recordar cosas de ella, cada parte d esu cuerpo que obtuvo de ella ayer..

_Continua..._

**Notas de la aUtoora:**

Hola como estan?..ah leyendo este fic no:O jaja..xD diviertanse..lo logré sacar de MI MENTE..XD jajajaja., además de qyue va a estAr chida la historia..por cierto dejen un comentario por si les gusta y por si no tambien..XD jajaja.

buenO..

este capitulo esta dedicado..a..la Mayo, a sisi, mei-chan, darlene, Vero((eaeaea Dru xD)) a Clariisa(eaea ella me sigue con mis estupideces..xD ntC), a la nariel, y a..todas.. mis amigas..que las quiero mucho. ¿me querrán ami ô.o?..mm ni idea pero wuenOu..XD jajaj es broma

Espero que les gusten las historias de ODIO, AMOR, MISTERIO, COMEDIA..((habra comedia :O?))..mm..XD puede que se me salga uno que otra cosa graciosa..pero en fin..espero que LEAN EL FIC..XD

atte:

**wiLLnira!**


	2. detrás de mi

**SERÁ..**

_Inuyasha y Compañiiia no es miooo!XD_

_**"Has la guerra en la cama y el amor donde se te de la gana"**_

**Cap.2 atrás de mi...**

Se había detenido a subir al tren, las ruedas del ferrocarril, fuerón andando. Lo había logrado..se había ido del lado de Inuyasha..eso era lo mejor...

-"en realidad es un jodido loco"-pensaba, mientras se mordía como neurotica las uñas, estaba en la parte del tren o del metro en la parte final. En realidad se sentía algo sola, estaba hasta el final...-"y si me demanda"-pensaba, mientras aún seguía llorando-

Una mujer débil..en cierto punto era...cariñosa, tierna, agradable, risueña, loca, en fin una mujer con muchas caracteristicas positivas. Inuyasha era el vil chico machista, con todas las lindas jovensitas bajos sus pies..Pero el tiempo pasa...

La iba a demandar...claro..hayaba miles de cosas idiotas por demandarla..

-Kaede..¿pór que puedo demandar a Kagome?-decía, mientras veía a la ama de llaves con el carrito de la comida. Le sirvio algo de desayunar, mientras su aspecto era deprimente, no estaba ojeroso, una camiseta blanca abierta, boxers de cuadritos color rojo-

-no piensas hacerlo cierto?-decía, Kaede que lo miraba pero el estaba sonriendo-

-claro que si..abandono de hogar...por robarse las joyas...ah si..y llevarse ropa-

-en ese caso ella tambien te puede demandar...por infidelidad-

-callate no molestes...me has quitado la inspiración-

Inuyasha desayunaba con una sonrisa, sin una esposa que lo avergonzara..¿donde podría estar?...

Estaba viajando..llegando a un departamento, tenía sus tarjetas de credito...y si ese pequeño desgraciado se las había bloqueado o cancelado?. Llegó frente a un grande edificio, que estaba algo viejo, no era exactamente a lo que estaba acostumbrado era todo lo contrario, era algo descuidado..Tendederos por los lados, pero sin duda tenía una linda vista. Miró el mensaje del periodico, mientras lo doblaba y se lo colocaba en las bolsas de su chaleco...café...

Miraba con algo de extrañesa el lugar, no era muy grandepero tampoco era un nido de ratas...La mujer le estaba mostrando el pequeño departamento, por ahora quería encontrar un lugar y saturar las tarjetas a su esposo..

-lo quiero-decía, simplemente. El lugar en sí..no estaba amueblado, ni siquiera había cortinas, solo estaba su maleta grande enmedio de la sala. El piso de madera, dos cuartos y dos baños, y una cosina...en fin no era grande el lugar-

-bien..-decía, la mujer regordeta esperando su dinero. De lo cual Kagome le dio lo indicado, mientras disfrutaba estar sola...-

-"quiero una copa"-pensaba. Mientras caía pesadamente sobre el suelo frío, mientras se abrazaba sola, a pesar de mostrar aleg´ria por fuera tenía un nido de emociones por dentro..-

Lloró hasta quedar agotada del cansancio, mientras se quedaba dormida en el piso frío...Y no volvío a despertar...eso es lo que quería...no despertar..y darse cuenta de la realidad...su realidad..posiblemente su esposo estaba en brazos de una ramera...que le sacaba el dinero...

Inuyasha estaba recostado, mientras abrazaba a un cuerpo palido sobre su regazo. Mientras ella jugaba con su pecho, Inuyasha le daba leves besos en la sien...Estaban en la cama que una vez compartio con Kagome..

-"maldita bruja"-volvía regresar sus pensamientos a Kagome..-

-en que piensas?-preguntaba Kikyo, que no paraba de mirarlo, Inuyasha solo soltaba un suspiro, cerrando un minuto sus ojos y pensando en la voz borracha de Kagome, la voz enojada de Kagome, la voz dramatica de Kagome..en fin todo tipo de sonidos que su ex esposa realizaba...sus gemidos, sus caricias, sus roces, sus besos...-

-en..ti-mentía. Mientras Kikyo sonreía al haberle ganado a la idiota de Kagome-

_-flash back-_

_Estaba sentada, divertida riendo mientras iba agarrada de la mano de su ya esposo...tenían unos 20...cada uno..Comiendo los dos nieve.._

_-tienes algo ahi-la voz de Inuyasha, mientras Kagome dejaba de sonreir para poner una cara de despistada. Inuyasha estaba mirando los labios de Kagome, mientras ella tratab de quitarse una mancha invisible-_

_-ya?-Inuyasha reía. Mientras el le daba un beso, haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara, Kagome sentía como Inuyasha le daba un calido beso, lo amaba tanto..tanto hasta llegaba a ser poco...pero lo amaba de una manera sensacional indescriptible-_

_-te amo..-le decía, Kagome al separarse de ese beso que para ambos fue como todos..pero cada vez mejor-_

_-yo tambien..-decía, contestandole mientras la abrazaba por los hombros y continuaban caminando-_

_-end flash back-_

¿por que recordaba esa vez?...¿por que se volvierón ambos así?..

Inuyasha se ensumecía tanto en su trabajo que le quedaba muy poco tiempo de ver a su esposo y a veces cuando llegaba lo hacía cansado o molesto.. Casi siempre estaban peleados y cuando estaban relajados..tenían sexo..así de rudo era, pero...ya no se sentía lo mismo..que se sentía hace pocos años..en tan poco tiempo esa relación...

_-flash back-_

_Nuevamente se había quedado con su mejor amiga..."la botella", pero esta no era su casa si no..la empresa de su esposo..._

_-que haces aquí?-preguntaba, mientras la miraba desde la entrada..-_

_Kagome se levantó contenta, tratando de besarlo pero el se nego...Solo le arrebató la botella y la sacó del lugar por una puerta trasera...Esa podía ser su ruina.._

_-No vuelvas andar por la empresa borracha..-decía, muy molesto pero sin elevar la voz-_

_-oye..te quería...te quería.."a que vine.."a darte una..sorpresa-decía, mientras estaba pensando..-_

_-pues no me las vuelvas a hacer..el que tiene la mejor imagen de la familia soy yo..tu que?..ni siquiera trabajas-_

_-y eso que tiene de malo?..sabes que soy muy cápaz como tu..-decía, sintiendose ofendida por el comentario burlesco de su estupido esposo-y yo pensando que podíamos ser lo que eramos..pero..creo que...ya no será un 'somos'...-_

_-estoy de acuerdo..ahora..adios tengo muchas cosas que hacer..-decía, mientras veía como Kagoem subia a un taxi-LLEGARÉ TARDE-_

_-end of flash back-_

Desdé ese día volvieron a parecer los engaños, las mentiras...Las salidas nocturnas..para ver a otra mujer...

-Sabes Inuyasha..yo nunca te haré lo que te hizo tu esposa..siempre te..'satisfacere' en lo que pueda-decía, Kikyo mientras besaba levemente el pecho desnudo de su esposo. La sabana color blanca cubria parte de la cintura para abajo y la mujer solo se podía ver su espalda y torso desnudo..-

-me parece bien..-decía, mientras cerraba los ojos esperando lograr algo de descanso..y no enfundir su mente en una sola palabra.."Kagome"-

Pero Inuyasha no era el único...si no que tambien Kagome..pero a diferencia de el..ella los sentía reales debido a su sueño..

_-sueño de Kagome-_

_-dejame bruto-le decía, mientras ella trataba de pasar. Pero Inuyasha no la soltaba simplemente, la sujetaba más por la cintura, acercando su rostro al de Kagome que estaba graciosamente molesto..-_

_-no..hasta que me des mi querido beso de buenos días-Era uno de esos días, donde el día pasado habían tenido o habian hecho el amor..de la forma más placentera para ambos. Y solo por esa ocasión ella merecía un buen tratado, pero había aparecido de malas su esposa-_

_-buenos días "mi amor"..Vamos Inuyasha dejemos las hipocrecias..yo soy una borracha..y tu..eres el jefe de familia..no te queda...esa actitud de interes-le decía, directamente pero Inuyasha había pegado sus labios, haciendo callar, antes de que le quitara su buen humor con el que había amanecido-_

_Ese beso solo fue el inicio de otra agitada...lucha en la cama...Donde posiblemente el que domino fue Inuyasha...Pero.._

_-No..Inuyasha-decía, entre agetreos-_

_-sh..solo por un momento..hay que olvidar.."esposa"-decía, mientras le susurraba esas palabras al oído..y daba unas embestidas que le hacían sacar todo el aire que contenia sus pulmones...-_

_-no...-terminaba de murmurar, Inuyasha la calló...le encantaba escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de su esposa, el sonido en que utilizaba únicamente su nombre...era único la forma en que lo pronunciaba. Se sentía...tan bien mantener el cuerpo...elegante de su esposa..-_

_-Fin del Sueñoo-_

Tan real le parecio el sueño...que...hasta sentía su corazón acelerado..su respiración agitada...sus mejillas sonrojadas...y se dio cuenta que había despertado de una ¿pesadilla?...o un dulce sueño, que lo iba a tener hasta el tiempo en que decidiera ver la cara de su esposo..

_Continuación.._

**Notas:**

_Gracias por sus reviews...n.nU _

Nadie tiene pesimas historias..en FanfictioOn..¬¬ para mi TODAS SON GENIALES ¬¬ no estoy molesta XD..pero ya saben que aquí cuentan con una tipa loca que tiene cada idea loca para crear fics..xD jaja con la que siempre contarán n.n en las buenas y en las malas..n.n

Bueno..me agradarón UN ((Sera malo devcir una groseria para expresarte ô.o?))..mmm me agradarón un..chingooooooooo asii un chingoOnadraL los reviews...n.n enserio..son tan bellos que me dierón ganas de actualizar rápidoo..n.n

-Espero que me sigan dejadO la sed de leer me gusta muajajaXD-

Bueno contestaría reviews si pueda-lagrimita de decepciónXD- pero bueno...gracias y les dedico este capituLo a las que me apoyan siempre un BESOSOSOSOSOSOSOTEEEEEE

atte:

su amiiga

wiLLnira!


	3. otro día que va

_**Será..**_

_Inuyasha y compañiia no es miioo!_

**Cap.3 Otro día que va..**

_**"El querer pronto puede acabar y el amor no conoce el final"**_

Estaba despertando, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo lo acelerado que estaba su corazón, su respiración agitada, unas cuantas gotas sobre su frente...

-...Inu...yasha-pronunciaba, mientras entrecerraba un poco sus ojos volviendose a recostar en el piso frío-

Por que lloraba por el?..lo amaba o lo quería?..que sentía por el?...

Para ella siempre supo que ella era la culpable de su relación, miles de veces la anciana Kaede la había pescado llorando en las noches de otoño llorando, cuando empezaba a sentirse el frío, cuando los árboles se mecían..haciendo ruidos y sombras extrañas, en esas duras noches ¿el donde estaba?...

-"con la amante"-pensaba. Pero ahora que no eran nada ¿que iba a hacer para evitar esas salidas?..No podía o no pudo retener a su esposo, no supo como ser una esposa, se envicio en el lado del licor...-

Hubiera miles de noches que su esposo le dijera un te amo, muchas veces aun que sepás que la persona que te ama no te lo dice hasta llegas a olvidarlo. Llegas a sentirte no querida...llegas a sentirte desechada y utilizada..Como una 'muñeca'.

Kikyo se había ido a cambiarse...por hoy era suficiente Kikyo..Se metio a bañar solo, mientras sentía el caer del agua sobre su cuerpo...se sumergio para mojar su cabello, sus ojos dorados se cerrarón uh par de burbujas salieron por su boca al sentir el contacto del agua sobre el roce de sus labios, no dudo en hacer una cosa infantil.

¿Desde cuando esa tina no era compartida?..

Esa tina fue especial para Kagome e Inuyasha, ambos se bañaban juntos..claro, cuando eran felices...

-"solo es una loca mujer endiablada"-pensaba, mientras formaba una sonrisa. Comenzando a exasperarse de tanto pensar en ella-

A pesar de que se sentía algo extraño, eso no le impidio ir a su oficina, salío con un carro elegante negro, la piel de sus asientos estaba helada, pero eso no lo sintió...Solo estaba con la mandibula tensa y sin abrirla, recorriendo las calles con sus ojos a sus lados pasaba mucha gente...Tanta gente que hasta sintio ver algo ironico...vio de espaldas a una mujer de cabello azabache con ondulaciones al final...de espaldas contenta caminando por la calle.. Toco el semaforo en rojo, freno de golpe, mientras la seguía viendo, hasta que la mujer sintió la mirada, volteó lentamente la mujer hasta el grado de sonrojarse...Justo el semaforo fue su salvación ya que tocó verde, ¿cuanto tiempo se quedo observando o contemplando a la mujer que no era conocida?...En lo único que se parecian era en el cabello, por que esta mujer tenía pecas y ojos de un color azulado cristalino. A parto cualquier cosa extraña de su mente al momento de entrar al estacionamiento de la empresa...

Al momento de entrar al edificio lo recivierón muchos empleados con gestos normales, no era extraño ya que planeaban obtener un grande aumento...y por eso lo saludaban aun que...no respondía a los gestos, vio como lo recivia la secretaria del primer piso, para darle un "buenos días" y dejarlo subir al elevador, que estaba solo para su suerte. Pero la tenía?..

Llegó, viendo como Miroku estaba coqueteando con su nueva secretaria una mujer de cabello castaño lacio, y ojos color avellana. Arreglo un poco su garganta, mientras miraba como la secretaria retomaba sus labores tal vez dejando que Miroku no se olvidara de su trabajo como socio importante de la empresa...Ya que sus padres eran muy amigos, y pues quisierón formar una empresa donde dominarán dos personas..y que mejor que sus hijos.

Miroku se acercó a paso rápido, mirandolo... Sango se levantó para dejarlos solos y a parte para dejar un bonche de papeles a su secretaria del primer piso, practicamente iba a subir y a bajar como 40 pisos.

-te mande mensajes...llamadas..-decía, Miroku-

-felicitame soy uno de los tuyos-decía, en un tono burlesco. Mientras Miroku seguía confundido-

-de los míos?..-

-si...Estoy divorciado...-decía, mientras entraban a la oficina elegante de Inuyasha-

-te atreviste a pedirselo?-preguntaba aún sin entender el mensaje que le iba a dar Inuyasha. Pero Inuyasha negó mientras sonreía de una manera victoriosa-

-ella me lo dio...te contaré-le empezó a contar, claro omitiendo que hicierón el amor y que le había dicho que tenia una grandiosa y fina amante.-

Miroku escuchaba atentó la platica de Inuyasha..sorprendiendose de la rudeza con la que se trataban, Inuyasha tenía un caracter fuerte...y Kagome no se quedaba atrás, un par de veces había visto andar sola a Kagome...Tal vez por eso nunca tubierón hijos.

Mientras Kagome estaba pensando de que podía trabajar?. Estaba viendo en todos los laboratorios quimicos, y en el mejor hospital fue a quedar ahi de trabajadora quimica, el camino era largo, tal vez debería de buscarse otro departamento...Pero...o solo necesitaba un auto para llegar más rápido...

-desde mañana-decía, la enfermera que le sonreía mientras veía como Kagome le regalaba una sonrisa y salía del hospital-

_**"Casi todos sabemos querer**_

_**pero pocos sabemos amar**_

_**es que amar y querer no es igual**_

_**amar es sufrir y querer es gozar"**_

Al fin despues de recorrer gran parte de hospitales...le fuerón a dar lugar a su ultima opción y de la cual pensaba que la iban a humillar...Pero al contrario, tenía excelentes calificaciones y la aceptarón enseguida, fue algo que realmente no se esperaba, en cambio en los otros hospitales habian sido atentos pero le dijerón simplemente "lo sentimos pero ya tenemos quimico" le decían, mientras ella se iba con una pequeña desilución, el mejor hospital...Que suerte tenía..bueno mitad de suerte, estaba saliendo del hospital, mientras seguia su caminata, fue a ver unos autos que estaban en la agencia, tal vez era si era bueno iniciar con un carro nuevo.

Miro tantos carros, que se decidio por un jetta color plateado...necesitaba dar un porcentaje para poder comprarlo y así lo hizo lo compró..y se lo llevó en ese mismo momento. Su mente estaba procesando información...Según las leyes y esas cosas, debería de tener la mitad de lo que Inuyasha tiene...eso quiere decir..que reciviria... mucho dinero.. Suficiente como para poder arreglar su departamento, pero tenía miedo..miedo de que la viera y de que...Mejor se quedaba así,al fin y al cabo tenía dinero, si compro un carro..con su dinero... A quien engañaba necesitaba dinero..

Iba manejando presumiendo su carro , se estaciono enfrente de la mansión de Inuyasha y de ella..ya que iba a reclamarl..

Aparentó estar bien, relajada y sin estres, iban dos días sin el...claro que puede sobrevir..Entró, mientras las puertas se abrían y le daban paso, una casa estilo moderno y elegante. Estaciono su auto, mientras bajaba con delicadeza y esperaba a que le abrieran las puertas de la puerta principal, no durarón en abrirse ya que salío Kaede para recibirla.

-niña-decía, mientras la saluaba Kagome le dio un abrazo y una sonrisa-

-esta en casa?-

-..no-

-acaba de salir?-

-no..fue a la oficina, después vendría a comer y se quedaría-

-tardará?-

-no..acaba de hablar diciendo que ya venía en camino y que le sirvieramos la comida-decía, tranquila. Viendo que Kagome estaba registrando la casa con un deje gracioso.-

Se sentó a esperarlo, ahi estaba el dulce sabor del vino frente a sus ojos, deseaba una copa...pero...iba a defraudarse para terminar en lo que ya conocía..la desolación y haciendo el rídiculo.

Escuchaba los pasos masculinos acompañados de tacones... Estaba algo confundido un carro nuevo en su pequeña parquera. Iba a preguntar, pero Kaede lo llevó a la sala.

-que?-decía fingiendo estar enojado, mientras Kikyo lo acompañaba sin despegarse de el agarrandolo fuertemente de la mano-

Miró nuevamente la sala, ahi estaba una mujer de pantalones y de camisa de mangas, con tenis y cabello cubierto por una gorra, aspecto muy juvenil, Kagome antes de llegar había pasado a su nuevo hogar a cambiarse. Era Kagome, estaba levantandose lentamente, mientras ella miraba como estaba agarrado por una mujerzuela...Rolo sus ojos con algo de celos, mientras veía a Inuyasha acercarse a ella.

-que haces en mi casa?-preguntaba molestó, ahora su comida estaba arruinada-

-nuestra casa-decía, corrigiendolo-

-mira..loca...no tengo tiempo...así que vete..o te demandaré por abandono de hogar, por..por..-

-te demando por infidelidad..a demás de que puedo sufrir traumas psicologicos..y tendría que pedir algo a cambio por eso..como...la mitad de mi dinero que me corresponde-decía, mientras su tono era algo santo. Kikyo la estaba tijereando de pies a cabeza, y se compraba ella a compración de Kagome tenía porte, Kagome osea que mujer que es divorciada usaría pantalones.-

-eres una loca...Kikyo dejanos solos-decía, mientras la ex amante hacía pucheros y se retiraba tristemente. Kagome miro la parte de atrás de ella-

Inuyasha la estaba mirando...mientras se acercaba a ella...lentamente, ella dio un par de pasos hacia atras, afortunadamente en esa sala casi nadie entraba..Inuyasha la sujeto de la cintura como tantas veces atrayendola hacia el, pero Kagome no se inmutó.

-sabes que..vete al diablo..-decía, Kagome mientras lo dejaba con ganas-

Salío de la casa, mientras aventaba la cadena que Inuyasha le había regalado. Había sido humillada y en su propia casa ¿cuantas veces el la habia traido a su casa?..en su cama donde compartian tantas noches, aparto esos pensamientos para ir llorando al tiempo que manejaba..Se propuso algo...

-"te dejaré de Amar..Inuyasha..lo juro por mi vida"-decía, mientras aún mantenia su vista en la autopista, saliendo de esa mansión-

Mientras Inuyasha estaba en la mansión, se le había hecho muy tentadora Kagome esta vez...

-"No la amo, no la amo, no la amo"-pensaba y haciendoselo creer mentalmente. Mientras se sentaba a beber un poco de whisky(esta bien escrito o.o?). Se quedó pensantivo no tenía ganas de ver a Kikyo...no ahorita..-

_**"el que ama no puede pensar...**_

_**Todo lo da, todo lo da**_

_**el que quiere pretende olvidar...**_

_**y nunca llorar y nunca llorar"**_

-.-

Esa tarde Kagome estaba comprando cosas necesarias que iria pagando en meses, mientras compraba lo necesario...Esa ida a la casa de Inuyasha solo fue un pretexto..quería haber escuchado que el le pidiera "quedate, no te vayas..."pero todo fue una farsa, mientras recordaba a la que dejo de ser su amante, deseguro ante los ojos de los trabajadores era una simple tonta, que se dejaba manipular por su jefe o cosas así...

Agarró practicamente todo lo que iba a necesitar, comedor, sala...en fin...cosas que ella iba a pagar, se iba a valer por si misma, sin necesidad de Inuyasha...su ex Inuyasha...

Llegó cansada, mientras sus cosas iban llegando poco a poco, eran cajas y de más. Todo se iria abriendo poco a poco, claro no sin antes terminaba tirada por el vino..Ahora si se comenzaba a preocupar, creía que necesitaba ayuda..

Poco a poco el sol se fue ocultando, ya casi todo estaba en orden, quedó muy cansada..Tanto que a penas y pudo llegar a su cama, a dormir...para mañana tener su primer dia de trabajo..Ante ese pensamiento no dudo en sonreír un poco, tan siquiera estaría distraida en algo...

Apretó con fuerza su almohada, mientras sonreía...se sentía con mucha libertad, sin esos pleitos absurdos..Solo esperaba no volver a soñar a Inuyasha..aun que por una vez más no iba a estar mal..verdad?.

-.-.-

Estaba solo, mientras ahora el era el..estaba bebiendo no tenía mejor cosa que hacer...Estaba tambaleandose, para llegar a la única foto donde estaban el y Kagome, fue un hermoso día. Lo recordaba...era un...domingo por la mañana, ella se veía hermosa..con su ropa deportiva...iban pasando por una cabina de fotos..y ella pidio que tuvieran una..pero..el flash los sorprendio...Inuyasha salía abrazando pero viendo el perfil de Kagome, mientras ella miraba a otro lado sonrojada...Las demás fotos, se habían perdido pero esa fue la que más les gusto a ambos, así que por eso la hicierón grande y la pusierón en su buro...o en el buró de Inuyasha, pero ya era hora de quitar esas cosas..que dirian de el?..que era un cursi.

Miraba la copa dandole vueltas..No estaba consiente..Estaba cansado de pensar en Kagome, ella le había pedido el divorsio..que se fuera al diablo..por el..y por todos..le haría un grande favor al mundo.

Estaba ebrio...mientras pestañeaba tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero era imposible, así que se quedo dormido...Mientras Kaede lo observaba..tal vez esa mujer si podía ser su perdición, eso es lo que creía Kaede..pero era su vida, ella solo se iba a dedicar a observar y callar...Lo miró dormir, mientras reía y hablaba entre sueños, se acercó a el, mientras lo acomodaba para dormir, le saco las calcetas.

-Inuyasha pon la cabeza en la almohada-le murmuraba, mientras Inuyasha entre dormido, le hacía caso. Pero suspiernas estaban arrastrandose.-No Inuyasha-le muraba, hasta que al fin pudo acomodarlo..-

Ya no era su niño, era todo un hombre..aun que por dentro tenía escencias del niño solitario que había sido...Si la vida de Inuyasha fue muy díficil, problemas entre familiares...

-pobre de ti-decía, mientras lo miraba y apagaba las luces de la lampara que daba el aspecto más tetrico del mundo.-

Inuyasha..se calló..ya que rodo..y calló golpeandose en la cabeza...

Otro día..nuevo para el, sin el calor de su esposa al contrario, sentía dolor en su cabeza y su cuerpo estaba frío, ya que había dormido en el piso..

_**"El querer es la carne y la flor..**_

_**Es buscar el obscuro rincón**_

_**Es morder, arañar y besar **_

_**es deseo fugaz es deseo fugaz"**_

-..mi..cabeza-decía, mientras veía entrar a Kaede...con una charola y con un te algo para la cabeza-

-tomate este te para la cabeza-decía, con una sonrisa mientras le daba la tasa de te. Pero el sonreía, una sonrisa que se iba a tener que acostumbrar que era lo más seguro. A ambos los conocía tanto a Kagome e Inuyasha..-

-mejor una cerveza para la cabeza-decía, mientras eso rimaba. Kaede levantó una ceja y le dio el te-

-tomatelo o llamaré al trabajo diciendo que no puedes asistir-

-esta bien-decía, molestó. Al fin alguien se preocupaba por el..Alguien que no era Kagome-

Debería de irle poniendo un apodo a Kagome..como "ella, bruja, pervertida.." pero ¿como?...

Su grandioso primer día de trabajo...

-no quiero que me inyecten mami..ayudame-decía, una niña de 6 años que no dejaba de abrazar a su mamá, y eo hacía que Kagome no pudiera sacarle los estudios. La señora miró a Kagome..-

-no te pasará nada-decía, Kagome..-como te llamas?-preguntaba, antes de preparar la aguja-

-..me..me llamo...me llamo-decía, la niña que estaba aún llorando, pero no se soltaba de su mamá, la cual ya se notaba algo molesta. Le dedicaba duras miradas a Kagome y ella solo podía sonreir con tranquilidad-..me llamo Elo-decía, la niña-y..tu?-

-yo..me llamo Kagome Higurashi...-

-doctora..podría?-decía, ya la mujer exasperada mientras se soltaba de su hija la niña no se quería soltar-

-..me va a doler...mami..no me sueltes-volvía a repetir la pequeña. Mientras Kagome estaba preparando una mariposa, no iba a usar una aguja muy grande para asustar a la niña.-

-mira esta mariposita..siguela siguela..siguela-decía, Kagome que hacia seguir con los ojos de la niña a la mariposa-ahora cierra los hojos..y te fijaras que la mariposita no esta-decía, rápido. La niña hizo caso, Kagome le puso la agujita...sobre su brazo que estaba tranquila-

-ya?-preguntaba la niña, que tenía sus ojitos cerrados-

-ya-Kagome escondia la mariposita-

-donde?-

-ya es todo..-decía, simplemente Kagome. Mientras la niña veía que la mariposita en realidad habia desaparecido-

La señora le dio un "gracias", y se fue a su casa. Kagome saco la mariposa mientras ponia la sangre de la niña sobre unos tubos de ensayo y luego iban directos al refrigerados. Donde había muchas muestras sanguineas. Lo mejor sería ir revisando las muestras...de orina, de saliba...de sangre, de todo tipo.

Sería un gran trabajo, ya que con los niños se debía de ser precavidos de que no se asustaran...

-doctora..-pronunciaba la enfermera, mientras ponía etiquetas a unas muestras-estan estas muestras-

-ponlas...en el refri..cuando venga el pasiente..las sacaré-decía, tranquila-

La enfermera le regalo unas sonrisa...mientras Kagome continuaba checando el expediente de la niña que acababa de salir..

_Continuación..._

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Wow..estoy tan contenta..de que les haya gustado la historiaal principio pense que era algo común...pero bueno..n.nU me han dado muchos animos sus reviews...mmm.. si habra lemmonno de ese que hacen sadomasoquismo y de que usan palabras vulgares..o cosas así ¬¬ no es que yo sepa mucho de esas cosas pero buenoXD...mm.. _

_Esos fragmentos..son de la canción de jose jose la de el amar y el querer ((muy bonita por cierto!)).._

_mmm..buenoU..GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS...ME ENCANTAN..XD_

_..buenoO..nos vemOs...n.nU_

_attewiLLnira!_


	4. nada es para siempre

_**SERÁ**_

_**"Mañana quien sabrá si habrá una separación o una fortuna.."**_

_**"Nadie sabe amor que pasará mañana"**_

**cap.4 nada es para siempre..**

Estaba en su tiempo libre, había tantos doctoras y enfermeras. La enfermera que era una joven de unos 22 era de cabello negro castaño oscuro y ojos chocolates. Al parecer se estaba acercando a ella, era una muy buena enfermera, atenta, sencilla.

-doctora..puedo..?-decía sonrojada, mientras veía sonreir a Kagome y señalarle con la mirada un asiento metalico. Mesa cuadrada y 4 sillas-

-y en que escuela estudiaste Rin?-preguntó, interesada Kagome mientras comia un poco-

-en...la escuela Farenheit-decía, mientras pestañeaba-y..usted?-

-dime Kagome..el decirme usted me hace sentir vieja-bromeaba, mientras hacía reir un poco a Rin-yo..estudie en esa..tambien, despúes me case y me pago los estudios donde el tambien estudiaba...-decía, tomando un poco de café-

-es..casada?-preguntó, mientras veía a la doctora perder su mirada en el café de Rin

-era..me divorcie-decía, mirandola de nueva cuenta y sonriendo como si fuera su primer sonrisa del día-

-lo..siento..yo-

-no te preocupes...y no tienes novio o algo?-Rin enrojecio muy notoriamente Kagome lo malinterpreto...-

-no-decía, mientras una sonrisa timida aflojaba sus labios-

-una joven tan bonita y sin novio..-volvía bromear-

Un doctor paso por el pasillo, cabellera blanca y ojos color miel casi dorados, era alto y de buen ver, se veía joven como de unos 25 algo así. Pasó de una manera rápida mientras llamaba a los 'pasantes' que eran los mejores, iba a operar, y tambien se acerco a ella, sin mirar a Rin, algo que la hizó ponerse muy nerviosa y sonrojarse. Kagome lo notó...

-necesito sangre A positiva-decía, Sesshomaru mientras miraba a la compañera de Rin.-

Kagome asintió, mientras lo veía alejarse.

-es muy guapo no crees?-preguntó, Kagome mirando la reacción de Rin, y esta solo se levantó para irse al laboratorio, donde Kagome tambien se levantó, agarrando su taza de café.-

No podía sentirse mal, tener de compañia a alguien más joven que ella...es como sentirte superior y sin contar que te puedes sentir con el deber de darle consejos en lo que tu ayudante acompañe.

Buscaban ambas unos litros de esa sangre.

-llevaselas al doctor-decía, Kagome poniendo las muestras en un congelador, con algo de hielos. Rin tomo el congelador y se lo llevó por los pasillos-

La miraba con ojos de ilusión, esta chica tenía mucho potencial...

-.-.-

Kikyo entró a la empresa, mientras caminaba seduciendo con la mirada a cada hombre, que se le cruzaba lo que causaba una molestía en sus acompañantes más si son mujeres. Sango no estaba así que no pudo evitar que esta mujerzuela entrara a la ofisina de Inuyasha.

El estaba rodando con sus dos manos la pluma café con un poco de plata en la partre del sujetador decía "inuyasha", esa pluma se la regalo Kagome en un aniversario pasado, el había dicho que se le había perdido un pretexto...No quería que ella lo considerara un sentimental o algo por el estilo.

-Inuyasha-decía, Kikyo que no entró a la ofisina. Solo lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta-

A veces esta mujer amante lo comenzaba a desesperar y hacer irritable...Comenzaba a comparar a Kagome con esta mujer...Pero..¿y Kagome?..

-que?-contestaba aún sin mirarla a los ojos, no quería verse importante ante los ojos de esa mujer que era más fria que el hielo-

-sabes...quiero que nos casemos..que digas que eres mi novio..o algo..ya estoy harta de ser tu amante-Inuyasha, no sonreía de una manera fabulosa, tdo lo contrario estaba sonriendo y haciendo cara de desagrado. Casarse con esa mujer?...eso si que fue una buena broma-

-Kikyo..mi matrimonio esta reciente..a demás no te necesito..quiero ser l-i-b-r-e -deletreaba esa palabra, ante la mirada de angustía de Kikyo..-

-Inuyasha no me puedes hacer esto...-decía, Kikyo evitando no llorar..Todo lo que le dijo fue mentira, Inuyasha era de ella, de ella..mil veces de ella, Kagome era una maldita estupida mosca muerta.-

-a no?-decía, sonriendo de una manera que desnudaba a una mujer levantando una ceja, una pose de arrogancia ante los ojos de Kikyo-se acabo..Kikyo..deja mi departamento..y no aparezcas en mi vida..-decía, desesperado, mientras descolgaba el telefono para llamar a Sango, de que sacará a esta mujer loca de su ofisina-

-es por Kagome verdad?-decía, desesperada, mientras no dejaba de acercarse a el. Inuyasha agarró una pelota de esponja apretandola ya que estaba tenso, y según Miroku eso funcionaba ante cualquier problema de nervios o algo.-

-...no..quiero libertad..a mi lo que haga Kagome me va y me viene-mentía-

Sango llegó sacando a Kikyo, de la oficina sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y soltarse..Pero si grito, gritó algo que solo se quedo retumbando en la cabeza de Inuyasha.

-"Yo si te daba sexo..no que Kagome te daba problemas"-eso fue lo que Kikyo, le dijo. Tenía toda la finta de ramera Kikyo, y aún así se atrevia hablar de una excelente mujer como..Kagome. Muy bien este asunto de tener deseos repulsivos por tenerla a su lado lo estaban volviendo loco, debería de ir al psicologo de la empresa...Si así se quitaría sus problemas...haciendo que el otro sufriera por el. Aun que no era la mejor manera de solucionar sus problemas aburridos-

Se quedó sentado, mientras revisaba unos papeles, estaba tan tontamente aburrido.

No le hayaba sentido a nada.. Es más ni siquiera se sentía con la confianza que amanecía día a día, para su negocio. Por que siempre supo que Kagome lo estaba apoyando en todas sus desiciones..Como se atrevio a...a...Le daba vergüenza pronunciarlo, mejor puso sus manos sobre sus ojos, no quería que lo vieran...¿llorar?..

Sango le había dicho a Miroku que Kikyo bueno utilizo el adjetivo ramera, de que habia estado con Inuyasha, y que eso lo dejo muy enojado. Pero en cambio el joven de coleta nunca se imagino que lo vería llorando, con sus sentimientos desnudos ante el. Nunca había visto a un hombre llorar, lo único que pudo hacer fue darle su apoyo.

-tranquilo..desahogate-le decía, mientras servía dos copas de licor. Color amarillento, sin hielos caliente y quemador de garganta el sabor del licor-

-..la deje..ir Miroku..no..pude hacer nada-decía, llorando sin dejarse abrazar por Miroku no le gustaban las joterias..ni esas cosas cursis. Inuyasha sonreía a pesar de estar llorando se mantenía el porte del Inuyasha que hacia derretir a todas las mujeres.-..soy un idiota...dime..¿donde encontrare una mujer como ella?..-decía, mientras ahora el iba por la botella y se la comenzaba a empinar. Miroku no pudo hacer nada, ya que Inuyasha le servía le servía..y le servía-

En realidad las mujeres ibana desaparecer por un tiempo de los ojos de Inuyasha...

-ya..ya..no dejaré..que una mujer..me enamoré..no..sere un Inuyasha..duró...-

-más..duro?-decía, Miroku que ya estaba algo elevado-

-si...no me enamoraré..jugare con las mujeres..es más...hasta sere un Don Juan..como tu-

-...yo..ya..no..quiero...ser un don juan-Decía, borrachín Miroku-

-si..lo eres..-

Ahi se quedarón platicando de las miserables cosas que les pasaba, y algunas tontas. Pero el que más se desahogo fue Inuyasha.

-.-.-

Veía como la gente caminaba todos estaban contentos. Nunca quería ver a Inuyasha, no lo quería ver...

Ya había terminado su turno, y de cierto modo la dejaba tranquila, le dio un aventón a Rin, ya que iba a visitar a su madre y eso no le molestó en nada. Aún se sentía sola, ncesitaba compañia de alguien, pero si Inuyasha no estaba con quien?..Creía que Inuyasha ya era alguien fundamental en tu vida, de un día para otro darle el divorcio, se sentía mal, no lo hubiera querido dejar pero eso fue lo mejor.

Entró, viendo que todo estaba en ordén, aún faltaban algo de cosas que con el tiempo se irian llenando..No tenía mucha hambre, así que se sentó en el sofá ientras seguía atormentadose con las ganás de ver a Inuyasha...Tal vez debería de irse...y dejar esto?..no..no tenía el valor de irse...No podía..

_**-Tiempo después-**_

Estaba muy estresada, aún se sentía algo sola, pero eso el tiempo lo repondría. Estaba llendó a trabajar, tenía dos meses trabajando, dos meses sin Inuyasha, era un total reto muy grande. Perro se sentía una mujer triunfadora, dos meses sin saber de Inuyasha pero el sabía de ella?..Vivían en la misma ciudad y solo llegarón a toparse pero nunca se hablban,

Y cuando se veían, en realidad sentían esas ganas de besarse hasta perder el aire, pero mantenían la compostura. Pero solo concordarón como dos veces..no era la gran cosa...

Se sentía bien...

-"no sexo no embarazo"-pensaba, mientras leía un articulo, dos meses sin sexo..En realidad no estaba tan urgida como otrás-

Leyendo de nuevo esa revista, hasta que llegó al ultimo artículo..

-"como saber que sigues enamorada de tu ex pareja.."-leía, el título. Mientras con su vista leía..-

-.-.-

Inuyasha en esos dos tiempos, era un poco más serio, algo engreído, presumido, arrogante. En fin tenía que ponerse en línea respecto a que era lo mejor de la empresa y si el se iba para abajo, la empresa sufría las consecuencias, aun que si tenía relaciones pasajeras, pero nada comparado a su antigüa esposa..Recordó la ultima vez en que había hecho el amor estando enojados ambos, ella estaba borracha y el..estaba molesto. Pero eso no fue impedimento para hacerlo, ya que se sintierón muy bien..

-..Kagome..dos meses y aún no dejo de pensar en ti-volvía a decir bebiendo un poco de su copa.-

Mientras sus ojso se notaban algo brillosos, como si quisiera llorar...

_Continuación..._

**NOotas de la autora:**

**Masokismo creo que es el sexo con dolor..((si¬¬ me lo dijeron por el msn XD jajaa))..pero bueno ese no es el caso de estos dos..**

**Esta historia..será de que se aman pero su grande orgullo no les permite amarse..al final tendrá un bonito descenlace.**

**Bueno... Espero que les haya gustado este cpaituLo..me hacen muy féliz sus reviews saber que les esta gusto este fic..n.nU bueno...**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO..! Tal vez actualize mañana...((23..))..pero el 24 no se por que es MI CUMPLEAÑOOS JOJOJOJOJ..XD. **

**Bueno dejen sus mensajes...**

**Los quieroo..nOs vemoooss n.n**

**atte:**

Su amiiga wiLLnira! 


	5. canela & ambar

_**SERÁ**_

cap.5 canela & ambar

_**"Poco a poco lograste entrar en mi **_

_**corazón de metal"..**_

Estaba mirando como pasaban frente a ella los doctores, su enfermera Rin era la novia del apuesto..doctor Sesshomaru...

-Kagome..vamos a cenar quieres?-preguntaba Rin, mientras estaba apagando la luz de su escritorio. Kagome cerro su ofisina con llave mientras le regalaba una sonrisa-

-claro..pero tengo que cambiarme-decía, mientras se miraba, su cabello estaba en una cola toda enmarañado.-

-entonces..te veo en este restaurante a las 8-miraba su reloj, eran las 7:00-

-de acuerdo..paso por ti..a tu casa-decía, tranquila Kagome-

Kagome salio del lugar, mirando que de el sol ya no había rastro..ahi estaba la luna queriendo salir, mientras los tonos del cielo y del horizonte o lo que se veía en el horizonte del mar, eran tonos violetas y rosas, haciendo un bello especatulo, el aroma de la tierra mojada inundaba el lugar, estaba cerca del mar, las olas chocaban cerca del hospital, trayendo un sonido de paz...

Also su mirada...los árboles que daban sombra...Subio a su carro mientras, lo encendía, seguia viendo parte de mar que se lograba ver, aun que muy imposible, podia sentir su corazón latir apresuradamente. Encendio el auto..mientras respiraba pausadamente, deteniendo el latir fuerte.

Manejó hasta llegar a su casa, el camino fue rápido. La gente comenzaba a cerrar los puestos de preiodicos, revistas y tiendas. Tarareaba una cansión, algo lenta el puro ritmo..nada de letra..

Se detubó, mientras estacionaba su carro, subiendo rápido hasta llegar a su piso, conocía a la mayoria de los que estaban ahi más con nionguno sentia algo de confianza, ya que no la emanaban. Con la única que tenía confianza era con Rin, y de cierto modo aún asi nunca pudo revelarle su vida pasada, la que tubo que dejar, pero de cierto modo le divertia..Caminaba rápido...y sin detenerse, llegó hasta su puerta la abrio, prendio la luz mientras, entraba y dejaba su bolso..y se metia a dar una corta ducha.

Al momento de entrar se le erizo un poco la piel ya que el agua estaba un poco fría, cerro sus ojos mientras dejaba entrar el frío del agua sobre su cuerpo.

No duró mucho, ya que solo estaba sintiendose raramente perturbada sobre el recuerdo de Inuyasha...Salío con una toalla, de ahi se cambio algo sencillo, no necesitaba mucho para verse realmente hermosa..Ya que desde siempre lo fue..Sus tupidas pestañas arregladas con rimel..Su ropa nada extremadamente elegante pero adecuado para la ocasión.

Bajó rápido la noche era presente, los pajaros volando dando algo de miedo, su sombra se proyectaba en el suelo. La gente qe caminaba a un paso rápido, las mujeres que estaban en la esquina, duró poco tiempo en llegar con Rin..Su mente estaba ocupada por saber que estaba haciendo Inuyasha..¿que iba a hacer si lo veía?..Estaba consentrada en el camino, mientras solo reía ante los divertidos comentarios de la enfermera, se parecía ne cierto punto a ella, pero era claro que ella no iba a sufrir con Sesshomaru, aun que cuando discuten son pleitos de dos días y eso basta para saber cuanto se aman, las flores que manda Sesshomaru a veces son más de 20 las que les puede mandar en una hora cuando se pelean..Quizó sentirse tranquila, pero su corazón se lo impedia estaba sintiendose acelerado, sus dedos estaban helados...escuchaba la animada conversación que mantenían Rin y ella, era divertida y simpatica.

Como si la conociera de toda la vida, se sentía en confianza para tener una amistad de dos meses. Llega´ron al lugar que estaba iluminado por luces. Las de afuera eran más dosiles debido a que a penas caía la noche y estaban calentando para ya al punto de media noche tener total plenitud de luz. Dejó su carro con el chofer del restaurante, mientras iban las dos caminando erguidas. Un caminado que atraía la mirada de los apuestos hombres que estaban cerca de la entrada, le abrierón la puerta..mientras les ubicaban su mesa..Una del segundo piso, que daba vista a la pista de baile.

-te admiró-pronunciaba Rin, que estaba sentandose en la silla comoda. Mientras miraba que la ventana dejaba ver una hermosa fuente de delfín que estaba como adorno en el jardín de lado-

-por que?-cuestionaba a la joven ya que de la nada sacar esas palabras.-

-si..dos meses de abstenencia-bromeaba. No es que ella se haya acostado con Sesshomaru y su relación era muy bonita como para tener relaciones y despues que?..la iba a dejar por que ya la habia tenido en la cama, aun que confiara en Sesshomaru sentía que todavía no era momento de entregarsele así..-

-hay Rin..pues si..es admirable otras mujeres..necesitan a un hombre diferente cada semana-decía, con sarcasmo mientras en la mente de cada una pasaba la mente de la directora de su plantel-

-como la directora-decía, en confianza mientras Kagome reía bajito, y pasaba un mechón por atrás de su oreja.-y bien hay un sujeto misterioso que te guste?-cuestionaba Rin, pero claro que a veces esas preguntas logran herir un corazón que sufrio..-

-huy claro que si...el..de la entrada-

-pero si es ruco-decía, Rin mientras veía como un apuesto mesero les dejaba el menu, le sonreía especialmente a Kagome..-

-pero es lindo..me gusta como papá-bromeaba Kagome mientras hacia reir un poco a Rin.-

Para que engañarse si sabía bien a quien todavía su corazón anhelaba..Pero si se habia prometido algo lo estaba cumpliendo, solo era una mínima cuestion de tiempo para poder dejarse olvidar a una persona, respiró un poco al sentirse engañada. Olvido ese pensamiento, no quería arruinar una hermosa noche con una de sus amigas, mientras.

Los oídos de ambas jovenes estaban atentas ante cualquier sonido, las voces de las elegantes damas y cabelloros. Las copas chocando entre ellas haciendo un brindis. El sonido de la música, la música le llegó al corazón. Una cansión algo vieja, pero muy notoria, muy romantica, sintiendose torpemente enamorada dejo soltar un suspiro, Rin no lo notó ya que el mesero estaba haciendo la orden. Pidio su orden, mientras el mesero captaba las ordenes de las dos hermosas mujeres que tubo suerte de antender.

Una mesa de un piso más arriva, estaba el con sus colegas trabajadores. Estaban platicando de trabajos, la misma porquería de la cual habia descuidado a su mujer, llevó el vaso de agua a sus labios, mientras sus ojos por una razón desconosida iban a parar a una mesa que estaba enfrente, alejada de la suya pero se podía ver a dos mujeres conversar animadamente, mientras reían. Se quedó mirando esa mesa por corto tiempo, su vista seguía viendo a esas mujeres que eran atractivas. Estaba recreando su vista.

Miroku persivio que Inuyasha estaba persistiendo su mirada hacia una de las tantas mesas, que estaban enfrente de ellos.

A Inuyasha se le hacía conosida esa joven. Su vista no estaba fallando, era..Kagome, la que estaba enfrente de el..a una grande distancia..Clavó su mirada ambarina en el perfil, se veía tan bonita. Que parecía que era solo un espectaculo hecho gloriosamiente para el.

-joven..-pronunciaba el otro personaje que estaba haciendo algunas cosas de negocios. Era una mesa amplía, y a Inuyasha le habia tocado en un buen lugar de vista para todos. Alcanzaba a escuchar que lo llamaban y eso le ayudo a regresar a la realidad. Su realidad..-

Seguía conversando..con Rin, pero sintió que alguien la estaba observando y eso la perturbo un poco, se puso algo intranquila y se trataba de tapar la cara o su perfil, con la mano de una manera no tan obvia. Rin estaba confundida..

-que tienes?-cuestiono, mientras Kagome sonreía y aparentaba tranquilidad-

-nada..en realidad..solo..sentí, que alguien me miraba-decía, mientras volvía a sentir esa mirada que trataba de ubicar de una manera fina, sin parecer una mujer que quiere sentir ser observada o que le guste que la esten vigilando. -

Le gustaba que la miraban pero no de una manera obsesiva que llegará a molestar.

Rin, trató de mirar para otras partes de una manera discimulada y vaya que era discreta por que volteo hacia unas meses viendo si estaban viendo para esa mesa, donde estaban ellas, pero no estaban muy amenas platicando, miro hacia el frente y vio que un tipo no estaba tan discretamente viendo hacia ella, al principio se le figuro ver a Sesshomaru por el parecido y la intensidad que miraban, pero el estaba de viaje, así que se relajo un poco.

Se detubo al creer pensar que la estaban viendo a ella, una mirada intensa dorada que iba dirigida a Kagome..¿quien puede ser?. No quería decirle nada para no alterarla, si ya se notaba nerviosa, y algo intranquila. Estaba pasando una y otra vez un mechón atrás de su oreja, hasta llego a sentirse realmente nerviosa tambien.

-tranquila, deja que te vea.date a importar-decía, Rin mientras, volteaba su cabeza y cruzaba su pierna, mirando a la ventana de nueva cuenta. Kagome la imitó, hasta que pudo dejar de sentir esa mirada insitente.-

-te lo juro..se que alguien me esta viendo-miró, discimuladamente hacia todos lados.-

-si..el tipo de enfrente-murmuraba como si de un secreto estubieran hablando. Algo que perturbo a Kagome, giro su mirada enfrente y palidecio por completo a una grande distancia estaba Inuyasha, platicando con unos sujetos. Se podía reflejar la luz en sus ojos. Rin dirigio su mirada hacia donde Kagome estaba viendo y pudo ver como el tenedor de la mano de Kagome calló..haciendo un mínimo de ruido. La vio palidecer, y no quiso decir nada. Pero Kagome seguía viendo a Inuyasha, que estaba enfrente de ella, a pesar de la distancia lo reconocío-

Su porte, sus gestos...Hasta creyó que el había sentido su mirada por que volteo, por suerte pudo esquivar la mirada y regresarla con Rin, aún seguía shockeada.

-voy al baño-dijo, rápido. Mientras Rin asentía, y la miraba ir. La vio aún toda shocekada como si la ubieran escogido de una pelicula.-

Rin se quedó, tratando de ver otrra vez hacia su lado, pero solo estaban dos sujetos conversando. Se quedó quieta un minuto..El sería su ex esposo?..Trató de calmarse..pero tambien se puso intranquila, en lo poco que conocía a Kagome, era capaz de irse y dejarla sola..y peor aún con la cuenta..Oh era capaz de esconderse y6 ponerse a llorar en el baño, debia de ir a ayudarla..Pero mejor que sequedó ahi, viendo su copa..llena de agua.

Bajo las escaleras, algo apresurada, quería entrar al baño y ahi quedarse hasta que se fuera el..No quería verlo, todavía no podía. Al llegar cerca del bñao era un grande pasillo, no pudo llegar por que un brazo la jaló con algo de cuidado hasta el final, y al final habia como una entrada sin salida. Malas noticias no habia donde escaparse, en ese tiempo mantubo sus ojos cerrados...No quería saber que su suposición era cierta.

-..Hola-pudo, decir mientras una de su mano estaba cuidando que Kagome no escapara-

-Hola-dijo, ella tranquilamente sin mirar los ojos ambarinos-

Sintio que si los veía no iba a poder decir nada, que se iba a quedar extrañamente perdida...y no iba a poder ni decir ni hacer nada. Casualmente el lugar no era tan espacioso como se supone que debería de ser, muy a penas y se podía escuchar ruido, era alejado. Como si estubieran haciendo travesuras y fuera el mejor lugar y el mejor momento, pero en este caso ninguna de las dos cosas era bueno. Más para ella que estaba nerviosa, y con los ojos viendo hacia otro lugar, menos los dorados que la miraban intensamente. Sabía que iba a pasar si se quedaba ahi..

-eh querido platicar contigo..desde hace dos meses-decía, mientras sentía, el olor natural que penetraba su nariz, un olor tan normal y tan incomún. Sentía la piel suave. Podía ver en sus ojos que quería ser besada. Podía sentir que su respiración era agitada, que estaba nervisoa de estar con el..¿la deseaba como el a ella?-

-..de..que?-preguntaba mirandolo directamente ya no era cuestion de sentirse intimidada, si no de que tenía que ir con Rin...Un ben pretexto para escabullirse de el-

-..no...se...-pronunciaba, las palabras no habia no podía hacer. No se hayaba que decir, ambos se contemplaban.-

-tengo..que..irme-murmuro, mientras ahora sentía que estaba cerca de los labios de Inuyasha, quiso hacerlo hacia atrás, y poder ir con Rin-

-espera..-dijo, mientras dejaba un espacio para que ella saliera. Y darle el lujo de escapar solo por esa vez, pero cuando en realidad estubieran solos la iba a hacer suya hasta que ambos se cansaran..-

-si?-

-te volvere a ver-pronuncio, de una manera trevida, sonriendo sinicamente, haciendo sentir idiota a Kagome.-

-no..lo creo-se fue, dejandolo solo..-

Podía notar que estaba anciosa de ser besada, pero no iba a dejar todo rápido..iba a ir despacio..

_**Continuación..**_

**Notas:**

**oH gracias por leerLo.. gracias por las felicitaciOnes de cumpleaños((15 años y la madurez nu se me pega xD))..Enserio ya saben cuentan conmigo..y que wuenOu que dejen review me encantan todos..XD**

**Algo corto pero especiaL..n.nU**

**dedicado a las que me dejan review ii para los que leen i no dejan n.n**

**atte su amiiga;:**

**wiLLnira!**


	6. algo no anda bien

_**SERÁ..**_

_Inuyasha no es mío.._

_---_

**cap.6 algo no anda bien**

_Diario:_

_Hola..otra vez yo no, irónico. Yo siempre te hablo..como si fueras una persona..Ayer fue esa dichosa ida a la cena, fue un desastre, el maldito de Inuyasha estaba ahi. Con su elegante porte, su mirada dorada o ámbar, esas palabras que por un momento..erán dedicadas a mí. Recuerdas las veces que lloraba por que el me hiciera caso?..Recuerdas esos días, pues acabarón. Simplemente..creo que lo volví a perder..habré sido yo?..Creo que ya estoy grande como para hecar la culpa al azar. Para empezar fuimos los dos..El con sus insistentes salidas, y yo..con el alcohol...Por poco y me corto las malditas venas.. No valé la pena hablar de eso...Creo que no hay nada nuevo para hoy.._

_atte:_

_Kagome Higurashi._

Guardó su diario. Mientras se miraba frente al espejo..vestía con una pijama que no usaba desde que era adolescente. Un blumer color crema, una blusa de tirantes color lila, con su bata color rosa, sus sandalias de tela que cubrían sus pies..Su cabello estaba desordenado, dio un grande bostezo..Mientras todavía no se sacaba a Inuyasha de la cabeza.

No es que estuviera traumada con el, pero ese tacto, esa mirada..La había hecho por poco perder el control. Si lo besaba que iba a pasar?.

Dejó su cuarto, mientras se rascaba la parte del muslo pero de atrás, y llegando a la cocina saco un frasco de leche. Sin conteplacion alguna bebio de ahi hasta llenarse.

Estaba disfrutando su día de no ir a trabajar, ya que ese día era libre...Se rasco un poco el cabello, tenía tanta flojera de ir al baño y bañarse con agua caliente y que le regresará una y otra vez el suceso de anoche. Fue como si ella era otra persona, tan débil y vulnerable ante el. Dejó mirar otra vezesa fotografía donde estaba ella. Mientras se quedaba acostada en el sofá. Tenía esa facilidad para poder cambiar su estado de ánimo. Pero se sentía que tral vez si cometio un error grande al haberse divorsiado.

-fui una tonta-murmuraba, mientras se tapaba con una cobija color café clara e intentaba aclarar su mente. Por suerte su día iba empezando..-

No era tan temprano, si se despertó fue por que tenía hambre. Nunca había pensando tanto en un hombre, pero es que Inuyasha era..el..con su cáracter y su cuerpo, ¿quien no se enamoraría de el?. Era como los recuerdos de el y ella se agolparán a su mente, recuerdos que dolían y recuerdos felices; Después de todo, algunas cosas no debían de pintar color rosa. En toda la vida siempre tendría problemas...

Seguía intentado no llorar, por lo tonta que fue al dejarlo..y se suponía que estaba superado.

-.-.-

Ella no era la única que se sentpia así. Estaba acostado murmurando en todos sus sueños..el nombre de "Kagome". Es que era un bendito recuerdo que no quizó borrar. A pesar de que ella se enfrentaba a el de una manera salvaje y que siempre su caracter por parte de ellos era de odio al deseo. Si se decían 'te amos', pero lo decían algunas veces por compromiso. Si la veía sonreir era por que o la hizo suya o por que simplemente había comprado algo nuevo que presumirle. Pero eso solo era el inicio de su desastrosa relación, ya que aún que si le encontraba cualidades hermosas a Kagome..siempre creyó que no iba a ser una buena madre.

-basura barata-murmuraba, mientras se volteaba y dejaba ver su perfil al techo. Podía sentir su cuarto vacío...Su corazón destilaba soledad, sus ojos una apariencia de hielo-

Nunca podría amar a otra persona como a Kagome...ella...simplemente su rostro era tan divino, la forma de caminar, la forma en que se ponía nerviosa. Río un poco al recordar un anecdota de su pasado, nunca supó por que ella se enamoró de el...Y que tal cuando el se enamoro de ella?..Si su forma de amarse fue extraña.

Tal vez por eso en las malas se unian y ataban fuerzas contra el todo mundo si querían.

No podía hablar, no quería sentirse más patetico de lo que era...Y su mente estaba pensando en como hacer a Kagome suya de nuevo, cometío estupideces, y muy grandes y ella todo ese tiempo le aguanto..No era el mismo, quería conquistar a su ex-esposa. Eso si que era de locos, tal vez si necesitaba a un psicologo para que lo ayudará con sus problemas. El sonido del viento al asotarse levemente sobre su ventana y el cantar de las aves, se hacía ver que despertaba sin compañía a su lado. Caray, el tiempo pasa y uno se va haciendo más viejo..y necesitaba compañía, ya tenía esposa..podía lidiar con ella otra vez.

No podía sacarse la cara asustadiza al principio de Kagome. Su mente estaba trabajando...

-.-.-

Sin duda se habia detenido para comprar una nueva comedia romantica...A veces cuando no estaba en el trabajo le gustaba leer. Salío, mientras comenzaba una caminata...alejarse un poco del mundo, siempre quizó hacer eso, aun que siempre con Inuyasha. Se estaba volviendo loca, volverse a enamorar otra vez del mismo sujeto idiota..si era algo desesperante y estar urgida por tener amor.

Se detubo, mientras ordenaba un café sencillo, y abria un poco el libro y se sentaba a leer en la mesa.

Se trataba de consentrar, mientras pagaba su café y comenzaba su lectura sencilla..

No podía leer mientras, la gente estaba platicando, o estaba haciendo comentarios sarcasticos. Se levantó, mientras regresaba por donde vino, tal vez ya fue suficiente de vagabundear, le dio unas monedas a un niño necesitado. Sin duda se preguntaba si todos los demás podrían ser felices..Ya que si lo erán deseaba que vivieran su félicidad.

Olvido un momento a Inuyasha cosa que fue díficil. Sacó unas llaves abriendo su carro e introduciendose a el.

La gente comenzaba a moverse de manera rápido, las nuves se empezaban a poner grises y unos leves relampagos daban por el cielo. Una lluvia desastrosa se soltó sin pensar, el sonido del golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el metal del carro. Y el rechinar de las otras llantas, salío despacio..Tratando de llegar a su departamento para poder leer y descansar un poco.

No había sonido alguno que pudiera salir de la gente, el vidrio omítia ese ruido. Se mantubo concentrada en el asiento. ¿Qué le sucedia, no lograba comprenderse ni ella misma, hace segundos amaba a Inuyasha y poco después el pensar en sus infidelidades la dañaba rotundamente. Puros recuerdos..se acumulaban en su mente como si hubieran estado ahi toda la vida. Ahora precisamente que estaba lejos de el, se venían de montones lo recuerdos.

Desde pequeña siempre supo que ayudar a los demás era importante, pero cuando tu ayudabas y a tí quien te ayudaba?. Nadie nadie podía ayudarte, simplemente tu te hundías en un avismo donde estaba muy lejos,esa gente egoísta que pensaba en ella...Ella que siempre quizó ayudar a los demás..Ese demás que siempre le dio la espalda..

Llegó, mientras evitaba mojarse, entraba por el pasillo mientras, tomaba el elevador directa a su apartamento.

Al entrar, se quitó los zapatos, mientras se aventaba al sofá estaba agotada y eso que no había hecho mucho. Dejó las bolsas antes de tirarse con relajo al sofá, eran bolsas de papel. Se sentía con los ojos pesados y pequeños los cerro poco a poco cansada de ver a Inuyasha en su mente..Mientras dormitaba un poco y murmuraba Inuyasha para todo.

-.-.-

-te digo que si-decía, Inuyasha algo alterado al ver como Miroku, se ponía el que no entendia nada. Estaba cansado de que su amigo lo viera diferente y se lo recalcará-

-así tan simple...quieres una nueva secretaria?-decía, Miroku exaltado. Inuyasha alzó una ceja, mirando a Miroku con esos ojos que usaba para dominar a la mitad de sus compañeros. Esa mirada que uso para conquistar y hacer suya a Kagome todas las veces que el quizo y que ella aprovechava para seducirlo, era terriblemente buena seduciendo esa mujer. Tan buena que podía hacerlo con la mirada, con su caminar.-

-si..tu acaparás la atención de Sango..necesito a alguien que..sea capáz..de hacerme bien..todo..que me traiga mi café..todo-decía, mientras trataba de no explotar..-

-esta bien..esta bien..ahora..tengo una junta-decía nervioso huyendo de Inuyasha. En el tiempo que estaba con el lo que aprendio en ese tiempo fue ...nunca enfrentarse a un Inuyasha enojado-

Guardó una carpeta sobre su escritorio, poniendo un poco de atención en ese día lluvioso que se centraba de su mente, la lluvía lo relajaba un poco. Lo desestresaba mirar caer la lluvia era estupido, y si eso lo consideraba estupido entonces lo era. Siempre tubo esa fanatización de mirar la lluvia y ver como las gotas caían...Pensaba que tal vez no podía haber un mañana para verlo tranquilamente, con serenidad..

El sentir esas gotas sobre su rostro era una sensación de tranquilidad..Tranquilidad era lo que estaba buscando desde hace dos meses..si lo volvía a intentar con Kagome, lo mandaría al diablo Kagome.

No dejaba de pensar en ella...

Por placer o por amor, ella deberia de estar otra vez bajo sus encantos..Bueno...si no perdería la cabeza, su cita con el psicologo sería esta tarde...No era bueno?.

Una manera demasiado fría para pensar, pero era un hombre de negocios que podía hacer con eso?.

Se estaría volviendo a enamorar..y de la misma mujer?...Sacudio su cabeza apartando esas ideas erroneas. Guardando un poco de aire en sus pulmones, dejo escapar el poco que le quedaba para luego inhalar más..Y sentirse algo turbado.

-"la amo?..en realidad la quiero a mi lado?"-se cuestionaba mentalmente. Ese sentimiento de estar solo últimamente se estaba haciendo cargo de el. Un sentimiento de agobiación, de estar necesitado a las caricias de Kagome y sus besos cálidos..por que no la beso en el restaurante?..Por tener miedo a que ella saliera con un tipo y lo abofeteara, conocía a las mujeres la conocía a ella..-

Las bonitas querían dinero, las bonitas y tiernas eran celosas. Las desconfiadas estaban locas, las borrachas eran las peores. Las peligrosas eran las rameras, luego luego iban con el chisme a la esposa..Se preguntaba "¿cuál mujer estaría hecha para el?"..Pensar que las conocía..Las mujeres en si son como un laberinto, si dicen odiarte se mueren de ganas por que las beses, las que te aman son traidoras...Como demonios son en realidad las mujeres?.

-"malditas preguntas"-pensaba, mientras se comenzaba a desesperar y se servía un trago pequeño. Se acabo ese trago..algo pensativo, sin respirar en la bebida de jalón-"aquí vamos"...una..no es ninguna y como dos apenas es una volvemos a comenzar-decía, al momento en que se volvía a servir-

La secretaria al fin se dedicaba a dejar de volver más loco al vicepresidente e iba a revisar que todo estubiera bien adentro de la oficina de su jefe. O al que era ahora su ex-jefe.

Por que todo ahora tenía que ser ex, ya casi nada le podía pertenecer..Por sus locas ideas de todo un tipo machista. Se odiaba a veces a sí mismo..Se odiaba por que..no fue capaz de retener a su esposa..en realidad siempre fue un niño con miedo..¿por eso su carácter?.. Tal vez eso si era en parte...Sango entr+ó, mientras lo miraba tomar una copa.

-Inuyasha..-le regaño un poco.-alguien te busca-decía, mientras giraba su rostro, dejando ver a esa mujer que tanto anhelaba a Inuyasha..-

Una belleza femenina y una maquina de seducción..Una mujer que seducia con la mirada.

-'cariño'-le pronuncio de una manera sínica. Notando que de seguro estaba muy necesitado de amor-

-Perra-le pudo decir mientras luego se reía con cierto deje de alegría-

-dejanos..solos..criada-decía, Kikyo. Mientras atemorizaba a Sango con la mirada y una mueca de fastidio mientras, dejaba su fino bolso en el asiento, se acercó a el mientras el solo la miraba a pesar de que estaba muy féliz por andar bebiendo como inepto licor. Podía distinguir que ella era su segunda perra favorita..Claro esto iba a cambiar..-

-Kikyo-decía, mientras sentía como su perra consentida lo abrazaba pegando su parte muy femenina sobre su intimidad-

-..vaya..hasta que pronuncias mi nombre-decía, de una manera indiscreta, para luego torturar con las uñas la espalda de Inuyasha-

-ahora..te dedicas..al masoquismo?-preguntaba divertido. Mientras ella negaba con la cabeza-

-...veremos..que tanto has avanzado-decía, divertida...Mientras un acto sexual se figuraba sobre el pobre escritorio-

Podía sentir como el calor iba a aumentando, poco a poco las ropas fuerón inecesarias. Sabía que su consiencia y sus sentidos estaban perdidos..Pero sufrio unas ganas por tener en sus brazos de una manera respetable a Kagome..Para eso era Kikyo..Kikyo era su perra cara..la de ultiam categoría que pensaba que tenía su corazón..Pobre ilusa..eso pasaba por tener relaciones demasiadas intimidantes con Inuyasha..

-"..por hoy..te dejaré quererme"-pensaba de una manera trnaquila. Mientras veía como el cuerpo perfecto de esta tipa sin sentimientos gemia su nombre. El ni siquiera gimoteo por miedo a poder murmurar un nombre que esta mujer diabolica no quería escuchar..Sentía como sus cuerpos caían algo agitados y cansados sobre el sofá.-

-.-.-.-

Seguía distraida leyendo ese libro. Las letras eran demasiado para ella. La lecutra era demasiado divertida.. El tipo era un total desastre de esos niños que acostumbran a hecharle los problemas a los demás y esperar una solución. Y se enamora perdidamente de una mujer que es independiente y que le enseña demasiadas cosas por si misma. En realidad fue algo gracioso los problemas las circunstancias en las que ambos se encuentran.

Pudo soltar una corta carcajada.. Puso un separador sobre la página en la que iba y lo dejo encima del buró, mientras comenzaba a recostarse tranquilamente. Su gatella de chispas de chocolate que era grande le sirvió mucho, una galleta para la depresión, era lo que a veces concordaba con ella. Aun que ultimamente nada coincidia con ella..Su verdadera ella, reprochaba salir de su corazón, quería poder capturar a Inuyasha y sentirlo como suyo todas las veces que pudiera hacerlo con su mirada. Es más antes con la mirada podía sentirse deseada, fue un don que poco a poco el dejarlo de utilizar se encargo de..hacerlo desaparecer, si la escucharán dirían que era una mujer urgida y desesperada...

Urgida por que no tubo sexo en más de dos meses y unosdías extras, desesperada por que querer agarrarse al ex-esposo. Si que era interesante ser ella...estar bajo la presión de su diginidad y sobre su corazón...

_Continuación..._

**Notas de la autora:**

Holaaaaaaaa! si me tarde mucho verdad o.o?..bueno...u.uU espero que les haya gustado este capitUlo((como les puede gustar si Inuyasha se acostó con Kikyo))...pero en fin esa tipa...se ira llendo por ahora solo..dará drama al fic, pero ya me encargare de que Naraku le de su dosis..Oh si...estos dos..son demasiado...Kagome con sus galletas xD en fin da iguaL.

Antes de que me maten ehm...Inuyasha se acosto con ella por que estaba necesitado entiendanlo..((si odienlo por besar a Kikyo en un capitulo de la serie x.x))..pero en fin actualizare rápidoo..

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	7. el despertar

_**SERÁ**_

_Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece.._

**Cap7. El despertar...**

Había entendido que si conquistaba a su esposo de nueva cuenta..tal vez corría riesgos de que el la engañará..Pero si no lo hacía se iba a sentir así para toda la vida..Ella estaba abrazando la almohada de nueva cuenta, necesitaba sentir que alguien la abrazaba. Cerró sus ojos...podía sentir como alguien la abrazaba y le susurraba cosas al oído..

Los abrío al llegar al grado de sentir esas sensaciones tan reales..Pero cometío un error..solo fue una triste realidad creada en su mente. Trató de despejarse un poco mientras abría perezosamente sus ojos..Trataba abrirlos poco a poco..Se levantó algo cansada esta vez le tocaba un turno matutino..Fue de una manera espontanea a su baño mientras se desvestía y se consentraba un poco pensando en Inuyasha..

Era imposible pensar el simple hecho de sentirlo de nuevo con ella la hacía sentir féliz..pero sabía que no se podía arriesgar..tal vez el ya no estaba interesado en ella..Su felicidad se apañó por la confusión y un poco de meláncolia..

-.-.-

Estaba despertando con dolor en la cabeza..Ya sabía que ella no podía volver..es inútil su recuerdo no quería volver a mirar en atrás.

Cada atardecer muy apenás la luz se ve..Cuando la tubo cerca pensaba que todo podía empezar..Ella dijo adiós y ese fue su final...¿Cómo podían iniciar de nuevo?..El se fue y ella tambien se fue..nadie pidió perdón..Su sol se apago..y ahora querían volver a empezar los dos ..algo mismo..

Se sentía sucio..el haberse acostado con Kikyo de nuevo; Kikyo tenía razón el siempre terminaba con ella como si fuerá un perrito faldero fácil de manejar..Sabía a quien amaba pero si iba a seguir así con Kikyo..no quería lastimar a Kagome...

Tenía que mandar a tirar ese sofá...Eso era seguro..¿por qué?..Pues por que ahi tuvo un acto sexual con Kikyo..

-"maldita consciencia"-No sabía si tenía una pero..oh era que el hablaba con el mismo.-

Se sentó en su silla de cuero, mientras miraba el pasar de las gentes, se acostumbró a verla pasar desde su alta vista que tenía. Muchas cabezas con diferentes tipos de cabelleras. Podía sentirse más relajado.

Firmó unas cosas que tenía enfrente de el..unos documentos importantes... Tecleando una nueva solicitud para que Miroku revisará si estaba bien. Pero terminó de hacerlo de una manerá rápida..Volvía a su mente Kagome..Por que no se la podía sacar de la cabeza?..-..no lo negaré..-susurraba mientras giraba su pluma..Sus ojos dorados fuerón a dar sobre una pequeña parte de escritorio que dejaba ver su tono normal-..la extraño-decía, mientras dejaba caer la pluma sin cuidado y el se dejaba ir hacía atrás en el respaldo de la silla..

Sin duda ese día no sería fácil. Una sonrisa tranquila se formaba en su rostro mientras trataba de imaginar una vez más la piel de su esposa sobre el..Grabando como video sus ojos canela..Era tan hermosa...La necesitaba..pero ¿cómo?..

Su humor cambio a uno pensativo..No podía negarlo..no tenía la mínima idea de como hacerlo...

Pasadas de las 5 de la tarde estaba sacando sangre a uno de sus pacientes...Rin había pedido permiso para salir ya que necesitaba ir a hacer un exámen importante..y la dejó ir, sin que alguien superior lo supiera. Dejó la aguja sobre la mesa, mientras dos pequeños tubos llenos de sangre los metía dentró del refrigerador y se despedia de su...paciente. Le abría la puerta mientras el señor agradecía..

La siguiente persona que entró no se la esperó. Estaba de espaldas acomodando la aguja mientras miraba la aguja con cuidado.

-Buenas tardes-Podía reconocer Inuyasha esa voz donde fuera..-

-buenas tardes-le contestó por cortesía. Kagome abrió los ojos; se giró a verlo. Estaba el enfrente de ella dispuestó a sacarse sangre..-

Inuyasha se sentí, sin dejar de ver a Kagome en ningún momento..Y Rin no estaba para ayudarle con el..

-¿qué hacés aquí?-preguntó Kagome, poniendo un poco de algodón con alcohol sobre la parte del brazo. Inuyasha la miraba intensamente-

-vine a que la doctora..me sacará sangre-decía, mientras miraba como Kagome intentaba no hacerle daño. Tal vez el si hubiera sido ella, le hubiera lastimado..pero la conocía a Kagome podía confiarséle la vida..-

-vaya...-roló sus ojos. Encajó la aguja, mientras miraba a Inuyasha hacer muecas-tranquilo..respirá profundo..mira...mira mira..ya..salío-decía, como si hubiera hecho mágia, sacó la aguja. Inuyasha la miró conmovido..-es todo..-decía. Mientras se quitaba el cubre boca y acomodaba sus lentes que la hacían ver una mujer intelectual-

Kagome le pusó un algodón en la parte del piequete, Inuyasha solo seguía a Kagome en todo lo que hacía. No duró mucho en acercarla a el.

-dime ..que no me extrañas-decía Inuyasha mientras la acercaba a el. Tomandola por la cintura sin consentimiento. Kagome no hayaba que decir, podía sentir la dorada mirada sobre sus ojos cánela, la palma de la mano de Inuyasha apretaba su bata de química. Mientras ella negaba solo con la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado-viendóme a los ojos-decía mientras Kagome estaba casi con los ojos a punto de soltar el llantó-

No pudo volver a negar con la cabeza, por que ahora se encotnraba llorando en el pecho de Inuyasha..estos años de fortaleza..de que le sirvierón?...Podía sentir como Inuyasha la rodeaba mientras pegaba su mejilla en su cabello...

-tranquila...yo estoy contigo..-decía Inuyasha susurrandole mientras podía sentir como su pecho se mojaba-no llorés.-decía en susurró tenía miedo de que alguien pudiera sacarlos de ese momento-

-no..no estoy..llorando-decía con la cara pegada en el pecho. Inuyasha pudo sonreír un poco-

-entonces yo soy mentiroso..por que siento mi pecho mojado. Kagome lo miró directamente podía volver a ver ese brillo en sus ojos..en los ojos dorados, un brillo que minutos atrás no tenía..Lo extrañaba y lo quería demasiado-

-Inuyasha..-decía murmurando. Mientras Kagome miraba a otro lado-vete...vete por favor-decía mientras se separaba de el y le daba la espalda para limpiarse sus lágrimas. Pero Inuyasha se adelantó y la volteo mientras la besaba..La logró elevar un poquito mientras Kagome ponía sus brazos en su cuello se podía notar demasiado como ambos estaban volviendo a caer en la redes del amor..Se podía notar de una manera maravillosa. Ese beso solo fue un beso aun que apra ellos fue más que eso..-

Podía sentir como los labios de su en este momento amante la correspondía el beso. Sus ojos estaban cerrados como si ese momento hubiera sido hecho exacto para ellos..Como si alguién les hubiera dado una oportunidad como este para poderse besar..

No quería pensar en otra cosa, quería besar a Inuyasha..Besarlo hasta que el oxígeno les faltará...Soló en este momento..se mirarón con un amor infinito..Le regaló un juguetón beso en los labios. Mientras le susurrabá algo en el oído..

-nos vemos-decía mientras tomaba su chaqueta y salía..pero antes de salir-necesito una secretaria..esperó que me consigas una-le guiñaba el ojos. Mientras el corazón de Kagome latía más de lo que ambos podían latir juntos, se dejó caer sobre la silla, mientras una sonrisa se podía adornar en sus ojos. Podía sentir el cálido abrazo de Inuyasha que usó con ella. Podía sentir ambas respiraciones..-

Estaba segura que ambas respiraciones se volvierón agitadas al final del beso, ambos labios estaban rojizos señal de que se besarón..Dejó escapar un suspiro..mientras dejaba la sangre de Inuyasha sobre el refrigerador.. Tocó con cuidado su corazón...estaba con unos ojos de niña enamorada..

-.-.-

La despedida no fue la adecuada..Ni siquiera pensó el ir y sacarse la sangre solo para poder verla..Y vaya que le salío bien si tubo de regalo dos besos..Y los dos fuerón correspondidos, aún seguía agitado y emocionado..Pero por que le habría dicho lo de la secretaria?..

Dejó caerse sobre su auto, mientras lo encendía perezosamente, tenía ganas de volver a regresar..quería saber si ella se sentía igual que el..

El se sentía con el corazón alegré y con ganas de estallar por ese beso..Y eso que solo fue un beso..Pero a la vez tenía miedo...Si un hombre tambien puede tener miedo..miedo de que...al final terminarán así...como ahora..Pero tal vez si podía ser diferente...

Se fue solo hasta llegar a su casa..pero con una alegría inmensa en su pecho..Podía sentir todavía ese beso...Ese beso que iba a guardar hasta el ultimo momento de su muerte. Se dejó caer sobre su cama mientras, llegaba sin ganas de comer..Paso toda la tarde sintiendose alegré..

-.-.-

Nuevamente una lluvia estaba posandose sobre esta ciudad, se miró la aguja mientras la guardaba y dedicaba a ver la ventana caer a cantaros la lluvia. La lluvia que pesadamente caía hasta azotar al suelo. Entró a su ofisina, dejando todo acomodado, se fue apurada hasta llegar algo mojada a su auto. Lo encendio con rápidez mientras arrancaba, las llantas comenzarón a rodar..y a rodar..Sin detenerse..Podía nuevamente sentir su corazón agitado..Estacionó su auto, mientras se bajaba apresurada llevaba un pequeño periodico que cubría un poco su cara, entró rápido a la casa la conocían tan bien..que no necesito decir explicaciones..Solo entró a su casa, viendola de nuevo se veía algo descuidada pero no perdía ese aspecto lujoso que se tenía dentro de ella..

Entró, mientras le daban unas toallas..para poderse cubrir bien..estaba cansada..

Comenzaba a creer que la suerte le sonreía...subio las escaleras, abriendo la habitación principal lo pudo ver..dormido..como un pequeño niño que estaba teniendo un buen sueño. Entró mientras se desvestía y agarraba una pequeña camiseta de el..Le quitó los zapatos mientras destapaba la cama y se adentraba en ella..Iba a dormir con el..solo por esta noche..

Ya mañana estaba segura que el le pediría una explicación y la mandaría a volar..Pero se acomodo, mientras besaba la frente de Inuyasha y velaba su sueño pero duró poco despierta por que quedó acurrucada durmiendo a lado de el..

Ambos dormidos...Una verdadera figura matrimonial..

Esa noche ambos pudierón dormir sin ninguna pesadilla..rodeó la cintura de la que en estos momentos era su amante..un pequeño rol de amantes, mientras que la acercaba hacia el, evitando que ella se le esfumará aun que estuviera dormido..pensaba que era un sueño..Por eso no la soltó..

Los rayos del sol colaban caprichosamente por la ventana, dejando decir que era un día..Ningun rastro de lluvia, el primero en despertar fue el...Podía sentirse perezosamente adormilado, mientras boztesaba levemente, sentía el calor de alguien, de alguien que el quería..Abrio completamente los ojos mientras veía con sorpresa a la persona de cabello azabache que estaba durmiendo a su lado..Dormía como un ángel que a penas es inexperto en la tierra..

-"Ka..go..me"-pensaba, mientras besaba su mejilla y se intentaba dormir abrazandola de nueva. Más le fue imposible..ya que el tenerla a su lado lo hacía féliz. Pudó respirar el olor del cabello de su esposa, mientras la abrazaba un poco más fuerte.-

Despertó levemente mientras, sentía unos brazos sobre su cintura..Unos divertidos besos sobre su cuello..

-Inuyasha-decía divertida. Mientras Inuyasha seguía besando su cuello-

-qué haces..-le dio un beso en la mejilla-aquí?-le preguntó. Mientras Kagome se sonrojaba-

-estaba lloviendo-decía mientras intentaba buscar una excusa-

-mi niña tenía miedo?-preguntaba mientras, la volteaba hacia el y la pegaba hacia su pecho. Kagome pegó su cabeza ha su pecho, mientras Inuyasha masajeaba su espalda-

-si-decía mientras su voz era casí audible. Inuyasha sonrío a veces Kagome era como una pequeña niña..que necesitaba atenciones..atenciones eso fue lo que el no tubo con ella en un pasado-

-puedes venir aquí cuantas veces quieras-decía otra vez. Pero quería disfrutar de la compañía de Kagome por un momento, fue por eso que ninguno de los dijo algo..-

Querían tener su compañia por todo el tiempo posible y no volver a la realidad de una mánera brusca..

Aspiraba su aroma..mientras volteaba a verlo..

-tienes hambre?-le dijo el. Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía una sonrisa que tal vez en ese tiempo no pudo a aparecer pero que ahora con fácilidad lograba sacar Inuyasha de ella-

-yo..si..me acompañas?-le preguntaba. No pudo decirle que no..simplemente dijo que si. Inuyasha la agarró de la mano, mientras veía que estaba con una de sus camisetas..-

-te vez diferente-le dijo Kagome mientras lo veía más joven claro..el amor hace milagros-

-me haces diferente-le contesto. Kagome volteó su mirada a otro lado..-

Sería un excelente desayuno..claro..para haberse despertado a las 11 de la mañana...

Posiblemente este momento no se borraría de la mente de ambos..

**Continuación...**

**Notas de la autora:**

HOla..n.n les gusto este cpaítulo?..

Vaya que no tenía tiiempo de actualizar..espero que lean la continuación de este fic..les gustó el capítulo? sii o noo? Utsedes deciiden

Dejenme mensajes por favor ñ.n

Nos vemos.. n.n

atte:

**wiLLnira!**


	8. nervios

_**SERÁ..**_

_INUYASHA Y COMPAÑIA NO ME PERTENECE..n.n_

**cap.8 nervios**

Tomó su mano, mientras el la guiaba..Ella solo lo seguía. Podía regalarle todas las sonrisas que quisiera, más el engaño estaba ahi presente. No había quien los interrumpiera en ese día..los sirvientes tenían su buen merecido descanso por ser sabado..Pero Kagome tenía cosas que hacer...

-lamento haber venido a tu casa-decía mientras quebraba ese silencio que se empezaba a hacer algo incomodo. Inuyasha estaba bajando las escalaeras no practicamente ya iban a terminar su recorrido-

-no...de hecho..creo que..me..ayudaste a dormir bien-decía nervioso. Mientras seguía su recorrido. Volvierón a seguir su camino, pero Inuyasha detubó su brazo, ese momento estaba logrando que Kagome se pudiera nerviosa..Muy nerviosa-gracias-le dijo. Mientras le sonreía delicadamente, mientras miraba dentró de los ojos chocolate que lo miraban confundidos-me gusto mi sorpresa-le dijo, tranquilo. Mientras retomaban de nueva cuenta su camino. No hayaba que decir..o que hacer..y si la besaba?-

Tal vez si la besaba...que podía perder?..No lo podía hacer, a pesar de que estaban caminando slo se limitaba a mirarla, sentía muchos nervios. Recordó la pies suave de Kagome sobre su piel y el pensando en sueños que era una almohada la cual no quería que desapareciera, tal vez la abrazó muy fuerte. Le agradó mucho la idea de que ella viniver a dormir con el.

-quieres café?-le preguntó, mientras le ayudaba a sentar a Kagome. Las miradas se hicierón muy profundas...Se podían sentir observados..Lo bueno es que grababan cada detalle de ellos mismos..Lo malo que cuando sus miradas se entrelazaban las esquibaban..a que le tenían miedo?-

La paregunta que hizó fue olvidada por completo. Ya que su atención estaba en la mirada...No sabían que poner de plática..No podían simplemente eran como dos desconocidos que trataban iniciar una conversación...

Una sirvienta entró, mientras ponía la mesa y traía el desayuno..Un café para Kagome y para Inuyasha solo el desayuno..

-y...cuando regresas a tu casa?-dijo de una manera directa. Ella malinterpretó las cosas..pensando que tal vez su...presencia le molestaba-

-..si tanto te molestá..-pero Inuyasha la detubó con unas palabras-

-Dime la verdad-decía de una manera seria, mientras Kagome lo miraba como si esa ámbar mirada intimidará algo que era muy cierto-

-cual?-

-en realidad..querías divorciarte..dime..por favor..dime..¿por que?-decía, agachando su mirada. Intentaba retener las lágrimas, pero tenerla enfrente de vuelta en su casa mientras que ella solo sonreía y al parecer le hacía cosas que lo beneficiaban..no podía evitar sentirse muy culpable..Pero ella no perdonaba tan fácil-

-Inuyasha...todo se fue abajo..teníamos que aceptarlo..o que, acasó andarías con alguien que era pesima pareja pero excelente pareja en la cama?-le hacía esa pregunta. Mientras Inuyasha le tomaba repentinamente la mano, podía sentir que estaba tibia, tantas sensaciones le hicierón probovar ese tácto. Podía sentir como los labios de Kagome se le hicierón tentadores, sentía su corazón acelerado..su respiración rápida y a la vez tan calmada-

-no..pero..yo..-Inuyasha balbuceaba tenía tantos sentimientos retenidos que no podía expresarse libremente, por acto de individualismo..lo único que pudo hacer..fue darle un apasionado besos a Kagome. Kagome dejó paso a su lengua, mientras Inuyasha besaba a Kagome con pasión y tranquilidad, su boca era como estar en el cielo, estaban sentados pero aún así la distancia era corta. Pasó una mano sobre la nuca de Kagome para hacer más intenso el beso. Y justo cuando iban a lograr ese beso extremadamente apasionado..la falta de aire en sus pulmones los hizó reaccionar, ambos solo se mirarón. Inuyasha comenzó su desayuno, Kagome solo miraba hacia una pequeña pintura. No podía dejar de quitarse lo rojo que sus mejillas se encontraban y tampoco calmar la loca carrera que llevaba su corazón, se sentía tan bien sentir así a Inuyasha-

Lo iba a conquistar..o tal vez ambos ya se habían conquistado?...

Una hebra de cabello se soltó de su broche, mientras lo enroscaba en su dedo y lo miraba. Hasta ese momento recordo en la ropa que andaba una camiseta de Inuyasha...y su ropa interior, sonrío un poco mientras cruzaba la pierna elegantemente.

-me ire a bañar..-decía dudosa. Mientras Inuyasha sonreía-

Dejaba al fin de sentir ese cosquilleo en su columna vertebral, mientras que su corazón se calmaba..Osea que los nervios lo invadían cuando Kagome estaba cerca de el...¿por que no con Kikyo?..Por que solo con Kagome?..En realidad estaba confundido..El baño de Kagome le paso por la cabeza, intentando descrifrar si iba o no..Soltó un suspiro, mientras bebia un poco de leche y se limpiaba con la servilleta.

En realidad Kagoem ubiera querido que entendiera esa indirecta Inuyasha; La indirecta de que quería bañarse con el, intentaba ser coqueta sin parecer una ramenra y tal parece que era todo lo contrarío..no podía ser coqueta por que su..su..es decir Inuyasha..no entendía..Si hubiera querído un baño sola entonces no lo hubiera mencionado. Llegó al cuarto mientras abría la llave y dejaba caer el agua caliente..la corriente de agua era acompañada con gas, dejo entre abierta la puerta. Mientras se quitaba la camisa y las calcetas y entonces se preparaba para ese baño..Tan delicioso que la estaba esperando..

Sentía latir su corazón de una manera rápida...Abrío la puerta de su cuarto, esta no hizo chillar las partes compuestas de la puerta. Entró mientras sentía más fuerte el latir de su corazón, vio como salía vapor del cuarto de su baño. El sonido de un suspiro salir de la boca de Kagome lo hizo tragar un poco de saliva lenta y pesadamente.. El cuerpo desnudo de Kagome sobre su tina, y se estaba enjabonando tan seductoramente. A veces creía que las mujeres son perversas...lo tenía sufriendo el no poder acercarse por estos malditos nervios..lo estaba matando..Una corta comezón en las palmas de sus manos, y un par de escalofríos recorrían desde el torzo hasta el inicio de su columna. No se sentía agradable..Ver como una mujer hermosa se ducha en tu baño y se da masaje sin duda es algo tentador..Se moría de ganas por ir y..ayudarla..pero..simplemente ¿ayudarla?..Era un observador siendo torturado.

El vapor del agua empaño el espejo...Se sumergió un poco para mojar su cabello, de ahí pudo sentirse sonrojada por el agua caliente...levantó una pierna hasta dejar visible arriba de la rodilla y poder tallarse la pierna, la volvío a meter, podpia sentir una leve rafaga de viento hacerla sentir escalofríos..Estornudó un poco para luego tranquilizarse..Si quería conquistar a Inuyasha debía de ser ella misma..claro podía alterar solo un poco su personalidad..

El sentimiento de ser observada, la hizó ponerse pensativa..Se giró haciendo un ademán muy rápido hasta ver la puerta..esta se encontraba en el mismo estado..semiabierta y sin rasgos de que hubiera alguien..Solo fue un juego de su mente..algo producido por su mente. Suspiro derrotada..¿que hubiera dado por un baño con Inuyasha?..Mucho..No podía distinguir desde cuando comenzó a necesitarlo para todo..Desde ayer, tal vez por esa loca idea de que dormír con el..Dejo formar en su rostro una sonrisa..Para luega una voz masculina hablar..

-Kagome-pronunció Inuyasha desde afuera del baño. Mientras esta solo pasaba una toalla por su cuerpo enroscandola sin que esta se fuera a caer-

-si?-dijo en voz alta. Mientras Inuyasha señalaba que su móvil que estaba vibrando. Kagome pudo ver el artefacto, se levantó mientras salía, el agua escurria de sus piernas. Mientras maldecía a la persona que le estaba llamando..-

Inuyasha en ningún momento que fue para señalarle que su móvil estaba sonando la observo cambiarse o algo. Solo pudo sentir como ella abría la puerta, un mechón rebelde se colocaba de una manera graciosa sobre su frente. Mientras Kagoem agarraba el celular y lo contestaba. Podía verla contestar de una manera elegante luego iba por una libreta a su bolsa..Y contestaba unas preguntas, para al finalizar la llamada solo sonreírle..Algo que hizo sentirse realmente tranquilo..Como si fuera una acción buena del día.

-gracias-le dijo.-

-no hay de que..-decía nervioso mirando a otra parte. Ahorita sentía que Kagome se veía terriblemente atractiva-tengo..una..ropa tuya..guardada en el clóset..por si la quieres-

-de acuerdo-le contestó. Mientras iba directo al espejo de Inuyasha que era grande.-

El cuarto era grande, podía ver como el sacaba una ropa de mujer y se la ponía encima de la cama..Y luego entraba al baño...Y cerró la puerta completamente, esta vez Kagome no pudo dejar de ver la puerta..Por el sonido se podía imaginar que había abierto la llave de agua por que la paz del sonido y de que la lalve estaba abierta la hizo sentirse relajada..Y ya después no pudo distinguir otros sonidos.

Había metido su cuerpo al agua, mientras dejaba de sentir sus músculos tensos, se relajaba y cerraba un poco sus ojos..Para luego enfocar su mente en la imagén de Kagome...¿desnuda?...

Salío apresurado, mientras no se figaba que cierta jovén estaba ahi poniendose un poco de crema, estaba pensativo y se dejo caer la toalla mientras se ponía ropa interior y luego...se cambiaba, necesitó afinar su garganta para hacerlo entender que ella estaba ahi y que había visto todo..Y cuando decía todo era por que había visto a Inuyasha como dios lo trajo al mundo..no era la primera vez que lo hacía y..tenía que confesar que seguía igual de atractivo que hace meses.

-lo siento-dijo Inuyasha cohibido. Hasta en su propia casa estaba nervioso-

-si quieres..ya me voy...-decía, mientras se levantaba y dejaba ver que usaba un traje de ejecutiva moderno.-

-no..-dijo rápidamente, mientras comenzaba a sentir que sudaba frío. El nerviosismo nuevamente se apoderó de el-digo...esta tambien es tu..casa-Kagome se puso a la defensiva-

-era...-dijo más para ella misma pero algo que alcanzo a escuchar Inuyasha. Este se acercó a ella..-

-..siempre..será tu casa..aun que..nos peliemos..y todo..tu siempre..estarás aquí..-decía agarrando una mano con cuidado de Kagome para ponerla en su corazón..-..se que..te hize sufrir..-calló, por que Kagome puso un dedo sobre sus labios-

-no..fuimos..los dos..-le dijo de una manera pasiva.-

Ambos se podían ver reflejados en sus ojos..la distancia se fue acortando..y poco a poco sus alientos se mezclarón..para darse un cálido..beso..

Nuevamente hicierón sentir nuevos movimientos en sus labios, mientras que se movían de una manera práctica..tomaban aire y comenzaban otro beso..Tan cálidos..

_**continuación...**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**waa...x.x k diran?..la flacida escritora de este fic no tiene vida por eso actualiza tan rápido xDD..jajajajaja ¬¬ bueno..pues..digamos que me llegó la inspiración..y de que me va bien n.n bueno..**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS QUE SON DE MUCHO APOYO!..estoy superando la depre..n.n aun que no se como shego xDjijij..**

**Nos vemos y MUCHAS GRACIAS..dejen un REVIEW¬¬ que los espero con ancias..-**

**atte:**

wiLLnira!


	9. celos

_**SERÁ**_

_Inuyasha no me pertenece_

_Llename de alegría _

_regalame mil besos_

_Llevame a la Luna_

_La luna de nuestros deseos_

**cap.9 celos**

Podía sentir la cálida piel de su esposa erizarse ante cada toque..Podía sentir su respiración..Y pudo ver sus hermosos ojos chocolates hechizantes..Pero regresó a la realidad..en una patada..Si la hacía suya..corría el riesgo de que Kikyo..aparecíera y regará..todo..La separó un poco..Kagome pudo saber que tal vez el no la deseaba..que tristeza..

Kagome intentó consentrarse en su reloj de la muñeca..Mientras que veía..no tardaba en entrar en su turno de trabajo..

-te tienes que ir?-preguntó con una voz apagada Inuyasha. Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras le regalaba una sonrisa-

-hoy tengo día libre-mentía..Mentía por..tal vez si se quedaba un tiempo más..-

-que bueno-volvía a hacer la pequeña cintura de Kagome sobre su cuerpo, mientras pegaba su frente sobre el cuello y sentía como Kagome lo abrazaba, y daba cálidos besos en su cuello. Mientras se embriagaba un poco con el perfume femenino de Kagome. No dejo que ella viera suc ara, no se vierón las caras, solo se abrazaban sin ganas de separarse..-

-me necesitas?-le preguntó Kagome mientras agarraba aire y lo soltaba de golpe. Se mordía el labio para que no pudiera saber cuanto lo deseaba, grave error el ya sabía..Ambos lo sabían solo se cegaban con una manta los ojos esa manta...era la realidad...O simplemente una manta imaginaria.-

-mjjj-pudo murmurar mientras Kagome sonreía complacida..no cabía duda..lo quería de nuevo en sus brazos y sabía que cuando saliera de esa puerta tal vez todo podría seguir igual. Pero al menos solo lo tumbo a la cama mientras que esas ganas de besarlo pasaban a segundo termino. Solo se consentraban en quitarse mutuamente la ropa...-

Antes de que ambos quedarán piel a piel..el entró al baño..con su habitual protección. Mientras ella se encontraba en ropa interior..Vaya mujer lo volvía loco, su sonrisa seductora y sus manos que hacian un papel muy bueno. Inuyasha recorrío con sus manos las espalda que se erguía ante cada toque o roce..El aún le quedaba una prenda de ropa. Kagome se la quitó sin pedirle permiso, en ese momento solo se podían sentir mariposas recorrerle en el estómago.

-me deseas?-le cuestiono Inuyasha mientras, la acostaba lentamente. Mientras la acostaba sobre el..-

-demasiado-le contestó ella que estaba abajo de el. sus ojos estaban conectados, mientras que el comenzaba a tener un reñido pleito con su brazier..Pudó sentir los hermosos senos de su esposa...Era perfecta..Podía notarlo..-

Lleno de besos a su esposa, mientras que la espalda se erguía cada vez más..Una tortura placentera para Kagome. Sonrío mientras podía sentir mientras ella ahora le tocaba estar arriba..

Beso el cuello mientras le hacía un leve morete en el cuello. Pero luego eso fue poco ahora solo se podía apreciar, como el le introducia su virilidad. Marcando nuevamente a Kagome como suya y de nadie más..los movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos..Después todo fue mágico..Podían sentirse extasiados..Se llegarón a volver a enamorar..

Callerón ambos cuerpos agitados mientras que solo se acomodaban para volver a descansar..un poco..El la abrazó delicadamente, mientras que ella dejaba ver hacia la puerta su espalda desnuda..parte de sus senos estaban cubiertos por la piel de Inuyasha que hacía el trabajo de abrazarla..y de decirle palabras cariñosas al momento de quedar dormidos. Antes de poder quedar dormidos..Solo pudo volver a sentir la voz sensual de Kagome..Una voz que sola cuando en verdad ambos se necesitaban ella la usaba..Para ¿seducirlo?..

Se quedó dormido..Mientras que en sus pensamientos por siempre iba a estar el cálido cuerpo de Kagome desnudo nuevamente. Cuantas veces no habría deseado tenerla así en meses pasados; Ahora sin embargo la tenía a su lado..

Recostada mientras que ambos soñaban abrazados..cálidamente, las mantas los cubrían parte de su cuerpo..Se durmierón con una sonrisa

Despertó ella abriendo sus ojos miró el reloj despertador.. Faltaban dos horas para las 8. Si que había dormido..Así que Inuyasha no estaba..De seguró le habían hablado de la empresa..tal vez era hora de regresar..Una sonrisa melancolica se pudo formar en su rostro, pero aún así seguía sonriendo. Pero fue nuevamente sorprendida por que Inuyasha llegó en boxers con una bandeja de comida. Se acercó y le dio un beso, mientras llegaba y se serntaba en su cama.

-que tienes?-le preguntó Inuyasha al ver como Kagome intentaba no llorar-

-nada..es solo..que...-pero borró rastro de lágrimas..No hayaba como sentirse solo podía ser féliz un poco por estas dos horas o hasta que ella se quisiera ir..Que pasaría si no se iba?..La amante iba a regresar...Bueno ahora ella era su amante..

-olvidate..de ella-bien que sabía a quien se estaba refiriendo.-ella no habita en mis pensamientos..ahorita.-

-pero cuando me vaya si verdad?-cuestionaba en un intento. Esperaba con ancias que el contestará que no..-

-no..ella nunca..me enamorará..dos veces..por que..solo tu lo puedes hacer..así-le decía, mientras Kagome lo abrazaba podía ver Inuyasha que ella estaba sonriendo de una manera tranquila-

Se divirtierón como locos enamorados...Mientras que disfrutaban de su cena..antes de poder terminar el la apalago de besos..Besos que iban llenos de amor, aun que no sabría por cuanto..Tal vez si dentró de todo tenía miedo que les volviera a pasar lo mismo..Y si volvían a intentarlo Kikyo les iba a arruinar todo..como es de costumbre..es por eso que tal vez ella se iba a separar de el..Aun que si conquistabas a tu jefe no pasaba nada verdad?..

Recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, mientras que Inuyasha le agarraba la cabeza haciendole. Sus respiraciones eran tan tranquilas..la paz los podía invadir así..así como estaban. Se levantó con algo de pesar y dejó el plato de la comida a un lado...Mientras que con cautela volvía a entrar y ver como Kagome estaba dormida..Dormía tan tranquila..Pero al sentir Kagome la ambar mirada se despertó de golpe. Y le sonrío...

Mientras el pegaba sus labios a los de ella, nuevamente se robaba un suspiro..de esa larga noche..Por que era algo seguro..esta noche no podría haber descanso..Y menos cuando estaban a punto de reconciliarse..

Nuevamente se encontraban haciendo ese acto de amor y de placer. Ambos jugando a los novios adultos que hacen el amor. Pero nunca supuso que su antigüa amante vinivera a verlo..y tratar de arreglar las cosas..Que equivocado estaba si quería volver con Kagome..

Por la perversa mente solo pudo ver como dos seres estaban teniendo sexo, era obvio que la gata de Kagome. Siempre sería eso..una gata que se mete con todo. Pero eso no la sorprendio..

Antes la imagén hubiera sido Inuyasha teniendo sexo con Kikyo y Kagome viendo más, no ahora era alrevez...Al momento que se vierón descubiertos ambos se taparón con la sabana e inmediantamente Kikyo sonrío.

-lo haces bien Kagome-se mofaba de ella, mientras que se acercaba coquetamente hacia Inuyasha-

-que haces aquí?-contestó Inuyasha de mala gana. Mientras Inuyasha se notaba que estaba algo molesto.-

No se podía sentir expectacularmente bien a pesar de que en estos momentos Kagome era su rival. Pero Kagome la miraba de arriba a abajo.

-que tanto me vez?-le decía en un tono enojado-

-nada-contestaba mientras Kagome demostrando que Inuyasha era de su propiedad lo abrazó y le dio un beso en su hombro..Pudo sentir como Inuyasha la abrazaba de la cintura, Kikyo se podría ir directamente al infierno..En estos momentos-

Se sentía con ganas de ser ella a la que Inuyasha estaba abrazando..A caso este llamado sentimiento era el de los celos?..

-bien sabes que siempre podrás venir conmigo Inuyasha-le guiño el ijo cuando menos pensó Kikyo se encontraba enfrente de ellos dos y solo en cuestión de segundos ella fue el centro de atención para ambos. Le dio un beso que Kagome tambien pudo sentir ganas de reclamarle..por que toco..y juntarón lenguas su propiedad con la lengua de Kikyo por que besarla era caer muy bajo..Eso la molestó. Kikyo utilizo ese enojo a su favor-

-pero vamos..si a penas estoy iniciando-Inuyasha se levantó, mientras se tapaba con la sabana, agarrando a Kikyo de los antebrazos y llevandola directo a la salida. Para llevarla le costó algo de trabajo, en todo el camino Kikyo solo renegaba. Como si fuera bien tener a dos mujeres en una casa, si con una que estaba dólida en realidad se sentía con miedo..Y el sabía miedo del por que..-

En cuanto regresó se sintio en realidad avergonzado..tanto por el y como Kagome..se habpian quedado a medias..justo en el climax..

-sabes que..yo ya me voy-decía, mientras evitaba mirarlo. Ya estaba vestida y no con la ropa que el le dío-

-estas..llorando?-se atrevía a preguntarle, mientras la veía que ella no le daba ninguna mirada. Solo tenía sus manos apretadas en puños-

-no..-subía una mano, mientras daba una grande mentira a Inuyasha. Era obvio que si, claro que si estaba llorando.-yo ya me tengo que ir-no se necisto despedir de Inuyasha por que solo el le tomo de la mano, mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas. Su carró estaba estacionado afuera enfrente de la mansión de Inuyasha. Se soltó con brusquedad no quería saber nada de el. Si el regresaba con ella..Este día tal vez solo fue una perdida de tiempo..Es más el sexo fue por que de plano el estaba necesitado..Pero aún asi no iba a olvidar...ninguna palabra..Varios recuerdos de ellos pasarón por su mente, mientras solo seguía caminando. El no pudo salir de su casa así..Solo la pudo ver marcharse..-

Sin duda recuperar a Inuyasha iba a ser algo muy díficil...Manejo con practica, arrevazando a cada carro. Mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Solo quería llegar a su casa y meterse a bañar...Quitarse las caricias que la llevarón por poco al borde de la locura. Se iba a lavar la boca..el gemir su nombre..tal vez no lo debío hacer...Pero que hay de el?...El gimio con ganas el nombre de Kagome una y otra vez...Cada vez que ella lo hizo llegar al placer..

Llegó, mientras dejaba su carro en el estacionamiento, subio por el levador notando que todo estaba ya oscuro. Fue a prender la luz y vio que en su telefono había varias llamadas..Inuyasha no sabía su número así que no podía ser el. Tiro sus zapatillas de tacón...¿Quería conquistar a Inuyasha?...Claro que si..Y le iba a advertir a Kikyo que...si quería guerra, ya la tenía y que no se iba a dejar engañar tan facilmente. Se metio a bañar mientras que el agua helada le penetraba como clavos por todo el cuerpo. Lo podía sentir ligero, casi flotaba en la tina; Despejo su mente, mientras en un instante los cerraba y se consentraba en el cansancio...Pudo ver de nuevo sus gritos extasiado de placer..se sornojo ya que ella fue una atrevida...

-"Inuyasha"-pensaba mientras se sumergia y subia con desesperación ya que el agua le estaba provocando que su corazón se acelara. Se levantó, mientras dejaba que el agua se fuera por la coladera...Se seco el pelo con una toalla..Mientras se ponía crema en su rostro y parte de sus piernas..Dejo caer la toalla para luego ponerse la pijama y caer en un instante en el mundo de los sueños..-

Quedó dormida..Pero la duda la invadió en los sueños...Pudo dormir intranquila..Solo un día había dormido con Inuyasha y era como si rápido se hubiera acostumbrado a sus caricias..Pero es que el le robaba cada beso..cuando el quería..Y tal vez eso le encantaba..La volvía loca..

-.-.-.-

Inuyasha maldecía a Kikyo..esa maldita vívora..

-"Kagome, Kagome"-pensaba mientras llevaba sus dos manos a su cabeza..¿que le había hecho Kagome?..Simplemente se había entregado dos veces en un día..Eso era amor, pero ellos dos no podían notarlo.-

Se recostó un poco pero se quedó dormido..Dormido en los brazos de morfeo y con su mente dedicada a Kagome..

A la mañana siguiente, despertó algo molestó..Estirandose...y bostezando..Eran las 8 de la mañana tenía poco tiempo para alistarse e ir a la empresa..Donde estaba seguro que Miroku o alguien lo necesitaba a demás de que tenía que ver a su futura candidata...para ser su secretaria..

Se metio a bañar y luego una sirvienta entró acomodandole el chochinero que los adultos dejarón..De seguro no tubo buena noche..dos mujeres juntas..Claro esto era lo que pensaba la sirvienta..

Se labo los dientes, mientras salía y se cambiaba como todo empresario. Sus ojos dorados estaban sin duda muy altivos. Su cabello bien cepillado...Se puso perfume mientras salía con ese porte y estilo que lo caracterizaban...

-.-.-.-

Estaba desesperado por que Inuyasha llegará..Tenía que decirle..quien estaba para ser secretaria..ella y como 50 jovenes más..que querían tan siquiera tener la presencia de Inuyasha es más ser su secretaria. Kagome pudo notar cuando el entro, todo estaba callado..Dedicandole cada suspiro a Inuyasha...En cuanto llego solo dio una rápida mirada a una de cada muchacha, sin duda vestían coquetamente..Sus ojos dorados se detubierón en una mujer elegante..un traje ejecutivo que era coqueto..dejaba ver los buenos pechos que tenía..Unos lentes que eran más de apariencia que de usarlos..Su cabello negro azabache sujetado en una coleta y un portafolio que cargaba con mucho estilo. Se encontraba sentada...cerca de una orilla. Tal vez lucía más joven que todas las que estaban ahi sentada...

-ella esta aqui-le dijo Miroku. Que le decía con calma dentro de la oficina de Inuyasha-

-ya la vi-decía. Sus ojos solo se pudierón ver por segundos..segundos eternos-

-y bien quieres que la saque?..-preguntaba Miroku. Que juzgaba la sonrisa idiota de Inuyasha..tal vez ayer paso muy emocionante para el presidente de la empresa..Algo que su pervertida mente estaba guiandolo a una posible recuperación..Algo que era cierto..-

Mientras Inuyasha estaba físicamente ahi pero mentalmente estaba con Kagome..todavía la deseaba.

-y bien?-volvía a preguntar Inuyasha-

-has pasar a Kagome-pronunciaba, Kagome al fin iba a conocer a Inuyasha trabajando..Estaba segura que el no era de esos sujetos que aceptaba errores-

Kagome se levantó, mientras que llevaba su folder o portafolio y se lo entregaba a Inuyasha que el estaba sentado. El estaba con toda expresión seria

-joven Inuyasha-decía Kagome-

-vamos Kagome..dime Inuyasha..fui tu esposo y me acosté contigo..dejemos el formalismo-Kagome lo miraba..Estaba segura que iba a ser interesante que Inuyasha fuera su jefe..intentar conquistarlo..-

-de acuerdo..Inuyasha-

-bien..dime a que has venido?-

-a trabajar-decía rolando sus ojos-

-segura?-

-y a conquistar a mi futuro esposo..-en cierto broma siempre hay cierta verdad-

Inuyasha río un poco el sentido del humor de Kagome estaba mejorando..

_CONTINUACIÓN.._

**notas de la autora:**

**Muajajaj que piensan?..les gusto o no..?**

**gracias por dejarme reviews..son HERMOSISISIMOS**

**con gusto leere historias..gracias por apoyarme no saben cuanto aprecio cada review..me dan ganas así de actualizar rápidisisismooo n.n espero que les guste este capítulo...La verdad estaba rojisisima haciendo el lemmon jajaj quedaré traumada..((aun que es algo que haremos es clase de los seres humanos xDDDD)) en fin ignoren lo k dije xDD da igual...**

**Bueno a Kikyo..puaj..que me bese...el...-sin comentarios- Ya saben actualizare pronto n.n**

**DEJEN REVIEW nos vemos amigas n.n **

**atte:**

**su amiga**

**wiLLnira!**


	10. mi empleada

_**SERÁ**_

**cap.10 mi empleada**

Movío un poco su cabeza mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos. Estaba segura que si la iban a contratar.

-tiene referencias de trabajo?-preguntaba Inuyasha que estaba llenando la solicitud de Kagome-

-si..mi ex me decía que podía trabajar en cualquier lugar..usted sabe..mi belleza lo volvía loco-decía divertida, mordiendose un labio. Si la vieran pensarían que estaba nerviosa, más estaba tranquila. Inuyasha río y ladeo la cabeza, mientras ponía una cruz en el si-

-vaya..-decía divertido. Mientras veía como Kagome lo miraba intrigada-

-me vas a contratar?-preguntaba mientras podía poner los ojos más conquistadores que pudo-

-esta bien-decía mientras acomodaba unas cuantas hojas en una carpeta-empiezas mañana-decía Inuyasha extendiendo su mano; Miró la mano entre el dilema si la tocaba o no..por fin pudo tocarla mientras sentía el roce de la mano..-bienvenida..Kagome..-

-gracias..Inuyasha-antes de poder finalizar el tacto, el con su mano acercó a Kagome a la fuerza, mientras le robaba un beso. A Kagome esto la hizó estremecer, sentir esos ojos dorados misteriosos, al momento en el que ella se separó sonrio en sus adentros complacida.-

-no hay de que-respondío, mientras pudo notar como Kagome por accidente a lo que el entendío, se le caía unos papeles al parecer era unas copias de solicitud, la miró siguiendola en cada movimiento. Kagome al sentir la mirada se agacho de una manera provocadora..Si quería conquistarlo..debía..de saber como poder jugar..y entrar..en el juego..-

Pasó su lengua por sus labios, mientras podía obtener una mejor vusta de las piernas de Kagome..Tan perfectas, al final ella termino al poder sentir la mirada de lujuría que Inuyasha le dedicaba..

Primer día y causaba sensaciones de excitación a su jefe..Que complaciencia..si fueran novios..no se quería imaginar que podría pasar ante los roces..

-adiós..-respondío Kagome, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. Metío unas cuantas cosas a su bolso y miraba a todas las muchachas que estaban afuera con cara de victoria, salí caminando destilando feminidad, como toda una mujer con cláse caminaria..Volviendo loco ante cada compás a los demás empleados y fue así como ese día pudo sentir como su corazón latio un poco veloz al momento de que la notica de estar contratada le llegaba a sus oídos-

Salío, mientras entraba a su carro y lo encendía con cuidado. Los carros a su lado intentaban arrevazarla..más el éxito era muy poco.

Tubó la oportunidad de arrevazar a un carro que estaba cerca de la parca. Un gruñido soltó de su boca..Seguía manejando como leona hambrienta..Tenía ganas de estar en los brazos de Inuyasha..¿qué había hecho?..Detubó el carro, lo estaciono en la orilla, mientras que dejaba el volante y se recostaba en el asiento del piloto. Era una tonta..quería recuperar a Inuyasha por el metodo de una prostituta...por la seducción..Pero todo se vale no?.

Dejo escapar una lagrima por su lado, mientras que se limpiaba duramente la cara.

-no es malo Kagome-murmuraba para ella misma, conversando con un yo interno-..tu lo quieres..el te quiere..enamoralo..como la primera vez-esta vez su tono de voz era activo y un poco frío..-

Volvío a conducir mientras que sonreía más agusto..con más confianza..Regresó mientras se preparaba algo de comer..Aún sabía lo peligroso que podía ser el trabajar con Inuyasha...Estar vulnerable ante sus caricias y más aún esos gestos tan extrañamente seductores que ambos jugaban y al parecer sabían interpetrar muy bien..

Se tiró sobre el sofá, mientras veía un programa interesante de televisión..algo para distraerse..algo de mujeres.

-.-.-

Aún sentía la elegancia con la que Kagome se había marchado..Podía sentir esos labios carmesí que estaban bien pintados sobre los suyos..ese beso fue de improviso..pero fue algo por lo que no se pudo controlar..

-palomita dorada..estas colorada..a caso hiciste travesuras la noche pasada?-decía Miroku mientras companía rimas en palabras directas a su jefe.. Inuyasha no lo podía escuchar en sus cinco sentidos abarcaba su ex..-

Miroku, mejor lo dejo sonriente..si lo molestaba lo más seguro es que se enojaría muy salvajemente, soltó un suspiro de resignación, mientras podía ver como su secretaria lo esperaba para ir juntos a comer y de ahi..regresar y terminar el papeleo..Sonaba aburrido..

Estaba otra vez mirando al vacío..Que fue tarde y no se dio cuenta solo..cuando Miroku llegó para indicarle que era hora de salir..

-qu...qué?-decía sin entender.. Estubo horas en idiotilandia..seguramente muy entretenido imaginandose cuantas veces le haría el amor a Kagome cuando volvieran. O tal vez como hacerla sentir más Kagome..la de antes que esta mujer terriblemente sensual que lo hacía caer en las redes de la seducción tan fácilmente..Debía aprender a decir no a la tentación. Pero si la tentación es fuerte y la voluntad debil..¿que más importaba?..Al fin ambos iban a tener su penitencia-

Se levantó aún abrumado sin poder creer que ya era de noche..¿que demonios había hecho?..Pensar en Kagome.

Esa noche..todo fue cálmado..estaba solo..sin compañia..sin nadie que..lo ayudará a dormir..Solo quería que fuera mañana a primera hora para ver a su neuva sensual secretaria..

Pudó levantarse con gran pesar pero había dormido como un oso..Llenó de energías se suponía que se encontraba, pero solo pudo levantarse y darse un baño y de ahi hacer lo normal..cambiarse para luego salir del cuarto e ir al trabajo..Un suspiro de resignación fue lo que soltó al momento de ver el grande edificio ante sus ojos dorados. Los formales trabajadores dandole los buenos días nerviosos..Pero el lo hacía o podía intimidar con la mirada..

Y la vio cruzando sus piernas y de espaldas..Estaba tomando unas llamadas..y luego colgaba..Como si no hubiera entendido nada.

-buenos días Inuyasha-le decía de una manera formal. Viendo como el le sonreía-

-buenos días Kagome..dormiste bien?-

-si...y tu?-

-no muy bien..a comparación de ayer..-

-oh si..quiere algo de tomar?-

-un café..-decía mientras la miraba levantarse e ir rápido a abrirle la puerta y luego entrar a acomodar algunas cosas en su escritorio. Kagome se estaba muriendo de los nervios el solo la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta-

-bien-decía Kagome viendo la cafetera y sacando un café..-su café-decía mientras le estiraba la mano y el la miraba con ternura y lo aceptaba-y bien cual será mi primer trabajo?-

-ve con los doctores de la empresa..-decía de una manera seria. Mientras Kagome arqueaba su ceja..Que por cierto tenía delineada-un piso abajo de este-

-disculpa...-decía aún sin entender, mientras intentaba no ponersele al brinco-

-Kagome-sonreía de una manera amplía, esa sonrisa como si estubiera contenida de burla-

-mande?-

-has lo que te digo..y lleva tus expedientes..sobre contrato..serás química de "mi" empresa-dijo estas palabras con un poco de orgullos y presumiendo su rol en este lugar-

Kagome río como un bufido, mientras se acercaba a el y lo miraba de arriba a abajo..Se estaba acostumbrando mentalmente a que tenía que estar cerca de el..Lo miró directamente a los ojos, se encontraban en su oficina. Donde ni los pasos o ya seán gritos salían de ese lugar..Excitante para ellos no?

Inuyasha pudo sentir como ella lo miraba..como si Kagome fuera superior..arqueo su ceja tal vez más a como Kagome la tenía arqueada. Kagome sonrío un poco..mientras se acercaba al oído de Inuyasha..

-sabes...a..sí?-cuestionaba mientras Inuyasha podía sentir ese tibio aliento que ella podía soltar de su boca..-

-si..-

-entonces..creo..que..me quieres alejar..de ti..o..que?..-pronunciaba mientras se separaba de el y lo miraba a los ojos con sus ojos canela..Ella estaba molesta-..o quieres...privasidad..con..Kikyo?-dijo mientras una sonrisa hipocrita se formaba espontaneamente y lueg miraba directa hacia el escritorio-

-..eso..no es de tu incumbencia-decía mientras la tomaba de los antebrazos casi cargandola hasta quedar cara a cara-

-ire por los expedientes...-decía, mientras Inuyasha la bajaba de una manera rápida. Tal vez sin querer el hirio a Kagome..-

Kagome se giró molesta..algo celosa..como toda una mujer que quiere defender lo que es suyo..Una cosa..el no era suyo..entonces ¿por que se ponía así?..Es lo común en toda las mujeres..Se sentía verdaderamente celosa, tomo su folder mientras salía por el umbral de la puerta que estaba retirado del elevador.

Entró al elevador...No duró mucho porque iba al piso de abajo..Mucha gente que trabajaba para Inuyasha estaba caminando de una manera rápida..de seguro tenían que trabajar o si no la empresa iba a sufrir consecuencias. Siguio caminando hasta que pudo ver al final de un pasillo a una muchacha de anteojos.

Se acercó, mientras evitaba ser aplastada por las personas que caminaban un paso más rápido..Eran más altas y hasta con aspecto tosco. Llegó hasta ella, la muchacha le sonrío un poco.

-Kagome Higurashi cierto?-preguntó la muchacha de anteojos con cabello corto rubio y ojos azules amatístas-

-eh..si-decía mientras tomaba un poco de aire..-

-tus papeles..-decía la doctora o encargada del piso. Mientras Kagome extendía su carpeta y se la daba. La mujer le regaló una sonrisa mientras checaba el curriculum de Kagome. Tenía unas bajas y otras altas calíficaciones..papeles de recomendación..y de quien más..si no de Inuyasha..Como negarle algo a ese hombre..-debiste de estudiar para abogada..-

-no..me interesa más...la química-decía Kagome mientras se miraba sus uñas-

-perfecto..entonces..ven-la doctora la llevó hasta un consultorio que se encontraba alejado del pasillo que daba enfrente al elevador. Era una ofisina grande y amplía...había una computadora una laptop. Y un esqueleto humano..en fin varias cosas de doctoras-

-yo soy la doctora Yuka Aoya-decía mientras extendía su mano y Kagome al igual.-mi extensión es la 105..y la de Inuyasha-tono complice-la 45-decía guiñadole el ojo. Kagome rápido desvío su mirada y miró hacia..unas cartulinas que decían información de las enfermedades-

Constó menos de 10 minutos para que pudiera arreglar el lugar a su gusto..Y se sentó un poco se recostó y trato de no sentir celos e ir enseguida a poder ver a Inuyasha y notar que Kikyo no estuviera cerca de el..El telefóno sono..Tragó algo de saliva, mientras aclaraba su garganta y ponía la cara más superifial que pudo imitar. Descolgó el telefono, viendo que el pequeño foquito luminoso dejo de hacer el "pipi" y dejo de poder tener luz el foco.

Sentía la voz tranquila y serena..Solo se giro y enrrosco un poco sus dedos en el cable ondulado, para luego escuchar la voz del que estaba hablando. Solo tubo que poder defenderse un poco y tratar de no notar interés...Se acomodo un poco la blusa mientras bajaba su falda..Hasta que el tipo de arriba se diganaba a hablar...

-tu-decía Inuyasha, mientras cerraba la puerta. Se sentía nerviosa, Inuyasha y ella en un cuarto la ventana que se podía ver por fuera y por dentro no se veía nada. Era un lindo juego en el que ella tal vez era la mujerzuela y el era el hombre elegante que era seducido por su ex. Pero no todo es real..solamente eran Kagome e Inuyasha..ella era una simple joven que estaba enamorada de su ex y el..practicamente lo mismo-

Pudo verla ver como tenía el cabello de cola ahora estaban algunas hebras sueltas.

-dime-decía ella rudamente-

-..no necesitas por que ponerte..celosa-decía acercandose a ella y tocando su mejilla. La palma de la mano abarcó toda la mejilla colorada de la chica-

-no lo estoy-decía mientras se giraba a verlo directamente a los ojos-

-oh si-decía Inuyasha, mientras ponía una mano sobre la cintura de Kagome y la atraía hacia el. Aun que no fuera su secretaria..era su empleada..-

Pego sus labios a los de ella, mientras los labios de Kagome le respondían el gesto..

-vamos a comer?-preguntaba el mientras veía como Kagome lo abrazaba y lo volvía a besar..No quería dejarlo ir..nunca..quería estar siempre cerca de el..-

-a..ja-prinunciaba entre el beso que ella formo.-

Pudo sentir como luego el la abrazaba pegandola más hacia el. Ella pudo casi hasta subirse a la silla con tal de poder besarlo más alto sin separarse logró llegar arriba de la silla, pero la silla se hizo de un lado, callerón los dos aún asi mantenían los ojos cerrados podía sentir la piel de Kagome, el cabello que estaba sujetado ahora estaba suelto, los besos fuerón más apasionados y más rápidos..Pero luego odo fue lento...

La puerta se abrío..mientras entraba Rin.

-Kagome-en cuanto escucharón la puerta Inuyasha se metio debajo del escritorio y Kagome se levantó, mientras hacia como si algo se le hubiera caído-Kagome te caíste..te ayudo a recoger la silla?-preguntaba Rin preocupada, al ver como Kagome estaba despeinada-

Inuyasha luchaba por no reirse.

-NO-gritó Kagome, mientras ella se agachaba y golpeaba levemente a Inuyasha y el le acomodaba la ropa. Kagome se levantó y arregló la silla-supongo..que..ya-decía mientras intentaba no reir de una manera nerviosa-

-bien...quiero que revises estas muestras-decía sacando unos frascos de sangre y una liga, mientras que Kagome asentía y tomaba las cosas-

-para..cuando las quieres?-

-o..cuando sea no hay prisa-decía Rin mientras se despedía y salía de la ofisina. Donde comenzaba a sentir que invadía espacio a Kagome-

Inuyasha salío de su escondite, mientras se reía. Kagome lo miró...

-podemos continuar?-decía mientras se acercaba a Kagome. Kagome levantó una ceja y lo alejó de ella..No quería ser la ramera de Inuyasha..-

-ni en sueños..chiquitito..-decía mientras formaba una sonrisa.-adiós-decía mientras le señalaba con la mano la puerta-

-uy..que humor-decia de una manera fingiendo estar irritado-por sierto paso por ti a la hora de comida-

-si..jefe-decía mientras lo escuchaba salir. Cuando escuchó que salía, se llevo la mano al corazón estaba acelerado.-

Casi le daba el paro cardiaco..Inuyasha abajo del escritorio y Rin queriendola ayudar..y luego ella besandolo con desdén..Era lo más..alocado que pudo haber hecho, sin embargo..pudo sentirse avergonzada cuando el salío y se quedo sola, mientras sonreía picaramente y se hechaba con su mano un poco de aire..Al fin estaba sola. Revisó intentando no consentrarse en Inuyasha..pero revisó esos análisis...

Solo esperaba que algo así nos e repetiera..Se sentía confiada..de poder tener el amor de Inuyasha tan fácil..

_**continuación..**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Si los dos son unos CALIENTES XDDDDDDD jajajaj..pero recuerden..esto es atracción..amor..vendrá un poco más adelante..ù.u...ajaja da igual.**

**les gusto:D:D:D...bueno dejen un review si les gusto o no..tal vez ya sea algo más...de risas..pero no en exceso como en debes buscarte un nuevo amor((por cierto el capitulo 19 se encuentra en construcciónXD))...**

**Bueno ya se saben lo del fic de señoriita T.T entren y dejen tan siquiera un review xD jajaja nos vemos:D:D:D **

**gracias a todos los reviews que eh recividoo..enserio..me encanta que les guste esta idea.. n.n**

**ATTE:**

**wiLLnira!**


	11. nadie nos va a detener

_**SERÁ**_

_-Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece_

_cap.11 nadie nos va a detener_

No hubo miradas..ni siquiera gestos o palabras que demostraran los dos..Pero era obvio que todos los empleados amban esa actitud de que..un momento se amaban y al otro casi llegaban a odiarse..era un amor tan sensual..

El silencio en el que estaba el carro era molestoso, podía ver las piernas de Kagome..que agonía vivia..tenerla y abstenerse..que odioso..era eso..Intentaba sacar algo de platica pero no se le ocurría nada..simplemente..nada.

-y...vives lejos de aquí?-fue lo único que pudo venir a su mente, mientras que solo ella se volteaba tal vez para hablar con el-

-para que demonios quieres saber?-respondío contestandole con una pregunta-

-nada..simple curiosidad-decía mientras daba una vuelta en una esquina repentina esto hizo que Kagome solo se tambaleara de su lado y ella casi logra poner su cabeza en su pecho, pero ella reacciono y la quito en seguida-

-eres una bestia manejando..lo sabes?-dijo, mientras veía sonreir a Inuyasha y luego el parqueo el carro ella, solo lo miró directamente a los ojos. Inuyasha bajo del carro, Kagome esperaba que el le abríera la puerta y el efectivamente hizo esto. Logró darle la mano a Kagome y la jaló de una manera cuidadosa de modo que ella volvío a quedar de frente con Inuyasha ambos ojos se vierón..mientras que los alientos casi se lográn mezclar..el latir del corazón femenino empezó a latir rápido el sentir cerca de ella a Inuyasha la hacía sentir sensaciones adolescentes..El momento fuerón segundos..pero el sonreía complacido..había tantas sensaciones transmitidas con una marida..Que sintio escalofríos..-

Los pequeños cabellitos de sus brazos se pudierón erizar, al sentir tan cerca a Kagome. No quiso pensar en otra cosa si no que consentrar su mirada en la canela..

-te..vez..hermosa..-le murmuró dandole un beso en la mejilla. Kagome se desilucionó, esperaba un beso en la boca o algo extremadamente pasionado pero un beso en la mejilla era algo a nada..Y además un halago..Que féliz se sentía..tenía que anotar como estaba en este momento para seguirse viendo hermosa para el..-

Sonaba muy infantil...pero..aún podía creer en los cuentos de hadas y princesas, darse una ruda vuelta al mundo de los librios llenos de historias inventadas...Donde el bien triunfaba..la hacían sentir especial..

La llevó mientras iban directos al lugar donde tenían planeado comer algo, el lugar era grande. Tomarón asiento en unos lugares cerca de la entrada en área de fumadores, el mesero llego pidierón la orden.

Mantenían una plática muy tranquila..y tal vez formal.

-y te ha gustado el trabajo?-preguntó Inuyasha-

-claro..muy bien..me acostumbrare..-decía mientras miraba su copa de agua-

Se mordío el labio al quedarse fijamente consentrada en los labios de Inuyasha con ganas de probarlos..

-Inuyasha...tu y yo..que somos?-preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha, esa pregunta no se la esperaba-

-a..que te refieres?-preguntó algo balbuceante mientras miraba a Kagome directamente, notando que ella estaba más nerviosa y sonrojada-

-si..que somos?-preguntaba. Esperando que el entiendera su pregunta, pero era obvio que no, el quería escucharla..escucharla hablar decir algo..-si...a que jugamos?..Es obvio que las ex-parejas no vuelven a ser parejas de nuevo...que demonios somos?-decía intrigada esperando una respuesta por parte de Inuyasha. El mesero llego con una copa de vino y la comida que habían pedido murmuró algo y se retiro-

Inuyasha estaba calmado, razonando una respuesta.

-tu y yo..somos dos sujetos que nos lastimamos..pero despues nos amamos nos..pasa..eso..o me equivoco?-decía mientras veía como ella comenzaba a comer y el la imitaba-

-de acuerdo..pero eres un polinomio.,.tienes a do-Inuyasha la calló con la mirada-

-Kagome..Kikyo es mi ramera..tu eres..mi..mi..ex..por dios Kagome..dime que te has dado cuenta?-Kagome lo empezaba a desesperar, hacía preguntas tan idiotas..No la juzgaba dos meses sin verse y sin comunicarse..sin estar interactucando ellos..dos..y luego ahora trabajan juntos se besan..tambien estaba confundido.-

-si..me eh dado cuenta que...me quieres..hacer tu mujer cada vez que quieres..y eso..corazón..no te lo permitire...no..soy..de esas Inuyasha..me conoces-decía mientras fruncia el ceño y hacía una voz intimamente seria Kagome, podía estar exaltada o apretando sus nudillos por debajo de la mesa. Pero era hora de aclarar esto, aun que le gustaba esa Kagome sensual-

-y vaya que si te conosco-murmuró, llevandose la copa de vino a sus labios. Era como si ese movimiento estubiera estudiado tan perfecto. La atracción de miradas que provocaba Inuyasha de parte de mujeres-

-Inuyasha-dijo intentando sentir molestía algo que era imposible-

-ya..pues-decía en un tono divertido-pues...bien..dejemos esto..y...Kagome quieres ser..mi novia?-preguntaba interesado. Kagome se sorprendio, mientras solo abría enormemente los ojos y tocia un poco, sintiendo mucho calor sobre sus mejillas y de nueva cuenta su corazón latiendo con vemencia-

No sabía que decir sentía su lengua trabada pero ..algo le decía que dijera que no..sin embargo no le hizo caso a esa cosa que decía eso.

-yo..no..se-decía, timidamente mientras arrugaba la servilleta de tela y sus manos sudaban. Su mirada evitaba la dorada-..esta bien..pero..eso no quiere decir que andes haciendo conmigo lo que quieras-volvía decir como ordén o advertencia, a decir verdad siempre le encanto ese cáracter a Inuyasha. Tan fuerte y demostraba cierto interés en todos los asuntos..en su vida..en todo...era la mujer perfecta ahora..quien sabe la conocía poco..Su caracter era aún mas fuerte más decidida más madura..Diablos lo que un hombre puede pedir-

Las miradas masculinas se concentraban en la mujer que era bellisima, su sonrisa radiaba felicidad..Su cuerpo..la envidia de muchas niñas adolescentes..

-oye..tienes que dejar de ver a Kikyo-decía Kagome, mientras caminaba y dejaba que Inuyasha la abrazará por los hombros. El calor que transmitia Inuyasha..-

-de acuerdo..mi lady-decía abriendole la puerta y dandole el paso a Kagome-

Sonrío ante lo amable y caballeroso que era Inuyasha..Tenía que volverse a casar con el..Río mentalmente, la hacía sonrojar tan fácilmente...volvía a caer de nuevo en las redes del amor..ambos..caían..Lo irónico es que este amor que tenían..lo volvían a tener pero con más pasión..La perversión es grande para las relaciones..y aprender de otras relaciones..el recibir consejos..más no de los televidentes..No esos bien sabía Kagome que eran falsos.

-y bien..la casa estará sola-decía mientras Kagome lo miraba asesinamente-

-no me iré a vivir contigo-decía mientras miraba la calle. Estaba muy interesada viendo, estudiando, perciviendo a la gente que pasaba muy rápido ante sus ojos canela-

-no dije eso-decía divertido. Volviendo a conducir con esa ágilidad que se comparaba con la de Kagome..aun que el manejaba más bestiamente...-

Llegó de nuevo ante ese edificio enorme; Estaba orgullosa de el, se merecía ese puesto tantos días de desvelo y de no verla hicierón que esta empresa crecieran..al fin sabía que había elegido al mejor hombre con quien relacionarse...y no es malo..Unas caracteristicas de ser novia de Inuyasha eran: el era guapo, tenía dinero, era el..Simplemente había tantas caracteristicas buenas de ser novia de Inuyasha..El era tan..único y tan...sexy, que hacía derretir a toda mujer que intentará retarlo con la mirada. La única y primera que no callo en su adolescencia fue Kagome..le encantaba reñir con ella..para todo discutían y para todo había razón de hablarse..

El y ella siempre tienen motivos para hablarse..por que..siempre una plática terminaría inconclusa..

-tengo que revisar unas muestras...-decía, mientras sentía como el elevador era una tortura, estaba casi a punto de perder el control. En el elevador ellos dos solos, el besandola con pasión en los labios y el cuello..Ella mientras con cada movimiento hacía emocionar la hormona de Inuyasha-

Los movimientos femeninos no los entendía pero sin duda..esta noche Kagome se iría a su casa..Y se hacía mujer si no se iba..Bueno no tanto...

Se fue caminando de regreso la diferencia es que tenía una grande sonrisa que deslumbrar..Pero luego eso se apaño..Ya que Kikyo..estaba en su oficina una micro-falda, una blusa abierta y un saco. Con esas zapatillas de tacón, su cabello suelto y algo maquillada, se veía terriblemente sexy.

Si alguien entraba más de donde esta la secretaria pensaría que Kikyo era la de hoy..Y eso que no es cierto..

-te espere..pero..no soy eterna-decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Inuyasha y le robaba un beso muy sigilosamente se metio con Inuyasha en brazos a la ofisina, sin darse tiempo de respirar o de que el hablará ella lo manipulo a su antojo.-

Le marcó una huella de lápiz labial en la camisa y luego ella lo manoseo todo.. Sin detenerse a esperar reacción de el, el de una manera brusca la detubó mientras en sus ojos una mirada realmente severa y fría iba dirigida a Kikyo.

Kikyo se sintió rechazada cuando Inuyasha le detubo, sin duda algo tenía que ver con ese acostón en el que estaba Kagome le daba asco el pensar en tener que compartir..hombre..Eso era de golfas..Nada..aristrocatico..ni de gracia..como ella..Ella una supuesta mujer de clase..y demasiado guapa para todas..

-Kikyo..vete..ahora tengo novia-decía decidido mientras ayudaba a salir a Kikyo. No sabía que decir..simplemente se quedó sin palabras-

-vaya..regresaste con tu esposa-dijo fríamente mientras se contoneaba hasta llegar a la puerta. Inuyasha la logró apreciar-

-así es..y creo..que tu sobras..-le dijo directamente mientras un silencio se formaba entre ambos y luego ella maldecía internamente a Kagome y luego se marchaba del lugar para al final..Solo sentir como el sonido de los tacones finos se alejaban presurosos..Y dejaban el edificio de la empresa sola..Ella se había marchado causando miradas de deseo en trabajadores..-

Más ella sabía bien en quien estaba interesada y ese era Inuyasha..Muchas no entendían como Inuyasha pudó haber sido amante de Kikyo..Kikyo la peor golfa de todas..La mujer de todos.

Su mirada dorada solo estaba inconforme..estaba irritado..Irritado con Kikyo..Ella era capaz de todo y muchas veces se lo hizo saber..maldita la hora que la conocío..Maldita..esa hora..aun que por que no?..y tambien bendita..

En las noches de soledad..solamente ella se lidio a darle una dulce noche..En cualquier hora..era la ramera favorita de el..

Pero Kagome..Ella antes se dedicaba a que?..A simplemente beber..en realidad estaría haciendo bien en ser novio de Kagome?..Estaba tan confudido..pero algo cierto era que sentía mariposas en el estómago y que podía respirar con más libertad al lado de Kagome..Su mundo daba un giro de unos ciento ochenta grados al solo sentir un roce, una caricia un beso..de ella..simplemente esa condenada mujer lo podía manejar a su antojo y el no se podía oponer..Iba a hacer un trato..el mejor de todos los años..Solo tenía que confiar en ella..y ella confiar en el..

Sentía erizarse su piel al recordar la manera emocionante en la que casi hacen el amor en la oficina..Sin duda tenían que estrenar ese lugar..Pero antes quemar ese sofá..Donde tantas noches estubo Kikyo..y pocas Kagome..era un enfermo..tener dos mujeres..a veces si llego a pensar que era un enfermo sexual que necesitaba extremadas relaciones sexuales con una amante..o simplemente le gustaba sentir el peligro de ser descubierto?..Pero fue una grandisima tontera engañar a Kagome..

Si no lo hubiera hecho estarían..ellos juntos..La culpa..tal vez lo atormentaba de nuevo..No sabía si podía dejar esa relación que a veces era hartante con Kikyo..Pero su relación era extraña..Podían tener sexo Kikyo y el..y andar como si nada y cuando en realidad sentían ancias de estar juntos era cuando ella lo buscaba..Sin duda era extraño..Muy extraño..

Como sería ahora con Kagome?..

Seguramente algo tranquilo..Aun que ella toda..una...una mujer con cualidades escondidas..sin duda el amor te hacía ser sensual..Que irónico..hasta ahora sabía de ella..todas esas cualidades que tanto le gustaban y no es que fuera un tipo el cual le gustaba el erotismo..Si no que..le gustaba esa clase de mujeres que lo seducian y lo enamoraban tan díficil..pero Kagome entró a su corazón para no salirse..algo seguro.

-Kagome..Kagome..Kagome-murmuraba con un tono de dulsura y ojos de ternura. Una voz tan tranquila y calmada el viento fue el que se llevó el murmurlló-

Tomó asiento mientras escuchaba la voz de Miroku y de Sango salir de su oficina, sonrío un poco..Ellos dos si que eran polos opuestos..

Un día de estos el mundo lo iba a volver loco..No por las parejas disparejas..si no por que..a veces se descrubría el mismo pensando en Kagome..Y eso era algo que le encantaba sin embargo..si estaba en una junta y llegaba a decir por ejemplo mejor proyecto: Kagome..o mejor trabajadora: Kagome..Era seguro que se le iba a ir el rollo y la iba a mencionar seguido.

-.-.-.-

Sentía el aburrimiento sobre ella..Se sonrojó..el estar con Inuyasha era más divertido..Se consentraba amientras escribía con una pluma unas caracteristicas que le llamarón la atención sobre estos resultados. Tocarón su puerta, mientras su voz cansada decía que pasará, seguía agachada censentrada escribiendo unas cosas..Luego se giraba a su computadora para pasar los resultados..Pobre hombre..

-doc..doctora..-decía una voz tímida de un hombre de aparentemente 40 años-

-si?-decía mientras veía entrar al hombre algo ojeroso y de aspecto demacrado. Sin duda tanto trabajo lo estaba afectando-

-es que..quería saber..si..usted sabe, hay unos que..bueno..si me podía hacer unos estudios sanguineos.-decía el hombre mientras intentaba no aparentar nerviosismo ante esa hermosa enfermera que estaba enfrente de el. Ella sonrío ampliamente, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia de seguro un lugar de estudios o algo así. La imitó..-

Una nueva empleada femenina era lo que comenzaba a hacer falta..nuevo personal..

-se ve cansado-decía Kagome intentando sacar platica al hombre-

-si..la verdad-decía mientras sonreía timidamente y luego veía agarrar un paletero y con una pequeña linterna que sacaba de su bata se acercó a el-abrá la boca-pedía, mientras examinaba al señor y este le hacía caso.-tiene la garganta irritada unas pruebas vucales..-decía mientras sacaba la paleta y la tiraba. Luego una especie de cotonete que paso por la lengua del hombre-

-gracias-murmuraba ya terminada la consulta el hombre, salía a paso rápido mientras veía entrar a Sango, la saludo apropiadamente mientras ella le reglaba una sonrisa. Luego más después vio al mensajero.-

Al terminar eso, se quito los guantes y luego el cubre boca. Los guantes los tiró al igual que el cubre boca, dejó unas cuantas cosas limpias y luego esperó los resultados..La sangre o productos sanguíneos iban a ser examinados..Esta noche tal vez con calma.

-señorita Higurashi-decía Sango, mientras tocaba la puerta y decía en voz alta su nombre. Se asustó mientras veía salir a la señorita Higurashi de un cuarto, sin duda al ver quien era se tranquilizo-

-...me buscabas?-pronunció en un tono tranquilo sin perder contacto visual con esta empleada-

-si..me mandarón de la planta de abajo para que le diera esto..-decía señalando un sobre-

-señorita Higurashi-decía el mensajero-acaba de llegar estos paquetes-decía mientras un tono agitado se formaba en su cara y luego una gota de cansancio.-

-muchas gracias..gracias-decía cohibida, mientras abría su despacho y dejaba entrar a estos dos trabajadores y el mensajero ponía los paquetos sobre el escritorio.-

-firme aquí-decía el mensajero-

-aja..-

-es todo..hasta luego-decía intentando no sonar nervioso. Sango estaba esperando darle el mensaje completo a la señorita Higurashi-

-doctora Kagome..estos papeles son mandados de la planta de abajo..o sea de contaduría..tal vez usted no sepa de que son..y mucho menos yo..pero al parecer son unas muestras perdidas..especialmente entregadas para usted..se las hubiera dado a la otra doctora..pero ellos me pidierón que fuera especialmente a usted..y que cuando terminará de revisarlos, fueran enviados a..investigaciónes..o mejor con inuyasha-decía Sango, mientras se detenía a tomar un poco de aire y luego se calmaba un poco-

-si..yo..es más..les comunicaré..cuando estarán listos-decía mientras se soaba un poco la nariz y luego se mordía el labio y de ahi pudo sentir la soledad del trabajo y ella-

Volvío mientras se acercaba hacia los paquetes dispuesta a abrirlos. Tenía curiosidad de saber que era..pero eran medicamentos ya que provenían de un hospital. Era medicina calmantes, tranquilizantes, para dolores fuertes de cabeza..Y en la otra caja habían instrumentos nuevos que son mandados directamente a Inuyasha..Eran instrumentos químicos importantes...Luego se fue hacia su segunda curiosidad..esos documentos..

Se sorprendio eran documentos del mes pasado..Se sentó y leyo cada documento..hasta sentir cansancio en sus ojos..Pudo sentirlos pequeños..y casi cerrarcelos..

Cuando logró despertar aún bostezando se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida..Y eran pasadas de las 10 de la noche, tenía que..salir de esa oficina, donde sentía su espalda cansada. Dejó la bata sobre el ordenador y luego puso llave al escritorio se aseguró de no dejar nada y luego salío apagando la luz. Un grande sustós e llevo al poder salir intentando no hacer mucho ruido y el sustó fue ver a Inuyasha con cara molesta y algo irritado, mientras ella sonreía nerviosamente. Pero el la agarró algo fuerte del brazo y la jaló en silencio hasta llegar a su carro y luego sentir como el carro comenzó a avanzar..

-que..tienes?-preguntó Kagome, mientras veía como Inuyasha la miraba con severidad-

-no te puedes quedar tarde en la ofisina-decía Inuyasha mientras arrancaba con brusquedad y llegaba enfrente del departamento de Kagome una rápidez o tal vez el silencio estaba siendo absortó demasiado rápido-

-por que no?-preguntaba, pero Inuyasha ya se había bajado del carro y la dejó hablando sola, luego ella estaba encerrada y no podía salir-

No duró más de 10 minutos en los que a ella se contagio de molestía e irritación..Pero el bajaba las escaleras y salía con dos maletas y las dos tenían ropa de fuera..El se atrevió a subir y esculcar..Que desagrado..

-que haces?-decía mientras se acomodaba de modo intentando hablar con el..Ahora el estaba enojado..que grande sorpresa-

-te vas a vivir conmigo-

-estas loco..no haré eso-decía toda sonrojada, mientras intentaba no exaltarse y llevar las cosas a lo tranquilo. Pero los dos siempre fuerón muy inteligentes para contestar en momentos importantes-

-dije que te vas..a vivir conmigo..-decía rudamente, mientras volvía a encender el carro. Otro silencio incomodo se formo entre ambos-

No quería protestar, pero solo sentía enojo y un poco de coraje el estar en esa situación con Inuyasha...Ahora..hay quería soltar el coraje.

-dime por que haces esto..por que estas enojado..POR QUE ?-dijo lo último más encendida que el mismo fuego. Inuyasha detubo el carro una vez que ya habían llegado, ella se quedo en el carro la posición de molesta y esa mueca la hacían ver muy hermosa.-

-por que..quiero que estes a mi lado..y no te puedes quedar en la ofisina tarde por que los trabajadores de la noche no me dan confianza y pueden abusar de ti..o que los aceptarías con gusto o que?-decía burlesco. Mientras Kagome lo abofeteaba ya estaban ambos enfrente, y ella entró a la casa por lo menos había descargado la poca ira que sentía. Inuyasha se quedo sorprendido mientras llevaba la mano a su mejilla y sacaba las maletas..Ahora tenía una visita...-

Al menos así podría dormir tranquilo y con pensamientos de amor dedicados a Kagome...Esta noche iba a ser especial..Bueno fue su primer pleito algo tonto pero pleito..Y no iban a ser como antes..aun que golpeaba bien la muchacha..

_**continuación..**_

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Holaa n.n como estan?...:O espero que esten bien..gracias por sus reviews n.n me encantan..**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los reviews que recibo me encantan n.n y tambien agradecer a mi mamá por dejarme el internet y darme chansa de poder actualizar a mis amigas por meterme perversiónes graciosas en mi mente..xD a todos..en fin xD jajajaja bueno nos vemos n.n**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO Y DEJEN REVIEW'S nos vemos n.n**

**atte: **

**wiLLnira!·**


	12. una noche sin calor

_**SERÁ**_

_Inuyasha & compañía no me pertenece.._

**cap.12 una noche sin calor.**

Aún que no podía seguir enojada..Subio las escaleras de la mansión..Estaba esperando a que Inuyasha subiera..

-Kagome-dijo mientras subia las escalaeras y la miraba. Ella tenía la pose de manitas a la cintura y una pequeña chispa de enojó que hacia verla como una esposa-

-quiero una habitación lejos a la tuya-decía Kagome decidida, mientras se mordía el labio. Inuyasha levanto una ceja y miró con algo de confusión a Kagome-

Se sentía verdaderamente la mala del cuento..Pero eran novios..¡que bonito sonaba..Kagome e Inuyasha juntos!..La hacía muy féliz..Pero bueno todavía trenir que seguir siendo ella la esposa..y Kikyo no podía ser la amante..Ya no había cupo para tres.

-estas segura?-decía en un tono que hacia dudar a Kagome.-por que si estamos lejos cuando tengas miedo no te podré abrazar-decía más confiado-

-"no no estoy segura.."-pensaba pero luego se dio cuenta que usaba un truco muy astuto-no..quiero estar contigo..enserio-decía con sarcasmo, mientras bajaba dos escalones y tomaba la maleta, pero Inuyasha solto una risita de alegría. Aun que ella penso que de burla..Su ropa estaba arrugada y sin duda se salía de las maletas así qe jaló con fuerza pero al momento de levantarla consiguio golpear en el estomago a Inuyasha..Inuyasha se dobló del dolor haciendose la victima. Kagome soltó la maleta mientras lo ayudaba-yo lo siento no queria..enserio lo siento-decía disculpandose-

-llevame a mi cuarto-seguía fingiendo dolor. Kagome se preocupo el verlo dobaldo del dolor..enserio se sintio culpable..Hasta le dierón ganas de darle un besito en el estomago..Pero no eso le iba a gustar..-

-ya estas mejor?-Kagome lo dejó acostado, mientras entraba al baño y buscaba la cajita de emergencias y sacaba pomadas para el dolor-

Aun que la hora ya era muy profunda para estar en una habitación simplemente uno haciendose el menso intentando engañar a su novia fingiendo dolor. Kagome preocupada.

Inuyasha estaba poniendo la cara de dolor más fingida..

Kagome le quito el chaleco con cuidado el imitó unos gestos de dolor en su rostro y en sonido, le desabotono la camisa blanca y le desiso la corbata mientras lo veía..Ella sin dolor alguno y sus maletas ahi tiradas a medio camino, pero las maletas pasarón a segundo termino al mirar los labios de Inuyasha..es más primer termino era Inuyasha y segundo esos labios..que la volvían loca..

Sacó la pomada mientras lo untaba en el pecho de Inuyasha, pero luego el la agarró ella tiró la pequeña crema que era como pasta de dientes y la acercó a el sin hacerle daño alguno. Miró los ojos asombrados canela y ella miró los dorados llenos de deseos y amor que darle..Acercó los labios mientras ella intentaba relajarse luego cerró sus ojos al igual que Inuyasha y se besarón con mucha pasión que se habían retenido..El enojo ya no existio..ahora simplemente Inuyasha podía preguntarle cualquier cosa y podría contestar que "si"..

La luna estaba presente de estos actos de amor que se empezarón a hacer..

Ella al sentir que habia sido engañada, le regaló una sonrisa y simplemente el la acostó a un lado suyo..Mientras ella bostezaba un poco, entonces Inuyasha la miró con desilucion habló..Su voz era ronca..

-tienes sueño?-preguntaba, mientras la veía que sacaba lágrimitas debido al bostezo..Ella simplemente lo miró intensamente-

-eso..creo-contesto entre bostezo, mientras miraba con sus ojos cansados a Inuyasha-

-no tienes ganas?-preguntó, Kagome negó con la cabeza-

-si quiero..pero..mañana mi jefe me va a regañar si no voy a trabajar-se intentaba reir un poco de la situación, Inuyasha la agarró mientras pegaba el cuerpo de su novia al suyo. Estaban grandes para sus actos-

-ya no eres la de antes Kagome-le murmuraba Inuyasha, mientras ella solamente soltaba un suspiro-

Se quedó dormida en los brazos de Inuyasha, mientras el solamente besaba el cabello sobando un poco el torso que se encontraba con ropa..Se dedico a velar sus sueños..Hasta sentirse verdaderamente cansado fue cuando se quedó dormido, logrando sentir la respiración tranquila y calma de Kagome..Luego el fue el que la abrazo en sus sueños..No quería que se esfumará o que se fuera mientras el dormía..Pero Kagome no era así. Y se tranquilizó un poco ya que la respiración de Kagome en ningun momento se separó de la el..El olor suave de Kagome no el que usaban las mujeres de ahora..No el olor natural suave que lograba emanar Kagome lo hacía dormir lo arrullaba..Lo hacia sentir calmado y en paz..Sus sueños eran..y serán Kagome..

El sol se colaba sobre las ventanas, mientras ella solamente iba a cambiarse..Sacó una falda de tela arriba de las rodillas, una blusa de mangas color verde con toques negras y las botas que dejaban ver su tacón delgado, y encima esa bata de química..Con mucho pesar se había levantado ya que no quería despertar a Inuyasha..y el la tenía abrazada y le gustaba tenerlo así..El rostro de Inuyasha estaba acomodado sobre el cuello de Kagome ambos juntos haciendo intercambio de calor, se peino poniendose dos broches y arreglando el copete. El labial de su rostro, iba caminando rápido ya que se le iba a hacer tarde..Luego se cerro las botas..arregló su bolso..Ella tenía la culpa por haberse quedado tarde...Se volteó a ver a su novio que estaba tan pacíficamente dormido..que daría por quedarse a su lado.

-Kagome-decía Inuyasha semi despierto..Al no sentir a Kagome a su lado..Kagome se giró a verlo aun que ya estaba viendolo..Mientras le sonreía. La voz de Inuyasha era ronca y confundida, mientras hacía una fuerza para poder abrir esos ojos dorados-

-dime Inuyasha?-pronunciaba Kagome viendolo intensamente. Aun que si Inuyasha estubiera bien despierto ella sería intimidada por la mirada de su apuesto novio-

-vente a dormir..hoy..ni nunca irás a trabajar..-volvía a decir Inuyasha con su voz confiada, mientras se levantaba para ver la hora..-

Kagome lo miró confundida, mientras se cruzaba de brazos...

-tengo que ..-decía excusandose, pero Inuyasha negaba con la cabeza.-

-ven..acercate a dormir conmigo..soy..tu esposo-decía como si fuera borrachito. Kagome abrío los ojos y nego con la cabeza..-

-no..soy..tu esposa..Inuyasha-decía Kagome sintiendo un poco de dolor ante la dura realidad solo eran novios-

-vamos..ven-decía Inuyasha mientras Kagome al fin se rendía e iba corriendo para luego brincar y despertar un poco más a Inuyasha..El en cuanto la vio la beso, y ella a el..Mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados-por que no iré a trabajar?-preguntaba Kagome como niña pequeña-

-vivirás conmigo..te daré dinero..tus cuentas bancareas no han sido canseladas-decía abriendo y cerrando un ojos. Luego veía entrar a una sirvienta y le pedia que cerrara las ventanas y que apagará la luz y el cuarto quedó oscuro-además no vas a trabajar..y..yo..le dire a Miroku -bostezaba, mientras volvía a quedarse dormido..Kagome lo miró se desihizo el peinado y le daba besos en el pecho, mientras sus dos dedos jugaban como si fueran piesitos a recorrer el pecho fuerte de Inuyasha..el al sentir esos dedos juguetones la miró detenidamente, como niña que inspeccionaba algo nuevo. Luego el agarro los deditos con delicadeza y se los paso a su cuello de modo que ella lo abrazaba. Luego el la acercó a el y le pronuncio unas palabras, Kagome solamente sonrío tímidamente y de ahi se quedarón dormidos..Descansando para lo que iba a venir-

A pesar de que Inuyasha a aparentaba ser todo un sujeto con muchas hormonas al aire libre..Iba a esperar a Kagome..ya la esperó dos meses que eran unos días?..nada..sensillamente Kagome en poco tiempo se hizo en el..alguien que necesitaba mucho para poder vivir y para poder amar..Era la única mujer que si podía amarlo..Y el a ella..

Sonrío en sueños, mientras Kagome seguía descansando cerca de el..Ella se encontraba calmada y serena..que solamente estaba disfrutando de ese momento..Inuyasha había cambiado mucho..

Y ella tambien..

El sol que se mostraba en un punto visible, mientras luego el sonido de los pájaros al cantar. Las respiraciones calmadas y transfiriendose calor...Sintiendo sus cuerpos..Ella descansaba y abrazaba a Inuyasha..Sentía como el la apretaba más..Como si su niño pequeño tubiera pesadillas..Aún en sueños lograba pensar en el..Y era como si viviera en carne viva como Inuyasha estaba llegando y le hacía sentir mujer..Algo que se sonrojó tal vez por soñar algo tan atrevido..

Pero estaba dormida..rodeada por los brazos de Inuyasha..Se sentía féliz..aun que se preguntaba siempre o el tiempo que tenía con Inuyasha por cuanto tiempo?...

-.-.-.-

La tarde estaba poniendose lograba pasar el aire por toda la gente, mientras el sol se intentaba ocultar. Luego el mar que se meneaba como si fuera guíado por un instrumento músical. Se estaba arreglando...Inuyasha vio su ropa y dijo que era demasiado barata..Luego la mando por algo a comprar..Y la iba a acompañar...

-"que se cree?"-pensaba mientras intentaba no molestarse..Era obvio a Inuyasha le importaba mucho el que dirán"-

Y a veces dudaba si iba a cambiar..Al menos ella debía de hacerlo cambiar aun que fuera un poquito..Se puso perfume, mientras Inuyasha tocaba la puerta..Eran jovenes..y uno ya era un excelente empresario ella...era una química..Donde trataba de ancianos a niños. Sonrío un poco al ver que el estaba vestido juvenilmente. Se fuerón agarrados de la mano..Inuyasha la iba a mandar a comprar un bikini, ropa corta y atrevida..Al menos para el solo.

Recordó esos besos apasionados que se daban cuando estaban molestos..Eso si que era emocionante...De hecho no iba a cambiar nada sobre esos tiempos..Cuando la hiciera enojar simplemente se le lanzaría encima y le haría el amor como un lobo y la haría gritar con muchas ganas su nombre..Iba a demostrar que el era más hombre que todos los tipos que la estubierón pretendiendo..Le iba a demostrar a Kagome que el..si que la hacía sentir especial, querida, amada, protegida, emocionada, contenta, féliz..Puras cosas bellas iban a salir de su boca..A veces quería darle la sorpresa de que fueran al cívil y casarse..Por la iglea ya lo habían intentado y solo irían a pedir la bendición del sarcerdote..Pero si le gustaría que pronto Kagome volviera a ser..la señora de Yukimi...

Pero tenía que ser paciente..Algo que iba a aprender..con Kagome a su lado..De por si todavía era fierita su dulce novia.

Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Kagome, mientras iba sonriendo. El viento les lograba hacer menear ambas melenas, a continuación Inuyasha subio a Kagome y la llevó a una tienda de ropa y para vestir..

Llegarón, mientras una hermosa empleada de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el mar, con su excelente cuerpo y el uniforme algo ajustado. Le sonreía a Inuyasha que al ver semejante hombre ella intento darle atención al hombre y pasando por alto a Kagome.

-se le ofrece algo ?-preguntaba con su energetíca voz, mientras Kagome asesinaba a la güera pelos de elote y tomaba de la mano a Inuyasha-

-en realidad es a ella-señalando a Kagome, mientras la güera miraba con desagrado a una Kagome que estaba intentando controlarse-

La miró como bicho raro..

-son esposo?-preguntó la empleada. Inuyasha iba a contestar esa pregunta pero su acompañante le gano al contestar-

-si-respondío Kagome. La empleada uso después unas palabras algo desanimadas y hasta molesta-

Inuyasha se sorprendío..Pero rápido entendio el asunto..Se sintio contento al ver como Kagome se ponía celosa..Claro iba a llegar ambien el turno de el.

Vio como la mujer rubia se llevaba a Kagome de seguro a enseñarle la ropa de moda y esas cosas, mientras el la seguía..Iba a ser una tarde noche muy agradable..Pero esperaba su recompensa en la noche..Y quería recordar esa bemencia con la que los dos se hacian el amor enojados..Claro si Kagome estaba dispuesta!.

La miró desde atrás viendo como ella caminaba..O era ciego o de seguro estupido para no notar que Kagome le estaba coqueteando?...

_**Continuación-**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**-Willnira se arrodilla y pide disculpas T.T-**

**Lamento haber tardado((para la cagadita que escribi X.x no em linchen)) se me fue la inspiración ¬¬ además de que recibi poquitos reviews((Si me pongo exigente xDDD jajaja es broma me encantan los reviews que recibo..)) **

**Espero que sigan escribiendo reviews..y no se pierdan ningun capítulo de SERÁ...aun que ya deberia de ser es..xDD jajaja es broma cuidense nos vemos**

**Lean mi fic de las bodas: es de que Kikyo y Koga se van a casar pero Kikyo es una...muchacha pueblerina que..pues necesita dinero y a parte de que Nueva York es una ciudad prestigiosa..en los capítulos se ira aclarando la relación pero dos parejas que estan hecha bomba van a hacer de esa boda un..verdadero desastre..Y al final..solamente quedarán dos novios..¿quieren serán xD?... INUkAG AU**

**nOs vemOs dejen review nOn si les gusta o no!**

**atte su amiiga:**

**wiLLnira!· **

**love&paz.**


	13. desnudate mujer

_**SERÁ,**_

**cap.13 desnudate mujer**

_**"Te ofrezco un corazón igual al tuyo  
Sediento de cariño y de ternura  
Me muero por tenerte entre mis brazos  
Y amarte con delirio y con locura  
Te ofrezco un corazón fiel y sincero  
Que sabe valorar una caricia  
No dejes que me queme en este fuego  
Juntemos nuestras almas vida mía"**_

_**-canción del recodo te ofrezco un corazón-**_

Logró sentir una reacción interna sobre su entre pierna. Despejó sus pensamientos..dejaría descargarlos cuando estubiera con ella. Seguía caminando mientras la podía ver como ella lo miraba de reojo, teniendo miedo que mirará el voluminoso trasero de la rubia..Celos de su esposa..

-hey donde miras mi amor?-le dijo Kagome mientras el se había quedado viendo por accidente se había quedado en el vacío descansando su cerebro, pensando en nada. Y había quedado viendo al trasero de la exótica rubia que no la hubiera dejado ir si no hubiera estado casado. Pero ahora tenía a una mejor mujer a su lado, así que la iba a tratar bien..-

Ya que iban a hacer la guerra en la cama y el amor donde se te de la gana, una frase muy cierta y daba diez al que la inventó.

-tranquila..No tiene tanto como el tuyo-bromeaba, mientras sacaba un sonrojo en las mejillas de Kagome. Ella simplemente seguía a la mujercita de empleada-

Le mostró ropa de todo tipo...desde pantalones de vestir hasta de mezclilla..Inuyasha se estaba aburriendo..Lo único que lo mantenía despierto era el ver los bikinis..Antes que nada Kagome salía con un vestido elegante color rosa que dejaba ver su cintura. Dejaba ver sus piernas era corto pero extremadamente sexy...Demasiado...Si hubiera sido un adolescente de seguro iba a sangrar la nariz, pero ahora no era el caso solo se quedaba idiotizado viendo como Kagome le presumia su vestido y le regalaba una sonrisa..Pero al diablo la sonrisa el miraba las piernas, esa carne..Dios su nariz iba a sangrar si seguía teniendo ciertos pensamientos tentadores..Iba a dejar de tener esas amistades con Miroku..

-y bien?-dijo Kagome esperando que Inuyasha le pusiera atención pero en cuanto salío con ese vestido su cuerpo fue la zona de atención-"vaya pervertido"-pensaba con una voz de resginación, iba a cerrar la puerta pero Inuyasha pego un leve gruñido y espero que Kagome volviera a abrirla, solo faltaban los bikines...-

La joven que los atendía llego preguntando si todo estaba bien y el contesto que sí, que trajera unos bikines para la susodicha luna de miel y le inventó muchas cosas. La muchacha ya sabiendo las medidas de blusas fue a buscar bikinis o trajes de baño. Kagome estaba por salir cuando sintío ropa caerle por encima.

-que es esto?-pronunciaba algo exaltada pero en tono bajo y se sonrojo al ver los bikinis. Se los puso..No se veía tan mal de hecho pudo apreciar su cuerpo. No era obesa, era realmente una mamasita para ella claro-"vaya meses sin abstenencia te hacen hermosa"-pensaba divertida, mientras veía los gruñidos que Inuyasha pegaba..de seguro estaba impaciente-

No duró en abrir la puerta...Y ahí estaba Inuyasha esperandola con una cara de fascinación viendola de arriba abajo, tubo que acercarse coquetamente a cerrarle la boca. Luego el la tomó de la nuca y la beso. Un beso tan cálido que te enviaban a otro lugar y a otro momento. Sentir la lengua de un hombre sobre las cabinas de tu boca estar espiando y queriendo sacar tus más oscuros secretos, invadiendo parte de tu cuerpo. Un beso calmado y apasionado, con esa chispa de amor que mostraban sus poros. Y en cada respiración el pensamiento de ellos mismos se expulsaba de su cuerpo.

La miró con cada traje de baño diferente, juraba que si ella salía con más trajes de baño su nariz iba a sangrar o Kagome se iba a quedar viuda..

Debía aceptarlo fue demasiado débil como para haber firmado un papel. En lugar de firma eso firmo la carpeta..Es que no la hubiera dejo ir, le iba a hacer creer que estaban divorsiados, solo y claro cuando ella estubiera lista como para saber que en realidad seguían bien casados entonces iba a ver la cara de felicidad de Kagome diciendole cosas hermosas y lindas.

Se quedó ido, Kagome había terminado y el seguía en su mundo de Inuyasha y Kagome. Ella lo tubo que mover o menear un poco y sentir el contacto de su piel cálida contra la fría de Inuyasha. Ambos se mirarón mientras llevaban bolsas llenas de ropa..Si iba a gastar que gastará bien.

Vierón como ahí estaba su carro estacionado cerca de la sombra, cerca de la oscuridad. Donde la noche ya se llenaba entre todos los cuerpos humanos. Cada ser podía sentir ese aíre frío que salía en corriente no haciendo temblar de frío a la gente. Solamente un respingo de frío lograba penetrar en cada ser. Iban agarrados de la mano, aun que el la abrazo y le beso la sien. Sintiendo como ella lo abrazaba con más fuerza le sedío su chamarra. El pequeño frío que ella lograba sentir era necesario para hacer sentir erizar su piel.

-toma no quiero que te me enfermes-le dijo cuidadosamente. Mientras ella aceptaba con una sonrisa y entraban al carro-me tendrás que agradecer esto-decía mientras veía subir al carro Kagome. Ella simplemente lo miró-

-oh te lo pagaré no te preocupes-decía ella nerviosa, mientras lo veía. Su mirada chocolate era tranquila a comparacíon de la ámbar, latía su corazón con fuerza mientras intentaba dejar de embriagarse con la mirada dorada que la podría hipnotizar y hacer cualquier cosa que su cabeza negará pero su corazón no..Pero que podría negarle a este hombre que la volvía loca en la cama y fuera de ella?-

-y claro que si-decía el decido, mientras hacía sentir nerviosa a Kagome. Eso quería hacerla explorar nuevas emociones, nuevos sentimientos. Enseñarle muchas cosas de su amor-de eso me encargo yo-finalizo la frase, mientras un cortó silencio se forma entre ambos. Logró ver como Kagome lo miraba por el rabillo de su mirada, le agradable llamar la atención y más le agradaba llamar la de ella, se sentía demasiado deseado por ella y ella deseada por el que hasta podía jugar con el y caer enamorada de el, tal y como supuso esos ojos dórados emanaban deseo carnal-

A parte de que su corazón latía con fuerza no podía sonrojarse...La verguenza se le quito y deseaba tanto llegar rápido a la casa para poder descargar esos instintos por parte de ambos. Pero todo iba tranquilo..Quería hacerla sufrir un rato poder verla como se movía en el asiento con deseo..Sus ojos emanaban deseo..su cuerpo le imploraba que la amará..Cuanto tiempo el hubiera rogado que ella le hiciera el amor como toda una grande zorra?...Siempre pero sus problemas o conflictos de pareja eran grandes y hasta tenían que hacer el amor cuando estaban enojados..Eso si era excitante para el, y podía sentir sufrir a Kagome cuando le recorría la espalda con su mano..O cuando podía besar con rudeza esos labios.

Se estaba mordiendo el labio estaba nerviosa, pero eran nervios optimistas mariposas en su estómago era lo que abundaba. Una pequeña corazonada le llegó directo al pecho, haciendo que se moridera con más fuerza el labio. El perfume que destilaba ese sueter era de su agrado su perfume favorita..El recordaba todo, cada detalle. Lo conocía..tanto pero ahora era díferente..más atento, cariñoso, amoros, celoso..

Al fin llegarón a la casa..Se notaba como ella sacaba una parte de las bolsas el resto su novio favorito Inuyasha...

-esto será el doble de mi paga-decía quejandose por algo pequeño, mientras llegaba a su closet y veía como ella sacaba la ropa de las bolsas y las comenzaba a guardar la veía mientras se quitaba la camisa, ella estaba guardando tan tranquila como siempre su ropa. Mientras comenzaba a tararear una cansión lenta-

Entró Inuyasha al baño, mientras se escuchaba el agua caer de la regadera. Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y entraba al baño comenzando a desvestirse para ir al baño con Inuyasha. Pudo apreciar su desnudez..

-puedo?-pronunció timidamente..Algo que no le quedaba.-

-claro nena-le dijo, mientras veía como ella entraba con cuidado el vapor estaba comenzando a crecer.-

Una pequeña ola de risas..Inuyasha pudo besarla mientras sentían ambos el caer del agua sobre ellos mismos. Le talló la espalda era tan pequeña..Mientras le regalaba un cariñoso beso en el inicio, talló cada piesa de piel mientras guardaba cada parte del cuerpo desnudo de Kagome. Ella tambien le froto el jabón sobre la espalda, mientras el podía sentir la mano rozarle sobre su espalda. Y ahí estaban jugando mientras se besaban y se divertían bañandose juntos..Al final terminarón y se enrrollarón una toalla mientras el la cargaba como princesa hasta la cama y la colocaba con cuidado. Cerró la puerta del cuarto mientras se acostaba sobre ella como si un felino acechará a su presa. Terminó mientras comenzo besando de la boca hasta su cuello de su cuello a jugar con sus senos. No pudo dejar de probar la piel recien labada de Kagome. Algunas gotas de agua color cristalina estaban sobre ambos cuerpos, la pudo sentir más cerca, cuando su virilidad ya imploraba sentir contacto contra la cavina femenina, fue entonces que se unierón, juntando ambos cuerpos en un acto íntimo. Un poco de gemidos por parte de ambos, mientras terminaban con respiraciones agitadas..Vaya forma de pagar..

-te falta el cambio-le dijo en susurró al oído a Inuyasha, mientras el reía y pegaba su cabeza en el abdomen de Kagome.-

Ella pudo sentir como Inuyasha estaba gadeando su nombre ante el acto, luego ambos callerón desnudos cubriendose por una sabana blanca. Mientras descansaban frente la hermosa noche entre ellos-

-seguimos casados..hermosa-le dijo Inuyasha antes de que ambos callerán dormidos. Ella solamente sonreía y le decía que si somnolienta, mientras no olvidaba la desnudez de Inuyasha-

Soñando con Inuyasha e Inuyasha soñando con Kagome..Fue así como ellos dos estaban aún en sueños amandose.

----

Estaba enojada, sus ojos chocolates tan fríos como el mismo hierro estaba tan molesta..Que podría desahogar ese enojo con el mismo diablo si se le ponía en frente. Bebio rápido la copa de vino que probaban sus finos labios, luego desapreto su puño, las uñas se marcarón en su palma. Otra vez una grande borrachera gracias a Inuyasha y a Kagome..Esos malditos idiotas enamorados, pero ella era Kikyo..donde quedaba ella?. No iba a permitir ser la querida de Inuyasha..Ya lo había sido y perdía la cabeza cuando Inuyasha no la visitaba o cuando le hablabá diciendo que el tenía una cita con Kagome para negocios, y es que un empresario debe de tener a una mujer a su lado y quien más si no es la esposa?..

Otra vez la rabía..Pensar en ellos dos la enfermaba..A Inuyasha sería fácil enamorarlo, una miradita seductora con una sonrisa enamorada y lo tendría con ella. A Kagome quitarla del camino sería cuestion de que alguien...mandará fotos comprometedoras con un sujeto y que Inuyasha las viera..O había otras mejores opciones..

Sonrío más calmada...Estaba pensando y mucho. Tranquilizó sus nervios con unas pastillas pequeñas que llebo a su boca tan tranquila que hasta ella misma se sorprendio..Descuido un poco el vino y luego lo dejó sobre la mesilla. Estaba pensando..Una buena forma de separarlos y quedarse ella con Inuyasha..Una pelea entre Kagome y ella..

----

Dejó de sentir el cuerpo de su adorada Sango sobre su regazo, mientras podía apreciar como ella le daba besos sobre su cuello. Se sentía tan bien tenerla a su lado..A su adorada Sango..

-mi adorada Sango-le decía el hombre de coleta que era de unos 25 años, mientras miraba como Sango se sonrojaba ante lo que acababan de hacer y era como si Miroku tubiera fuerzas por que siempre quería más y más-

-mi adorado Miroku..nunca me vas a dejar verdad?-preguntaba algo curiosa, mientras sus ojos cambiaban a unos tristes y sin energías. El le regaló una sonrisa en señal que nunca se atrevería a hacer eso..Y mucho menos sabiendo que iban a ser padres-

Su suerte iba a ser grande..Grande hasta el tiempo que ella diera un sí..Y no por compromiso..Si no por amor..

-te amor Sango..Jamás podría dejarte..eres..diferente al resto de las demás..por eso te amor-le susurró al oído sintiendo como Sango respiraba sobre su pecho-

Una vez más necesitaba oírlo decirlo una vez más..Es que nunca se cansaría de escuchar cuanto la amaba su jefe...Siempre que le decía te amo se sentía féliz llena de amor..Llena de alegría como si nada en el mundo faltará..

----

Se encontraba despertando con hambre, mientras veía a Inuyasha dormir..Sentía su corazón latir féliz..Se cubrio con una camisa de Inuyasha que le llegaba a medio muslo, mientras arreglaba un poco su cabello. No le gustaba esta casa le daba malos recuerdos..A ella le gustaban las casas sencillas nada exagerado donde pudiera haber risas por todos lados.. Risas de niños..sus niños..cuanto deseaba tener un hijo..De Inuyasha, un grande bostezo salío de la boca de Inuyasha, mientras se levantaba de seguro buscandola. Lo esperó al casi al final de las escaleras estilo español moderno y antigüo. Llegó con solo un boxers presumiendo su espectacular cuerpo. Mientras bajaban, la abrazo por el cuello gracias a que era más alto no la podía ahorcar.

-como amaneciste?-le preguntó Inuyasha, mientras juntos llegaban a la cocina..-

-Inuyasha..no me llego el período-le mintío, mientras esperaba su reacción. Una reacción de alegría y emoción. Unos ojos llenos de emoción, se le veía en el rostro que sería un buen padre-

-en..enserio?-dijo intrigado, mientras le tocaba el vientre a Kagome. Ella río un poco y lo beso delicadamente para luego susurrarle un "no"-

-pero un hijo no estaría mal-decía divertida, mientras se olvidaba de las palabras que le dijo Inuyasha al final de su acto de amor. Un acto muy espontaneo-

-tal vez-decía sonriendo emocionado, mientras le daba repetidos besos en la boca-

Estaba haciendo qusadillas algo practico y sencilla. Debería de ir a cursos de cocina pero mientras existieran las tiendas de comida todo estaba bien no?.

La miraba de perfil, viendola como ella estaba intentando boltear la quesadilla pero el queso le brincaba ya se había quemado como dos veces. Con su mano la volteo y Kagome lo miraba admirandolo...

-eres mi ídolo-le dijo divertida, mientras sacaba dos jugos en lata de piña-

-gracias nena lo tomaré en cuenta-le dijo guiñandole el ojo. Presumiendo sus habilidades-

Se comierón su desayuno, mientras se miraban...

-sabes esta casa no me gusta-le dijo Kagome directamente, mientras Inuyasha la miraba-

-que quiere la señorita?..Una casa más grande o que?-dijo divertido, mientras la veía-

-es que aquí hay muchos sirvientes..quiero tener una casa sencilla con un hermoso jardín donde podremos vivir..nosotros..-decía sin terminar su frase, esperaba que Inuyasha quisiera tener un hijo-

-y nuestros hijos-termino el la oración, mientras ella sonreía mostrandole lo agradecida que estaba por intentar hacer funcionar sus cosas de una manera más seria-y por cierto-dijo mientras daba una mordida grande a su quesadilla y miraba a Kagome, ella le limpiaba parte del queso derretiro que estaba sobre un lado de su labio-estamos casados todavía-le dijo, mientras ella lo miraba como discutiendo si creerle o no-

-no te creo deje el divorsio-luego pestañeo y paso su lengua por sus labios, Inuyasha la beso apasionadamente, mientras ella aceptaba el beso-

-creeme..Por que crees que quería que vivieras conmigo-dijo mientras terminaba su jugo y lo acercaba con los platos sucios que apenas eran dos-

Kagome termino mientras se acercaba y lavaba los trastes se quedó un poco en sílencio, era cierto..Inuyasha no hacía las cosas sin pensar...Era demasiado, las pocas gotas que le quedarón sobre las manos se las dio a Inuyasha aventandolas a la cara, donde el cerro sus ojos y la agarro de la cintura antes de dejarla ir y ahi se comenzarón a besar. Luego ella corrío mientras Inuyasha la seguía..

Jugando comenzarón nuevamente los besos y luego se pusierón a ver la televisión..Odiaba admitirlo..pero tenía que ir a revisar la compañía...Y darle una sorpresa a su esposa.

Esposa que bonito y para el hermoso se escuchaba..para el..

-pase lo que pase..siempre me amarás?-le preguntó Kagome mientras pegaba su frente a la de Inuyasha y se comenzaban a besar..-

-pase lo que pase-repitio el mientras, comenzaba a besar a su esposa y ella le correspondia. Entre beso y beso entre roce y roces..-

Besos atrincherados..De esos que te sacan el aíre.

_**Continuación..**_

**notas de la autora:**

**Dejen un review...me inspiran muchooooo...la verdad no se si quedó largo.. o.o, pero espero que sea de su agrado por que la verdad me tube que poner a escuchar cansiones de arjona xDDD. **

**La primera letra de la cansión es de la banda el recodo de te ofrezco un corazón...**

**Bueno quiero dare gracias a todas las personas que siguen este fic ..Y que gracias a ellas son las que me dan animos para seguir..No se que decir SUPERAMOS LOS OCHENTA REVIEWS!..tengo motivos para seguir continuando che Kikyo..¬¬ jajaj no se preocupen tengo algo que les va a gustar muajajajaja-risa maniaca de esa que despierta a todo el mundo. XD-- bueno estoy contenta..Y dejen reviews para sentir su apoyo T.T no puedo pedir más me hacen tan contenta...T.T nos vemos!**

**jajajaja espero y dejen reviews((cuantas veces lo tendre que repetir xD?))..Nos vemos hasta el proxiimo capítulo hasta luego n.n**

**atte:**

**su amiiga wiLLnira·¡!**


	14. haciendo bebes

_**SERÁ**_

_Un pacto con Dios hicimos tu y yo, y nada en el mundo tiene más valor._

_Así es este amor que no se rompe._

_No metas arena en repetertilo tu vas mas alla de ser mi pasión.._

_Dejame decirte que...TE QUIERO.._

_Tu naciste siendo bella_

_más bella que cualquier estrella_

_así eres tu para mí.._

_asi eres tu.._

_Parecía fantasia Que alcanzarte no podía & aprendimos a marnos del modo ideal..Lo nuestro no tiene final..!_

**cap.14 Haciendo bebes**

Ya que se habían quedado dormidos, nuevamente se quedarón descansando. Solo que Inuyasha fue a su empresa e hizo unos asuntos importantes..Con su mirada brillante cautivando y llamando la atención de cualquier empleada..Solo empleadas...Dejó la casa bajo cuidado de los sirvientes...Ella tambien había salido con una ropa juvenil salío de la casa, usando uno de los tres carros de Inuyasha decidio usar uno no muy llamativo, mientras se arreglaba sus lentes oscuros..

Esta vez iba a ser maestra de secundaria..especialidad en química, se bajo del carro, mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta, y se tallaba un poco la frente se arregló el pelo, se quitó los lentes con un nerviosismo dio unos pasos llenos de tensión..Pensó en Inuyasha y en sus besos le hizo subirsele el color, pero llego tranquila respirando profundo. Mientras pasaba su bolsa por su hombro, pudo ver como estaban los adolescentes en recreo...Se chupó los labios intentando no llamar la atención. Pero los jovenes de secundaria se le quedarón viendo..Por que era la sensación de ser la buenota de todas..Oh pensaban que iba a hacer examén de admisión de preparatoria..Si le hubiera gustado que la confundieran con estudiante pero no era toda una mujer casada..Se le olvido su anillo, bueno no tenía...Inuyasha no le había dado y el que Inuyasha le dio digamos que lo tiro por el baño en sus días de enojo..

El sol le llegaba por la parte lateral, sintio como cuchicheaban de ella..De seguro era el chimse del momento..Llegó directo a prefectura las jovencitas estaban pláticando como de cosas de niños, oh de su primer periodo, cosas de adolescentes...

-por quien viene?-dijo la prefecta una mujer de cabello castaño corto..Ojos crispados de color verde oscuro, piel algo oscura pero un toque claro. No la pudo ver completa ya que era una ventanilla que ella solamente podía ver su boca...-

-ehm es que vine a dejar una solicitud de trabajo-decía, mientras voces adolescentes estaban cerca de ella..Unos hablaban por télefono público-

-ah si trae sus documentos?-decía la prefecta, mientras Kagome le estiraba con su mano un folder y la prefecta lo aceptaba. Sintio la fiel fría de la prefecta, pero olvido la sensación-

Estubo viendo como la prefecta salía de su oficina o sala de maestra y le pasaba por un lado algo apresurada por que entró a la ofisina del director..En pocos minutos en los que los alumnos pasaban con esa chillona voz se le quedaban viendo. Algo que la hizo desvíar la mirada...El director se acercó a ella mientras ella simplemente intentaba de dar una buena postura..

-buenos días señorita Higurashi-decía el director, ya que había visto que Kagome no estaba usando anillo..Kagome le regaló una sonrisa-

-buenos días director-decía Kagome tranquila, mientras veía al director como le indicaba el camino a entrada de su ofisina-

Era grande algo adornada como cualquier ofisina, se sentóa mientras el director Naraku Omiya tomaba asiento, se podía ver en sus ojos rojos sangre que era un hombre de unos cuarenta pero con una mascara de ingenuidad muy blanca, intento sonreirle más sentia como sus ojos le desgarraban la ropa, mientras llevaba su mano a su cuello..Donde colgaba un collar de oro con una cruz..Se sintio intímada por esa mirada sangre..Obvio cualquier contanto y tambien dijo palabras motonas, pero su cáracter alegre fue que cautivo en pequeñez a Naraku.

Naraku veía como Kagome le desvía la mirada, el ambiente no era tenso pero tampoco era el mejor que haya existido...

-así que trabajaste en un hospital?-dijo en un tono de prestar mucha atención a la platica, cuando en realidad había estado viendo los formados senos de Kagome-

-si-decía mientras se movía un poco y acomodaba su cabello..-

-quedás contratada-dijo simplemente, mientras Kagome sonreía un poco nerviosa, sus ojos canela lograrón encontrarse con los rojos en pocos segundos, ya que tocarón la puerta, ambos mirarón mientras Naraku maldecá la inoportuna visita, pero bueno resulto ser la secretaira, con la cita de los padres de familia de una familia-

-adiós nos vemos..-decía nerviosa-

-nos vemos mañana-decía Naraku sonriendole con sus duros labios provocando que Kagome dijera un sí de chiripada-

Antes de poderse darse cuenta, se encontraba pisando un piso fuera, se despidio del vigilante. Topó sus ojos con unos fulminantes dorados, trago saliva díficilmente, mientras se acercaba apresurada a Inuyasha, este estaba más interesante viendola de arriba a abajo..Le molestaba que hiciera eso, pero de todas formas intento darle un beso de un cálido hola, pero Inuyasha se lo dio en la mejilla..Ok se molestó.

-"esta menopausico"-pensó divertida, mientras el. Simplemente le abría la puerta de su carro, ella tenía uno y no por eso iba dejar su carro abandonado-

-que demonios haces aquí?-dijo el molesto ya que cerro la puerta del carro, ella simplemente intento calmarlo y domarlo con la mirada. Se sintio atraído por esos labios pero cambio sus pensamientos, se desamarro un poco la corbata sintiendo un carro irradiarle en las mejillas, intentando no usar demasiado la cabeza y poner de lado el corazón miro de una forma enojada a Kagome-

El bebe estaba celoso.

-pues vine a buscar trabajo-le contesto de la misma manera en la que el le hablaba, intentando no mirar esos ojos dorados-te hablo en la casa, ya que mi carro me espera-dijo mientras abría la puerta y la cerraba dejando a Inuyasha con la palabra en la boca. Encendio su carro y se fue Inuyasha ya se había ido cuando ella apenas arrancaba-

Suaviso su sienes intentando calmar un pequeño dolor, se froto la sien un pequeño masaje, si el camino era torturoso por la intriga necesitaba llegar pronto. Manadas de carros siguiendola y haciendola segundas, pero en fin ella logró salir de ese problema ya que en cuestión de minutos llego a la casa, viendo como ya estaba el carro de Inuyasha estacionado..Se abjo con cuidado dejando su carro dentró de la grande parte de la casa, Inuyasha la esperaba en la sala...

-y bien que demonios te pasa?-dijo ella fingiendo estar molesta aun que en su mente amaba ver a Inuyasha celoso-

-que me pasa?...por dios eres mi esposa no necesitas trabajar...Los hombres trabajan-decía explotando de una forma en la que ella no entendía, ahora que quería que se quedará de brazos cuidados mientras el llegaba de trabajar..-

-mira Inuyasha una cosa es que tu ganés tu dinero y otra que yo gane el mio..-decía mientras se quitaba los zapatos dejandolos enmedio de la sala. Una disputa con unas voces elevadas...Inuyasha la miraba de una forma intranquila..No era machista y no apollaba esas ideas locas de la epocas antigüas-

-que bien...Kagome...te vi le estabas coqueteando al de la entrada..Y dios quiera que el director sea un directora..-decía en tono suplicante. Kagome ahogo su risa mientras miraba a Inuyasha en verdad estaba molesto-

-osea cuando se te baje el enojo ahí me hablas..tengo asuntos pendientes-dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Intentando no darle importancia a este pleito-

-no me tirés al loco..-decía molesto siguiendola-

-si..lo que sea-decía ella divertida, mientras rolaba sus ojos. Inuyasha la detubo agarrandola por la cintura y atrayendola hacia el..Plenas escaleras y en medio, sentía la respiración de Inuyasha sobre su oído haciendola erizar sus cabellos, mientras una descarga electrica se susitaba en el roce del cuerpo másculino y femenino..Se sentía emocionada y levemente deseada-

-me dirás...por que buscas trabajo?-volvía a usar un tono seductor, mientras Kagome se mordía el labio intentando no gemir y caer en el juego de Inuyasha-

-por que no quiero estar todo el día aquí-decía ella reprochante, mientras sentía como Inuyasha la apretaba más a su cuerpo. Haicendola que ella se volteará y quedarán milímetro a mílitro..Ella con su coquetería descarada, simplemente lo beso en la comisura de los labios..Pego su cuerpo en un abrazo intímo ella era más alta que el debido al escalón-

-pero-decía Inuyasha, Kagome lo calló-

-el señor Inuyasha esta celoso-dijo en tono cariñoso intentando hacer caer a Inuyasha en su juego-

-demasiado-decía mientras la cargaba y la llevaba a su cuarto-

Antes de hacer una cosa de adultos y de que ambos cuerpos quedarán desnudos...

-entiendeme tengo que trabajar-decía Kagome, mientras caía abrazando a Inuyasha. No pararón de besarse..Y con desesperación se quitarón la ropa-

-de acuerdo pero diez minutos todas las mañanas para nosotros-decía jadeante entre beso y beso. Kagome simplemente lo estaba volviendo loco, se quitarón la ropa mientras ella simplemente le decía que si a todas las peticiones..Es más no estaba en sus cinco sentidos...Inuyasha fue un aprovechado de lo mejor..Tampoco pudo saber que tantas veces murmuro con aliento caliente el nombre de su esposa, pero solo eso se quedo en el cuarto..Los gemidos de Kagome salieron cuando la introdujo lentamente y después se hizo rápido necesitando la escencia de su esposa ante cada roce...Es más sin ella ahora sería un estupido que no vale nada-

Callerón rendidos con mucha espesura de sueño, mientras la cubría con la manta blanca...Tambien sintio sus parpados pesados..Esta tarde se paso rápido lo que fue una riña termino en una comizura de amor profunda...

En sueños..pudo verse a el abrazando a su esposa ya tenían una edad algo madura...Por juzgar de sus arrugas...arrugas que mostraba su felicidad...Veía como sus niños jugaban y reían...Dormido tambien sonrío sería féliz si tubieran hijos aun que dudaba de poderles centrar su atención al cien por cierto. De todas formas abrazo a su esposa, ella estaba boztesando y hablando dormida pero el estaba más dormido de poder sentir a su esposa y espíarla como dormía.

Ella en sueños se podía ver como podía aconsejar a su hija..Pero a la vez a otra, algo confuso pero de todas formas soltaba una sonrisa...Luego todo se hizo gris y una Kikyo aparecío..Muy bien más que u sueño féliz era una pesadilla..No desperto ya que intentó soñar como matar a la **_perra_** muchas veces en sus sueños...

No podía hacer frío sus cuerpos desnudos estaban mandandose señales de calor bajo cada roce...Despertó viendo la espalda de Kagome...Le dio un roce y ella se volteo dejando ver sus hermosos ojos canelas sobre los suos..

-te amo-le murmuró Inuyasha dandole un beso en la nariz. Un sondio de reproche pero ella lo agarró por el cuello y lo beso con pasión...Miro el reloj cuando lo beso sus ojos se movían con agilidad, se acercó a el mientras ponia una mano en las nalgas de Inuyasha y la apretaba...Eran deliciosas...Inuyasha que rodeaba la cintura de Kagome-

-lindos trucos..-dijo el divertido entre beso, mientras ella sonreía-quiero hacer un bebe-decía Inuyasha volviendole a susurrar en el oído Kagome río un poco-

-lo haces todas las noches..Jugamos al papá y a la mamá..Me haces sentirme como mujer..y quieres seguir teniendo hijos?-decía Kagome mientras veía como Inuyasha tapaba ambos cuerpos con la sabana-

-eso es malo?-decía con una sonrisa arrogante y algo pícara, logrando hacer que Kagome se sonrojará..Todavía sentía esos largos besos como si fuera el primero-

No pudierón continuar en la receta de los bebes, pero si se pudierón divertir..Las siete de la tarde...Se bañarón se pusierón la pijama y se prepararón de cenar para irse a dormir...

La mañana ambos estaban apurados..Uno que no se podía arreglar la corbata y otra que no hayaba si ir de manera juvenir..o formal..Se decidio por una falda ondulada color azul agua a la rodilla. Unos tenis blancos que eran zuecos..Una blusa negra con toques azul agua..Se fue censilla con su bolsa estilo adolescente..Por que era una adolescente atrapada en el cuerpo de una adulta..Faltaba su gorrito pescador y estaba lista pero no uso gorrito solamente. Inuyasha iba con un traje gris claro y miles de rayas blancas pero delgadas en forma vertical..La corbata color roja...

Estaba listo ya que Kagome le ayudó con la corbata...Bajarón viendo su desayuno..Por sierto Inuyasha le tendría que dar su sorpresa a su minina, pero debía de averiguar primero y despues llenar de felicidad a Kagome..Si era casi un Dios..Pero no podía competir con el..Miró rápido la casa era cierto traía malos recuerdos aun que los ultimos eran buenisimos.

El cielo estaba claro, se podía ver como los paños de aire hacían menear un poco el cabello de una ya nerviosa Kagome..Inuyasha la miró irse, mientras se despedían con un cálido beso..Pero termino ese beso y el volvío a unir sus labios..Ya el tercero y era el final...Bueno casi el final..Kagome se separó y se despidio con uno en la bejilla, mientras reía nerviosamente y se subia a su carro intentando llegar rápido a la escuela.

No importaba a que paso fuera, el tiempo estaba ayudandole mucho..El vigilante le abrío paso mientras estacionaba su carro y luego bajaba..Siendo vista por todos los maestros..Muy bien no estaba usando ropa apropiada..Pero rolo sus ojos y dios pasos calmados hasta llegar a la entrada y ver como la señorita de la entrada la miraba con la boca abierta..Tan mal venía?

-"mañana vengo con pantalón"-pensó intentando hacer memoria..Hoy era martes día segundo de la semana, los alumnos de primero de secundaria usaban short falda bueno las mujeres los hombres short con una blusa polo y colores azul profundo..Los demás usaban el uniforme de todos los días-

Las maestras le pasaban por un lado, mientras ella intentaba caminar..Logrando llegar a la dirección y saludar a Naraku..El se levantó de su asiento y felicito a Kagome y le dio una pequeña bienvenida..

Sintio esa descarga elecrtíca sobre su cuello, mientras se rascaba un poco y veía como los alumnos botezando pasaban por el pasillo hacia sus alumnos..Una grande nuve tapo el grande sol trayendole una oleada de bostezos provenientes del piso de arriba..Muchos alumnos tenían flojera..Y ella era de su bandalo..

-aquí?-decía mientras Naraku asentía con la cabeza, firmo mientras dejaba ese cuaderno..El toque de la campana estubo sacando pereza de muchos alumnos..Todos estaban entrando a sus salones, ella se espero un poco mientras sacaba unos libros de química menos mal que no era Matemáticas si no ahí si estubiera perdida-

Le dierón ánimos los maestros buena onda, subio escalones hasta llegar a los de primer año...Ellos estaban callados esperando a la maestra..Pero como tardaba e hicierón relajo pero vierón entrar a Kagome y se quedarón callado viendola.

-Buenos días-dijo Kagome entrando y subiendo en el escalón, mientras las niñas decían buenos días y los niños se reponían del shock-

La clase fue muy tranquila se presentó con los alumnos...Y ellos con ella, se veían agradables.

-y es casada?-preguntó una joven de cabello corto color castaño y ojos color amarillentos grasa..Solo que era delgado y bonita-

-si-decía sonriendo, mientras una sonreía-

-tiene hijos?-preguntó otra alumna. Kagome negó con la cabeza, pero llegó Naraku..-

-Profesora!-decía llamandole la atención-

-diga director?-decía mirando mientras se levantaba nadie se levantó solo Naraku llamó a Kagome..Duro segundos fuera del salón y entro mientras sacaba la lengua a Naraku este ya había dado la media vuelta y se fue..Los alumnos rierón-cosas de maestros..-decía divertida-uy yo soy uno-bromeaba causando risas en los niños-hoy veremos la página..ochenta y cinco..un punto al que me conteste primero toda la página y si no le entienden me preguntan-decía mientras todos rápido comenzaban a escribir, no pararón de menear sus lápices. Una niña morenita y de ojos negros se levanto pidiendole ayuda-..mm imagina que esto es una galleta-decía señalando una formula-y esta la leche...-decía señalando otra formúla-ahora dime quien consume a quien?-decía Kagome mientras la niña decía leche-entonces esa es la formula-decía Kagome-siempre cuando hay más velocidad que rápidez esto será el más fuerte..-

La niña quedó sorprendida con la explicación fácil de la maestra..Era una buena persona..Algo parlanchia y bromista pero muy buena maestra..

Ese día se divirtio..Faltaban los pesados y los que le daban miedo los de tercero..Estos estaban esperando a la maestra, Kagome simplemente se aparecío como una niña infantil.

-perdón por mi ropa..Tube que pelear por ella-bromeaba, un silencio se formo con ellos-Bueno soy Kagome-decía animada-

-a que hora empezará la clase llego retrasada diez minutos y quiere pláticar..La maestra Sandra ya nos hubiera puesto a trabajar-decía una muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos azules..Mientras pasaba un churro con sus dedos, todos la estaban mirando-

-bien yo no soy la maestra Sandra..toma asiento y tirá la goma de mascar-decía duramente, mientras al final sonreía-Ahora saquen sus libros y sus cuadernos..Dictaré unas cosas-decía mientras sacaba su cuaderno-

La alumna de cabello rubio la miro con odio..El dictado fue lento, mientras Kagome toleraba los "que?". En fin no duro mucho ni fue tan grande..Les explico del petróleo..

-esto es todo-decía Kagome, mientras pasaba sus manos atrás de su espalda. Luego fue a su bolsa y sacó unas pastillas para su garganta-

-maestra..aun que sea nueva no quiere decir que me pueda mandar-decía la misma rubia-

-perdón no te quise molestar pueden masticar goma de mascar pero...-

-PROFESORA-pegaba un grito la maestra de ciencias, mientras todos alumnos guardaban en las palmas de su mano las pastilla de menta o goma de mascar-

Kagome se giró a mirarla-si profesora...-decía intentando recordar su nombre-

-estos alumnos son unas fieras..No saben respetar..Y menos con esa jovensita-señalando a la misma muchacha que le dijo cosas a Kagome-

-profesora es hora de mi clase...y me disculpa pero estas fieras como usted les dice son alumnos y no toleraré que en frente de mi los llame..así-decía rudamente, mientras la maestra de Ciencias que era Kagura miraba con furia retenida a Kagome-

Cuando se fue los alumnos le aplaudierón y la mirarón como su ídola..

-GRACIAS MAESTRA-gritarón todos emocioandos-

-shh o nos van a regañar-decía divertida, mientras tiraba un pedazo de papel en el bote-

Recordaba que ella fue adolescente y no era una palomita blanca que digamos..

Salío apresurada firmando la hora de salida, mientras se despedia de sus alumnos..Y veía como ahi estaba su carro...Y en el parabrizas una flor..Se sonrojo pensando que era de Inuyasha, se acercó y vio el recado..

-"para mi hermosa profesora atte: Inuyasha"-Se sonrojo, mientras subia al carro y arrancaba. Naraku vio esa flor y sintio coraje y celos..-

Llegó a su casa, mientras Inuyasha le tapaba los ojos y le ponía un paliacate..Y la llevaba con sorpresa, dentró del carro plateado que era un jaguar era de Inuyasha..Manejo mientras ella simplemente intentaba safarse el paleacate pero Inuyasha la detubo.

-ya a donde me llevas?-decía Kagome mientras volteaba con su mirada de paleacate viendo a Inuyasha o al menos eso parecía-

-esperate...-le decía Inuyasha pasando un brazo por su cuello y atrayendola hacia el eso le sorprendio-

Inuyasha detubó su carro...

-es..hermosa-decía Kagome que ya no tenía algo que le cubriera la vista-

-es nuestra-decía Inuyasha mientras pasaba una mano por el vientre de Kagome esperando que ella estubiera embarazada-

**Continuación...**

_Notas de autora .:_

K ondaaaaaaaaaa xD? como estaaaaaaaaaaan? ((tanto ares me afecta xDD))..Bueno...antes que nada quiero agradecer sus reviews..

ME DAN MUCHO APOYO MORAL PARA ESCRIBIR...espero recibir muchos reviews..les gusto el capítulo?..

Urale espero que si xD...bueno Kagome quedará embarazada?..Que le dará Inuyasha a Kagome?...Naraku dejará de fantasear con Kagome? Kikyo morira?...Estas y más preguntas resueltas en el siguiente capítulo...NOS VEMOS!

¬¬ dejen reviews o me los comere xDD ((es broma los keroooooooooooooooooomuchoooooooooooooooooo))

atte:

wiLLnira

pd1:-.- si estoy loca ù.u no se ve verdad? XD pero bueno dejenme review...CIEN REVIEWS..eso es MUCHO segundo fic que llego a los cien me siento soñada T-T-se limpia las lagrimas de emocioón-

Prometo no durar mucho es que se me chispoteo la continuación..nn


	15. tiempo

_**SERÁ**_

**cap.15 tiempo **

La sorpresa que Inuyasha le dio..era hermosa..Kagome corrio hasta dentró de la casa, mientras veía como la casa estaba sin decorar..Ya estaba pintada..La recorrio..De dos pisos con habitaciones, de la mano con Inuyasha recorrio la casa...Era grande y hermosa a pesar de no estar decorada...

-esta es nuestra-decía Inuyasha que iban a dormir en el segundo piso..Y tenían la habitación más grande-la más grande-le comentó Kagome que estaba más consentrada en sentir los besos que le plantaba su esposo en la mejilla que en ver la casa..Ella se giró a el y lo miró..-

-tenemos que estrenarla-le dijo con tono malicioso, Kagome le sonrío mientras le desamarraba la corbata con cuidado y luego clavaba sus ojos canela en los ojos dorados-

No era posible ni siquiera habían rosado sus cuerpos y ya deseaba mucho a Kagome, su excitación se estaba llevando a acabo...Pero se calmó ya que Kagome lo beso tan apasionadamente que hasta sintio miedo de que se le fuera a ir la respiración en uno de esos besos. Estubierón checando toda la casa..Hasta pensarón cualés iban a ser los cuartos de los niños..La casa era grande con un jardín amplío y pocas flores que con el tiempo era seguro que iba a mantener en ordén...

Era algo grande pero no tanto como la mansión..Pero al menos había cupo para todos, para sus hijos en verdad esperaba estar embarazada...

x.tiempo después.x

Desde el día en que los dos juntos pisarón la casa..Se sentían bien aun que Inuyasha no tanto..

-"maldita perra"-pensó, mientras bebía una copa y luego se servía otra..No estaba borracho pero esas visitas de Kikyo lo estaban dañando..Y no le decía a Kagome por que iba a pensar que se iba a seguir viendo con kikyo..Era las doce de la noche..Su esposa..Pensar que habían pasado casi cinco meses...-

-no puedes dormir?-le preguntó una Kagome que estaba embarazada y era más sensible le había dicho el doctor que no podía hacer muchos esfuerzos..Inuyasha aceptó que fuera a trabajar-

-eh no-dijo tranquilo viendo la mirada tierna de Kagome sobre sus ojos dorados, le dio mucha alegría verla embarazada..Se veía hermosa..Demasiado le gustaba mucho verla y tenerla tan cerca-

-estas mintiendo-dijo Kagome que estaba enfrente de el, le quitó el vaso y lo puso a un lado, mientras miraba a Inuyasha-estoy en embarazo yo no tomó tu no tomas-le dijo mientras le levantaba el rostro a Inuyasha-Inuyasha te amo...pero...-

-pero que no me dejés por favor..No me dejés!-le estaba suplicando, mientras la abrazaba sin causarle un pequeño dolor, Kagome lo miró con ternura-como crees que te dejaré tonto-le puso un beso en su cabeza, mientras veía como Inuyasha le indicaba que se sentará a un lado de el, ella aceptó y se sento cerca de el..Estaba un poco borracho-

Inuyasha puso su mano sobre el viente intentando sentir pataditas..Pero solo sentía la panza de Kagome..

-dime que te pasa y te puedo ayudar-le dijo de manera cálida, mientras Inuyasha la miraba-

-no es nada mi amor..¿nos vamos a dormir?-le propuso, mientras Kagome soltaba un suspiro y accedia, pasaban de las doce, mientras ambos entraban junto a su cuarto-

-buenas noches-le dijo Kagome, tal vez era algo sobre negocios y no le dio mucha importancia..Solo se quedó recostada sintiendo la mano de Inuyasha..-

Estaban cansados..Y ella con sus extraños antojos. Se quedó dormida cerca de Inuyasha..No esperaba que le dijera todo, pero tampoco soportaba que le ocultará algo..Pero el no podía dormir..Si la maldita de Kikyo hacía algo entonces era mejor alejarse de Kagome a exponerla..El le iría a explicar..Negó un poco no quería adelantarse no podía salir de viaje por Kagome pero la iba a cuidar si era necesario hasta contraría a alguien que la pudiera vigilar las horas en que ella saliera..

A la mañana siguiente Kagome fue a sus clases pero se sintio algo mareada así que se retiró..Y llegó algo cansada a su casa, mientras veía como Kaede la señora que contrató para el aseo estaba limpiandole la casa, la saludo de manera agradable y le invitó una grandiosa y caliente taza de café...

-por que no se acuesta?-le preguntó Kaede a Kagome. La mujer del aseo llevaba dos meses y en verdad se encariño con Kagome la cuidaba y tenía su cuartito donde si a la señora se le ofrecía algo ella lo hacía con gusto, pudo ver subir a Kagome..En verdad esa pansa era como si fuera a tener muchos hijos..-

Se subio mientras se recostaba y veía subir a Kaede para hacerle compañía un rato, en verdad era una mujer sabía e inteligente..

-Kaede no habló nadie?-le preguntó mientras Kaede negaba y luego ayudaba a Kagome a cubrirle las piernas-vas a dormir niña?-

-un rato..Si llega Inuyasha que comá yo comeré cuando me levante-en verdad sonaba con mucho sueño, se acostó y en poco tiempo se quedó dormida-

Kaede le cerro las cortinas y le prendio un poco el calentador estaba haciendo frío y la cubrio toda, después salío mientras bajaba a preparar lo que hacía falta..El tiempo paso y el señor como todos los días llego a las dos de la tarde..Oliendo el aroma de la comida..

-y Kagome?-fue lo primeró que dijo, mientras Kaede se giraba a verlo-

-esta arriba durmiendo, me pidio que le sirviera-Inuyasha negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a la anciana-

Su voz era ronca y algo cansada..

-me iré a dormir..comeré con Kagome-dijo mientras subia al cuarto y se recostaba a lado de su esposa abrazandola..Se sentía féliz y su corazón rebosar de alegría...-

Pasarón la tarde juntos y ella despertó primero dejó a Inuyasha descansar y bajo a calentar un poco la comida..Y vio como el bajaba frotandose los ojos y le daba un beso en la mejilla, le gustaba el olor que ella podía soltar un olor natural..Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, mientras veía como Kagome servía y luego comenzarón a comer detenidamente, ella miraba a Inuyasha y el la miraba a ella..

-como te fue?-le preguntó Kagome que estaba bebiendo un poco de agua. Inuyasha estaba comiendo un poco de carne con su tenedor-

-bien..Miroku piensa que la paternidad me esta volviendo un preocupado-decía mientras al final de la oración soltaba una sonrisa, Kagome sonrío y siguierón comiendo lleno de plática y de risas-

No se esperaba que Inuyasha en verdad fuera tan tierno con ella..No durmierón hasta que Kagome logró calmarle los nervios a Inuyasha sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación de culpabilidad por no decir nada a su esposa..Se detestaba por ser así...Sus ojos dorados descansarón solo por que Kagome estaba cuidandolo...Las noches eran frías y la sensación de amor que lograban emanarse ellos era tan grande que fue lo que lo hizo dormir..Y amanecer y ver como su esposa ya se encontraba bañandose..No era temprano y de hecho no tenía planeado ir a trabajar..Quería cuidar a su esposa y le dio el día libre a Kaede..La anciana pensó en darse unas vueltas ya que un hombre con intentos desesperados por tener tratos especiales con su esposa puede hacer algo mal que afecte al bebé..

La forma en que Inuyasha la trataba ..la consentía mucho, le daba mucho amor que logró recuperar ese hueco que antes tenían se estaba cubriendo por el amor que Inuyasha lograba darle..en verdad lo amaba mucho..

La estrechaba en sus brazos mientras sentía como sus respiraciones se juntaban nuevamente se encontraba deborando con astucia y amor esos labios tiernos de Kagome..Su Kagome...Agarró sus manos mientras la obligaba a abrazarlo, sus lenguas explorarón de una forma diferente su boca, la paciencia que el le tenía y con la fácilidad en la que podía excitarse con solo tener un beso era impresionante..

x.meses después.x

La pansa era un grande estorbo pero aún así se mantenía féliz..Estaba viendo como Inuyasha estaba leyendo libros sobre el embarazo...Un dolor en su matriz..La fuente se le rompió...Inuyasha estaba abajo, pego un grito la primera en llegar fue Kaede y después Inuyasha..

-estas bien?..-le preguntó preocupado Inuyasha, mientras Kagome estaba supirando con díficultad..El bebe iba a nacer-

-va a nacer..Inuyasha el..bebe-decía..Inuyasha la cargo y la bajó mientras Kaede estaba sacando la maleta donde estaba la ropa para bebe y para Kagome, la acomodó en el carro..Y de ahí arranco Kaede la vigilaba cuidando que no se lastimará en un golpe o algo..-

Llegarón rápido al hospital Kagome se sentía fatal, la enfermerá rápido las llevo con el doctor..Kaede se quedó en la sala de espera junto con Inuyasha la vio llevarsela..Sentía el efecto de la anestesía..

-UN ELEFANTE SE COLUMPEABA-gritaba mientras la puerta se cerraba, Inuyasha la miró una sonrisa se formo..Era la primer mujer que entraba cantando al quírofano bajo el efecto de una anestesia...-

Lo estaban matando los nervios..Kagome era fuerte y estaba seguro que la iba a librar...Una felicidad estaba haciendolo sentir satisfecho, al fin iba a conocer a su hijo...Ya que dijerón que no les digera nada, Kaede decía que iban a ser más de dos..Y apostaban en su trabajo sobre cuantos niños iban a ser o si iban a ser niña o niño..En verdad era féliz...Solo que Kikyo, ya le había dicho que se alejará de el pero ella se negaba y decía que le iba a decir muchas mentiras piadosas a Kagome y podía perder al bebe en realidad era una maldita chantajista..como se pudo figar en ella como amante?...

Kaede compartía su desesperación, Inuyasha estaba muy impaciente cada vez que escuchaba que entraban y que salían pensaba que era para el...Fue hasta que después de horas y eternidades salío el doctor..Quitandose los guantes y bajandose el cubre-boca, se acercó a Inuyasha con una cara neutral.

-como esta mi esposa Koga?-le preguntó Inuyasha al que se suponía que era su rival, pero ahora era su mejor amigo..Amigo de la familia-

-esta estable-decía Koga, mientras ponía su cara seria-pero sus hijos-

Escuchó bien a caso dijo ¿hijos?.

-hijos?-repitio incredulo como no creyendo. Kaede escuchaba atenta, a Inuyasha se le aceleró el corazón.-

-si fuerón tres niñas -decía Koga con neutralidad y miraba a Inuyasha-uno esta en la encubadora y los otros dos estan sanos-decía mientras veía a Inuyasha perplejo..Era padre al fin era padre, que felicidad estaba sintiendose vulnerable que hasta de la emoción abrazo a Koga y a Kaede murmurando un "soy padre.."-que tiene mi hijo?-le preguntó Inuyasha al ver a Koga sonreír con gusto-

-estamos viendo si no esta enfermo-dijo mientras le indicaba a Inuyasha que esperará un poco-te aviso cuando puedas ver a Kagome..-le dijo mientras entraba por un pasillo..Inuyasha aún estaba féliz era padre de tres hermosas criaturitas...-

Kaede sintio un alivio en su alma, ayudó a Inuyasha y al rato le pidierón que pasará a ver a la mamá...Entró viendola estaba dormida..Se quedó sentado a su lado contemplandola, mientras sentía sus labios arder..Quería besarla, sin miedo alguno logró dar un roze pequeño a los labios y luego llevó su mano a la tibia de Kagome.

-no sabes lo féliz que me has hecho..gracias-le dijo mientras ella solo formaba una sonrisa..Luego veía a Kaede entrar y avisarle que sus hijas eran hermosas..A pesar de ser unas recien nacidas-

Poco a poco fue despertando y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía una grande pansa...

-y mi hija?-preguntó, mientras se intentaba levantar. La enfermera le sonrío mientras traía a sus tres hijas, se sorprendio al ver a las tres niñas de piel rosada...Sus ojos cerrados, su pequeños deditos le dio ternura el poder ver a sus hijas..Tan bonitas tan hermosas..-

-Hola-dijo Inuyasha que estaba llegando viendo a su esposa..-

-Inuyasha-dijo mientras se sorprendia al ver como una bebe le estaba agarrando el dedo y lo quería llevar a su boca, la enfemerá la puso en pose para alimentar a su bebe y en pocos sigundos el bebe se encontraba succionando leche materna del pezón-

Luego fue la siguiente y así hasta que las tres quedarón dormidas, la enfermerá se las llevo..Eran identicas...

-la primera en nacer fue la de enmedio-dijo Inuyasha-la segunda fue la de lado izquierdo y la tercero la del derecho-dijo mientras se acercaba a ver a Kagome..Traía un grande ramo de flores que colocó en un florero de vidrio y Kagome las admiró..Admiraba cada gesto que Inuyasha tenía con ella, le gustaba esa forma cariñosa de ser la agarro y la beso, mientras ella sonreía y lo apegaba más a ella..Con cuidado..-

-como se van a llamar?-preguntó Inuyasha entre beso y beso-

-no se..An, Anie & Amy?-dijo bromeando Kagome, Inuyasha alzó la ceja y la miró de manera fea, como negando esos posibles nombres-

-Kim, Mandy, Sae-decía Inuyasha Kagome lo miró incredulada le gustaban esos nombres-

-son perfectos((soy pesima conocedores de nombres . xD!))-

Pudo estar en compañía de su esposo..Estaba nerviosa y si no eran buenos padres, si no sabían que hacer..Los nerviosa la estaban matando pero Inuyasha la estaba apoyando se sentía confiada y segura..Vio llegar a Miroku con Sango..Ambos estaban viendola, felicitandola por sus tres hijos..

-Tres por uno Inuyasha-decía divertido Miroku-

-callate Miroku-dijo Inuyasha-

-vamos a comer algo-dijo Miroku, miró a Sango que estaba platicando con Kagome ambas solamente asintierón-

Vierón salir a sus esposo, mientras Sango la miraba..Hablarón un poco..Luego la conversación fue seria..

-ustedes serán sus tios-decía Kagome contenta, mientras veía como Sango seguía palticandole que ser padres es lo más díficil que le a tocado..-

-de acuerdo-dijo Sango contenta, mientras miraba como Kagome se veía un poco triste-que tienes?-le preguntó con su intensa mirada chocolate puesta sobre la de Kagome, al ver la mirada preocupada de Sango no la pudo retener era tonto decirle lo que tenía-

-nunca peleo con Inuyasha en verdad extraño esos tiempos-decía deprimida, mientras miraba la ventana cerrada-

-nunca...?-le preguntó incredula Sango, siempre que lo veía en el trabajo el parecía gato en una jaula con leones, o desesperado y luego la mujer esa que iba a visitarlo, no comentó nada Kagome estaba delicada y no iba a arruinar su matrimonio por una mujer que salía hecha furia..Tal vez Inuyasha la rechazaba-

-bueno pero son pleitos tontos..No como los de antes-dijo esto último en un susurro, Sango la miró le levanto la cara y la miró-

-si no hay pleitos es por que son felices-dijo de manera maternal, mientras Kagome asentía-pequeña niña...Debes de confiar en Inuyasha..pase lo que pase-decía mientras sentía ternura-pero es que hay veces que lo miró..Esta tan consentrado..Hasta me da miedo que tenga una amante-dijo mientras comenzaba a sollosar-

Sango la abrazó con cuidado, Kagome apollo su cara sobre el hombro..

-como antes que me engañe, lo amo tanto que hasta..Sango si tiene amante me marcho de la casa con todo e hijas-decía mientras veía a Sango-

-el no tiene amantes...-le dijo de manera segura-el se la pasa todo el día trabajando y me imagino que la tarde se la pasa contigo..Confía en el..Si cuando tu estas trabajando...El esta celoso pensando en ese director acosador-dijo bromeando, Kagome se sonrojó como pudo ser tonta y dudar de Inuyasha-

Se pusierón a reir, Kagome olvidó ese pequeño momento extraño..Y vio entrar a los dos grandes amigos con una cara llena de ternura..Sango y Miroku se fuerón dejandolos solos..Se iban a besar cuando llego Naraku con sus flores en la mano y su mirada pegada en Kagome..Kagome se sonrojo...

-director-dijo mientras veía a Inuyasha celoso-

-que hace aquí?-dijo Inuyasha con cara de pocos amigos, Naraku ni lo miró solo se consentraba en Kagome-

-tomá-dijo mientras ponía sus flores en otro jarrón...Kagome las miró, eran de colores vivos y olores frescas hasta que se veía emoción en sus ojos, Inuyasha no aguanto y salío asotando la puerta..Naraku se fue al rato y Kagome fingio estar dormida..Inuyasha llegó y la beso tratando de no despertarla pero Kagome se sorprendio y abrío los ojos intensificando el beso, con los celos y avergonzado Inuyasha se separó y fingio no darle importancia a las flores-

-me gustan más tus flores-le dijo Kagome guiñandole el ojo..Luego Inuyasha la miró y le mando un beso-

Duró unos días en el hospital y cuando menos se imaginaba ya estaba en su casa viendo a media noche como quedaba Kim dormida en los brazos de Inuyasha y Sae en su cuna..Y luego la otra en sus brazos...Sin duda le toco un paquete grande...

-me estan matando-dijo Inuyasha que no se imaginaba más con las niñas llorando y el ojeroso..Suerte que las niñas dormían en la tarde y el aprovechaba...Pero sin duda ser padre era agotador-

-dentro de unos años...Tus hijas diran lo mismo-decía riendo..-

-vamos a dormir-dijo colocando unb eso sobre la frente en sus tres hijas-en que estabamos?-dijo cuando llegó al cuarto y agarró a Kagome por la cintura pegandola hacia el, notando como su esposo estaba con muchas ganas para su ritual de amor, lo beso con pasión y su deseo carnal se notaba en sus ojos..Hicierón lo que hacían todos no hicierón ruido pero al menos se tubierón juntos...-

_**Continuación...**_

**Notas:**

**triLLizas . dios soy pesima para los nombres recuerdenme nunca hacer favores inventando nombres ù.u aun que se aceptan criticas**

**GRACIAS POR LOS DOS REVIEWS **

**ATTE:**

**anne-chan n.n**


	16. ¿por que?

_**SERÁ**_

_"lo que puede ser con el tiempo se convierte en el será..Lo que fue no será y lo que será tal vez nunca vendrá.."_

_"pOr que nos moriremos siguiendo esperando esas señales que nos indica el amor..Cuando solo sentimos..una pregunta..¿como sabremos que es el verdadero amor?..Existirá eso?..Si existe por que no les llega a muchos..Por que hay divorsios?.."_

_"Esperas mis motivos de visita será que no me has podido olvidar?..Será que nos daremos otra oportunidad?"_

**cap.16 ¿por que?**

Los chillidos de las niñas no los dejaban a los tres dormir..No podían terminar lo que empezaban..Cuando comenzaba algo interesante volvía a llorar la de enmedio, su paciencia se agotaba, pero al tiempo se reían de las niñas..

-son hermosas-decía Inuyasha que estaba besando la mejilla de Kagome ella logró sentir como tocaban el timbre, se alejó un poco y fue a abrir..-

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras se estaba reponiendo...Abrío la puerta pero no había nadie solo un simple sobre amarillo con un Kagome Higurashi impresó..Se agachó un poco mientras lo examinaba con sus ojos...Era algo grande y miró más alla pero no había nada, luego entró abriendo el sobre..Era de Naraku..Un escrito una carta..La agarro y lo puso dentró de un recibidor, mientras subia las escaleras ..¿qué pretendía ese sujeto?..Se amargó un poco, mientras lograba ver como estaba Inuyasha contandole un cuento a su hija, esta solo ponía atención y luego boztesaba..Tal vez era más interesante dormir que escuchar palabras que no entendía, se quedo contemplandolas un poco era pleno día casi las seis hora del descanso de las niñas..Agarró a su esposo de la mano llevandolo a descansar con sus ojos cansados a los ojos dorados..Que al verla solo supusierón algo...Iban a descansar...

Se recostarón, manteniendo ese calor que comenzaba a inundar los cuartos..Se quedarón rápido dormidos, sin duda ser padres era agotador..Tal vez sonaba el telefóno pero era algo muy lejano, solamente lograban sentir como una Kaede iba a desconectar el télefono una sonrisa se formo en sus labios..A pesar de dormir podía mantenerse en calma..Tranquila, su cabello se encontraba más brilloso...Se veía mejor su pansa en descanso..Ella en reposo y el manteniendo cuidar o leer algun libro sobre como ser un buen padre..Más eso no viene con un manual..Lo ídeal sería que vinieran los niños con instructivos.Pero no tendría lógica todo estaría estudidado.

No podía estar toda la vida ocultando sus extraños acosos de Kikyo, y ahorita Kagome no podía recibir una noticia como esa..

_"buaaa, buaaa"_

Otra vez comenzaba a llorar una niña, se levantó intentando que el sonido no despertará a su amada Kagome, llegó al cuarto encendiendo la luz..Por un momentó tubo miedo de que un asesino estubiera con un cuchillo intentando matar a su hija, pero fue un pensamiento. Nada de eso podía pasar, la casa tenía seguridad y por si las dudas un pequeño escondite por si pasaba algo..Un hombre de negocios como el estaba expuesto a que alguien quisiera hacerle algo solo para beneficiarse con su dinero..

Llegó mientras agarraba ese bebé que parecía que cabía en una caja de zapatos le gustaba verla como intentaba abrir sus ojos. Chupando su dedo creyendo que era el seno de la madre, río un poco no pudo evitar su propía hija le daba ternura, miró a las otras dos las tres dormían en una cuna grande hecha para ellas..Una estaba agarrando con su brazo el dedo pulgar del pie de su hermana, la otra estaba como intentando succionar algo dormida, solo faltaba por dormir ella..

-a la ruru niña..duermete princesa duermete ya..Por que viene el coco y te comerá-cantaba mientras la comenzaba a arrullar tal vez se estaba durmiendo con ella..Se fue a sentar en la mesedora mientras miraba a su hija-duerme..y cuando crescas serás rica-le susurraba esperando que su hija entendiera eso, pero la bebe solo se acurruco en el pecho de su padre y se quedó dormida, no sabía si era la mágia del sueño o la mágia de su hija pero el tambien quedo dormido..No quedó completamente ya que tenía miedo de que su hija se callera, pero la mantubo en sus brazos hasta el grado de quedarse despierto..La dejó en la cuna y bajo por algo de comer y luego volvío a subir para darse cuenta y espiar que Kaede estaba cubriendolas con mantitas y estaab sentada cuidandolas..Luego el fue a su cuarto y miró a su esposa placidamente dormida, ella estaba más cansada que el..-

---

Sango tambien estaba cansada el niño era tan bonito con su cabello castaño y sus ojos azules..Era pequeño a penas no conocía de la vida lo cuidaba tanto como si fuera un tesoro y el bebe eso era un pequeño tesoro que no necesitaba de nada..Tenía a su madre y un padre...

Le estaba viendo como estaba gateando..Lo llevó a la cama, mientras lo veía dentro de unos años el niño iba a poder elegir muchas cosas si ahora le gustaba el azul tal vez después le podría gustar el verde, se sentía tan vulnerable, que amaba admirar a su hijo..Su esposo abajo de seguro haciendo un relajo con tal de llevar el desayuno..Ya no quería trabajar de secretaria iba a cuidar a su niño y de ahí quien sabe hacer otro niño..Pero que fuera niña..Vío llegar a Miroku pero ella se encontraba tal vez planeando el futuro de su hijo.

Se veía hermosa pensando, llegó mientras la abrazaba por la espalda mirando por el inicio del hombro viendo dormir a su hijo Jan..

-se parece a ti-dijo Sango que le hablaba al oído mirando a su hijo..-

-pero tiene la hermosura de su madre-contesto, mientras Sango se sonrojaba comenzaba a dudar si se iba a acostumbrar a esos halagos que le gustaban por parte de Miroku, en cambio el señor Miroku le encantaba ver esas mejillas encendidas y esos ojos llenos de amor que se mandaban..Tal vez su felicidad no se apañaba del todo. Y menos por ese grandioso ser que estaban cerca de ellos..Con su piel rosada y sus ojos hermosos que miraban muchas cosas con curiosidad pero para eso iban a estar ellos..Ellos iban a estar para enseñarle muchas cosas-

Terminarón los pensamientos, por que Sango llevo al cuarto de su hijo al bebe, después pensarón en si una de las hijas de Inuyasha se enamoraba de el, y hasta tal vez eran buenos amigos..Sería gracioso, pero mejor no pensaban tanto ya que estaban cansados, los dos se fuerón a acostar.

---

Las tres traviesas no hacían tanto relajo, de hecho el tiempo pasaba volando cuando estaban cerca..Ahora Inuyasha se iba a trabajar dejando a Kagome con sus bebes..

-crema-decía, mientras Kaede le pasaba la crema y se la ponía a Sae, Mandy o Kim-

-Kagome ella es..-Kagome la miró, tenía una blusa roja..-

-Kim-decía mientras miraba a las otras dos-

-Kaede y si me equivoco de hija?-preguntó de repente, pero ella tenía una sensación. Por ejemplo las alcanzaba a diferenciar les ponía un puntito con plumón diferente el color rojo de Kim, el de amarillo de Sae y el de azul Mandy...Una forma rara o mejor así la que los despertaba era Mandy, era el despertador de la casa..La que dormía mucho era Sae y la que le agarraba el dedo pulgar a Mandy era Kim, al parecer iban a ser diferentes..-

-las mamás tienen un sentido-decía Kaede que cargaba a Kim, mientras Kagome iba por Sae-

-Inuyasha dice que Sae es la que llora mucho-decía divertida, mientras Kaede se le quedaba viendo sin duda las niñas deben de ser hermosas-

-y tu que crees?-le preguntó la anciana de manera sabia, mientras veía sonreír a Kagome y darle un beso en la nariz a su hija-

-que se equivoca-dijo más divertida al sentir como su hija le daba un beso o intento de beso en la parte de su nariz, más bien parecía una niña comiendo nariz-

Kaede formó una sonrisa, mientras veía como les cambiaba el pañal..Tres niñas estaba segura que ya iban a ser las únicas, trillizas..Quien iba a decirlo..Kagome estaba pensando en como se iban a comportar sus hijas, como iba a poder contestarles preguntas que a veces ni ella de química sabía, que iba a hacer?. Pero se madre tambien es un oficio, es más ser madre es lo más díficil. Solo tendría que dejarse llevar, estaba viendo como las niñas estaban cansadas y bostezaban..Kaede la dejo con sus tres hermosas gemelas.

-estan cansadas?-al parecer las niñas no sabían solo veían a la que era su madre, y mantenían sus ojos intensamente en ella-duermanse mamá aquí estará-decía maternalmente, mientras las niñas comenzaban a dormir, después cerro la puerta asegurandose de que las ventanas estubieran bien cerradas, que la noche no atemorizará a sus bebes, una pequeña lampara infantil estaba adornando el cuarto. Salío dejando la puerta entre abierta, mientras salía a pasos rápidos ya era noche e Inuyasha no llegaba..pues donde podría estar?-

---

-dejarás a tu mujer por mí?-preguntó una mujer que estaba casi subiendose al escritorio con tal de tener la atención de su ojidorado favorito..¿pues cuantos tendría?-

-Kikyo no haría eso además ya dejame en paz me hartas-pero Kikyo lo calló-

-apoco el capítan no puede manejar en dos ríos-decía burlesca, mientras se mordía coquetamente el labio y pasaba su lengua dando a entender lo excitada que estaba tan solo de ver a Inuyasha, el perfume mascúlino estaba ambriagandola, el simplemente arqueo la ceja lo más despota posible se levanto y abrío la puerta de su oficina-

-vas a quedarte ahí encerrada?-preguntó con molestía al ver como Kikyo tomaba su bolso y salía de manera extraña caminando presumiendo sus hermosos encantos. Una ramera que se creía cara, desgraciadamente solo tomó unos segundos para poderse dar cuenta del error que cometía en no decirle nada a su esposo, de seguro estaba esperandolo y a penas eran las nueve..Bajó y sin preguntar dejó plantada a Kikyo, si la dejo fuera de la empresa que le pasará lo que pasará a el que le importaba?-

Aceleró no tenía animos de esperar el maldito semaforo, solo siguio su curso, estaba errado a una nueva forma de vida, como pretender borrar todo si cuando existio..El fue el, el fue el que empezó todo al principio los pleitos terminaban en reconciliaciones pero después..No después vinierón los gritos y excitantes labios de Kagome, pero después de eso y dentro del que era el "eso" solo era sexo, cuatro letras un rudo significado..Pero se enojada con el mismo, es más no estaba agusto no podía sabiendo todo el maldito mal que le había logrado hacer a Kagome, pero no toda la culpa la tenía el. Su cabello negro parecía noche plasmada en el, sus ojos dorados restalaban en la noche, estacionó el carro mientras se bajaba no tenía ningún sentido, entró de manera mecánica estaban sus pensamientos en blanco, no hayaba que sentir solo confusión..Amaba tanto a Kagome su Kagome, que a veces sentía los celos..Entró quitandose el agarre de la corbata, y la luz se encendio ahí estaba su esposa esperandola con la voz más seria del mundo un aspecto jovén y con unos nervios, movía su pierna que estaba cruzada, se levantó y entonces el supo que no la quería perder jamás..

-que hora crees que es?-preguntó de manera amarga más que un limón, mientras veía llegar a Inuyasha cerca de ella, pero solo lo miraba fríamente. Estaba algo molesta-

-las diez?-respondío con otra pregunta. Odiaba ese aspecto de no pasaba nada y esa coraza de misterios que lograba dejar ver Inuyasha, ¿de que demonios estaba hecho?. Le toleró una borrachera de esos nueve meses y le toleró esas respuestas nerviosas pero esto, sin duda esto ya era demasiado..Llegar tarde, no llegar a comer y de por sí llegar molesto, y ella que, bien contenta gracias o que?-

Simplemente dio un paso atrás y dio media vuelta..El rápido llego en frente de ella.

-y lo dices como si nada..-decía de manera intranquila, esa mirada la estaba haciendo ceder. Pero su orgullo era grande ambos orgullos, si antes no calló ahora menos, esta vez Inuyasha iba a ver que no era fácil..Como el pensaba-

-que quieres que haga tube trabajo-decía defendiendose, quien sabe que cosas estaba pensando Kagome pero estaba algo exaltada y tambien intranquila..Será que Kikyo le hablo, de repente la fuerza se le derrumbó, no, no, no estaba listo para esta situación para perder a su esposa, puso una cara como si hubiera visto un fantasma comenzó a sentir frío..Erizandosele la piel como a un gato, no podía pensar con claridad, hasta que Kagome lo miró-

-no..no me a hablado ninguna de tus amantes-decía enojada, al ver tal expresión de Inuyasha como si tubiera paro cardíaco-

-Kagome..no soy un moustro-decía defendiendose al sentir un alivio..por que estar desgastando su tiempo por pletios y celos, curvo sus labios en una sonrisa ella estaba celosa..Lo entendía, si la entendía ya que el más de cinco veces experimentaba esa sensación al escucharla decir que Naraku hizo esto, Naraku dío clases de esto al final de que le sirvio, de que le sirvierón los celos?. Para darse cuenta que en verdad amaba a su esposa y que tal vez no podría sobrevivir estando lejos de ella..Cursi pero era cierto-

Si como creer de nueva cuenta en el?..

-Inuyasha todavía vez a Kikyo?-preguntó dolida, mientras veía como Inuyasha estaba mirandola se veía muy interesante solo era cuestión de esperar la reacción de Inuyasha..Cualquier cosa que negará eso..-

-Kagome ella no me interesá si no otra persona-se acercó, mientras acariciaba el mentón de Kagome e intentaba acercarla a su boca, pero ella se hacía la complicada-

-cerdo entonces cuántas necesitas Inuyasha?-más bien este comentario Kagome lo dijo por broma, pero Inuyasha seguía mirandola de manera tranquila, como si todo lo malo que cargaban sus hombres se extinguiera con solo consentrarse en ver su mirada quedó hechizado otra vez en esos ojos chocolates-

Ella se acercó a los labios de Inuyasha, mientras la besaba con mucha ternura de manera que el aire se acabará de manera poco a poco. Luego el la abrazó, solo con esto pudo sentir que Inuyasha no la engañaba, que la amaba si la amaba y le gustaba pensar que este hombre que años atrás tubo muchas fans era de ella..La chica que menos caso le hizo, la que lo dejó plantado solo por que su gato se rompío una pierna..Si esa vez Inuyasha se molesto mucho y después ella le sonrío y fue como si todo se acabará.. A veces ella soñaba que estaba atrapada en un espejo y que Inuyasha estaba del otro lado, viendo el alma de Inuyasha ese espejo eran los ojos dorados cerveza de su esposo, siempre fue extraño..

Se besarón y después ella dijo que estaba cansada..La dejo descansar mientras tocaba el vientre de su esposa, deseaba mucho ver crecer a sus hijas sin ningún maldito mal cerca de ellas, sin nadie que quisiera lastimarla.

Se quedó dormido, cerca de Kagome abrazandola mientras sentía esas suaves manos que le recorrían el rostro le traía paz..Le reconfortaba curvo sus labios..

---

Iba de visita al doctor fue hermoso el descanso ahora se encontraba de regreso a su trabajo, donde los alumnos le preguntaban sobre su hijo, ni se notaba que acababa de ser mamá..Pasaban de las diez y media y necesitaba ir al doctor, Inuyasha la iba a compañar..No se había vuelto a tocar el tema de Kikyo desde hace como dos semanas..Y eso que pasaba el tiempo rápido. Estaba tomando un poco de agua y vio llegar a Inuyasha mientras las muchachitas se le quedaban viendo..

-se te hace tarde-decía Inuyasha que le daba un beso de saludo en los labios a Kagome, lo sentimos pequeñas adolescentes el esta ocupado-

Bueno Inuyasha la secuestro, mientras iban pláticando sobre cosas de las niñas sobre que iban a hacer mientras esperaban a que comenzarán a hacer travesuras..A lo cual Kagome dijo que si eran traviesas era por Inuyasha siempre fue problematico..

-Kagome te veo encantadora-decía el doctor, mientras Inuyasha se molestaba, era Koga quien no paraba de mirar a Kagome y luego a el..Intensamente-

-si dicen que las mamás son hermosas-decía bromeando, Inuyasha miraba a los dos-

-y bien ya nos vamos es todo?-preguntaba de manera rápida, mientras Kagome y Koga lo miraban de la nada se hiso silencio-

-bueno pues veo que estas bien no sientes dolor, duermes bien, estas en perfectas codiciones estas dada de alta-bromeaba. Kagome reía, mientras Inuyasha simplemente ya se estaba despidiendo..Kagome se despidio mientras le seguía el paso a Inuyasha le agarró del brazo..-

Al salir Kagome chocó con una mujer que usaba lentes parecía familiar pero mejor lo olvido..Si la mujer iba al consultorio pero no con Koga si no con otro doctor.

Se moría de ancias esta elegante mujerzuela, mientras entraba al escuchar su nombre con su fino camiado cruzo el umbral de puerta y cerrarón la puerta, esta vez estaba nerviosa que no se fijo con quien chocó..

-Kikyo-dijo el doctor, que miraba a la hermosa mujer en frente de ella..Sin duda sus rasgos finos que atemorizaban a los hombres especialidad en ella ser la cazadora y no al revés..-

-Onigumo estoy si o no embarazada?-decía de manera ruda, mientras miraba al doctor. Por una parte esperaba que sí, Onigumo reía de manera elegante su sonrisa sádica llena de celos y hasta lujuria...No lujuria destilaban sus ojos..Si con la miraeda podía desearla como a las enfermeras que entraban de esta oficina-

-lo estas querida Kikyo..dime quien es el padre?-La cara de duda de Kikyo se hizo grande en verdad el padre podía ser Onigumo, u otro maldito ricachón..Tambien podía ser Inuyasha por que no?..Si estaba planeando quedarse con el sin importar el presio..Se amaba, si aun que se le iba a desfigurar el cuerpo se amaba..-

Onigumo sin duda la estaba mirando..

-que piensas Kikyo?-pero Kikyo, ya estaba con los resultados de sus ánalisis en la mano y saliendo del lugar.-

Ni siquiera se despidio, solamente salío con una grande sonrisa..Le alegraba estar embarazada s eimagino que iba a atar a un compromiso a Inuyasha con Kikyo pero a el no le importaba no era de su incunvencia..verdad?..

En cuanto salío marco al celúlar de Inuyasha este lo tenía apago, ni modo sería mañana ahora celebraría su embarazo..De manera inteligente le salierón las cosas claro nunca penso que quedaría embarazada de cual quier hombre, ya que era una grande mujerzuela encargada de capturar hombvres y absoerverles el dinero, nunca se cansaría de hacer eso..Pero Inuyasha vaya, el si le le entró a la mente le emocionaba, le emocionaba cuando se veían a escondidas solo para hacer el amor..Para ella era hacer el amor pero para Inuyaha era infidelidad y sexo..

Y llevaba ese peso durante toda la vida, ser infiel..Fue algo grave..Pero no debería ponerse así deberia de ser féliz tenía cuatro hermosas mujeres claro no contando con la anciana que se peleaba...Pero tenía cuatro mujeres hermosas que vivían con el no debería de sentirse miserable al contrario debería de sentirse contento y complacido..Llegó con Kagome y ahí estaban Miroku y Sango comiendo un poco y jugando con las bebes..

-son hermosas no entiendo como un bruto fue a tener tanta suerte-dijo Miroku, Kagome sonrío..Miró a Inuyasha el no era feo de hecho Inuyasha era muy guapo, era lo mejor..-

-Miroku te estoy escuchando-¿por que hablaban como si el no estubiera ahí?-

Se quedó viendo a sus tres hijas, bueno una que estaba en manos de Kagome..Era Kim no lo podía discutir Kim estaba con Kagome..

-es Sae-decía Kagome que le enseñaba el punto de plumón amarillo sobre su brazo. Nunca iba a acertar-

-Miroku tiene a Kim y Sango a Mandy-decía mientras ellos dos acentían-

-no es díficil!-decía Kagome dandole ánimos a su esposo para que siguiera intentando adivinar a cual de sus tres hijas tenía..Por cierto los que apostarón cuantos niños iban a tener si dijerón que tres ganarón y el sexo..Pues digamos que en esa Miroku ya sabía y fue el que ganó más que todos.-

Pasarón una agradable mañana. Y después llegó el niño favorito Jan que estaba sonriendo..

-Jan, Jan, Jan-Jan tenía mucha curiosidad por ver esas bebes, no le interesaba ahora el tío Inuyasha no..le interesaba ver a esas tres pequeñas cosas que eran pequeñas..Estaba pidiendo que lo cargarán e Inuyasha lo cargó para que vieran, puso cara de sorpresa al ver a las tres niñas iguales..-

_**Continuación..**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**xD jaja me dan ganas de poner a las niñas de grandes y ver en todas las cosas graciosas..Tambien un poco de drama...Kikyo se morira creanme, bUeno gracias por sus reviews...**

**espero que les guste Nous vemos..!**

**atte:Willnira;+**


	17. dos oportunidades

_**Será**_

_Sanaste mi corazón _

_te debo dar las gracias_

_me quitaste el dolor_

_Y no me dijiste por que_

_Me olvidaste a los días_

_Algo que no logre hacer_

_Rompiste tus promesas_

_Y me sentía con dolor_

_Olvide tus caricias_

_Pero no tu amor_

_Aprendí a sobrevivir_

_Mientras que tu no.._

_Me amaste hasta al final?_

_Oh solo hasta nuestro final?_

_Me fuiste fiel_

_y me dio gusto saber.._

**byWillnira·**

_cap.17 dos oportunidades_

-esto es tuyo-dijo Onigumo, que enseñalaba unas muestras de embarazo positivos. Kikyo sonrío con malicia, mientras salía del lugar-

Se quedó pensativa, sus planes estaban perfectos..Le daría las pruebas de embarazo a Inuyasha oh era mejor todo unas pequeñas manchas de lápiz labial sobre la camisa a Inuyasha, muestras de perfume sobre su ropa..Llamadas, lo que sea con tal de tenerlo atado a ella..

La voz que Kikyou soltaba era de confianza, Onigumo mientras la miraba estaba deseando tenderla sobre su escritorio y sentir como gritaba a placer vivo su nombre..Pero contubo sus ganás para una de las esquinas, ya que Kikyou era más fácil que ellas..Se despidio mientras salía meneando sus genuinas caderas y haciendo perder el control de los pensamientos a Onigumo, luego entró la enfermera y al rato salío con una cara llena de pasión y excitación invito a pasar a la paciente..

Sacó el elegante celúlar mientras con sus finos dedos marcaba un número, arreglando su voz logró escuchar el sonido de espera que producía la línea..

-"contesta maldita"-pensaba Kikyou desesperada, mientras escuchaba la contestadora-_Hola somos Inuyasha y Kagome por el momento no nos encontramos..Pero dejen su mensaje nombre y télefono para comunicarse..-_era la voz de Kagome, que pronuncio casi la mayoría del mensaje y solo en Inuyasha pudo decir Inuyasha por su propía galante voz su nombre..-

_-Inuyasha llamo para decirte que..-_la voz de Kikyou era seguida, seguía tramand una buena broma para ver como estaba Kagome muerta de curiosidad-_te espero en el hotel Sujutsu a las seis de la tarde la habitación 201..Nos vemos mi amor-_terminó colgando la llamada, y solo sonreía con malicia esperando que Kagome se lo creyerá todo-

---

Llegó del super estos días eran más agitados que de costumbre, tenía que ir a caminar para bajar los kilos que le quedarón del embarazo las niñas se quedaban con Kaede mientras ella se iba a caminar como mamá deportista..

Se le figuraba que Kim iba a ser la tierna con muchos pretendientes..Sae la que iba a dar unas buenas excusas por sus reportes, la de enmedio y la que debería de fomentar la paz..Mandy la que iba a ser el pan de arriba del sandwich..Sonreía mientras se daba un poco de aire con la mano, estaba entrando la llave sobre la puerta, mientras daba una grande respiración. Entró con cuidado y se veía sudada notó que había un mensaje en la contestadora.

Escuchó el mensaje, mientras veía como Kaede llegaba saludandola y se quedaba ahí para traerle agua. Comenzó a escuchar el mensaje y sentía su corazón latirle de manera violenta, las lágrimas se agolparón de su rostro..Calló arrodillada al suelo, después de todas esas pequeñas peleas, después de jurarle no mentirle que hacé el?..mentirle, serle infiel..Una grande cantidad de rencor se apoderó de ella..No se pondría a pelear contra una mujerzuela..Inuyasha todavía seguía siendo el mismo ¿como podía creerle? Ni siquiera por sus hijas..Resentimiento, odio, intriga, decepción..Varás emociones se apoderarón de su cabeza, volvía a odiar...

Kaede intentaba darle consuelo, pero simplemente se levantó rechazando cual quier contacto..Su felicidad, esa felicidad era pura hipocrecia, si la mejor palabra para ella, era que tenía los cuernos pintados de manera larga..Era medio día, todavía faltaba mucho para ese maldito encuentro entre el y su amante..La amante..¿Que no se saciaba con esas noches de amor?. Quería golpear algo con irá, apreto los puños mientras sus uñas se encajaban en la palma de su mano es más solo sentía como las lágrimas estaban cayendole como cascada..

Kaede la miró subir y luego cerrar la puerta, con una mueca de desagrado fue hasta la contestadora y escuchó todo el mensaje..La voz de una seductora mujer entre llena de deseo y fingiendo excitación. Con un terrible malestar borró el mensaje y subio a intentar tranquilizar a Kagome..

Pero ni siquiera estaba escuchando solo estaba llorando sola y de manera desconsolada..El llanto era histerico, podías escuchar esos sollozos completos de agonía y fervientes de dolor..¿Tan mal estaba, esta era la segunda vez que el maldito de Inuyasha le hacía una jugada como esa, y lo odiaba mucho por que en este tiempo ella pudo conocer a alguien olvidarlo..Es más no, tal vez no podría olvidarlo pero si estaba consiente de que le dolía esa herida que se abrío para tal vez no cerrarse más..

---

Otra vez un maldito chantaje de la astuta zorra, estaba conduciendo pasando la velocidad permitida todo por llegar puntual. No sabía por que pero estaba ido, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Y su estómago se estaba revolviendo, es más se sentía culpable y mentiroso, sus ojos dorados estaban pendientes ante cual quier sseñalamiento. Llegó al hotel donde quedó de verse..Hizó un recorrido inusual y siguió las instricciones que le estaba dando la maldita cazadora por el telefóno, exactamente a las 6:05 se encontraba en la habitación que Kikyou había preparado especialmente para intentar fundir una pasión del pasado.

Alguién más que estaba esperando que fuera una broma de mal gusto, estaba viendo escondida el lugar..Y no sus ojos no estaban engañados es más la venda que los cubría se calló por que ahí estaba su maldito esposo y la maldita zorra..Con una ira simplemente se quitó el anillo y haciendo un leve ruido lo aventó a la puerta. Claro Inuyasha ya estaba dentró haciendo que cosas con la zorra. Seguía llorando mientras se iba del lugar no iba a aguantar más, el amor que sentía por Inuyasha solo resultaba ser un juego para el..¿ella que habrá sido en este tiempo para el?..Nada, objeto de lujuría y perdición?..

Confundida y con pasos lentos y hasta torpres logró llegar al carro antes de poder soltar la lágrima pensó en lo fuerte que fue al dejarlo la vez pasada..Podría serlo ahora con tres hijas, solamente regresó a la casa y sacó las cosas dejando el lugar desordenado, subío a sus tres hijas al carro y se fue de manera violenta a otra ciudad..Estaba segura nunca más querría volver a ver al que fue Inuyasha. El solo pensar en sus hijas le daba mucha fuerza para seguir adelante..Pero esas fuerzas tal vez con el tiempo iban a ser mayores..Con un poco de tiempo, su pobre y destrozado corazón estaba latiendo a una velocidad fiera, con unas lágrimas resagadas sobre sus mejillas no dejó de conducir..Se paró en la estación de trenes compró un boleto y se fue a otra ciudad..Una ciudad donde nadie la podría conocer, donde nadie la podría identificar..Donde nadie la podría herir. Con Kaede cuidando a dos de sus hijas compro los boletos y sacó el dinero suficiente como para vivir, tenía sus propias cuentas de crédito y sus propias cuentas bancareas practicamente ella podría vivir sin trabajar durante un tiempo. Se sujetó sus lentes mientras respiraba a moco salido, intentando ser fuerte y no mirar atrás..¿Puede alguien ser más fuerte, esto solo constó de unas pequeñas palabras para describir que el tiempo se pudo haber detenido y ser las horas más lentas de todo el día, pero no todo fue rápido como si de un abrir o cerrar de ojos ella ya se encontraba dispuesta a ir a un lugar donde poder vivir con sus hijas y nana..A Kaede se la llevó por que...por que se encariño con ella y no quería estar del lado de un mentiroso e infiel Inuyasha detestaba cada parte de amor que le lograba emanar a Inuyasha.

Sintiendo poco a poco sus lágrimas secarse debido al llanto de una de sus hijas, solo la cargo y la alimento, con poca fuerza la volvío a dormir, pero ella no podía dormir y tan siquiera evadir sus pensamientos destinados a cierto hombre de casi 25 años que la volvía loca en todas partes..Recordaba toda clase de gestos que el le hizo, pero fue justo después de conocer a la hermosa asistente ejecutiva de Kikyou Sagara..Se dio cuenta de como se miraban, después casi los pescaba besandose pero se separarón e hicierón lo que nada paso..Después eran muestras de lápiz labial sobre la camiseta e inclusó pudo probar el sabor de la boca de Inuyasha a menta..El olor de sus camisetas con un costoso perfume..Pero lo que la logró herir fue que su relaciónse basaba en el sexo con odio..Sexo a la aventura, con indignación y un sonrojo intentó dormir un poco Kaede cuidaba a las dos niñas, ya que estaban en la parte del tren que era más grande que las demás..No se podía odiar tal vez no era la mejor manera de despedirse del que era su amor de toda la larga y asquerosa vida que el destino le estaba jugando..

-niña?-preguntó Kaede, pero solo pudo ver sus finos rasgos que estaban intentando consiliar calma en sus repentinos sueños, le limpio con mucho cuidado esas lágrimas que se tornarón negras por el maquillaje-

Le daba demasiada ternura el verla indefensa y con dolor sobre su corazón..¿pero que tenía de especial Kagome Higurashi?..Su humildad, su genuina forma de vestir, sus elegantes movimientos, la popularidad entre los empresarios, la fama de ser la mujer más idiota por no darse cuenta de ser engañada..Otra vez era la burla de todos..Bueno no todos solo Inuyasha y Kikyou..comenzaba odiar repetir esos nombres..Esos idiotas nombres.

---

_-"TU ESTUPIDA MUJER PIENSA QUE SOMOS AMENTES..INUYASHA AMANTES..COMO EN EL PASADO AMANTES A ESCONDIDAS"-_los gritos de Kikyou por una discusión sobre su supuesto amor. Esos gritos llenos de celos y de ira estaban destacados a el, como era posible que esa mujer fuera tan egoísta..Y ciega y no darse cuenta que solo sentía una obsesión..COMO?-

Llegó acalorado a su casa, mientras veía que todo estaba apagado y la puerta de la entrada abierta, asustado y de manera rápida fue hasta la entrada para encontrar la puerta abierta y todo regado. Con el maldito botón de la contestadora haciendo breves cambios de colores, se apresuró a subir y vio que los cuartos estaban solos, no había nadie, nada de Kagome, ni de sus hijas..Se preocupo que habrá pasado, no podía creerle a Kikyou..No podía..Solo cerró sus ojos e intento aspirar el aroma que todavía quedó impreso..Un aroma suave de Kagome, busco algo, una carta o algo pequeño que le pudiera explicar por que esto repentino, recordó el botón chillante de la contestadora, se apresuró algo desesperado para apretarlo y escuchar el mensaje.

-_Hola Inuyasha, eres un maldito cerdo infiel..ya no quiero verte más me fui de la casa con mis hijas, olvidaté de mi y me importa poco si sigues con Kikyou entiendelo. OLVIDATE DE MI!-_esto último se podía escuchar que Kagome soltaba unas gruesas ganas y que el nudo en su garganta estaba apretando sus cuerdas vocales y no podía hablar debido al llanto, soltó un gruñido y aventó la contestadora..-

Más enojado, fue saliendo de la casa casi intentando descargar el coraje, ahora no estaba sus cuatro seres queridos no estaban. Se habían ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no sabía como sentirse solo pudo sentir sus lagrimas caerle por los ojos de manera salvaje, su corazón se estaba rompiendo poco a poco, mientras que demanera rápida salía de la casa directo a ver a Kikyou para ver que demonios había hecho esa maldita mujer callejera..

Encendio el motor del carro, solo pudo soltar lágrimas intentando no soltarlas apreto su mandibula, y apretó sus puños del volante y acelero a más de 150 kilometros. La suerte para el sería que alguien logrará detener sus impulsos sacó con una mano su celúlar y llamo a Kagome..Pero el celúlar estaba cortado..

Si el celúlar de Kagome estaba en el baño tirado flotando en el agua..

En cuanto pudo ver la oscuridad de la noche encendio las luces y solo estaba andando en el carro como si no tubiera rumbo fijo..La carretera estaba vacia la noche cubría casi todo ya iban a ser pasadas de las nueve de la noche y aún seguía manejando..Hasta que vio asustado venir un carro que con su velocidad y la de el terminó en un choque..Solo pudo sentir la luz después de golpearse la cabeza y quedar dormido..

Juró cambiar, juró ser mejor persona pero no logró cambiar algo de el, solo pudo dormir durante unas horas hasta que llegará alguna ambulancia con paramédicos y aydarpan su vida..Su maldita vida..

Antes de lograr quedar estampado contra el otro carro..Pudo ver la figura de la mujer que robó su corazón y se llevaba sus pensamientos y su aliento..Pudo ver a la hermosa mujer llamada Kagome...Pronuncio tan dévil su nombre que hasta terminarlo de pronunciar fue que quedó completamente inconsiente..

Rató después solo se vierón varia gente viendo como se llevaban a Inuyasha los doctores..Los otros conductores no sufirerón algo tan malo como Inuyasha con oxígeno y todo estaba llendo arriba de la ambulancia, escuchando el maldito ruido de la sirena y llendose de manera rápido al hospital..Irónico no deseaba morir hasta poder terminar ver a su esposa féliz con sus tres hijas, pero sus planes se adelantarón en verdad era su fin, una lágrima de inconformidad resbaló por su mejilla...No podía olvidar a Kagome..

---

La estación detubo todos los trenes con destino a una ciudad donde era nueva para ella, solo estaba sintiendo apoyo de Kaede en estos momentos algo cansada sacó dinero para pagar un hotel barato..de paso, después vería algo para lograr quedarse, el lugar no era muy pobre, pero tampoco era de lo más naco. Solo pagó por un día ya que las niñas se veían cansadas y tenía que cuidarlas, Kaede solo seguía e inspeccionaba el lugar con sus ojos pequeños. El camino las llevó a su habitación, sus pies se detubierón frente a la habitación 211.

-la niña se despertó-fue lo único que podía decir, después de todo mantenía conversaciones con ella misma mentalmente. Tal vez no estaba psicologicamente preparada para cuidar a sus hijas..-

Entró viendo el cuarto pequeño de dos camas individuales, un pequeño buró con una lampara..Un baño algo sencillo, dejó la maleta con su mochila encima de la cama y abrío la pañalera Kaede sacó pañales limpiando a las niñas, mientras Kagome la miraba..

-deberías tomar un baño-dijo Kaede, que estaba viendo como comenzaba a llorar Kim-

-si-decía mientras se soltaba su cabello con la liga, su cabello estaba algo tiezo. Sus ojos rojos y su voz ronca. Las piernas querían flaquearle, solo cerró la puerta, mientras abría las llaves primero agua helada después abrío la caliente..El cuarto se inundó de vapor haciendola sentir como una pasa, el calor le podía penetrar sobre su cabeza, haciendola pesada y algo borrosa, su vista se empezó a nublar no quería dejarlo, no quería olvidarlo..Tal vez debió de haber escuchado, pero ya estubó escuchando mucho, además el entró con Kikyou que pegaba sus labios a los de el..Los odiaba a ambos..-

Humedeció su cuerpo, mientras se intentaba calmar el agua se convinaba con sus mejillas, pero el agua densa loe caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo estaba rascando con su uña la pared, se sentía desesperada, sola, erronea. Con problemas por venir..Se estaba sintiendo atrapada en un grande avismo del que nadie le podía sujetar. Soló cerro sus ojos y se recargo su rostró sobre la pared, se estaba quedando dormida pero cuando sintio que unos labios le presionaban con fuerza fue que despertó de su sueño..Oh pesadilla, daba igual estaba ojerosa y cansada, con pocas ganas dejo cerrada la llave, saliendo con una toalla sobre su cuerpo mientras se secaba con frenesí, logrando intentar apasiguar sus pensamientos. Al escuchar el llanto una fuerza interior logró salir, o era su pobre alma queriendose salir de su torturado corazón o era el llanto que la estaba animando en un lenguaje de bebe..Miró a su hija, que estaba llorando y al momento de cargarla solo se quedó dormida chupandose el dedo, las otras dos estaban dormidas de manera acurrucada sobre la cama..Kaede entró a bañarse, se sentía limpia y despejada poco a poco se fue quedando ella tambien dormida con sus tres hijas en mano, soñando pesadillas no tan desagradables..El dulc recuerdo de los labios de Inuyasha sobre su cuerpo..

Antes de que Kaede saliera ella ya estaba dormida, Kaede se acercó y la cubrio con la cama apagó las luces y decidió descansar en la otra cama, solo pensaba en la vida de la niña..No podría tener felicidad, si no era por Kikyou era por otras cosas, pero por lo que sabía esta era la segunda vez que el le hacía una jugarreta como esas..Y bien se sabe que los hombres como el nunca cambiarán.

Solo cerró sus ojos espero un poco manteniendo sus pensamiento en ayudar a la niña con sus hijos y al tiempo se quedó dormida, las niñas en la noche no dierón lata pero estaban acostumbradas a que por las noches Inuyasha iba a visitarlas y les contaba un cuento...Algo entre Inuyasha y las niñas, pero ellas dormían placidamente.

Ya estaba despertando fue una larga noche al sentir los rayos del sol sobre sus ojos, supusó que era hora de desayunar algo..Movío sus brazos sus hijas..ellas no estaban, se asustó levantandose de manera rápida Kaede estaba con la puerta abierta bañandolas..Esa mujer si que fue buena idea traerla con ella..¿qué hubiera hecho sin ella, no podía hablar mucho por que sus ánimos no estaban como para sostener una conversación sin herir los sentimientos de alguien, así que solo se volvío a acostar. Tal vez el tiempo iba a pasar de manera rápida que ni lo iba a sentir..Bostezó mientras veía como Kaede traía a Sae cambiada y arreglada, lista para salir de este lugar..Luego llegaba Mandy con sus dos colitas y al final Kim con su media cola, sonrío mientras las miraba.

-Hola corazones-decía de manera cariñosa, mientras abrazaba a Sae y luego a las otras dos, dandoles un beso tronado en las mejillas-

-se portarón de maravilla-decía Kaede, mientras Kagome la miraba con sus ojos canela que parecían dos cuchillas que intentaban no perforarla-

-Kaede crees que hice bien?-tomo asiento, mientras esperaba una idea psicologica de ella, Kaede duró segundos en poder contestar, mientras sus ojos la miraban de manera fría-

-no soy quién para decir si esta bien o mal-decía calmada, y luego sonríendole-pero para ser sincera creo que es más bonita que cual quier otra mujer soltera-Kagome sonrío sin duda iba a necesitar mucho a Kaede en acto por sentir cariño abrazo a Kaede dejando a la niña en medio, Kaedse la abrazo mientras le acariciaba esas hebras, ahora se estaba desahogando no sola si no con Kaede haciendole saber lo que sentía y poco a poco la demencia la dejo dormida. Su cabeza no aguanto y calló otra vez tendida en brazos de Morfeo-

---

Al saber de que Inuyasha tubó un accidente intentarón buscar a Kagome por toda la faz de tierra, pero ella no estaba ahora ellos dos estaban afuera de la sala de operaciones, esperando saber algo de su amigo. Miroku solo mantenía tranquila a Sango que no paraba de marcar números por si sabían algo de Kagome.

-crees que este bien?-preguntó Sango, que estaba más desesperada por encontrar a Kagome que otra cosa, claro Inuyasha tambien era importante ya que llevaba un montón de horas dentro de ese lugar y no le daban informes tal vez paso a mejor vida y ellos dos ni en cuenta-

Y Miroku en un acto rápido se levanto y fue con el doctor dejando a Sango marcando para intentar saber algo de Kagome..

Miroku escuchaba atentó esa noticia del doctor..Tenía una costilla fracturada, la nariz rota, el cuello lastimado el brazo rotó y parte del vidrio se le envajo cerca de la costilla..Se escuchaban pocas cosas para ser un accidente..Pero aún así Inuyasha podía vivir pero era como si no quisiera vivir..La luz que el lograba ver era tan grande si seguía caminando iba a cruzar la vida..Iba a seguir viviendo no en la tierra en otro lugar después de la vida..Hay vida una segunda vida, una segunda oportunidad..Si oportunidad, logró sentir su respiración agitada, el leve sonido de los aparatos que estaban enchufados a su cuerpo, el dolor agudo de su brazo..Y la cabeza le punsaba, y el angelical rostro de Kagome estaba enfrente de el, haciendole querer cruzar del otro lado..Para poder encontrarla necesitaba estar vivo aun que fuera solo cuando la encontrará..Iba a cumplir sus promesas iba a luchar por Kagome aun que no entendía muy bien. Al saber que estab estable lo trasladarón a la habitación 1006, piso 25..Llegarón visitas pero el estaba bajo efectos de la anestecia y respondía tarugadas o solo veía a la gente distorcionada no estaba en sus cinco sentidos no aguanto y se quedó dormido, viendo como todos se le quedaban viendo..

Iba a buscar a Kagome cueste lo que cueste...El nunca perdía...

_**Continuación..**_

_**Ya hacía falta drama no, espero recibir reviews para animarme..Bueno cuidense mucho y nous vemos feliz semana santa ! **_

_**atte:**_

_**wiLLnira·!**_


	18. egoísmo

_**SERÁ**_

**cap.18 egoísmo**

_Poner en "stop" después "play"..Cuando se creán problemas "regresar" y cuando todo se torna aburrido "adelantar"._

_Nuestra hermosa película de amor..verdad?_

Ya que seguía todo drogado debido al coctel que le dierón. No podía ver muy bien sus ojos dorados aún estaban rojos, no sentía dolor. Estaba usando una mascara de oxígeno, y el suero pasarle por sus venas..Tenía el cuello lastimado y usaba collarín..Su brazo izquierdo estaba roto, y su pecho lastimado..Este era el Inuyasha lástimado.

Tropezó en un desamor, la figura femenina que estaba entrando por la puerta se veía demasiado contenta. Luego el la confundio, se sentía estúpido debido a la cantidad de droga que le pusierón..Así que no pudo pronunciar nada oh el sentía que hablaba cuando en realidad hablaba su mente, pero de todo momento ahí estaba su ¿esposa, no ella no era su esposa..En su mente la figura que veía era un demonio sexy que desorientaba a los hombres haciendolos sacar lujuría y pensamientos perversos..Ella no era Kagome aun que ya era tarde cuando miró a la elegante mujerzuela acercarse para sonreírle con coqueteria y besarle la mejilla..Que asco.

-como amaneciste?-se atrevío a preguntar la mujerzuela que provocó toda clase de trágicas historias de amor..Pero que hay de ella, ella tambien sufría..Bueno hacía sufrir a la demás gente con tal de ella ser féliz, le encantaba ser así le fascinaba sobrevivir a costa de la infelicidad de los demás hacer que su vida estaba perfecta cuando ella estaba sola por eso le gustaba Inuyasha en un tiempo los dos vierón la manera igual de ver del mundo por eso lo deseaba..Por eso lo amaba y le volvía loca el solo pensar que el prefería a una mujerzuela que recurría al alcohol solo para olvidar sus penas..Y ella fue la que la hizo alcoholica poniendole una pequeña cantidad de droga de esas que consumes y necesitas más de ella..pues así fue como la inicio..-

Pequeños idiotas ahora ella ganaba..Si ganaba mucho.

-vamos no seas tan expresivo-solo podía per la cara desorientada de Inuyasha causante: la droga-

Se quedó un tedioso y largo tiempo con el besandolo y diciendole cosas de amor, que a ella le gustaban y le decía sus atrevidos secretos fue hasta que Inuyasha se quedó dormido ella solo se quedó besandole la mejilla y salío del lugar..Pobresito, le daba mucha tentasión el verlo enfermo era como la gata que se va y regresa..La gata que aruña a su dueño, la gata que cobrá caro pero te da un buen servicio..

-Solo es mío-murmuraba ya que salía del lugar..-

El, volvía a sentir su corazón arder pero solo pensaba en Kagome y la calma lo inundaba necesitaba estar en sus cinco sentidos, pero ahora solo reía y dormia y veía cosas alegres..

---

Ya no estaba viviendo en ese hotel de paso, de hecho estaba rentado un apartamento de tres recamaras grandes con dos baños, una cocina y un pequeño balcón bueno algo grande que daba a la vista los edificios de Nueva York todo apeñuscado..Comenzaba a arreglar el lugar, no era tan elegante como su casa pero al menos podrían vivir las cinco..Cuando sus hijas crecierán que les iba a decir?..

Les diria que su padre estaba muerto.., que les iba a decir?. Se quedó mirando sobre el balcón era grande, pero no tan grande como los de enfrente, de seguro su hija le iban a bombardear de preguntas..Compró algunos muebles y Kaede salío a comprar cosas necesarias en que iba a trabajar?..Iba a abrir un local..no que iba a hacer?..Aparte de cuidar a sus hijas debia conseguirse un buen trabajo, sus hijas iban a estudiar en una buena escuela..No les iba a faltar nada..bueno si un padre.

-maldito desgraciado-logró murmurar, mientras se mecía un poco hacía delante y lograr ver como las personas casi se veían como hormigas, poder ver a la gente..pasar por debajo de ella..Se sintio un poco superior, pero aún así estaba sola..Con tres niñas que iban a pedir explicaciones-

No paraba de maldecirlo..Se adentró a la casa cerrano la puertavenanta, mientras se acercaba al telefono necesitaba escuchar su voz..Se fue cabiz baja mientras sentá otra vez las lágrimas caerle sobre sus mejillas..Rápido se las secó y descolgó el telefono con sus temblorosas manos algo desesperada marco al telefono de su casa..Nada solo se escuchaba el mensaje de la contestadora..Solo dejó un mensaje de su respiración nerviosa y entre cortada..Sin porder ser fuerte de dejar el mensaje solo colgó rápido..Su espalda se fue directo al tocar la fría pared mientras se dejaba caer si empezaba a caer en depresión. A sentirse tan miserable tan ciega tan tonta..Otra vez después de meses de creer que todo era perfecto el la engañaba con esa maldita perra..

Terminó agachada rascando con sus uñas el suelo y el caer de sus lágrimas sobre el suelo, antes de darse cuenta de despertar el llanto de una de sus hijas la despertó de ese estado no supo cuanto tiempo estubó tirada lamentandose y llorando..Solo reacciono que sería fuerte por sus hijas..Iba a poder con la carga nadie Estados Unidos defendia a las madres solteras..Y más de la mitad eran madres solteras tenían un apellido..Así que de que se molestaba, sus hijas no iban a ser discrimanadas nunca.

Se acercó para abrazar y besarle la frente a Kim, sacando su seno y dejando que su hija succionará la leche de manera rápida la bebe al tiempo se quedó dormida un poco agotada y cansada pero al final dormida..Cantandoles un poco suspusó que las tres dormían flacidamente..A veces quisiera que estas pequeñitas no estubieran enteradas de nada que siempre fueran chiquitas que no sintieran dolor o pena..Que todo fuera color de rosa, que no entendieran muchas cosas que fueran así..Que el tiempo se detubiera para poder disfrutar de el y quedar completamente orgullosas de ellas, enseñarles tantas cosas dependía de ellas..

La puerta se abrío era Kaede con algunas bolsas de comida, vegetales iba a llenar la casa de un ánimo alegre..

Iba a estar alegré lo iba a intentar por el bien de ellas..

-por que no sales?-le preguntó Kaede como si nada a su niña..Kagome se miró en el espejo estaba vistiendo de manera señorada hasta se veía de 35 años..Algo que no era su edad si no unos 11 años menos..Soltó su cabello seguía algo humedo pero aún se mantenía de manera negra como la noche, sus ojos algo hinchados y su aspecto cansado-

-crees que podría?-cuestionó a la anciana con un sarcasmo notorio. Kaede solo se acercó tomó el cepillo y peino el suave cabello..-

-por que no, sería divertido-decía mientras veía como el cabello estaba desenrredandose..Kagome parecio pensarló después de unos minutos que parecíeron eternas ya se encontraba otra vez bañandose y arreglandose..Pasaban de las seis de la tarde no sabía a donde iba a ir, solos entía la necesidad de despejarse y de disfrutar un poco..-

Se vistio de manera tranquila..No iba a agandallarse al primer soltero que se pudiera y traerlo a la cama, al contrario solo iría a bailar y a hacer amigas..

Salío luciendo un vestido de manera sencillo negro escotado, con unas zapatillas de tacón negras..Un poco de maquillaje se despidio de sus hijas mientras salía de esos departamentos..Dio un grande respiró necesitaba calmarse..Entró al elevador, viendo a una mujer de una edad madura cabello negro corto y ojos chocolates..Se encontraba fumando, se hizó a la izquierda topando con el metal del elevador..Esta al verla solo sonrío.

-soy Yuka Sasumi-decía de manera inteligente estrechando su mano-soy tu vecina..la de enfrente-decía simplemente. Kagome estrechó su mano y se presento con su apellido de soltera..Su voz era entre serena, Yuka al verla intento mirarla de manera que la reconociera, como era el destino deseo tanto ser amiga de Kagome Higurashi en sus días de juventud.-en verdad no me recuerdas?-le preguntó Yuka pero Kagome como que sintio esa voz familiar..Si la recordaba era esa chica que se juntaba con ella de pocas palabras y pocos amigos..Esas muchachas que son maduras..pues de esa muchacha no quedaba mucho ya que esta se veía más vista y más hermosa-

El elevador se abrío rápido la pareja de Yuka pidio que siguieran tratandola de una manera mala..Pero Kagome solo se hizó a un lado, Yuka lo golpeo y cortó con el, se quedó viendo a Kagome esto era muy común..Ver como un novio celoso viene jaloneandote y haciendo escenitas de celos.. Y a reclamarte fue por eso que lo cortó.

A pesar de que Yuka fingia importancia su voz sonaba monotona y a veces hueca..

-así que tu marido te engaño?-le preguntó, ya iban camiando por el malecón con zapatillas en mano y peinado revuelto.-

Le contó practicamente su vida, sin darse cuenta ya eran pasadas de la media noche..Si ella tambien estaba fumando, Yuka le contó sus desamores le dijo que no termino sus estudios, que termino siendo una cosa nula. Practicamente no era nadie, no pedía ser alguien pero si la vida de Yuka fue muy dura...

Siguierón conversando de regreso a casa, las dos se desahogarón y Kagome la invitó a comer mañana..Claro Yuka aceptó luego de despedirse y de limpiarse lágrimas las dos entrarón al mismo tiempo a su departamento..Llegó cansada notando su estómago gruñir..Se acercó a la cocina mientras abría el refrigerador..Que daba poca luz y viendo que estaba lleno sacó un yogurth de durazno..Comiendo poco a poco y saboreando el dulce sabor..Se subio a la barra sentandose con las piernas cruzadas..Miró por la pequeña ventanilla no daba mucha luz nocturna, así que solo giró su cabeza..Llevó su mirada al televisor que no era tan moderno como pero no era un modelo de los setentas a blanco y negro..Se bajó y dejo el frasco de yogurth y luego entró a su cuarto..Durmiendo con la luna y casi durmiendo con las estrellas..No se quedó tan rápido dormida, solo hasta sentir sus parpados cansados debido a la desvelada..Se quedó dormida.

---

No había que dejará de pensar en ella...Seguía en el hospital con la máscara de oxígeno..Seguía con dolor físico y mentalmente..Sus labios resecos, el látido fuerte de su corazón..Rápido se mantubo pensando en Kagome y su repentina ida, pero Kikyo le explico muy bien y le dijo que estaba embarazada de el..Si un día termino borracho y estaba en la cama de Kikyo pero eso fue hace mucho hace casi como 10 meses no era posible..Pensaba en su hijo, aun que lo negará era cierto..Iba a tener un hijo con Kikyo lo acrecía más su temor de poder perder a Kagome ya la perdío una vez..Esta vendría siendo la segunda vez algo que no se perdonaba..Odiaba a Kikyo. Pero de que servía odiar eso no iba a traer a su Kagome...

-"Ka..g."-no pudo terminar de decir eso, por que nuevamente entraba esa enfermera a inyectarle un tranquilizante y a llevarlo a brazos de Morfeo, por que lo hacían, si estaba en un momento critico..Y su accidente lo iban a pasar durante días ya que el era una figura con mucho talento y muy bueno en esos negocios..-

Su corazón estaba perdiendo esa fuerza con la que latía, es más le costaba escuchar el latido, simplemente lejos de la mujer que amaba y cerca de la mujer que hacía grandes su desgracia..Perdió parte de su corazón sus pensamientos se fuerón con ella..Sus alientos y sus látidos fuerón destinados a Kagome..

Nuevamente Kikyo se encontraba cuidando de el, desde hace cuatro noches cuidaba de el..Lo amaba sus ojos dorados perdiendo esa cálidez la miraba como si viera a Kagome. Esa maldita desgraciada que se encargaba de quitarle todo lo que quería...Se llevó una mano a su vientre murmuró palabras severas pero aún asi miró su vientre apretandolo con muy poca fuerza..Si iba a tener un hijo de "Inuyasha", aun que eso quisiera que fuera cierto debía de tener cuidado en que no se supiera esto..Lo iba a mirar..

En que grandes problemas estaba metido Inuyasha por haberla hecho ser su amante y cambiarla por la esposa..Aun que fuera la amante se merecía un mejor papel en este lugar..Malditos idiotas que se atrevian a engañar a su esposa..Estaba loca, actuando como tal perdiendo la razón por Inuyasha. Es que ella era simplemente diferente a todas nunca se daría vencida por alguien tan devil...Como Kagome.

Se quedó pensativa, manteniendo su mirada perdida..Algo llamó su atención Kagome no sabía del accidente..Sentía el latir agitado de su corazón, la noche fresca estaba afuera del edificio. La poca noche caía sobre sus ojos..Se levanto mientras paseaba con sus dedos la comisura de piel de Inuyasha, sintiendo que estaba algo tibio, llegó hasta la ventana estaba cerrada un poco intranquila y con sus dedos fríos abrío la ventana viendo la noche llena de estrellas..Aun que la luz de la luna se cubría por las nuves oscuras ella podía identificar muy bien la poca luz que lograba salir...y colarse entre estas ventanas color verde oscuro..Rápido se acercó a Inuyasha posando con osadía sus labios a los de Inuyasha se sentía tan atraída por el..Daba gracias de quien fuera este niño que mantendría atado a Inuyasha con ella...

Al día siguiente salío temprano no quería que Inuyasha la viera con la misma ropa de ayer, así que lo dejo solo por un momento..

Los primeros en visitarlo fuerón Sango y Miroku que vierón como Inuyasha estaba forsejeando para comer, Miroku uso un metodo de chantajismo e Inuyasha rápido comio a fuerzas, se estaba recuperando y lo que más necesitaba era comer y estar sin algun problema.

-como amaneciste?-le preguntó Sango que estaba cambiando el agua de las flores..Estas flores fuerón de la empresa, aun que las chicas al saber que Kagome dejó a Inuyasha rápido fueron comprarón el mejor arreglo y lo mandaban para que Inuyasha tubiera en cuenta sus oportunidades, pero sabían que estaba Kikyo de por medio esa maldita culebra-

-ni mejor ni peor-decía simplemente algo cansado, aun que se notaba que estaba sano sus ojos decían que estaba sufriendo demasiado por no tener a su esposa a su lado, es más si Kagome estubiera con el lo más seguro es que lo hubieran dado de alta por los cuidados tan seguros que ella le podía dar.-

-deberías de cuidarte Kikyo no es muy eficiente haciendola de enfermera-decía Miroku en tono gracioso, mientras Inuyasha ponía cara de enfermo-

-ni me la nombres por su culpa eh perdido a las personas que más quiero-decía de modo dolido, Sango rápido intento cambiar el ambiente-

-hablas de Kaede?-preguntó de manera irónica, Inuyasha la recrimino con la mirada e hizó la voz severa que ultimamente estaba usando para todo-

-no hablo de Kagome, Kimi, Yuri y Siyo-decía confundiendo los nombres de sus hijas, el maldito accidente le trajo consecuencias mentales a Inuyasha-

-Kim, Sae y Mandy-le corregía Miroku, aun que bien el sabía que Inuyasha lo hacia para no fatigarse del maldito peso de culpa pero bien Inuyasha sabía el no había hecho nada fue Kikyo-

-chicos..por favor-su voz se notaba algo intranquila-busquen a Kagome..no se donde pero por favor busquenla-el el grande Inuyasha estaba rogando, vaya entonces si estaba desesperado-

Estubierón platicando un poco hasta que la inoportuna Kikyo aparecío, fue entonces que Sango dijo un comentario sarcástico y Kikyo solo la corría casi a gritos, si no fuera por que Inuyasha la domina entonces Kikyo se le lanza encima a golpearla..Y Sango no es de esas que se dejen..

-entonces estaremos juntos verdad?-Kikyo tenía ese efecto de hacer que todos los hombres dijeran 'sí', seria su escote pronunciado, o simplemente el tono que lograba usar para engatuzar a sus víctimas irónico el fue una de sus víctimas-

Mantubó siempre esa actitud fría, pero Kikyo encontro su punto dévil..Haciendo que Inuyasha diera sí, a lo menzo..Ya Kagome estaba demasiado dolida tenía un hijo con la amante...Mientras no supiera nada de Kagome entonces no sabía que iba a hacer ni siquiera sabía que pensar que decir, Kikyo estaba solo diciendo que se iba a mudar con el le daba noticias de que en dos días lo sacaban del hospital..Que era tan guapo, apestaba solo era por puro compromiso..

En esos días en lo que iba a salir del hospital..La verdad aceptó que Kikyo lo cuidará, pero estaba tan mareado y tan asqueado de el mismo que ni siquiera podía decir que no, no después de saber que ese niño era suyo..El niño de que tenía la culpa?...

Ahora más que nunca se encontraba amando con todas sus fuerzas a Kagome..Estaba su mano enyesada, con ella vio como Miroku y Sango lo traían de vuelta a casa donde estaban el recuerdo de sus hijas..y de su adorada e idolatrada esposa, entró sintiendose un verdugo.

Hubiera querido borrar de la memoria todos los malos momentos más era imposible, quisiera poner su vida en reversa y ponerle en cada momento de felicidad que compartío con Kagome..Su vida no ah sido tan fácil como hubiera querido, de hecho..Antes de que tubiera amante todo era muy agrío y seco.

_-flash back-_

_-así que eres casado?-preguntó la elegante mujer que era ejecutiva, una hermosa mujer de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos chocolates..-_

_-si-decía Inuyasha que en este tiempo era más joven y a penas un novato con la empresa, positivamente estaba cansado de esas borracheras de Kagome..Disgustado por que no había tomado una buena desición se caso con una alcoholica-_

_-bueno eso no importa o si?-_

_Tan rápido como se imaginaba ya se encontraba tirado en la cama con una elegante ejecutiva, que envolvía sus brazos la piel fina de Kikyo, se encontraba apretando los labios por miedo a que gritará el nombre de Kagome. Sacío sus instintos hasta quedar profundamente dormido sobre la cama de Kikyo, esta mujer se encontraba paseandose fuera de la cama desnuda, mientras iba por algo de comida..Una buena noche, había pasado con el dueño._

_----_

_A los días de ese acostón se lamentaba pero ella lo buscaba y la situación con Kagome no era la mejor._

_-me engañas?-le preguntó Kagome en un tono enojado, sin elevar la voz o el tono. Hablando de manera civilazada si se puede decir así-_

_-si así fuera que?-le dijo, el mientras se acercaba a grandes pasos hasta quedar frente a frente. Las facciones de Kagome se notaban tan tiernas, que del solo mirar sus labios quedó prendado de ellos, la beso mientras ella forcejeaba tal vez el amor se estaba apagando..Pero sin duda Kagome sabía besar tan bien como una diosa-_

_-que ha..?-ni siquiera podía hablar Kagome de la odiosa excitación que Inuyasha le probocó con solo besarla, intentó forejear pero cayó rendida sobre cada caricia que le daba Inuyasha. Sin tantear ella tambien siguio jugando con el, lo fue alborotando como cualquiera mujer lo haría por obtener una noche de placer-_

_Bien sabemos en que fue a acabar esa parte..._

_-end of flash back-_

Aparentaban al mundo en las fiestas en las cenas, en todos lugares donde iban ellos dos aparentaban que su matrimonio era perfecto, pero no estaba casi al borde de la quiebra su matrimonio..Tal vez casarse fue malo, pero ahora..Ahora que parecía vivir el pasado de nueva cuenta seguía pensando que fue una mala racha de la vida, que se casará...Pero no si no se hubiera casado con ella no hubiera tenido hijos. Fuera un mujeriego..Algo que lo aceptaba, le gustaban las mujeres pero esta no era su fora de ser, la de antes..La del niño rico que tenía todo menos a la muchacha que no lo deseaba..Fue por eso que se engancho de esos ojos inocentes de Kagome de esos labios carnosos, terminó embobado por ella. Y ahora que conseguía plena felicidad simplemente ella se iba de su casa por culpa de Kikyo..

Que confuso, que horrendo..Ni siquiera pudo hablar con ella..Pero que iba a hablar con ella, ella le iba a aventar lo que fuera..Volvía a esta en cama reposando, manteniendo su mente llendo directo al nombre de Kagome.

---

Kagome ya estaba más segura, se notaba que no le afectaba tanto. Sonreía y hasta hablaba más, esa actitud positiva estaba llenandola. Su corazón estaba más tranquilo, las heridas tardarían en sanar pero más vale intentar vivir no?..Ya que árbol que nace torcido jamás su rama endereza tal vez ese dicho es por Inuyasha, por que ya la engaño una vez esta no era de esperarse..

Otra vez volvía a quedarse de ver con Yuka es impresionante de lo rápido que te puedes encariñar de alguien.

-cuando sean grandes estoy segura que lloveran pretendientes-decía bromeando, mientras Kagome reía...-

-si puede ser-

Se acostumbró a dormir sin el calor de alguien más solo ella y su almohada..Solo ella y su soledad.

-bueno me tengo que ir-decía Yuka que se levantaba y dejaba de agarrarle el cabello a Mandy-se cuidan niñas-decía mientras Kagome se despedia de ella. Y las niñas solo seguían balbuceando y jugando con algunas cosas-

-te cuidas-decía Kagome que no se levantó por que Yuka ya conocía el camino de salida-

-adiós Kaede-Kaede se encontraba haciendo algo de comer. Solo se escuchó el cerrar de la puerta y unas breves palabras de Kaede una nueva plática de mujeres se formo-

Intentando no hablar de más o decir Inuyasha solo se quedó jugando y abrazando a sus hijas..

No se podía sentir completamente bien en este día..Ya que el gris del cielo y las pocas gotas de agua queriendo salir y bañar a la gente era el perfecto cuadro para decidir su estado de ánimo..

_continuación_

**waaa les dedico este capítuLo..!**

**Si Kikyo es una zorra pero Inuyasha es un grandisimo #$&$, no se preocupen ya tengo el final para esa gata ¬.¬ si Inuyasha y Kagome por siempre estaba pensando en..wajajajajajajajaj.. No se si quieran pero no durará mucho en que las niñas crescan..Y sientan que su madre esta demasiado solita o que...busquen a su padre..Wajajajajaa se me ocurrío algo pero no se ustedes que creen?**

**INUYASHA & KAGOME POR SIEMPRE**

**ATTE:**

**Willnira**

**pd1: gracias por sus reviews wajajaja les dedico este capítulo a la gente que toma su tiempo para dejar mensajes que me dan ánimos va dedicado este capítulo para USTEDES!**


	19. ando volando bajo

_**SERÁ**_

_Ando volando tan bajo _

_nada más por que no me quieren_

_y estoy clavado contigo _

_teniendo tantos placeres _

_me gusta seguir tus pasos _

_habiendo tantas mujeres_

Estrofa de la cansión de Pedro Infante-Ando Volando Bajo

**cap.19 Ando volando bajo**

El tiempo siguió pasando..Inuyasha quedó debastado pero aprendio a vivir con una culpa inexistente en su alma..Preguntandose todas las noches que fue lo que hizó mal.

-papá?-le preguntaba un niño de cabello negro y piel blanca como la porcelana..El era David, el único hijo de Inuyasha que tenía catorce años..Era guapo, como todo adolescente a esa edad popular y sin alguna carencia ecónomica.-

-dime?-le preguntó ya que veía llegar de una fiesta a su hijo..El vestía un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa de marca con mangas..Actitud más mayor y con ese olor a algun perfume de una muchachita. Impresionante este año-

El muchacho por unos segundos guardo silencio intentando como saber llamar la atención de su padre. Como lograr sacarle plática, pero simplemente solo sentía las palabras en su garganta sin poder salir. Inuyasha que se veía algo más adulto pero se veía apuesto a pesar de tener 37 años..Y ser un empresario famoso. Sus ojos dorados estaban mirando al muchacho con cariño. En estos años casi catorce años logró sentir afecto por el que pretendía ser su hijo.

-este-el jovén sentía las palabras en la garganta, pero luego sonrío y miro a su padre. Rara vez lograba entender esa mirada que le dedicaba desde que estaba pequeño-por que estas despierto tan tarde?-le preguntaba primeramente, ni tan tarde solo pasadas de las doce.-

-cosas de trabajo y tu por que llegas tan tarde, te dije a la una no más-miraba el reloj de la pared que amrcaban las dos y media...Y su querido hijo paseandose por todos los ángeles con sus queridas amiguitas-

-es que me entretube con Angie-decía en tono picarón y arrogante, lo miró meter sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón y luego mostrar esos ojos altivos-

-Vete a dormir-decía simplemente al sentir un poco de tranquilidad por saber que había regresado bien su hijo-

En este tiempo agarró cariño con David..Y su vida no era una mierda noestaba tan deprimido, a excepción cuando solo veía fotografías viejas y se ponía a pensar en el roce de labios delicados que lograba darle a Kagome...¿qué habrá sido de ella?.

Andaba volando bajo nada más un amor que no pudo ser, su amor quedó en el será..Simplemente cuando se preguntaba a veces que hubiera pasado si Kagome nunca se hubiera enterado de nada..Pues todo se queda en el será verbos en pasado y en un futuro no existente..Un poco drámatica su vida, llena de enredos y algo de intranquilidades mantenía aún esa fé de encontrarsela y tomarla en brazos y hasta sentir sus piernas flaquear como gelatina..Sonreía de manera alucinadora, y tambien encontrar a sus hijas para poder decirle lo mucho que las extraño. Decirles cuanto sentía no haber podido estar en las graduaciones de primaria, no haber asistido a sus bailes a su comunión..No haber podido estar en practicas de porristas o hasta no haber visto a alguna de las tres jugar un partido contra una de sus hermanas. Aun que quisiera cambiar el tiempo y estar por siempre con Kagome esto le servía para saber cuanto la amaba..Y aún si no la encontraba la amaría por toda su miserable vida..

No subio a dormir toda vía, si no que se quedó en la sala tomando tekila hasta lograr olvidar como fue que nacio su querido hijo..

_**-Flash back-**_

Si esta vez hizó unas buenas jugadas..Todo por Inuyasha, todo por el..Hasta si era necesario vendía su alma al mismo Sátanas con tal de tenerlo a sus lados. Se mordísqueo el labio, mientras pensaba en el. Llevaba siete meses de embarazo y odiaba su panza, odiaba estar embarazado su cuerpo se deformó todo en ella no era sensual como debía de ser. Aun que la relación que mantenía con Inuyasha no era ni como amigos a penas y el estaba en casa..En verdad era un infierno tenerlo cerca no paraba de sentirse culpable, bah! culpas ella que sabía de eso..Aun que para confesar si le dolía ver sufrir a Inuyasha aun que lo negará..Le dolía verlo sufrir, pero siempre su egoísmo de pensar primero en ella que en los demás..

-AHH!-un gritó agudo de dolor proveniente del vientre le hizó sudar en frío...Era algo muy fuerte, se dobló un poco este maldito dolor siempre venía en las noches le seguía doliendo con mucha fuerza pero esta vez mayor. Llevó una de sus manos a su vientre intentando apaciguar el dolor, pero no daba resultado. La sirviente rápido corrio a ayudarla pero ella nego la ayuda y solo con díficultad fue hasta el tocador para tomar unos tranquilizantes-

-señorita que hago?-le preguntaba la sirvienta que estaba al borde de la histeria y del pánico por no saber que hacer-

-llamá al señor-dijo de manera pesada, esta vez espero efecto en la pastilla cuando de repente sintio tal vez agua caer de su entre pierna. El labor del parto estaba comenzando, era la fuente rompiendose otro sonido de dolor le soltó puede ser que hubiera sido un gemido de dolor, logró curvarse y caer al suelo cuando vio llegar al que invadía sus noches de vela esperando una llamada para saber si iba a lelgar a casa a dormir o no. La cargó entre brazos para solo terminar con una horrenda mueca de dolor ver como la llevaba en brazos y caer inconsiente-

Todo era confuso, de repente ya estaba entrando en urgencia.

-tijerás-una voz imperativa, mientras sus ojos aún estaban como idos sin lograr captar algo, no había duda estaba drogada, viendo todo como si fuera retrasada-

Era un anciano, se quería mover pero no podía. Quería gritar pero tenía un tubo en su garganta, ¿que le pasaba?..Luego volvío a caer sus ojos en un pesado sueño. Lo único que pudo terminar de escuchar fue un llanto demasiado agudo, para terminar dormida.

El doctor que estaba encargado de la que era esposa por unión libre de Inuyasha.

-doctor esta bajo de cien..-decía la enfermera que estaba viendo la pulsación de Kikyo, pero el doctor estaba más consentrado en el labor de coser bien el vientre la cicatriz de haber sido madre por medio de cesarea.-

Fue algo duradero..

Inuyasha estaba sentado esperando respuesta y vio al doctor salir, mientras el rápido se erguía y con sus ojos hinchados veía al doctor..

-como esta el niño, Kikyo?-preguntaba mientras veía al doctor sonreír por la primera pregunta-

-muy bien..A pesar de haber nacido de siete meses nacio fuerte..-decía el doctor, pero luego tenso su rostro a la segunda pregunta se secó una gota de sudor que caía por su arrugada frente, mientras se sobaba la sien y se quitaba los lentes de aumento-ssin embargo su esposa..no pudo soportar..le empezó a fallar el pulso, la sangre salía se desangro..Y tenía otro problema-decía de manera ya aumentando la tragedia de Inuyasha solo se mantenía consiente por que su hijo estaba bien-al parecer si sacabamos del vientre al niño la mujer no iba a poder sobrevivir...lo siento hicimos todo lo que pudimos señor-Inuyasha calló en las sillas de manera pesada sintiendo que el poco aire que retenían sus pulmones se lograban salir de manera rápida e intantanea-

Miró al doctor quisiera o no Kikyo fue un error de el..Se sentía culpable pobre mujer si el no se hubiera aceptado nada de ella, entonces ella estubiera bien..Si soltó solo una lágrima...Por la muerte de su zorra amante, después solo fue a visitar a su bebe, que por cierto era algo delgado y estaba dormido, no se veía demasiado sano..

Al velorío casi no asistio mucha gente solo los que en verdad conocían a Kikyo, y fue de lo más seco sin lágrimas..

_**-Fin del flash back-**_

Hizó muestras de sangre y logró saber que el hijo que Kikyo tubo en el vientre no era de el si no que de fue de otra persona, pero solo el bebé lo tenía a el. No iba a dejarlo solo con el frío calando los huesos..Sabiendo que le podía faltar comida se hizó cargo de esa criaturita y ahora solo tenía a un adolescente lleno de hormonas y se dedicaba a salir y a intentar corresponderle el cariño..

-Kagome-murmuraba el ya cansado con casi sus parpados caerle de sueño subio algo ebrío a su dormitorio cerro con cuidado..Se aventó a su cama, sin el menor cuidado de quitarse los zapatos o alguna prenda de ropa. Solo se fue a brazos de morfeo evitando el mundo real por la poca noche que quedaba-

---

En Nueva York nuestra querida Kagome Higurashi tenía una casa grande..Donde vivía con Kaede y sus tres adoradas hijas..No mentía extrañaba aún a Inuyasha pero el amor que mantenía hacia sus tres hijas la fue ayudando a crecer como madre y la ayudo a ser lo que es hoy.. Si seguía preguntandose que fue del el..Pero era obvio que el estaba con Kikyo.

Sus hijas eran tan hermosas para tener catorce años..Kim que tenía ese look moderno con su cabello largo hasta media espalda y cortado en capas y grafilado..Un flequillo que cubría parte de su mirada y sus elegantes ojos dorados..Su piel clara y su cuerpo no tan exagerado para su edad. De las tres ella resultaba ser la mayor la porrista del equipo de su escuela..No era tan apatica ni nada, de hecho ella era como la que cuidaba de su hermana..Claro que a veces se daban unas buenas peleas..No tenía novio ya que media escuela estaba embobado con ellas tres..Sae el lado tierno y la menor algo ilusa pero sin contar que a lado de Kim eran tremendas chicas ella era identica a Kim las tres eran gemelas..Eran identicas eran parecidas en gustos...A ella le gustaba mucho bailar..O actuar aun que compartía el gusto con sus dos hermanas siempre hacían algo juntas..Por ultimo la mediana Mandy que era la revolución con ellas, la de las ideas más locas y la que hacía bromas pesadas a todos los demás la que salía en defensa de sus hermanas la de en medio..La que estaba en medio del sandwich la que no era ni la chica ni la grande..La que se ponía a favor de Kim o de Sae para hacer complot..La de las ideas y claro la deportista que se deducaba a jugar cual quier deporte.

Estaba arreglando su cabello aun que no quisiera hacer nada veía como sus hermanas se arreglaban y le daba un poco de pena preguntarle consejos de modas..Esas cosas con las que las chicas se arreglan solo para ver a los chicos. Estaba arreglando su mochila para ir a la escuela y no estaba decidiendo sobre si usar listón color rosa o uno violeta, estubo viendo los colores detenidamente y uso solo el violeta. Luego salío arreglandose un poco las calcetas y salío de su cuarto viendo como estaba su madre terminando el desayuno..

-buenos días-decía Mandy llamando la atención de las dos hermanas y de su madre. Kagome al verla le regalo una sonrisa y la invitóa sentarse para desayunar-

Mandy paso a desayunar rápido por que a los cinco minutos sus hermanas subian a lavarse los dientes y la dejaban sola con Kaede pasando para saber si encesitaba algo paso al baño que estaba abajo donde estaba su cepillo de dientes escondido..

Kagome estaba poniendose un poco de perfume, luego solo arregló su bolso y salío esperando a sus tres hijas.

-y bien?-preguntaba Kagome a Kim que la veía bajar con una cara llena de molestía-te corto Ken?-le pregunto bromista, bien sabía que ella y sus hijas eran unidas-

-por favor mamá..Ken solo es un idiota que prefirio salir con Rubi que conmigo-decía casi al borde del exalto pero antes del enojo-

-esta ardida-decía Sae que salía en no defensa de su hermana, Kim solo se volteó medio cuerpo y miró la ventana..-

-que callada-decía Kagome al ver entrar al carro a Mandy con un poco de brillo en sus labios-nos vamos-decía mientras esperaba que Sae cerrará la puerta-

En cuanto pudo solo salío arrancando para llevar a sus hijas al instituto..Cruzando tercero de secundaria parte del segundo semestre.

-que haces?-decía Mandy que veía como su madre bajaba del auto y se arreglaba sus lentes-

-gracias a ti nos quitarón un receso-decía Kim fingiendo molestía, nunca podría molestarse con Mandy-

-si eres torpe no sabes decir no-decía Sae siguiendole el juego a Kim-

-tranquilas solo voy a hablar con el director me dijo algo de una piscoloca-decía de manera neutral. Sus tres hijas estaban siguiendole el paso, luego el profesor de deportes le habló a Mandy..Kim seguía con ella presumiendo a su madre, Sae estaba intentando no ponerse roja ante cual quier niño que la miraba..-

Se separarón ya que a Kim y a Sae le habló un muchacho muy guapo, después Kagome tubo una plática con el director.

-buenos días-dijo regalando una sonrisa y miró como el director estaba admirando una fotografía al parecer muy consentrado-

-oh señora Higurashi-decía sonriente, el director era un anciano parlanchin de actitud positiva, raras veces lograban verlo a los ojos y por su tolerancia y trato con los alumnos rebeldes. El sin duda era el mejor director de casi todas las escuelas daba castigos no tan estrictos y poseía una amabilidad con la gente claro si el no castigaba eran los maestros. Todos preferían al señor Aoya como director que a la subdirectora la señorita Klarck.-tome asiente por favor..-decía mientras veía sentarse a Kagome ella con sus ojos castaños recorrío la oficina, solo tres veces estubo aquí..Tres con esta-sabe el proximo lunes será la semana del deporte-decía pausado ganandose una duda con Kagome; ella hubiera esperado que le dijera cual de las tres era la peor, que se fueran de la escuela...Pero solo veía al buen hombre hablar de manera calma, algo desesperante para su ritmo de vida-

-si?-decía dudosa, mientras veía al director verle los ojos-

-seré claro-decía de manera tranquila y hasta corta-Mandy fue seleccionada por casi la mayoría de los deportes-Kagome se sorprendio-dicen que ella puede ser lo que quiera, puede ser basquetbolista, futbolista, nadar...Puede ser cual quier deporte tiene un don-Vaya esa no se la esperaba-lo mejor sería que usted la llevará a un deporte o algo por las tardes..-Kagome asintió-

-y las demás?-preguntó interesada por las cualidades y aptitudes que tenían sus hijas-

-Kim es muy buena porrista..Dice que le gustaría estudiar flamenco, aun que tambien es energetíca para los deportes..-Kagome seguía escuchando-Sae destaca en la cocina, canto, instrumentos músicales..-

-disculpe pero mis hijas estan separadas no?-preguntó con tranquilidad-

-no..Toman las primeras tres horas juntas, después receso, después las horas de música. Practicamente si se la pasan juntas..Hay veces que-suspiraba y después miró a Kagome mirar por la puerta ahí estaba pasando una de sus hijas con una cara triste y las otras dos estaban con unos chicos-

-terminan las frases ellas mismas-decía sin evitar reír..-

-exacto-decía el director tambien con una sonrisa-y bien dejará a sus hijas participar en la semana de deportes..Esa semana será de actitvidades..-decía informandola-

-pero toda la semana?-preguntaba incredula-

-si..se cancelarán las clases y será una semana de descanso algo divertido y familiar-

-ok..yo le diré a Mandy hasta luego-decía mientras se acomodaba un cabello detrás de su oreja y se levantaba. Se despidio del director y al final termino viendo como Sae era la que estaba algo triste y sin compañía..-

Se puso en frente de ella sin importarle si la maestra de fotografía estaba presente esperando ver buenas tomas de todos.

-que te pasa?-le preguntó mientras Sae la miraba y luego bajaba su mirada y ahí vio llegar a Mandy-

-es que mira a Kim ella tiene muchas amigas y yo no..Mandy ta-pero Mandy la calló-

-y..?-

-ella no entiende que al ser nuestra gemela nos hace falta..Kim es así por que sabe que cuando ella falle en algo nosotras estaremos para ella.-En menos de que nombrarán a Kim ella ya estaba jalando a Sae a estar con ella y de paso a Mandy, se despidierón de su madre. Mientras algunos muchachos solo veían ir a la hermosa señora Higurashi-

Salío estando a fuera solo pudo pensar en algo realmente irónico, sus hijas iban a estar nuevamente en esta semana del deporte y de fesrtivales llena de diversión y algo familair y no iba a estar Inuyasha con ellas..Le dolía pero tal vez el iba a estar con su hijo y con Kikyo tal vez tambien tubo gemelas o mellizas quien sabe pero solo esperaba que fueran féliz como ella intento serlo.

Perdio su mente hasta lograr derramar una lágrima que salía con díficultad de sus ojos que ya se estaban tornando cristalinos pero con forme fue dando un peso sus rodillas flaquearon y se recargó en suc arro y solto un par de lágrimas sintiendose débil..Era lo que recordaba momento ahorita tal vez pudo haber sido muy féliz a lado de Inuyasha sus hijas iban a ser felices conoerían a su padre que iba a saber ella pero ahora cuando ellas le preguntaban se alteraba un poco o hasta perdia la paciencia con falicilidad.

Manejó con cuidado hasta llegar a la casa para ver a Kaede arreglar la casa ordenando a la nueva sirvienta lo que debía de hacer sus nuevas tareas. Entró a la habitación de sus hijas y tiro la basura le gustaba arreglar el cuarto de ellas.

Puso en cada cuarto de las niñas una pulcera color negra de hilo hecha por ella..Para que tubieran suerte en sus días de vida, bajó viendo que pasaban de las doce de la mañana así que se puso a ver una album de fotografías donde estaba ella de jovén con Inuyasha abrazandola..Cada foto mantenía un recuerdo cálido en su corazón..

Al lado de el siempre ella era opacada, aun que a lado de las chicas siempre ella resltaba..Su encuentro no fue especial no ehcho ella loa bofeto por robarle su primer beso, y se pasó noches enteras negandose al amor de Inuyasha después llegarón lágrimas por que el era un Don Juan pero cuando estaba en un baile de la escuela escuchar de su boca el te amo, la volvío loca y lo beso..Cruzarón sus lenguas su respiración se acabo de esos besos que nunca se olvidan..Pero ahora ya ni recordaba su voz, muy cagamente lograba recordar el Kagome que tanto le gustaba esas frases sárcasticas que lograban sacerle un sonrisa...Esas caricias que la hacán sonrojar sus propociciones más locas, cada vez que tomaba sus labios. Suspiraba de manera cariñosa, si lo iba a amar..toda su vida.

-YA LLEGAMOS! NANA, MAMÁ-gritaban las tres niñas que estaban entrando y luego cuando subierón a sus cuartos ella guardó el albúm de manera rápida y luego solo espero a que Kaede diera el grito de que la comida ya estaba lista-

Vio como apresurada Mandy les ganaba en segundo lugar Sae y al último con su boca arreglada llegaba Kim.

-me escogierón para ser porrista mamá no es genial?-preguntó en el tono arrogante y un poco creído. El liderismo se notaba a leguas-

-si..-decía Kagome, luego miró que Mandy estaba muy consentrada revolviendo la sopa de fideos-y ustedes..Sae Mandy?-les preguntaba, Sae solo río nerviosa y miro a su madre esos ojos dorados era como matarla-

-yo estaré en un concurso de canto..-decía de manera serena-tal vez en otros concursos irás verdad?-la pregunta sono casi como una suplica.. Ella iba a andar sola viendo como sus hijas deseguro iban a ser acosadas por muchachitos..Se iba a perder eso, no para nada debía estar ahi para ver que muchach le convenía a su hija en fin iba a ir-

-A Mandy la escogierón para casi asistir a todos los deportes-decía Kim soltando una noticia que le correspondia a Mandy decirla, Kagome miró con seguridad a su hija. Luego vio que Mandy solo la miraba a penada-

-es que no quiero ir..-decía en murmulló-

-por que no?-preguntaba interesada Sae, Mandy miró instensamente a las tres-

-es que..las niñas me hechan carrilla por que pues todas tienen papá-Kagome la calló con su voz-

-si que todas tienen papá y tu no, que ellas son más ricas por que su papá tiene un super empleo..Que su papá esto..que su papá aquello-estaba comenzando a exaltarse y ella creía que esa etapa de burlarse solo por que no tienes papás había pasado-

Kim y Sae solo estaban pelandole los ojos a Mandy..

-su papá y yo tubimos una discusión muy fuerte nos separamos y el vive contento con otra mujer..No es un desgraciado creo que lo maldeci muchas veces..Y es momento a que sepan que su padre fue cariñoso, atento..-Kim la calló-

-por que hasta ahorita nos hablas de el, por que, te hicimos preguntas y te ponías como loca-

-KIM-le decía en voz alta Sae y Kim solo calló para ver a una Kagome al borde de las lágrimas-

-mamá-decía Mandy-si no quieres-pero Kagome como siempre le regaló una sonrisa..-

-el nombre de su padre es Inuyasha Yoshimiro..es guapo, y vive con su segunda esposa-

-te dejo por otra mujer?-dijo Mandy-

-si-dijo serena-

-sabiendo que estabas embarazada-

-me separe de el por asuntos privados..El no se donde viva pero la última vez vivia en los Angeles-

Las tres hermanas vierón a su madre, mientras seguían escuchando algo importante.. Subierón al cuarto y Kagome les siguio contando historias de ellos dos. Unas chistosas y otras no tanto..

-osea que tu y mi papá se la pasaban peleando?-preguntaba casi al borde de las risas Sae-

-si y el era el único que lograba dejarme callada por que las mujeres ninguna-decía divertida-

---

David estaba arremangandose las mangas y luego vio a su padre que estaba solo meneando la sopa, al final la sopa se enfrío y fue entonces que el adolescente no aguanto la curiosidad y sacó sus palabras.

-sacalo papá-decía mientras veía que Inuyasha parpadeaba y lo miraba-

-que?-

-saca tu problema-decía vagamente-

-mi problema se encuentra a varios kilometros lejos de mi-decía irónicamente mientras veía confundido a David un breve silencio se dio entre los hombres. Luego la sirvienta que recogía los platos e Inuyasha se alistaba para irse a trabajar, no sin antes que le diera el dinero a David-

Después ya se encontraba camino a su trabajo recordando a Kagome tendría una pesada tarde llena de recuerdos..Pero valía la pena con tal de sentir en su mente un detalle alocado de Kagome..Su Kagome, su adorada Kagome..

Seguía diciendo que era de el pero quien sabe tal vez ella se caso, tubo más hijos..Eso lo inundaba de celos el pensar que ella estubiera en manos de otro hombre..Pero el estaba volando bajo como para poder llegar a ella..Andaba por los suelos y ella por los cielos..

_**Continuación**_

**Nota de autora:**

**Perdón por la tardanza pero estaba en vacaciones bueno estoy..Bien espero que les guste estas niñas que harán?...**

**Bueno sigan leyendo por no tarda un deselance lleno de miel..Uh les dije que iba a matar a Kikyo..(jajaj tenia un fic en el que el primer capítulo la mataba xD se nota que la odio no?), bueno cuando acabe esta historia y las otras que tengo lo seguro es que tomare un descanso para volver a poner esta mente de niña a trabajar n.n bueno se cuidan y me dejan reviews por que si no hay reviews no hay continuación..ò.ó asi que ya se la saben se cuidan muchachas y si leen muchachos bye.**

**atte: su amiga wiLLnira·!**

**pd. dejen review me ániman mucho **


	20. un amigo

_**Será..**_

**cap.20 Un amigo **

Se apresuró a beber rápido su tequila..Hasta que sus pupilas se empezarón a cerrar y quedó dormido en la sala..Un David que estaba en la escaleras viendo el aguante que podía tener su padre..Llevaba más de diez vasos de tequila..Sin duda el quería ser como su padre..Por varias cosas..Una por que a pesar de pasar los treinta era un soltero codiciado, recibía llamadas de casi muchas mujeres, dicen que en sus tiempos de juventud era un muchacho galante como el..A veces se preguntaba por que el tenía un cuarto cerrado con llave una vez lo abrío y encontro fotos de una mujer muy parecida a su madre. Inuyasha tenía una foto de Kikyou y de el..El no pudo conocerla..Pero si comparaba a la mujer que estaba en muchas fotos con Inuyasha y la que biologicamente era su madre preferia más a esa tal Kagome..

Ayudó a su padre a subirlo a su cuarto, le quitó los zapatos y le desihizó la corbata, mientras lo escuchaba al dormir..El sueño de un alcoholico nunca era muy bien definido...

-Ka..te..a..mo-no termino el nombre de la mujer, David aún se quedó asi ayudandolo mientras se iba y dejaba la puerta entre abierta le puso agua en el buro con unas pastillas para la cruda-

Cuando estubo listo David con sus pocos ánimos subio a su habitación pasadas de las doce, vil sábado por la madrugada la noche estaba deliciosa para salir y hacer rechinar las llantas. Sentía esta noche su corazón latir con mucha fuerza, prefirio acostarse para descansar por diez horas.

Aun que seguía preocupado por su padre, no podía hacer nada..

----------

Las niñas habían salido a dar la vuelta con unos amigos..Se fue a su cuarto mientras se ponía a leer cada carta de amor que Inuyasha la regalaba cuando estaban de novios, en verdad su primer divorsio fue para bien, ya ni sabía tal vez si hubiera escuchado esas advertencias, la noche estaba presente con las brillantes estrellas..Y ella sola sin el mínimo de compañía, solo pudo recargar su cabeza en la ventana, logrando soltar suspiros. Por más que le importará el estar cerca de Inuyasha podría ser algo absurdo ahora entraba a la realidad..Esta era la realidad a la que su madre le advertía?.

Aún no sentia sueño..Los pasos pesados de su anciana favorita y casi madre estaba entrando a su habitación la trenza canosa pero aún se veía sedoso, sus ojos pequeños y unos elegantes lentes que le daban ayuda para ver. Se acercó mientras abrazaba a Kagome.

-hablalé si tanto lo extrañas-le dijo Kaede tomando asiento en la mesedora de madera que estaba en ese cuarto. Kagome con confusión en su rostro la miró-

-pero Kikyou-dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y recargaba ahora su pierna en las piernas de Kaede..La quería tanto a esta ancianita-

Que le daba pavor el pensar la funsión de todos los seres humanos..Nacer, desarrollarse y morir..Todos iban a morir no pronto pero si algun día. Aún tenía el sortilegio de la duda, se marchitaba su alma al pensar que Inuyasha podría estar arropando con sus brazos a Kikyou y no a ella, pensar que los dos se burlan de ella..Apretó muy fuerte sus ojos al cerrarlos que logró evitar que las lágrimas se salieran deseando apartar ese recuerdo de su mente..

Siempre lo recordaba y su ancianita estaba ahí para ayudarla.

-tal vez la que se equivoco fuiste tu-dijo Kaede hablando, mientras veía como Kagome ya yacía durmiendo en sus piernas, era como una niña asustada que necesitaba ser guíada-jusgaste mal las cosas..Y ahora te estas dando cuenta..eso es lo que pienas..por lo que vives son tus hijas pero te estas dando cuenta que esa fortaleza se esta rompiendo por los celos..-Kaede calló mientras sentía una lágrima caer por uno de sus ojos, se había sentido maternal por unos momentos..Solo dejó descansar a Kagome y ella tambien hizó lo mismo-

No lo mismo por que Kagome se despertó ya que sus hijas le pidierón que las recogiera temprano..Se subio al carro y entonces escuchó su celúlar sonar, la voz de una de sus hijas pidiendole que las recogiera, era la una de la madrugada..Buena dormida que se iba a pegar.

Las recogio y supuso que estaban cansadas, pero no estaban aburridas..

-todo bien?-preguntó Kagome viendo como Kim se pasaba al frente y veía que las otras dos simplemente juntaban sus cabezas para descansar un poco..-

-son unos idiotas-decía Mandy, mientras Kim se sonrrojaba..Uh esto iba a estar interesante. Sae solo miraba a Mandy..Kagome seguía confundida-

-quiénes?-preguntaba Sae con cara de duda mientras Kim se giraba a verla-

-esos tipos-decían Kim y Mandy, que al parecer su telepatiquismo estaba en un nivel alto.-

-les hicierón algo malo?-preguntó Kagome que detenía el carro para pláticar con sus hijas, Sae ahora estaba viendo por la ventana.-

Las luces se veían hermosas, todo oscuro..Y algunos monumentos con fuente estaban soltando agua, haciendo ver más interesante..Kagome les pidio a sus hijas que bajarán para ver eso que en verdad era hermoso, cuando bajarón Kagome vio como estaban unos novios y varía gente viendo el espectacúlo..Kim tomo de la mano a Kagome y la llevó un poco más cerca, Sae que estaba siendo abrazada por Mandy y Mandy por Kagome..Las cuatro jovensitas viendo ese espectacúlo..

Había un hombre solo con un elegante traje armani negro que miraba con sus orbes doradas a Kagome, las niñas fuerón a ver eso más de cerca hasta el grado de poder quedar casi cerca de las luces ..Pero eso estaba muy lejos el poco viento que había hacia solamente mesear el cabello de Kagome y es así como el hombre de armani quedo prendado con la belleza de Kagome..Se acercó de manera sigilosa, poco a poco la gente se fue llendo..El hombre de cabello largo y de ojos ambares se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, Kagome al principio se le quedó viendo con medio e intento dar otro paso, pero el perfume o algo la invitó a quedarse en ese lugar.

-se ve hermoso-dijo el hombre, de actitud madura...Era apuesto Mandy les dijo a sus hermanas y estas no paraban de ver a su madre-

-ehm si-dijo Kagome nerviosa, mientras se rascaba con la parte de la yema del dedo su palma..Juraba que estaba sintiendo calor en su cuerpo, el perfume era elegante lo que indicaba que era tal vez un rico que buscaba aventuras-

-nosotras iremos al carro-decía Kim, mientras jalaba a sus dos hermanas. Kagome asintió.-

-son tus hijas?-preguntó Sesshoumaru mientras Kagome decía 'si' de manera orgullosa.-

-soy Sesshoumaru Yakarama-decía el elegante hombre, Kagome se quedó prendada de el no se sentía enamorada, pero tal vez si un poco nerviosa por la forma en que el veía se notaba que era un hombre frío pero aún así se veía demasiado solitario, sus ojos brillaban-

Sus hijas se presentarón y Kagome tambien lo hizó. Sesshoumaru plático un rato con Kagome..Sesshoumaru no tubo miedo de que ella fuera casada..Ya que no había hombre que la reclamará..Cuando entró Kagome al carro solo para escuchar como sus hijas hablaban del apuesto hombre..

-desearía que así fuera mi esposo ah!-suspiraba Sae, de manera romantica-

-le diste el telefono verdad?-dijo Kim a su madre..-

-si señora-dijo Kagome divertida, mientras les contaba que si era un hombre agradable-

-tal vez es buen candidato-decía Mandy, mientras su madre la miraba divertida. De cuando aca sus hijas deseaban que tubiera una compañía y más como Sesshoumaru si el sujeto era agradable pero..Su mirada chocolate se opaco por una mínima de segundo, el silencio podría volverse la más dulce melodía, mientras seguía manejando en camino a su casa, las niñas seguían haciendole preguntas sobre el sujeto..Aun que aceptaban era guapo pero notarón que su madre no estaba muy segura de estar con alguien tal vez solo querían ser amigos-

Los días fuerón pasando y Sesshoumaru se puso de acuerdo para ir a cenar con Sesshoumaru, sus hijas aceptarón aun que notaban que el suejto era muy atento con su madre les daba miedito..Si por que solo quisiera un acostón Kagome estaba poniendose su vestido elegante negro con toques blancos y esa corta torerita blanca su cabello juntado en un estilo japones sus ojos delineados..Algo diferente a lo que sus hijas estaban no tan acostumbradas a ver..

-nunca beses en la primera cita-decía Kim, luego Mandy la miró con una cara de "mira quien habla"-a menos que te robe un beso, intenta no verte muy interesada..Si te aburres dices que tienes que llegar primero-decía Sae-

-por favor no nos avergüences y no tengas sexo con el sujeto-Kagome río un poco sus hijas veían mucha televisión entre comillas-

-solo si jurán ser vírgen hasta los veinte-decía Kagome divertida, mientras las chicas reían-

Las chicas solo mirarón a otro lado...

-esta bien esta bien..prometo no tocarlo-decía Kagome como si fuera ella la come hombres de todo nueva York..Por como escuchó hablar a Sesshoumaru se le hizó casi un doble de Inuyasha, se siguio pintando y dando unos últimos toques, se puso una pulcera de Kim, Sae le prestó su reloj y Mandy ella bueno digamos que solo le advirtio que si llegaba pasada de las tres de la mañana se iba a quedar con su Sexymaru afuera..Y dijo Sexymaru por que no cual quier tipo le gustaba el físico de Mandy..-

Cuando estubo lista solo bajo por unas pastillas para el aliento..Se rasco el muslo y se miró al espejo tal vez iba demasiado elegante..El timbre sono y eso la hizó alarmarse y solo se levanto con brusquedad los nervios la deboraban..Y se golpeo la cabeza con la parte de donde estaba sacando unos platos..Sintio casi las lagrimitas salir de su cabeza, pero no paso nada exagerado..Se acomodo la bolsa y salío de la cocina vieno a Sesshoumaru tan elegante con ese traje, casi sentía que sus piernas iban a flaquear que su cabeza daba vueltas y que de pronto otro perfumo costoso, fue lo que percibio tal vez estaba enamorada de los perfumes que de el..No sería malo, el la estaba mirando grabando cada parte de ella..Sonrío un poco y un mínimo de ruido saco a estos dos, y entonces el dio una rápida mirada a la parte de las escaleras estaban las tres niñas casi peleandose por poder ver..

-adiós niñas-dijo Kagome mientras agarraba del brazo a Sesshoumaru y con una sonrisa salía de la casa-

Las niñas rápido subierón sus colores y entonces cuando la vierón salir Sesshoumaru dejó algo pequeño en la mesita de entrada, Mandy se dio cuenta que era y fue a ver lo que Sesshoumaru dejo.

Se acercarón a la ventana y entonces mirarón a su madre irse con Sesshoumaru en un carro negro muy elegante..

-somos ricas somos ricas-decía Kim mientras festejaba agarrando de las manos de Sae mientras daban vueltas, Kaede saliendo de su cuarto las miraba-

Mandy se tomó lo que Sesshoumaru dejo, era dinero.. Y una carta..Su excelente calígrafia, y su letra manuscrita olía a el..La tomó y la leyó..Era para que salieran a divertirse, pero si era domingo..Y mañana tenían que lelgar temprano a la escuela por el festival..

Sae se acercó y mejor decidierón por irse a dormir..Antes se lavarón los dientes y después se pusierón a jugar play station..Cuando eran las nueve Kaede las obligo a dormirse..Dormían en el mismo cuarto, antes de dormir solo se quedarón pláticando de cosas sin importancia, Mandy deseaba ganar algo para su madre..Kim que estaba pensando en como arreglarse en fin solo se voltearón para dormir..No compartían cama aun que a veces cuando llovía fuerte y su madre estaba trabajando las juntaban y dormían las tres agusto.

----------

Para ella era una noche cual quiera..De esas noches cuando Inuyasha tenía una cita y la invitaba a bailar. Algo parecido, era un elegante lugar donde solo estaban ellos dos..Sesshoumaru hablando de sus excelentes negocios y ella contandoles sobre sus hijas.

Se encontraba riendo por un comentario gracioso y Sesshoumaru formo una sonrisa, en toda la noche el sonreía algo que la intusiasmo se veía guapo cuando sonreía..Como si estubiera planeado..La música de fondo que estaba inundando el lugar se hizó lenta y Sesshoumaru aprovechó para invitarla a bailar..La guío a la pista a lo que Kagome estaba muy a penada.

-no te van a regañar tus hijas-le murmuró al oído mientras ella reía un poco, las luces estaban bajando de nivel. Alguna gente tambien se levanto para bailar eran pocas parejas bailando la primera cansión..No tenía letra pero tenía un ritmo tranquilo y pausado-

Al final de la cansión Sesshoumaru la hizó dar una vuelta y fue ahí cuando pudo apreciar a la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente a sus ojos y no solo mujer si no que tambien buena madre..Fuerón a sentarse para terminar la cena. No lo podía confundir intentaría llorar es más las pocas lágrimas estaban queriendo salir de sus ojos en Sesshoumaru pudo ver como por cinco minutos la cara de Inuyasha..No quería darle alas a Sesshoumaru pero..Tenía miedo. Tomo su bolsa y antes de poder verlo a los ojos se disculpo de el y salío a paso rápido..Y al final pudo respirar por que el aire que la sofocaba dentró del lugar era pesado y denso, se la estaba pasando bien pero no se sentía como quisiera sentirse con Sesshoumaru, pero fue detenida por el agarre de Sesshoumaru..Si el ahbía pagado la cuenta y en cuanto pudo salío a buscar a Kagome..

La abrazó mientras podía escuchar su sollozo en su pecho..

-perdón..yo-decía pero Sesshoumaru solo le murmuraba que se desahogará con alguien..-

Ella solo le regaló una sincera sonrisa le contó sobre Inuyasha sobre sus hijas, sobre tantas cosas mientras el sonreía y se intentaba abrir a Kagome de la forma en la que ella lo hizó no sabía por que Kagome dijo casi toda su vida..

-yo estube casado pero mi esposa murio..en un accidente-pausó un poco-Rin..una dulce mujer que por desgracia no pudo tener hijos.-La voz era serena, hasta se notaba algo indiferente por el tema. Tal vez por eso era así de frío y demasiado maduro..-

El camino fue en un hermoso silencio, no estaba triste al contrario se sentía tranquila por que Sesshoumaru la consideraba su amiga y no deseaba buscar algo más que no fuera eso. Media noche y las lueces estaban alumbrado cerca de su casa, el la acompaño hasta la puerta y ella por amabilidad lo invitó al festival que sería mañana Sesshoumaru acepto ir solo para estar cerca de Kagome e intentar ganarse a sus hijas.

Cuando estubo dentró pudo sentir un alivio inundarle el alma, llegó hasta su cuarto no sin antes pasar a ver como dormían sus hijas y después era su turno de dormir..

----------

Ya era temprano primera hora y el estaba de un humor amable. Miroku lo llamó diciendole que unos clientes deseban hacer el contrato personalmente y que tenía que ir a Nueva York por unas semanas. David estaba por salir de vacasiones, pensó que tal vez el desearía compartir unas vacasiones de hombres..Le dijo a Miroku que preprará su avión y que le avisará a Rose la que se encargaba de los negocios en Nueva York que le hiciera una corta limpieza en la casa..

Cuando estubó en casa comiendo con David..Le comentó de su viaje, David supó que iba a tener la casa para el sol, pero cuando supó que iria de vacasiones con su padre no sabía lo que sentía..Entonces solo preparó sus maletas Nueva York era bonito, solo que no estar cerca de estos amigos que se dedicaban a hacer cosas de gente bonita como el pues..Bueno tampoco sería tan malo su padre estaría trabajando y el digamos que se podría escapar e ir a conocer chicas lindas.

Todo estubo tranquilo pero el corazón de Inuyasha al momento de subir al avión comenzó a latir tan rápido y un poco agitado, solo se despidio de Miroku mientras volvía a subir David, el hijo de Sango era igual a David...De hecho eran muy amigos, Jan era el lado no tan bueno de David y David..por favor David es David..La frase de estos chicos era la de todo niño creído.."Si no eres guapa sorry no eres mía"..

Cuando subierón ninguno dijo nada David al rato se quedó dormido..Inuyasha lo miró era el vivo recuerdo de su madre, osea su difunta esposa en unión libre. No durarón mucho en llegar, en cuanto llegarón un carro negro estaba esperandolos.

Los dos con pocos animos subierón al carro uno por aburrimiento y el otro por que le dolía la cabeza..

-puedo rentar un carro e ir a dar la vuelta?-preguntó David como si nada, viendo que Inuyasha estaba leyendo una carpeta negra y luego firmaba con una pluna de un hermoso color tinto tenía su nombre grabado..-

-eh..no Simon te lelvará a esas cosa dviertidas..-decía en un tono inglés mientras le regalaba una mirada complice. David obvio que no estaba de acuerdo-

-pero-

-esta bien pero no grites que me duele la cabeza-decía mientras entregaba esos papeles a la muhcacha que se sentaba en frente de el, luego le entregarón otros-

Y pensar que David se encargaría de eso..Que aburrido. Iban pasando por las escuelas David quería entrar y obvio ver niñas bonitas, pero el carro iba de manera rápida.

----------

-estas lista?-le preguntó una muchacha de cabello rubio a Mandy, esta se encontraba sonriendo con un poco de nerviosismo. Su primera carrera solo iba a correr..Ahí veía a las porristas de su lado guiadas por la tonta de su hermana Kim y en las gradas estaba su mamá con Sae..-

Se acomodo mientras se consentraba...El sonido de que la carrera empezaba hizó que corriera de manera rápida..Kagome estaba emocionada por ver a su hija, Kim que estaba dando porras y a Sae que la mandaban llamar para ir al concurso de cocina..Kagome le dio permiso...

Las competidoras iban llegando...Mandy agarro mucha viada antes de lelgar a la meta ella fue la ganadorá...Quedó en primer lugar lo que cuaso molestía en las demás competidoras. Tomó agua que le dio Kim...Luego escuchó los halagos del público, después se preparo para un descanso..

Esa mañana la ganadora del día fue Mandy por haber corrido...Kim por haber concursado en una competencia de baile y Sae por cocina..Kagome estaba féliz por estar con Sesshoumaru, lo llevó a dar una vuelta por el lugar mientras veía los puestos de comida y de concursos Kagome compitio contra Sesshoumaru un par de veces.

Ya casi todo estaba acabando y fue ahí en que Kagome se despidio de Sesshoumaru.. Kagome se subio al carro pero vio como sus tres hijas estaban pláticando con sus amigas, les dijo que se podían quedar pero no tan tarde y que ella pasaría a recogerlas.

Las niñas pláticaron un rato y entonces vierón a su madre irse y fue que las chicas se fuerón al centro comercial..Las gemelas vierón la ropa, eran en total siete niñas..Contandolas a ellas, una era una rubia de ojos claros y frenillos la chica con frenos y todo era muy bonita..La segundo era una morenita con irritantes ojos verdes ella les tenía un poco de envidia a las trillizas pero por que eran populares solo por eso mantenía amistad con ellas..

Le jugarón una broma a las trillizas principalmente comenzada por Klauri la morenita esa que era muy bonita. Mandy era la más enojada..

-hay vamos es una broma-decía Sae intentandó tranquilizar a su hermana. Kim se quedó embobada viendo a un elegante muchacho que al sentir su mirada se volteo a verla y entonces fue como ella se sonrojó esquivo la mirada haciendose la que veía a otra persona-

El muchacho sonrío ya pesco una, se acercó con mucho cuidado y al momento de pasar a su lado solamente le sonrío con coqueteria. Sae y Mandy que estaban ya enfadadas.. El muchacho le sacó plática a Kim, sus hermanas se acercarón y vierón al chico más guapo de todos los días y estaba con Kim o que grande novedad.

Mandy se acercó viendo que Kim no estaba muy interesada en el..David al ver que Mandy estaba cerca la miró estaba viendola el se sorprendio eran tres...

-Hola-decía el muchacho abandonando a Kim para irse a pláticar con las tres juntas, les invitó un helado y luego llegó la hora de irse, las chicas pues se hicierón amigas de el..La verdad en cuanto lo conocierón vierón que no era sencillo y tenía los ojos puestos en todas las bonitas..Pero David estaba enganchado en Kim..Su celúlar sono y entonces les dijo que ahorita regresaba con las chicas.-

Las chicas en cuanto se vierón solas..empezarón una guerrilla..

-yo lo ví primero es mío-decía Kim-

-siguio platicando conmigo es mío-

-a mí no paraba de mirarme-decía Sae emocionada, mientras el fondo era ponerle corazoncitos a las tres-

Bueno no pelearón tanto por que David venía sonriendo..Jun iba a venir..

-y no tienen novio-Sae se sonrrojo, su corazón ya tenía dueño..-

El hijo adoptado de Yuka..Ella se hizó tía de las niñas y el niño se llamaba Koga..Yuka se caso con un dueño de joyerías y digamos que se la vivía bien y pues el esposo tenía un hijo de su edad llamado Koga era muy buen niño aun que tambien algo creídito como David y segun su tía Koga estaba enamorado de ella lo que aumento el cariño de ella hacia el, Kim y Mandy hacían de todo para que Koga confesará sus sentimientos pero se sentía que Sae no lo pelaba mucho..

-Sae si-decían Kim y Mandy al mismo tiempo sacando a Sae de un trance-

-eh?..yo?-

-si Koga es tu novio-decía divertida Kim, mientras Mandy solo la miraba no era su novio pero bueno-

-las llevo a su casa sale?-preguntó David mientras las chicas decían que sí-

David le pidio al chofer que las llevará, cuando subierón al carro el camino fue divertido por los comentarios de Mandy..

Cuando llegarón estaba Kagome saliendo de manera apurada..

-a donde vas?-preguntó Kim, mientras Kagome solo se acomodaba el cabello-

-llego un enfermo al hospital-decía simplemente mientras se despedia de todos hasta de David-estan en su casa..tu eres?-le preguntó al niño-

-David Tashio.(no se si Inuyasha le puse apellido pero u.u es el primero que recuerdo así que no me maten x.x)-

Las niñas la mirarón en verdad se notaba que el paciente era importante...

Luego invitarón a David a pasar pero el dijo que debía de regresar..Ya que su padre..Las chicas se interesarón.

-cuantos años tiene?-le preguntó Kim mientras David, la miraba confundida-

-tiene 37.,-

-es de la edad que mamá-decía Mandy-

-es el-decía David mientras sacaba su billetera y dejaba ver a un hombre de aspecto jovén de ojos dorados y de cabello negro con una sonrisa...-

Las niñas se sorprendierón, el era el jovén que estaba con su madre en todas las fotos..Osea que el era...

_**Continuación..**_

_**WAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...ssoy mala?..no u.u por que wii un domingo a punto de entrar a clases gastando mis neuronas en este capítulo()dure todo el día haciendo el capítulo y después dije oh si ROCKSTAR..ñ.nU digamos que del de debes buscarte un nuevo amor esta en construcción tenía todo el capítulo y se me borro...En señorita falta solo un capítulo en este unos dos capítulos pero ni idea espero que les guste n.n**_

**u.u mucho mejor..bien dejen review..ahi si quieren que las agregue para tener amigas de me dicen( jajaja casi no tengo gente en mi msn de que solo dejen su mail yo las agrego n.n) bien se cuida**

**atte:**

**wiLLnira**


	21. el hombre de la foto

_**SERÁ**_

_¿Cómo olvidar tu sonrisa?_

_¿Cómo olvidar tu mirada?_

_¿Cómo olvidar que rezaba_

_Para que no te marcharás?_

_¿Cómo olvidar tus locuras?_

_¿Cómo olvidar que volabas?_

_¿Cómo olvidar que aún te quiero?_

_más que a mi vida_

_más que a nada!_

Parte de la cansión de Enrique Iglesias la de...Nunca te olvidaré!

**..cap.21 el hombre de la fotografía**

Mandy le arrebató la fotografía a Kim, la gemela miraba la fotografía..Ella..odiaba, no despreciaba tal vez si desprecio sentía por ese hombre cobarde que no logró buscar al que era amor de su vida..Un poco desquiciada agarró de las solapas de la camiseta a David, alanzandolo solo unos cuantos centímetros su fuerza no era grande David solo logró detenerla su mirada estaba fija en sus ojos negros que a esta hora se veían de un castaño profundo oscuro..Asustado por la reacción de esta niña.

-donde..donde esta este hombre?-su voz era tan ruda como el fino metal..A fuera de su casa, donde las luces de la calle estaban fallando el chofer casi se sale del carro Sae estaba sujetando a Mandy y Kim digamos que separaba de David a Mandy-

-dejen de pelear-decía Kim en un intento de calmar el ruido..-

-osea que onda?-decía David, calmado. Mientras Kim miraba a Mandy casi con furia-Sae..mete a Mandy-

-NO!-gritó Mandy, mientras Sae la jalaba pellizcandola en la nalga..Mandy no tubo opción solo sentir odio hacia David-

Kim hasta que vio que David le hacía la señal al chofer para que diera una vuelta y le dejaba un poco de dinero para que pasará a comprar algo de comida..Fue entonces que David se digno a hablarle un poco a Kim..Ella solo lo miraba entre a penada y algo cohibida..Tímida, no ella nunca fue tímida.

Solo sintio como David le tomaba de la mano y ella en cuestión de segundos se sonrrojaba. El poco sol que seguía ante ellos comenzaba a hacerse oscuro..Hasta que el habló su voz no era contenta.

-vaya tu hermana es fuerte-decía de manera bromista, mientras Kim solo lo miraba de manera intensa..Esos ojos dorados eran identicos a los de su padre-

-no sabes cuanto-decía de manera rápida antes de perder el tiempo..Ella se puso delante de el evitando que siguierán caminando arrebatando su mano para ponerla en los hombros de David-el señor de la foto-comenzaba a hablar Kim primero empezó con voz clara pero hasta saber el sufrimiento que podría tener su madre fue cuando un nudo en la garganta se le hizó presente..No es que lloraría en frente del que era su ¿padre?-pero..ese hombre-seguía intentando buscar palabras adecuadas para explicar lo que su madre les explicaba cada noches..A veces sin querer la escuchaban dormir y escuchar el nombre de Inuyasha y luego "te amo" en verdad su madre estaba en mal estado sentimental estando lejos de el-el es o era esposo de tu papá..Ellos se separarón. David sintio un golpe profundo en su corazón..Sus ojos se abrierón de golpe, y recordó la imagen de la mujer que salío apurada..Se llevó su mano a su mejilla, recordó a esa mujer cabello negro azabache y ojos chocolates..Usaba unos lentes para ver, su cabello juntado en una coleta..Unos cuantos papeles dentro de una carpeta, su bata de laboratolista..Sin duda era esa mujer que su padre mantenía en recuerdos de fotografías-entonces pues no se mucho pero..ese hombre es identico al de las fotografías de mi madre-Kim guardo silencio, por que David parecía estar en shock-

-mi madre murio cuando yo nací..Mi padre solo se emborrachaba diciendo un nombre inconcluso..un día-apretaba un poco su voz, mientras escuchaban ambos el ir y venir de los carros haciendoles díficil escuchar..Aún así David siguio coninuo diciendo lo poco que sabía de esa extraña mujer que le hacía sentir un poco de nerviosismo y hasta quisiera que fuera su madre-entre a un cuarto con llave logré ver fotos de mi papá y de tu mamá-Kim entonces lo entendío-

-entonces tu papá es mi papá?-preguntaba Kim, mientras David solo la miraba de manera incistente grabando ese gesto suave que Kim lograba poner-

-eso creo-decía David confundido..Mientras veía como el chofer se detenía en frente de el..Le abría la puerta..Entonces David se despidio de Kim..Y Kim regresó a su casa, no sabía como las chicas se lo iban a tomar..Solo pudo regresar intentando averiguar donde estaba su padre para conocerlo..Y si era posible...No su madre se iba a enojar..Pero..su madre hablaba de ese tal Inuyasha como si siguierá enamorada de el todavía..-

Pero sentía que ese sujeto solo era un cobarde y recordó la foto..Sus hermanas poseían esos elegantes ojos dorados que las hicierón popular..¿como sería tenerlo cerca?..Miles de preguntas le tenía que hacer, cuando regresó vio a Mandy que estaba solo esperandola llegar.

-----

El trabajo de una doctora no es muy fácil, cuando llegó miró que estaba la enfermera de su planta dandoles las indicaciones que el doctor le indico..Tal parece que este paciente tenía mucho dinero, era empresario..Y venía tan solo por unas semanas, leyó su expediente sin duda el doctor pedía un poco de sangre a positiva, pusó unas cuantos litros dentró de una hielera, para su mala suerte el enfermero no pasó por ella..Así que fue personalmente, poniendose un cubre bocas..Unos guantes y sujetando su cabello en un tipo gorro para medicos, entró viendo que el paciente era ...un apuesto hombre..Su ex-apuesto esposo...

Sintio sus piernas querer flaquear..Inuyasha estaba en frente de ella, por un momento quería darse la vuelta y salir corriendo pero su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que solo pudo acercarse..Ver la presión y escuchar el aparato que marca el beat del corazón..

-doctora necesitamos que usted nos revise esta sangre-decía mientras con la mano llena de poca sangre le indicaba a Kagome que tocará la muestra y fuera a revisarla-

Kagome obedecio llendo de manera rápida hasta su laboratorio donde saco un poco de sangre y la revisó en su microoscopio estaban pidiendo milagros con Inuyasha..

Sin querer el tiempo fue pasando cuando tubo los resultados fue a entrar y le leyó en voz lebe lo que descubrio..Inuyasha comio algo que porovocó que su higado se inflamara y con esas bebidas alcoholicas fue la muerte y por eso empezó con esos ataques de vomitar sangre, dolor de cabeza..Inflamación del abdomen..

-puede pedir un cuarto para este pasiente?-Inuyasha estaba estable, lo que causo que Kagome sintiera un poco de tranquilidad pero ella tendría que ir y ver si estaba bien..Ya que tenía las pruebas de Inuyasha y más o menos sabía que padecia...Fue a recepción donde vio a un muchacho de tal vez quince años acompañado de un chofer vestido de negro..De manera muy formal ella dio los datos del pasiente y los pasaba a la enfermera, después de que se iba a voltear el muchacho se levanto de manera rápida hasta ella..La reconocio muy rápido y entonces supuso que ella ya sabía de su padre.-

-co..como esta?-el adolescente pregunto de manera preocupada no te enterás de que de un día a otro tu padre parece cirrosis en el higado y que necesita ser excluido por que se puede hacer canceroso..Tambien pequeñas enfermedades controladas..Kagome solo se detubó y le desacomodo el cabello-

-Inuyasha?-preguntó Kagome de manera tranquila..Mientras veían pasar rápido a Inuyasha este solo estaba respirando por medio de oxígeno en cuanto paso a su lado, el tiempo se acorto y pudo ver de re ojo la figura hermosa y esvelta de su adorada Kagome..Y después entro en sueño..David intento seguirlos pero Kagome se lo impidio y le pidio que escuchará como se encontraba ella le explico más o menos el estado de Inuyasha no era doctora era química..Que ayudaba a los doctores-

David solo pudo sentir tambien alivio..Pasaba de la media noche fue algo largo y tedosio al final el visito a su padre estaba durmiendo..Se quedó pláticando con el y el chofer lo llevó a su casa..La vigilancia con Inuyasha fue muy grande..Solo por ser rico e influyente..Y aparte por que Kagome lo pidio..Ella ya que el piso se despejo y había poca luz, se adentró al cuarto viendolo así se veía inofensivo, vulnerable e infantil..Le causaba ternura verlo..Cuando se acercó vio en su frente una pequeña cicatriz no era grande era muy pequeña se acercó a ella y la observo de manera confiable..Después se detubo en su boca, el respiraba de manera tranquila..Dormía placidamente aún estaba cansado, sin pensarlo le beso la mejilla y hasta se agacho para poder abrazarlo un poco..

Mantubó sus ojos siempre en su cuerpo..Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras estaba con el y al roce de su cuerpo con el de el..Un leve cosquilleo se produjo en su columna vertebral..Se fue mientras suspiraba aún juraba que sentía un beso de Inuyasha sobre su cuerpo...

Se fue de manera sigilosa sin ser vista..Acomodando su bata hasta tapar su ropa, mientras se iba rápido hasta su carro. La luna estaba cubierta por unas grandes nuves, mientras sentía vibrar su cuerpo..Hasta el grado de sonrrojarse sin hallar motivo, encendio el motor y se rasco la cabeza, estaba cansada..Cansada de no poder ocultar sus sentimientos en frente de un maldito bastardo que la hirio..En lo más profundo para ella..el que el se volviera a buscar a una amante era como si ella no fuera muy mujer como una mujerzuela..Pero para que mal decir a alguien muerto..¿Como lo sabía?..El chofer lleno parte de la solicitud de habitación y escuchó que el era pues que estubo casado pero en unión libre y que la mujer murió..Así que era divorciado seguía divorciado desde su muerte..

Al llegar solo vio las luces encendidas, mientras miraba a Kaede con su cara de preocupación y sus tres hijas dormidas..

-ellas ya saben de Inuyasha-decía Kaede, mientras Kagome se quitaba la bata y se soltaba el pelo y miraba de manera cansada a Kaede..Ellas sabían de Inuyasha desde siempre solo que no tan resaltado como estos días o estas semanas..-

En la que la curiosidad de las niñas estaba elevada, Kaede le contó sobre David y ella le dijo que Inuyasha estaba hospitalizado..Sabía donde estaba viviendo ahorita que estaba haciendo aquí..Y sus hijas jamás debían verlo es más tenía miedo que el se las quisiera quitar...

Le dijo a Kaede como se sintio..Kaede ni siquiera dijo algo solo escuchaba.

-me sentí otra vez viva..Mi corazón latía con fuerza, quisiera estar a su lado..Otra vez besarlo..Pero..ellas-daba un suspiro, estaba enamorandose de manera rápida otra vez aun que debía confesar que nunca dejo de hacerlo-

Suspiró pesadamente mientras subía a su cuarto y Kaede le llevaba un te para calmarse después se metio a bañar y de ahí a dormir..No pudo descansar..El verlo a el era volverse a perturbar tal vez no caer en un poso donde iba a tardar de salir pero tenía miedo..Que el supiera de ellas, estaba segura que en un par de días el saldría del hospital y después haría su trabajo y si David le decía todo el se iba a quedar y..Entonces el se vengaría para quitarle a sus hijas, o tal vez solo intentaría conquistarla para volver a engañarla y hacerla sentir menos mujer..

Ella nunca le cerro la puerta al camino del placer..Por que la engañaba?..Si se hartaba de hacerle el amor por que no se lo decía en lugar de pretender gozar el acto sexual..Si era por su embarazo entonces...Y ese niño?..ese niño era el hijo de Kikyo era guapo..Como se habrá conocido con sus hijas?..Tenía muchas dudas..Cerro sus ojos por un momento y en cuanto lo hizó varios recuerdos pasados agolparón su mente vivir el pasado a travez de su sueño..Donde podía besar apasionadamente a Inuyasha y sentir sus caricias, si ella soño como Inuyasha le hacía el amor cada vez que querían..pues tener intimidad y tambien podía sentir esas terribles peleas que se daban cuando eran más jovenes pero ahora ya eran adultos digamos que unos vejetes casi a la tercera edad.

Cuando despertó ya eran las seis de la mañana y fue por que sentía su cabeza estallar..

Vio como sus hijas la miraban con algo de ternura..No la de Kim era diferente estaba pensando algo.

-niñas-afinaba su garganta no sabía si era bueno decirles o no, pero sentía que si no se los decía se iba a sentir la mala del cuento..Apretó las lalves del carro, mientras caminaba buscando su cartera.-Inuyasha-no hayab como nombrarselos, los nervios estaban inundando en su estómago miles de maripositas le hacían cosquilleo-esta enfermo cuando salí ayer fue por que..su padre Inuyasha esta enfermo..-

La cara de las niñas se sorprendio menos la de Mandy..

-ojala que se muera ese ingrato que no pudo buscarte-Kagome abrío sus ojos-

-niñas adelantense-decía mientras le daba las llaves a Sae y ella abría la puerta..Luego revisó la carita de Mandy-Mandy tu eres una niña buena Inuyasha no fue un mal hombre..Fue pero ocurrierón problemas..No guardes resentimiento al fin y al cabo es tu padre lo debes de querer-Mandy iba a hablar, siempre su madre lograba hacerla entrar en razón..Dio un grande respiro y entonces ella tambien se subio con un espiritu de ganar al carro-

Conducio de manera rápida, miró como ya el lugar se estaba llenando..Las niñas solo entrarón mientras su madre entraba a buscar al que iba a venir que era Sesshoumaru..Sus ojos chocolates vierón a un Sesshoumaru apartando un lugar a su lado, fue de manera rápida pidiendo permiso..La gente estaba viendo a la mujer..Las mujeres sintierón un poco de celos..Kagome se confundio frotando sus ojos por una pequeña parte de un segundo juró que vio a Inuyasha..Pero leugo sonrío mientras veía a Sesshoumaru y lo saludaba en la mejilla..Se sentó a su lado mientras veía empezar la competencia de base-ball en esa jugaba Mandy contra Sae..Sae era la que esperaba a cachar la bola y le debía hacer "out" a Mandy..

La cabeza de Mandy no estaba en este tiempo con ella si no en su madre y su padre..Tal vez sus hermanas tenían razón hablando de esas cosas tontas del amor..Entre la gente buscó a Kagome, se movio un poco su gorra de lado..Viendo a la gente, su turno de batear estaba presente..Agarró un poco de tierra para hacer que el bat no se le resbalará..Calentó sus piernas, trono sus dedos..El público apoyaba al equipo contrario otros al equipo de ella, y entre la gente vio a David y juntó a el un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules..Apretó el bat cuando sintio llegar la pelota estaba dirigida hacía ella así que no picho..

-QUE TE PASA?-le gritó Mandy a la zanahoria que estaba aventando la bola con malicia directo a ella..La cabeza de zanahoria no dijo nada, solo se volvío a acomodar para batear..-

Volvío a esperar el segundo lanzamiento, la zanahoria de ojos negros miraba con indiferencia..Volvío a lanzar y esta vez Mandy se tubó que agachar..

-Otro lanzamiento así y quedan fuera-decía el que checaba al equipo de la zanahoria, Mandy le sacó la lengua a lo que la gente río..Cambiarón de lanzador y pusierón a su hermana..Esta vez su hermana le dio un lanzamiento perfecto que logró hacerla casi fuera..Corrio hasta quedar en primer base después se robo segunda-

Nadie lograba quitarle los ojos de encima..La cabeza de zanahoria deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Mandy sufiera un accidente..

Quedó en tercera base..Kagome seguía viendo el juego...Pudo ver como Mandy y la capitana del otro equipo no se podían ver..

-Miedo Higurashi?-le decía la zanahoria, mientras Mandy solamente reía-

-yo miedo?-decía en pregunta sarcastica, mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa y le tiraba un poco de agua a la pelirroja-

-QUE ASCO!-gritó la pelirroja..Mandy solo se empezó a carcajear-

Mandy siguio caminando hasta ver como Kim estaba recargada en la parte de abajo de las gradas..Mandy la saludo y Kim le sacó la lengua a la que saludo bien fue a Sae..¿por que a ella no?..era la rechazada de la familia..No su madre era de esas mujeres que aun que no tubieran nada que ver los invitaba a cenar o algo para hacer amigos..

Kagome le contó a Sesshoumaru que su ex estaba hospitalizado y que al salir de aquí llevaría a sus hijas para que lo vierán..Sesshoumaru escuchaba cada palabra de Kagome..Sin previo aviso solo la beso..Mandy estaba con la boca abierta su madre besuqueandose con Sexymaru.

-mira eso-decía Sae a su hermana..Mandy tubó que hacerle señal india a Kim para que vinivera a ver fue un beso de esos de piquito nada de lengua u algo asqueroso-

Por un minuto Kagome se sintio acosada..Y no era de menos esas tres miradas doradas estaban viendola de manera de "te mataré madre mía" entonces abrío sus ojos y saludo a sus hijas..Kim ponía cara picara mientras Kagome se sonrrojaba y Sesshoumaru digamos que el bueno intentaba pedirle disculpas..

El partido concluyó..La que decía el informe del partido..

-_y parece que hay casa llena Mandy en segunda base..Karla en primera base y en tercera esta Geo..-_

Era empate..Cabellos de zanahoria lanzó era la segunda vez que les tocaba pichar a ellas..Así que cuando el bat tocó a la bola esta logró llegar hasta el muró donde rápido fue una morenita por ella. Querían hacerle out a Mandy..Ya habían marcado una carrera y ella iba a mitad..Lanzó la morena a una rubia y se barrio para lograr llegar a tercera base..La que estaba en primer quedó a mitad..Mandy le decía que se regresará pero estaba en la mitad..Rápido Karla regresó a primera y fue cuando Sae le dio la bola a la zanahoria..

Mandy sentía dolor en su codo y tambien en su rodilla..Seguía esperando a que su quipo bateara.

Kagome estaba esperando explicasión del beso, lo cual Sesshoumaru dijo que fue un impulsó que lo perdonará ella accedio..Y entonces fue cuando cachó que su hija marco carrera..

Cuando ambos equipos terminarón el ganador fue el de Mandy pero para Kagome las dos fuerón las ganadoras..

-duele?-preguntó Kagome..Kim rápido jaló a su madre y Sae tambien..-

-que?-decía apenada-

-Sesshoumaru te beso-decía Mandy, mientras se miraba la cortada de su codo-

-no fue nada-decía Kagome simplemente, mientras Koga llegaba con Yuka..y David llegaba con el de enigmaticos ojos azules-

Koga pidio prestada a Sae y Sae solamente se acoloró rápido..Vio a su madre se despedia de Sesshoumaru después la notaba enfadada..

-que onda?-preguntaba Kim, mientras David miraba a Mandy-

-diculpa pero le aventaste agua con la boca a Sandra?-preguntó David a Mandy; ella solamente se hechaba aire en la cortada-

-me ves con cara de hacerlo?..-decía de manera importante..Oh ahí estaba la mentada Sandra-

Kagome plático con Yuka alejandose un poco de las niñas para darles privacidad con los chicos..Sae estaba pláticando con Koga que por cierto el muchachito le regaló una roja muy hermosa..Sae no evitó olerla y le regaló un beso en la mejilla a Koga.

-oh es hora de ir a cantar vas a ir a verme?-preguntó Sae, mientras Koga asentía y se iba con ella..-

Mandy estaba nerviosa, y Jan pensó que era por el.

-tranquila nena-decía de manera galante..Mandy solo lo miraba-

-vete a bañar eres un asco-decía Kim a Mandy, ella solamente miraba con dolor su cortada-

-buena arrastrada-decía David intentandose ganar a su futura cuñada..Mandy le regaló una sonrisa y entonces se fue sola hasta las regaderas-

-espera-dijo Jan, sintiendose algo trío con Kim y David-

-que?-simplemente Mandy lo miraba..-

-te acompañó-decía Jan mientras sonreía..La verdad Mandy no era fea estaba sucia..-

Jan le quitó la gorra y se la puso..No estaba muy sudada que digamos se la puso mientras Mandy intentaba quitarsela en un intentó casi queda boca a boca de Jan y se volteo sonrrojada..

-vamonos no tardará en golpearme esa pelirroja-decía de manera tranquila, mientras jalaba a Jan hasta esconderse de la pelirroja..Y se fue a las regaderas donde en su casillero tenía ropa de ese día..-

Pasarón la tarde y nueva notica..Sae era novia oficial de Koga..

-hey no-decía Mandy al saber que Jan se llevaba su refresco, lo comprarón entre los dos y Jan se lo secuestraba..Corrio hasta alcanzarlo y cuando lo hizó el se aprovechó de su estatura y lo elevó ella seguía alzando sus manos y el la pasó atrás de ella y entonces la agarro de la cintura y la beso..Ella era inexperta para estas cosas, solo sintio los labios de Jan sobre los suyos su corazón estaba para salirsele del corazón es más ¿qué día era?..-

Quedó atontada en esos ojos azules..Fue hasta que el la dejó de besar sus mejillas iban a flaquear..

-te gusto?-preguntó Jan, mientras veía a Mandy sonrrojada y fingir que no le importó para quitarle el refreso y poner cara de molestía-

-bah besas horrible-decía de manera mentirosa, mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos..-

Kim y David era otra cosa ella estaba agarrada de la mano de David..

-Kim-le decía Sandra la pelirroja..Kim volteo a verla-y tu hermana?-Kim entonces frunció el entrecejo-

-no se-decía divertida, mientras Sandra pasaba por su lado molesta-

David soltó una risita, y Kim tambien cerro sus ojos y cuando menos se lo esperó David la beso..

Entonces después vierón el grande alboroto que estaba cerca de la cancha de basket.

-usa piscología-le decía Mandy a Sandra, mientras Sandra solo estaba casi por hecharsele encima a golpearla-

-eres una roba hombres-decía Sandra mentirosa-

-uy si te robo a tus...ningun hombres-decía de manera sarcastica. Jan solo estaba intentando hacer que Mandy no logrará hacer que Sandra se le hechara encima de por si estaba lastimada-

-nadie te quiere-le dijo Sandra-

-y eso a mi que?-decía sin alguna importancia Mandy riendose..-

Todos se estaban hartando tan mala que era Sandra y aquí perdia la paciencia tan fácil.

-que te hise?-preguntó Mandy aburrida-

-eres la looser ante mis ojos-

-osea y a mi que?..Para mi eres una inche looser-decía Mandy divertida, mientras Sandra no soportaba ser humillada y se le lanzaba encima..Bueno una bofetada mejor dicho..Mandy sintio un dolor en su mejilla..-

-T.T me dolio-decía despacito, mientras se hechaba aire en la mejilla-esta roja?-le preguntaba a Jan-

-un poco-decía Jan, todos estaban impactados Mandy no hizó..esperen ya estaba actuando-

Mandy se le avalanzó mientras le jalaba los pelos y Sandra chillaba..Para que golpeaba si no iba a aguantar nada..Todos gritaban "pegale Mandy pegale"..Pero la diversión se acabo cuando a Mandy Kim la jaló y Mandy jaló a Jan.

-auch..-decía mientras señalaba su codo-

-mamá nos llama-decía Kim, al rato estaban en la entrada y vierón como Sae estaba toda roja por estar cerca de Koga..Yuka le dijo que ya era tarde que se tenían que ir y al final se dierón un mini-beso de despedida..Y llegó el carro de su madre-

-MANDY SE AGARRO A GOLPES!-decía Kim hechandole mentiras a su madre-

-Mandy!-decía Kagome, que no las hermanas se protegían entre ellas?-

-yo no hise nada ella miente..Es una arpía-

-basta suban al carro..Y ella que tiene?..La golpearón?-preguntaba refiriendose a una loca Sae que parecía flotar-

En el camino Kagome les informó que iban a conocer a su padre pero ellas no iban a decir que ella era doctora o algo así..Y las niñas solamente dijerón un sí..Pero Kagome no dijo cuando se despidieran.

El edificio blanco con toques azules, era grande vierón que tan conocida era su madre y ellas las acompañó hasta la puerta después se alejo a esperar en su oficina..

Cuando las niñas entrarón vierón como Inuyasha estaba despierto cambiandole a la tele..El las miró.

-que quieren niñas?-preguntó mientras rápido lanzaban a Mandy a que preguntará-

-bueno es que tu eres nuestro padre-Ay eso si que es extraño..Tres niñas iguales...con aproximadamente catorce años de edad, entonces su corazón latio con fuerza-

-Kim?-preguntó esperando que la niña dijera "si padre"-

-no soy Mandy señor-decía la muchacha, mientras Inuyasha no esperaba el señor-

-bien yo..-

Por un minuto se quedarón en silencio, ellas lo vierón era guapo y se veía algo infantil..

-soy novia de David-decía Kim, intentando sacar un poco de conversación..Inuyasha solamente abrío los ojos-

-pero David es..-

-es muy guapo felicidades tiene un hijo excelente-decía Kim, oh no-es su hijo no somos medios hermanos, no entonces lo cortaré si eso haré-decía Kim, mientras todos la veían Inuyasha río un poco..esa niña era una viva imagen de Kagome la forma de expresarse de cambiar tan rápido de desición-

-bueno yo soy Sae-decía la que Mandy sacaba primero y la noto ella era tímida..-

-bien yo nunca espere esto-

-bueno mamá nos trajo ella dijo que no dijeramos nada pero le estamos diciendo por que ella tiene muchos pretendientes-mentía Mandy-y un tal Sesshoumaru se quiere quedar con ella-eso no era mentira-

-QUE?-decía exaltado Inuyasha, mientras las niñas rápido les explicaban la situación al final el les dijo que podían decirle padre...o papi como Kim prefirio-

-cierto este es su telefono la dirección David se la sabe estaba colorada cuando dijo Inuyasha era como si estubiera enamorada-decía Sae-

-esta enamorada..-decía Mandy-

-si pero que haremos con Sesshoumaru?-preguntaba Kim-

-si el se casa rápido con ella..Sesshoumaru no nos compará con dinero-decía Sae-

-si pero el nos daba dinero..para salir-decía Mandy-

-exacto y a nuestro papá lo conocemos desde ahorita-

Inuyasha quería hacerles saber que estaba el presente escuchando todo se sentía enojado por no poder salir del lugar e ir corriendo a buscar a Kagome.. Si estaba muy celoso las niñas eran fácil de tratar con ellas..El tiempo pasó rápido..

-es cierto que cortarón por que no se amaban?-

-Mandy!-decían Kim y Sae al mismo tiempo, Mand solo esperaba una respuesta-

-no de hecho fue una confusión..Ella pensó que yo la engañe con Kikyo la madre de David..Entonces no me dio tiempo de explicarle así que-decía de manera tranquila..Si por el fuera abrazaría a sus hijas y ellas a el por que vierón que no era mala gente-

-infiel!-le dijo Kim bromeando-

-u.u no lo soy-decía Inuyasha defendiendose del ataque de sus hijas-

Después las niñas se despidierón dandole un beso en cada mejilla..Inuyasha se sintio contento al fin esa parte que estaba hueca en su corazón estaba renaciendo..

Cuando ellas iban bajando las escaleras pensarón que lo mejor sería una cena romantica..

-como la de las peliculas?-preguntó Sae emocionada por su madre..-

-si como esas solo que privada..-decía Kim más interesada-

-y rentarles un cuarto en un hotel-decía Mandy -

-que pervertida eres-decían bromeando-

-para que sigan divirtiendose-decía Mandy, era obvio quien no lo iba a hacer después de encontrarse con su viejo amor?-

Las chicas siguierón pensando en algun plan para poder unir a sus padres..

_Continuación.._

_**notas de la autora:**_

_**Puse que estaba celoso al menos..espero que sea de su agrado me enfoque en las niñas más o menos..Bueno esperen continuación pronto..**_

_**Suete y gracias por sus reviews n.n**_

_**atte:**_

_**wiLLnira**_


	22. te amo!

_**SERÁ**_

**cap.22 te amo!**

_"Solo quiero que tengas un poco de mi respiración mi corazón es tuyo amor."_

Después de que escuchó llegar a sus hijas, sonriendo solamente las cuestiono..Sus hijas parecierón verla nerviosa, pero su madre era muy buena actriz pues solo lograba transmitir su nerviosismo atra vez de los ojos..Esos ojos chocolate que lograban navegar un mar lleno de cerveza.

Cuando miró que Mandy estaba paseando una pequeña pelota por sus manos y luego se iban a jugar al elevador entonces pudo soltar el aire contenido por sus pulmones, mientras dejaba su pluma encima del escritoria estaría lista para enfrentar a Inuyasha?...Se cuestionaba desde que sus hijas entraban y que sabían la verdad, eran tan pequeñas y su mente podría ser destruida por personas que no quieren su bien..Antes de darse cuenta, Sae estaba cerca de ahí mientras se acercaba dejando de jugar con sus hermanas para solamente regalarle una sonrisa, esa sonrisa la lleno de ternura. La abrazó y le beso el cabello de la nuca, mientras luego escuchaba un leve ruido salir de la boca de su hija.

-madre esa mujer-decía mientras recordaba su nombre, como dijo su madre que se llamaba-oh si Kikyo-Kagome tensó su rostro por poco tiempo, y trago saliva de manera díficil-esta muerta-después dejo a su madre en pleno shock..-

Inuyasha se hizó cargo del hijo de Kikyo, necesitaba saber que paso con el. Tenía que aclarar unas cosas..Iba a ir a su cuarto y..no regresó de nuevo a su asiento y escribio las mejoras de algunos pacientes, cuando vio a una de sus hijas les pidio de favor que pasarán a entregar esos ánalisis, las niñas obedecierón. Mandy pasó por el cuarto de su padre, cuando entro lo vio que estaba cambiandole como un loco desquisiad a la telivisión. Apretando de manera ruda el pequeño botón, fue hasta que Inuyasha se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hija y se giró a verla. Cuando la miró en esa pose de pena se le figuro ver a Kagome y abrío enormemente los ojos..

-si?-dijo mientras Mandy ponía cara de ser toda poderosa y se dignaba a mirarlo-

-eh..finge que tienes algo serio-decía mientras salía de manera rápida y corría directo a su madre-

Inuyasha se quedó confundido..Escuchó pasos y parte de una plática y entonces se volvío a acostar y a fingir un terrible dolor de cabeza. Kagome al entrar solamente se aseguró de checarle la presión no habia doctores en la planta..Inuyasha entonces se detubó de hacer su actuación y abrio sus ojos dorados logrando ver a Kagome en verdad estaba preocupada.

Logró ver como estaba intentando llamar por el telefono del cuarto a recepción. Hasta que logró sonreir, Kagome giró a verlo mientras más lo miraba..Era más díficil dejar de mirarlo, se coloró al verlo el levantando su cuerpo casi sentandose en medio de la cama mirandola directamente y ella solamente escuchando el fuerte latir de su corazón. Su respiración posiblemente se encontraba lenta, tan lenta que hasta le costaba escucharla..Volvío a colgar el teléfono.

-sorpresa-dijo sonriendo. A pesar de estar en un maldito hospital el podía ser bromista, pero Kagome se acercó a el-

No podía decir nada por dentro quería abrazarlo, en este momento tenía a sus dos lados un lado que vestía de blanco y el otro que era un demonio vestido de cuernos..Solamente levanto una ceja mirandolo de manera reprobatoria. Al parecer Inuyasha solo pudo ver esos labios que tanto extraño. Con su intensa mirada solo logró ver como esos ojos chocolate estaban casi temblando de miedo.

Kagome sintio que su cuerpo no respondía y algo salino estaba queriendo salir de sus hermosos ojos..

-estas nerviosa?-le pregunto, mientras Kagome solamente parpadeaba el estaba mirandola..La estaba evaluando, puso una cara demasiado arrogante y entonces Inuyasha rápido supo que esta Kagome era como una gata salvaje que defendia lo suyo-

-no me pondría nerviosa ni aunque te viera desnudo-dijo de manera perspicaz, mientras ya estaba por irse..-

Tres hermosas muchachitas estaban escuchando pegando sus oídos a la puerta, no se escuchaba mucho pero al menos querían saber poco.

-espera-dijo rápido, mientras pensaba en algo inteligente que decir después de tantos años-tenemos que hablar-

-tenemos?-decía con sarcasmo, mientras se señalaba a ella y a Inuyasha con el dedo-

-obvio-decía Inuyasha, ya harto de tener que estar acostado y sin poder ir abrazar a Kagome y besarla tiernamente-

-esta bien luego hablamos-

-espe-pero Kagome se acercó y le inyecto algo para dormir en menos de tres segundos calló dormido. Kagome se acercó sintiendose un poco culpable y le beso la comisura de los labios, aún entre sueños pudo escuchar como Inuyasha lograba susurrar su nombre-

Se sentía una chiquilla adolescente muy enamorada. Solamente abrío la puerta y vio a sus tres hijas que estaban callendo una encima de otra para luego sonreírle de manera nerviosa, ella levanto un poco una ceja mientras miraba como sus tres hijas se levantaban y la miraban un poco nerviosas..Mandy estaba colorada demasiado colorada, Kim digamos que ella tenía algo planeado. Sae parecía querer decir algo..

Kagome las llevó a fuera, sus hijas la mirarón estaba como que nerviosa, insegura y hasta parecía que su mirada estaba ida..Solamente salío ante sus ojos podían pasar ante sus ojos, estaba intentando retener sus lágrimas..Para poder regresar a la realidad sintio a sus hijas abrazarlas..Cuando sintio el gesto su mirada se hizó cálida y llena de ternura.

-estas bien?-le preguntó Mandy que estaba preocupada por su madre. Fue muy grande el impacto de verlo hablar..Sus hijas participarón en esto..le quedaba muy claro-

-quiero que entiendan-comenzó a decir, mientras salían las cuatro de la habitación del paciente de Inuyasha-que su padre y yo nada de nada-dijo intentando parecer tolerante.-

-por que?-le preguntó Sae, mientras sus dos hermanas ponían cara de no entender muy bien los sentimientos..Pero si ella lo ama bueno al mentos Kim creía eso de la forma en que se mirarón la emoción que sentía su madre con el simple hecho de reconocerla-

-puede ser su padre...pero ya no es nada mío-dijo de manera severa, las tres muchachas la estaban viendo. Tal vez el sonido del poco viento golpeando contra las ventanas era lo más aterrador del hospital.-

Kagome entró a su oficina y se quedo pensando sobre Inuyasha_."Tenemos que hablar, tenemos que hablar"_esas palabras su mente las repetía como si su subconsciente estubiera de acuerda, ella le dio cariño y todo para que el volviera con Kikyou..¿porqué?.

Las muchachas dejarón sola a Kagome, mientras veían que David estaba saliendo del elevador, Kim fue corriendo hacía el mientras sus hermanas esperaban el beso de saludo pero Kim solamente..

-necesito tu ayuda-dijo de manera rápida, mientras fruncía el ceño y jalaba de la mano a David para explicarle-

Las adolescentes idearón un plan con David.

-mamá ya nos vamos-dijo Sae que señalaba a David-David nos va a llevar a la casa-

Kagome solamente siguio acomodando su escritorio aún así no dejaba de pensar en Inuyasha. Si lo ponía de ese modo sus hijas iban a empezar a querer a Inuyasha y si lo querían después iban a intentar unirlos..Pero como ellas podrían hacerlo?..Es más no lo amaba ya definitivamente no lo amaba. Su cabeza le decía claramento que era una basura no valía la pena y era obvio que era un idiota a pesar de todo..Pero su corazón, oh su corazon al verlo de cerca sintio acelerarsele la respiración casi se le paraba su cabeza podía escuchar a su corazón..Sus piernas no respondían se sentía indefensa y vulnerable..

Estubó completamente sola en ese hospital tan grande, donde solo se escuchaban pasar pocos doctores. Ya cuando pensó que era suficiente fue que decidío irse a la casa a dormir para después volver a regresar.

Cuando salío del hospital fue entonces que se dio cuenta que tenía mucho sueño..El oscuro estacionamiento y el vigilante durmiendose, vio otro carro negro estacionado, le prendía las luces y se las apagaba..Cuando reconocío al que iba manejando se acercó gustosa, era Sesshoumaru..

-Kagome-dijo mientras bajaba del carro y la miraba..Ese mar dorado la hundía profundamente abrío más los ojos al recordar cuando Inuyasha la miraba-

Palidecío un poco, y luego se sintió mareada pero parpadeo un par de veces y al parecer el mareo desaparecío, saludo a Sesshoumaru dandole un cálido beso en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru al sentir los tibios labios de Kagome sobre su mejilla no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido. Alguién que estaba arriba en su habitación y se acababa de despertar vio esa horrible escena, donde Kagome le besaba la mejilla y lo miraba de manera cálida..Así que Kagome tenía pareja..

Apretó su mano muy fuerte hasta sentir dolor y luego intentó evitar un poco de coraje y celos pero era inevtiable ver a la mujer que noche con noche te lograba quitar los sueños..Tenerla tan cerca y estar separados por un grande avismo, y verla con otro hombre..Entonces su relación ya no podría ser..Pero sus hijas le dijerón que no estaba saliendo con nadie a caso ellos estarían saliendo a escondidas?..No las niñas decían que no se separaban de su madre y que siempre la pillaban viendo una fotografía de ellos dos juntos..Juntos como siempre debierón de estar.

Se volvío a recostar en la cama mientras pensaba un poco sobre Kagome su Kagome..

Kagome podía jurar que sintio una mirada calarle las entrañas y lograrla hacerla sentir mareada, acaso Inuyasha los pudo haber visto, pero si la distancia era enorme. Tal vez estaba comenzando a ponerse paranoíca..Necistaba regresar con sus hijas, se despidio después de escuchar un par de palabras de Sesshoumaru se decidio a ir dejandolo levemente irritado por no ponerle atención y subio a su carro para después perderse entre los demás carros que tenían vida nocturna..Sesshoumaru se había quedado perplejo como era posible que Kagome lo dejará así como así?..Que estaba pensando al hacerle eso a el?..

Se quedó enojado, mientras iba a entrar al hospital pidio informes del paciente Inuyasha Tashio en la recepción esta le dio la habitación al ver un gran parecido entre ellos..Sesshoumaru entró al elevador picandole con mucha elegancia logrando hacer que las enfermeras detubierán su rápida caminata para solamente verlo pasar...Cuando estubó enfrente de a puerta del paciente dudo..La mano le tembló y entonces fue que decidio entrar y ver a un Inuyasha en verdad molestó.

Inuyasha lo miró entonces no se sorprendío de verlo enfrente de el..

-Sesshoumaru-dijo severamente, mientras este solamente miraba a Inuyasha a pesar de estar con un miedo terrible se mantubo frío y distante como todos..Sin dejar de pensar en su adorada Kagome-tu trabajo era investigar de ella-comenzaba a decirle Inuyasha que estaba muy molestó pero debía de tranquilizarse..-no enamorarte de mi esposa-decía ya un poco exaltado, mientras miraba severamente a Sesshoumaru..Si ellos se conocían-

-tu esposa?-preguntaba cons arcasmo, mientras veía la mirada dólida de Inuyasha-si no recuerdo mal ella te abandonó pudiste quitarle la custodia de las niñas pero que fue lo hiciste..Dejaste a la mujer que amabas por una zorra-Inuyasha comenzaba a desesperarse por esa plática absurda-

-no hables así de una persona que ya fallecío-decía mientras agachaba su cabeza y entonces solamente contenía los celos para enfocarse en las agallas por defenderse-y aparte lo que hise fue por el bienestar de mis hijas..-decía de manera dura-

-no me importan las niñas..Esas puedes quedartelas pero con la única que no te quedarás es con Kagome-dio por terminada la plática dejando a Inuyasha con la palabra en la boca..Ahorrandose las ganas de sufrir un enojo solamente salío del lugar para irse a descansar y en pensar como podría enamorar a Kagome esta vez de manera tolerante-

Inuyasha no podría estar más enojado, pero poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse todo se volvía obscuro sus ojos se cerraban lentamente..

---

Por la mañana cuando despertó vio que sus hijas ya se habían ido al hospital para encariñarse más con Inuyasha pero llegó alguien a su casa de manera inesperada.

-que haces aquí?-preguntó Kagome, mientras subia a su cuarto a ponerse una cadena, esperaba contestación de Sesshoumaru así que se asomo por el inicio de las escaleras, el se encontraba viendo una foto de ella..-

-Kagome-pronuncio, mientras se erguía para poder conversar un poco y lograr ganarse un poco de Kagome-

-mande?-dijo, ya bajando de las escaleras para dejar ver una hermosa sonrisa aun que no estubiera tan contenta como esa sonrisa falsa por fuera demostraba que su vida era felicidad eterna-

-puedo llevarte a desayunar?-preguntó esperando una reacción positiva de Kagome. Pero ella dudo unos segundos-

-lo siento no puedo-dijo, mientras miraba su reloj-las niñas acaban de salir hace dos horas-veía su reloj de mano eran las diez de la mañana..Sabía lo emocionada que estaban por ver a su papá y poder presumir que era muy guapo pero ya era hora de empezar a enseñarles que los enfermos del hídago no eran tolerantes y eran gruñones-

-a bueno entonces a comer?-preguntó..Kagome sonrío-

-de acuerdo-contestó, y luego salío siendo seguida por Sesshoumaru-

-en el restaurante Veg us..-Un restaurante no muy barato y solo para comer?-puedes llevar a las niñas-dijo sonriendo, mientras se iba..Kagome se subio al carro y vio arrancar a Sesshoumaru, sin duda este hombre quería ganarse su corazón fuera como fuera. Tabien arranco pues no quería que Inuyasha terminará pensando que sus hijas eran molestas, enfadosas, chantajistas, ruidosas y cual quier tipo de cosas verdaderas de ellas..-

Llegó apurada viendo como la saludaban y la metían a trabajar para ponerse a sacar sangre a los pacientes, después de eso la mandarón con los pacientes de la sala A para recoger muestras de enfermos..Pasó por las habitaciones y se topo con sus hijas..Que por cierto no querían ir a comer con Sesshoumaru.

-oye mamá podemos ir a cenar algún día?-preguntó Sae mientras miraba a su madre ir de un lugar a otro..-

-claro te parece el sábado?-preguntó, mientras dejaba unos frascos con muestra de orina sobre la mesa de la enfermera que estaba en laboratorio-checame estas muestras las quiero para antes de las seis-decía mientras volvía a marcar unas cosas en unos papeles-

-si-decía su hija, llegó un paciente..-

-doctora-la estaba llamado, Kagome paro de escribir para ver a la hermosa pareja que estaba en frente de ella.-

-si?-dijo, mientras Sae miraba a la pareja..-

-no nos recuerdas?-preguntó la mujer de cabello castaño recogido en un chongo haciendo que se pudiera apreciar su rostro..Sus ojos chocolate los reconocío-

-Sango?-dijo confundida, mientras la mujer sonreía-

Sae era la niña invisible, no llegarón sus hermanas para ver a su madre..

-mamá..-decía Kim, mientras las niñas miraban a la pareja que las estaban viendo-

-pero estan muy grandes-

-Sango no me digas que Miroku te dejo?-dijo mientras veía a Sango soltar una corta carajada-

-para nada-dijo divertida, dejandole de desarreglar el cabello a Mandy para seguir viendo a Kim-

-y dime como me veo se que soy sexy pero no para tanto-decía Miroku con galanería logrando soltar una risita de las trillizas-Kim, Mnady y Sae-dijo diferenciandolas a cada una. Mandy levantó una ceja-

-niñas el es Miroku y ella Sango-las niñas sonrierón-

-mucho gusto-dijerón al mismo tiempo, y sonriendo-

-mamá..-volvía a decir Kim intentando fingir estar preocupada-

-que pasa?-dijo mirandola-

-es que Inuyasha se calló-decía mientras intentaba no estallar de la risa-

-enserio?-preguntaba Mandy-

-si se calló bien chistoso quería alcanzar su jugo de manzana y se calló-ahora si no aguanto la carcajada y se río, contagiando a sus hermanas de la risa-

-se quería levantar?-preguntó Kagome-

-si-

-que bueno se lo merece por desgraciado-Miroku y Sango la miraban, en realidad no había cambiado en mucho..Sango la agarró mientras dejaba a las niñas con Miroku-

Las niñas entrevistarón a Miroku, y así se enterarón que era padre de Jan..

-así que el es tu suegro-decía soltando el chisme Kim, Mandy se pusó roja mientras Miroku miraba a Mandy -

-suegro!-decía Mandy, mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de pena y veían entrar a David y a Jan..-

-mira hablando de los reyes de Roma-decia Miroku, Jan al verlo y agarrando a Mandy-papá ella es hija de Inuyasha-

-si lo se-decía-verdad que hacemos una bonita pareja?-decía divertido, mientras la agarraba y la abrazaba.-

-es mía-decía Mandy-

Sae miró abrirse el elevador y ahí entraba Koga..Su corazón comenzo a latir con fuerza y entonces Koga corrío hacia ella..Jan siguio peleandose con su padre, pero más que padres parecían hermanos.

Sango y Kagome fuerónm a burlarse de la caída de Inuyasha, en verdad extrañaban esos tiempos..Pero ya cuado uno esta cuarenton.

-Kagome-decía serio-

-si?-preguntaba sonando tierna, mientras ponía una aguja en un conducto de suero sobre su vena y sacó un poco de sangre, al principio salío poca sangre pero después se hizó el líquido de color blanco-

-tienes pareja?-simplemente preguntó, mientras escuchaba una silla y Sango tubó que salir a ver que pasaban era Mandy arriba de una silla para invalidos siendo empujada por Jan..-

-claro que no-dijo pero luego se arrepintío pues así Inuyasha pensaría que no tenía oportunidad con ella..Algo que en verdad deseaba, deseaba sacarse del corazón a Inuyasha y dejar de pensar en el de lograr sentir en sus sueños sus caricias y sus labios-

Kagome tubo que subirsele encima por que Inuyasha no paraba de temblar y estaba revisandolo..Y en ese momento fue que entrarón todos viendo a Kagome arriba de Inuyasha y el sonriendo complacido, ambos se sonrrojarón.

-así que ya se reeconciliarón?-decía Miroku, mientras se acercaba a ellos dos-

-Inuyasha Kagome..-decía Sango-

-papá...-decían David y las niñas-

-hey yo no-decía Kagome nerviosa, mientras se bajaba de Inuyasha y se acomodaba todo-el me obligo-lo señalaba-Esto era un grande malentendido-

-yo no hise nada-dijo Inuyasha-soy terriblemente irresistible-

Kagome miró su reloj de mano.

-tengo que irme-dijo mientras metía unos papeles en la bolsa de la bata y esperaba que le abrierán paso-

-pero si acabamos de llegar-decía Miroku-

La mirarón despedirse y luego se iba apurada..Y habló con unos pacientes, les explico unas cosas y volvía desde cero.

-que buena compañía tenias-decía Miroku haciendo poner rojo a Inuyasha. Los muchachos rierón-

-quién eres tu?-preguntó Inuyasha al muchacho que estaba agarrado de la mano de su hija-

-soy..eh Koga-decía simplemente-

-Miroku investigalo-se acomodaba, mientras Miroku miraba a Inuyasha-

-Sango dile a tu hijo que deje a Mandy..-Sango lo miraba desconsertada-

-no lo sabes?-decía Sango con una pose de miedo..Sintiendose muy grande a lado de Inuyasha-

-que cosa?-

-que ellos son novios-decían Miroku y Sango más felices que Inuyasha-

-que no..David eres su medio hermano, Jan eres mujeriego y pervertido y tu eres desconocido-Los niños mirarón a Inuyasha y muy desanimados salierón de la habitación, dejando a las niñas con Sango y Miroku y por supuesto el ogro de su padre..-

-niñas-dijo Inuyasha-

-mande papá?-dijo Kim-

-Sango y Miroku son sus tíos-dijo mientras señalaba a un Miroku que estaba abrazando a Sango-

-ellos?-dijo Mandy aún sin creerle-estas seguro?-volvío a preguntar y nuevamente Inuyasha volvío a asentir-

-bien-dijo Sae-mamá acepto ir a cenar el sabado..-comenzó la niña-tu necesitas portarte bien y salir de aquí para que vayas a cenar-decía de manera inteligente-

-demonios por que tienes que soltar el tapón-dijo Kim-

-si por que-volvía a decir Mandy-

-tu tampoco te quedas atrás-le reclamaba Kim-

-tu tienes las ideas más perversas-decía Sae fingiendo hacerse la víctima-

-yo, oh ahora yo soy la señorita maldad en carne y huesos?-las hermanas intentarón cubrirse entre ellas-

-basta niñas-decía Miroku pero las hermanas habían comenzado a discutir-

-BASTA!..-decía Inuyasha desesperado-iré a cenar contentas?-las hermanas sonrierón como tres bellos ángelitos-

Miroku tosio un pocl, mientras Sango les decía a las niñas que podían salir con sus "amigos". Inuyasha les confesó de Sesshoumaru, Sango simplemente se salío de la habitación para decirle algo importante a la cabezilla malvada.."Mandy". Kagome se acercó mientras bebia unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y solamente se acercaba para decirles a sus hijas que era hora de ir a comer..

-hora de comer-decía mientras veía a sus hijas pláticando con los muchachos y con Sango..-Sango pasaste al bando de adultos desde hace mucho-decía mientras Sango la miraba de manera sarcástica-

-hey tu no te quedás atras-le respondía-

-es hora de comer-respondía formando una mueca de disgusto pero fue una mínima expresión que nadie pudo diferenciar, sus ojos solamente fuerón a Sango..-

-tu tienes tanto que contarme-le dijo con la pura mirada era como si fueran hermanas y a vace de miradas se entendierán. Las niñas se levantarón y se despidierón de sus novios-

Ya que se despidierón de todos, bueno Kagome por pena le dijo a Kim que dijerá que estaba con unos pacientes y que iban a tener que salir rápido no se despidio de los de adentro, Mandy simplemente puso cara aburrida iba a ser hora de escuchar esos halagos por parte de Sesshoumaru, sus comentarios no graciosos como los de su padre, ni siquiera podrían decir sus comentarios o algun pleito infantil que era lo que hacía reír a su madre. Iban en el camino las niñas conectarón su iPod al carro donde madre e hijas iban cantando cansiones de una diva con poca inteligencia pero muchos atrivutos.

Logró llegar quince minutos antes de que Sesshoumaru fuera a llegar así que se separarón en la casa arreglandose para parecer unas verdaderas muñecas o mejor dicho princesas, Kagome se dio una corta ducha..Cuando salío del baño notó que era hora de que Sesshoumaru pasará por ellas, las niñas se arreglarón sencillas..Kaede las miraba desde la cosina..Donde estaba Mandy distrayendola y Kim que le quitaba un pedazo de pan y lo dividía en tres..Kaede las miraba nunca iban a cambiar, estas niñas estaban demasiado unidas entre ellas..Si una se lástimaba rápido iban las dos a curarla si una lloraba Mandy intentaba buscar al causante del dolor de su hermana..Si alguien peleaba Kim siempre salía a la defensiva con su vil frase _"yo soy popular y puedo hacerte la vida imposible"_ siempre diciendo lo popular que era y lo segura que se sentía gracias a sus hermanas..

Esperarón a que Kagome bajará Kaede juró en ella ver el alma de las tres trillizas..Bajando con cuidado.

-mamá-decía Kim, mientras se ponía a cambiarle a la tele esperando encontrar un canal de televisión que no fuera tan aburrido-

Dejaba el control para luego mirar a su madre.

-tu no te opones a que sea novia de David-Kagome tensó su rostro, era hijo de la persona que más daño pudo hacerle, y además el vendría siendo medio hermano de ellas..-

-Inuyasha que opina?-preguntó de manera severa, mientras las niñas se miraban entre ellas..-

-al principio dudo..-dijo de manera tranquila-pero me dijo un secreto -decía más féliz, las niñas la mirarón a ellas tambien les dijo un secreto-

-secreto?-Les habrá dicho algo que la pusieran en contra de ella, si es así entonces debía evitar que ellas no se pusierán de lado de Inuyasha-

-si dijo que David no era su hijo pero lo quería como uno-Hasta ahorita podía sentir que Kikyo siempre gano, siempre ganaba..-

Abrío sus ojos enormemente..Su cabeza estaba entendiendo poco a poco todo de manera rápida y versatil...Esa maldita desgraciada a pesar de muerta estaba ganando, claro quería poner algo para atar a su lado a Inuyasha y así poder chantajearlo, y ella no luchó no la enfrentó, ni siquiera...Se odiaba, estubo separada estos años de Inuyasha por culpa de esa perra lagartona..Perdio la fuerza en sus piernas y entonces colocó sus manos a sus ojos..Estos estaban queriendo sacar lágrimas, sus hijas simplemente se mirarón. Sae corrio a lado de su madre, mientras la ayudaban a levantar.

La escucharón murmurar palabras como _"me engañó, fui una tonta, trampa"_ siempre decía esas palabras..Kaede le llevó té para tranquilizarla y dejarla dormir un rato, ella lo tomó poco a poco y solo se metio a la cama y se cubrio tapando su rostro..Las niñas se acostarón a su lado, mientras se acurrucaban a su lado..El timbre nunca logró sonar, la melodía lenta que estaba en la televisión de abajo las hizó dormir de manera profunda, hasta lograr llegar a ese estado de tranquilidad..Sesshoumaru nunca aparecío..

Estubierón pasando dos días, y Kagome estaba más apurada que nunca..Tenía que entregar expedientes de los pacientes que mantenían consultas constantes y tenía que ver a que pasientes les tocaba..Este día era sábado y tenía una cita con sus hijas si iba a ir a cenar que por algo de la amistad..y para hacerse amigas, para hablar de cosas sin sentido. Esperó a su pasiente y como aquella vez que encontro a Inuyasha después de dos meses lo vio entrar estaba más apuesto y se notaba mucho mejor a como lo trajerón..Kagome simplemente limpio la parte de la vena e introdujo la geringa despacito, estaba en silencio todo este tiempo. Un poco callado ya que Kagome era parlanchina, después la vio guardar la sangre y miró a Inuyasha..

-perdón-dijo Kagome, mientras rompía un poco su orgullo y miraba profundamente a Inuyasha-

-por que?-preguntó Inuyasha, mientras miraba como Kagome estaba abrazandolo de manera repentina, mientras esto hacía sorprender mucho a Inuyasha solo pudo dejar caer unas lágrimas sobre sus ojos e Inuyasha entonces le acaricio el cabello..Aspirando su aroma, así quería estar siempre con ella, su adorada Kagome estaba cerca de el, el la estrechaba más entre sus brazos, por un momento sintio demasiado flaco el cuerpo de Kagome y no pudo evitar hacerla levantar la mirada para acercar sus labios y besarla..El que los vierá pensarían que era un matrimonio féliz cuando en verdad el tiempo de antes era un completo infierno. El con su vida aburrida de empresario y única distracción esas cenas con Sango y sus amigos..Y la vida de Kagome llena de moda y de elegancia debido a sus hijas, logró sentirse plenamente féliz. Al sentirse querido por Kagome, estaba perdonado al menos ya no era tan fría con el..Mantubo el beso de manera tierna, pero después de ya el tercer beso este se volvío necesitado desde hace tantos años que necesitaba besarla..-

-a pesar de todo..todavía-guardó un poco de silencio, mientras luego una mirada de ternura iba directo a Kagome, ella a pesar de ser madre y de vivir con el durante un tiempo aún lograba sonrrojarse-**te amo**-le dijo emocionado, sintiendo su corazón latirle tan rápido que hasta le costaba trabajó no parar de escucharlo.-

-Inuyasha-decía entre el beso, mientras se sepraba de el y le sonreía..-tambien te amo-Inuyasha al escuchar esto, simplemente pensó en la sorpresa que le iba a decir a su esposa-

Ella sonrío, mientras el salía del consultorio y se iba a contarle esto a sus hijas. Ellas eran sus mejores amigas le habían dicho que ella poco a poco descubrío un mentado engaño..Tener a tu padre y atu madre separados no es nada fácil y más cuando se aman y se adorán..

Cuando Kagome terminó de hacer sus cosas, vio como Inuyasha estaba pagando la consulta. Miroku decidio llevar a Jan con Mandy al trabajo para presumir a su hijo y a su futura esposa..Sango estaba recibiendo llamadas de amigas que habían quedado prometidas con Jan..Miroku siempre con su decendencia..Jan estaba viendo como lo esperaban en la ofisina comenzaba a saber poco de ella y vio a fuera de la ofisina grande de su padre la secretaria estaba llorando pues Jan se iba a casar..Mandy se sorprendio en verdad Jan era un mujeriego tipas de 12 años hasta casi 18.

Cuando estubo a solas con Jan y Miroku la hizó firmar un documento de que se iban a casar.

-Miroku no te lo estas tomando demasiado enserio?-preguntó Sango mientras Miroku sonreía-

-Sango quieres que mi hijo tenga hijos fuerá del matrimonio?-preguntó, mientras luego se acercaba a su esposa para besarle el cuello y escucharla reír un poco cada reacción en ella era nuevo, no se cansaba de ella..Nunca se cansaría de ella-

-Inuyasha si sabe que mi hijo deja a Mandy por otra me asesina-decía mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de tortura..-

Cuando salierón pudo ver como discutían Mandy y Jan...Ella estaba enojada, y Jan estaba enojado.

-no me dijiste que tenías tantas..mujercitas-una de ellas se acercaba para abrazar a Jan por la espalda y Jan solamente la hacía a un lado-eres un cerdo-le dijo-

-oye yo no sabía que te gustaba un ruco de ya casi cuarenta-le reprochaba-

-solo dije que era sexy..para su edad y que tu andas con supermodelos no?-dijo con sarcasmo, mientras Jan le sacaba la lengua-

-ya callate-dijo mientras se iba a sentar a un lugar más privado donde no escuchará lagrimitas de fans de Jan-callense-le dijo Mandy a las niñas que estaban enojadas con ella y solamente seguían chillando..-

Sango y Miroku palidecierón..

-niñas el club de fans se a acabado -decía Sango, mientras las sacaba a todas las niñas..Entonces Mandy se acercó al tío Miroku-

-tío Miroku-comenzaba-me puedes llevar a casa no quiero estar con tontos!-

-tu eres tonta-

-un cerdo-

-tarada-

-idiota-Sango separó a los novios-

-tranquilos-dijo Sango, mientras Miroku apartaba a Jan de Mandy.-Mandy Jan tubo muchas novias pero nunca nada fue serio-

-esto si es serio-decía Jan, Miroku y Sango vierón la densidad de el ambiente entre ellos y mejor se metierón a checar papeles(si claro iban a escaparse)-

-enserio?-preguntó Mandy mientras miraba a Jan que sonreía de manera tierna-

-claro-

Su padre siempre le decía que una mujer era el elemento principal para la vida y que verla llorar era el peor castigo que alguién podía hacer..No era de hombres..Pudo ver unas pequeñas lagrimillas en Mandy y no dudo en abrazarla y de confortarla con un abrazo.

---

Ya era noche y Kagome estaba apurando a sus hijas iba a regresar y a casa temprano pues no se encontraba en estados de emborracharse y de pasar el día siguiente lleno de jaqueca. Usaba un elegante vestido rosa claro con un toque de blanco, un collar de perlas blancas transparentes acomodaban su cuello..Sus aretes blancos igual que el collar..Sus zapatillas altas color rosa igual que el tono de su bolsa era un rosa palo pero a la vez cambiaba el color en las puntas del vestido que llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas..Bajó mientras veía a sus tres hijas elegantes..Salío con ellas, mientras Kaede les guiñaba el ojo.

Subierón al auto y se perdierón en la carretera..Hasta llegar a unv erdadero restaurante "Iso lè..." Un restaurante español con fránces, grande y muy caro pero bueno era pagado por sus hijas..Cuando estaciono el carro entró viendo que estaba vacío..

Una luz la estaba apuntando mientras no entendía..La figura masculina de alguien. Parecía el juego de las trillizas, el juego que logró entrar muy fácilmente..La engañarón. La habían engañado solo para tener un rato de intimidad con Inuyasha y después de esta cena?..Oh después de esta cena...eso solo Inuyasha sabía.

Ambos se mirarón y el la invitó a sentarse, mientras ella aceptaba la invitación..Llegó una mesera, la luz se volvío a encender en un estado medio..Donde una música de piano con una elegante mujer de cabello chino estaba tocandoles solo a ellos dos..

-"Inuyasha"-pensaba Kagome, mientras ponía sus ojos atentos ante la mirada de Inuyasha-

**Continuación..**

Notas de autora:

Oh que bien SE AMAN! Kagome no es tonta n.nUUUU, pero bueno..

_**ES URGENTE QUE LEÁN ESTO:**_

METI A SESSHOUMARU EN UNOS CAPÍTULOS Y ME DI CUENTA A MITAD DE ESTE CAPÍTULO..(SU PAREJA ES RIN)...LO SIENTO ME DESPISTE Y LA GRIPA QUE TRAIGO NO AYUDA DE NADA..PERO BUENO u.u PERDÓN POR MI FALTA, PERO SOLO QUIERO QUE SEPÁN QUE ME EH ESFORZADO EN HACER ESTE FIC...NO SE DE DONDE DEMONIOS SACO LAS IDEAS..PERO LA MÚSICA ES Y SERÁ MI INSPIRACIÓN SEÁ TRISTE O MOVIDA..(mpas que nada en este fic me inspiran las cansiones de MOLOTOV xD)..

Pero bueno perdón por mi falta nuevamente..Creanme que me apendeje al no notar que Sesshoumaru ya estaba(MIL DISCULPAS)..

Cuando acabe este fic(no tarda en finalizar quedan como dos capítulos o no se ya que solo escribo como una psicomaniaca),.Bueno pues pienso hacer un puro Sango y Miroku y tal vez un Rin y Sesshoumaru y otro Inukag..(seré franca no hago fics de de la era feudal y eso por que me aburren ..tengo con la serie aun que tambien quiero hacer uno loco).

Bueno espero que no las aburra y es importante que sepan que este fic es completamente mío.. . me eh quemado todas mis neuronas(y me quemo las demás para sacar algo gracioso con debes buscarte un nuevo amor)..este fic es mi orgullo..(bueno tambien los otros pero con este me siento autentica al escribir)..

Si mi mamá me ayudo en esto (si soy mi madre me ayudo con algo..n.nU) me dijo que esta edad es la mejor para amár donde uno ya sabe lo que quiere..Espero que no les importe que ya casi sean cuarentones ñ.nUU.

Bueno dejenme review...Ya que me encantan su apoyo y el hecho de entrar a la página y verme en la lista eso me hace sentirme orgullosa(eh estado pensando en ser escritora y no por los fics si no por que toda mi familia piensa que escribo bien..bueno no tan bien pero escribó pasable..) mi ortografía a mejorado mucho(aunque no se noté...ah mejorado)..

No quiero aburrirlos (SE MURIO EL CHANGOLEÓN T.T)..ehm bueno dejenme reviews

GRACIAS A LA GENTE QUE ME APOYA ô.o UN BESO Y UN ABRAZOÓ...Y CUENTEN CONMIGO PARA TODO n.n ya se la saben andrea arce a su disposición..n.nU

atte:

w i l l n i r ä ;

Chiste del capítulo:

¿Qué hacen 12 suegras ahogándose en el mar?**  
¡HACEN BIEN!**


	23. borrando el pasado

_**SERÁ**_

**cap.23 borrando el pasado..**

_**"eres una droga de mi cuerpo y dejarte ya no puedo**_

_**por que eres de mi sangre una gran necesidad**_

_**que no puedo calmar"**_

Cuando entró vio el lugar deshabitado..El lugar estubo rentado para ellos dos solos, con un armoniosa pista para bailar y una elegante música que aparte de invitarlos a bailar los hacía perder sus miradas en ellos mismos.

El tenerla enfrente para el durante toda la noche..Le hacía simplemente estremecer cada cuero cabelludo, todavía sentía esas descargas electricas que se podían hacer con solo un ligero roce de piel a piel. Si las miradas incendiarán ellos ya estubieran muertos, al menos ella. Se sentía como si nada le faltará ella con su elegante vestido a la rodilla color rosa palo con una elegante convinación de blanco..Su sonrisa distinguida, sus pomulos suaves y pequeños..Sus ojos esos hermosos ojos que lo hechizarón..

Por un momento era como si se transportarán al pasado a hacer catorce años.

-así que sientes que la consiencia te pesa y dedidiste hacer una cena-dijo Kagome de modo sarcastico, diablos esta mujer lo iba a volver loco, su modo altanero y femenino a la vez la convinación perfecta de aparentar estar en las perfectas situaciones aun que se la llevará el diablo fue eso lo que lo enamoró? o fue ese modo de darle la contra y de hacerlo entrar en razón?-

La miró ella estaba dandole vueltas a la copa de vino amarillento con las burbujas saltarínas..Estaba dandole vueltas con el dedo estaba tan nerviosa la presa?.

-no la cena fue un regalo de tus hijas-dijo de igual modo, logrando su trabajo poner un poco más molestá a Kagome, pero ella solamente río un poco catorce años y todavía era el mismo-

-si pero me imagino quién va a pagar-dijo rolando sus ojos y recargandose sobre la silla al minuto de tensión llego el mesero con la carta, Inuyasha y Kagome mirarón la comida..A los minutos el mesero estaba escribiendo la ordén de cada pareja-

Las muchachas estaban viendo todo con David..Que por cierto las niñas deseaban que su compromiso de bodas fuera así tan romantico..Y que sus novios fueran tan guapos como su padre..Se imaginaban a su familia solo ellos y sus padres. Paseando por el mundo y su madre sacando sangre a los pacientes, su padre destruyendo estafadores y aun que ellas sabían que David y ellas iban a entrar a la compañía..Pues debían de tener una abogada y socias de benefacción..Pero lo que importaba era vivir este momento, vivirlo como sus padres lo hacían.

Estaba haciendose la díficil como le gustaba. La mano de Inuyasha se acercó rápido a la de Kagome para poder tocarla y sentirse que no esto no era una pesadilla, Kagome al ver la mano llegar a su mano simplemente la apartó pero al final no iba a necesitar ser tan severá..Después de todo ella fue la que ocasiono separarse..Ella y varias intrigas por parte de la difunta.

La luz se fue opacando levemente mientras Inuyasha se levantaba y la invitaba a bailar.

-podemos bailar?-le preguntó ya estando de pie, una sonrisa victoriosa logró cautivarla nuevamente era como transportarse a una dimensión desconocida donde la gente con amor para dar logra vivir para siempre, pero y si el amor se acababa?-

No con Inuyasha el amor no podría acabarse aun que parecía adolescente enamorada que era su primer novio, hundio su mirada castaña en ese mar dórado, y volvío a sentir mariposas comenzaba a gustarle el poder sentir eso nuevamente sentirse así le hacía féliz y cuando era féliz simplemente. No hayaba palabras para explicarlo..

Se levantó tomando la mano de Inuyasha intentó primero dudarla pero ya tenía su respuesta, fuerón juntos a bailar al centro donde al menos ellos creían que nadie los iba a observar, se movierón de manera lenta pues así era la melodía tal vez si era triste pero dejaba abrir el corazón para encantarte con el hermoso sonido y hacer sentir tu cuerpo vibrar con solo una cansión..La oscuridad de la noche lograba ver a las estrellas por el techo el lugar en verdad hermoso.

El la estrecho entre su cuerpo haciendo un abrazó muy bien hecho, pues Kagome se sentía confiada y protegida. Pasó su lengua por sus labios endulzados, mientras Inuyasha se acercaba, cerraba lentamente sus ojos y besaba de manera necesitada a Kagome..Esos detalles que lograban hacer sonreir a los demás le gustaba, cerro sus ojos y permitio que Inuyasha entrará a su cavidad vucal con su lengua(vocal o vucar ô.o?). **_"te amo, te amo, te amo"_** eran las palabras que se dijerón..En verdad el tiempo hacía milagros si antes no se podían ver ahora era seguro que cada minuto se iban a extrañar..Y cuando eso se terminará que iban a hacer, no eso nunca se podría acabar siempre seguría su historia de amor.

_**"nunca sabré lo que vendrá**_

_**tu me lo escribirás**_

_**pero si vuelvo a tropezar**_

_**se que tu jamás **_

_**me vas a abandonar"**_

Ahora se daba cuenta por que no firmó el divorsio por que la dejo ir..Por que el amor del bueno nunca se olvidaria y que importa lo que vengá si caen en un error estarían juntos para vencer cada obstacúlo era hora de ver la felicidad por ellos y por sus hijos..Su corazón podía latir al ritmo en que Kagome quisiera, simplemente completarla no bastaba con saciar su instinto..

Volvío a bailar con ella, no estaba muy acostumbrado a eso de bailar pero al menos era una forma de tenerla cerca de el..Ella por su parte iba a romper su orgullo e iba a hacer como si nada paso, para poder vivir con el necesitaba olvidar las huellas del pasado, los errores..Necesitaba volver a empezar, empezar con el..Para estar con el ser de el..De el ya era. Lo apretó en el abrazo no iba a dejar que se desvaneciera, iba a estar con el a pesar de los problemas quería estar con el..Regresarón a sus asientos viendo como ya estaba la cena cervida.

Pláticarón de cosas del pasado algo que los hacía reír..Era hora de dejarlos solos, fue por eso que sus hijos dejarón a los padres solos aun que David en verdad n estaba seguro..Siempre quizó que esa mujer del retrato de la fotografía fuera su madre pero y si no lo aceptaba..Su padre iba a querer recuperar este tiempo con sus hijas pero que iba a ser de el?.

Salierón los cuatro por la parte trasera viendo que ahí estaba el chofer abriendoles la puerta..Iban a ir a casa para esperar a la pareja de prometidos, mientras tanto las trillizas comentarón de lo romantico que lograban ser las personas mallores.

La cena fue agradable entre risas, besos y declaraciones..Casi llegaba la hora de dormir pues pasaban de las doce..Estaban de nuevo bailando las luces estaban haciendolos sentirse solos más de los que estaban..

-Kagome quisieras volverte a casar conmigo?-le preguntó al oído, mientras Kagome se detenía y miraba con asombro a Inuyasha en verdad había dicho eso, no estaba soñando.?-

No supó que contestar, no se podía mover solo mantenía una mirada llena de sorpresa..Inuyasha tubo miedo de ser rechazado y pensar que iba a volver a esperar para poder conquistarla, pero ¿conquistarla? ella ya era de el estaba escrito en todos los libros que su amor iba a ser grande y pleno..Que iban a tener mucho dolor pero así como iban a tener dolor tambien iba a llegar la felicidad..Donde muchos humanos egoístas cada vez querían más y más felicidad ella solamente parpadeo un poco mirandolo otra vez, en verdad quería estar con el aun que tubiera que sufrir, llorar?..Iba a llorar..Sacó entre el pantalón una caja de terciopelo cuando la abrío Kagome entonces sintio que su corazón ya había sido entregado desde hace mucho tiempo..Siempre iba a ser una historia **_Kagome e Inuyasha_**. Aceptó dandole un tierno beso que dejó sin aliento alguno a Inuyasha.

Pudo notar en su mirada la sorpresa, Inuyasha le extendío la mano a Kagome. Ella aceptó de manera gustosa mientras ambos se iban caminando a paso lento..Agarrados de la mano con esa hermosa luna que era un lucero alumbrando su camino, el carro negro con plateado y muy caro estaba solo..Le abrío con mucha elegancia la puerta a Kagome, mientras ella sentía su corazón latír con fuerza sabía lo que venía por eso su pecho subia y bajaba de manera acelerada..

El camino para llegar a la habitación grande del hotel se estaba acabando, iban pláticando sobre como podrían hacer sentir a sus hijas comodas..Kagome propuso que ella podía regresar pero que la que iba a sufrir iba a ser Soe por que ella quería a Koga..Inuyasha estaba seguro que podía hacer algo por ese muchacho..Algo por su hija.

Aflojó su corbata ya que sentía un poco de calor y falta de aire a sus pulmones, estaban listos..Sabían lo que venía, ambos dejarón el carro y bajarón de manera lenta, el gravaba como sonreía y gravaba como estaba.. Le tomó de la mano, tomando la tarjeta mágnetica de la puerta en el elevador la abrazó en verdad estaba pensando demasiado la situación antes se preguntaba que hubierán hecho?..Posiblemente antes el se le hubiera lanzado encima llenos de deseo y de lujuría pero ahora que eran adultos y "sabían manejar cualquier situación", que podrían hacer en una habitación con alcohol y lo mejor del asunto _solos.._

Cuando el elevador se detubó en su parada la cargo como si ya fueran esposo, mientras ella reía de manera nerviosa.

-te amo nena-le dijo Inuyasha mientras la bajaba para poder abrir la puerta..Al poder abrirla ella sentía su corazón salirsele del corazón.-

Inuyasha estaba en las mismas, solo que antes de que la mágia del momento se apagara le beso los labios de manera necesitada mientras cerraba la puerta con el talón de su pierna..Estaban ambos sacandose la ropa de manera lenta..Kagome estaba viendo esos ojos dorados que ardían de pasión y de deseo ella le beso el cuello y le deshizó la corbata, después le quitó el chaleco y por ultimo la camisa. No lo había visto así, se abrazó a el mientras sentía el pecho desnudo subir y bajar sobre ella..El la abrazó y le regaló un beso a la mejilla ambos eran de la misma estatura..Lo rasguño un poco pero tan leve que el deseo que Inuyasha fue tan fuerte que no sintio dolor alguno..Ella lo rasguño por que estaba desabrochandole la única vestimenta que usaba en este momento..

Sus redondos senos callerón descubiertos, mientras Inuyasha la separaba un poco para poderla apresiarla la abrazó, mientras después veía como ambos se necesitaban tanto..Era imposible no necesitarse solo un leve gemido al sentir como Inuyasha jugueteaba con su lengua..Las cortinas estaban cerradas y no dejaba ver la hermosa luna..con sus hermosas estrellas.

Recorrío con sus manos cada parte de fina piel como la seda mientras la veía..La recostó suavemente mientras la hacía sentir muchas oleadas de placer..Beso cada parte de cuerpo de Kagome, mientras la tenía en sus brazos le dio el placer más plasentero que cualquier mujer hubiera conocido, cada gemido sacado de su hermosa boca era como llegar abiertamente a las puertas del paraíso. Ese deliciosa sensación de penetrarla por esta vez después de tantos años y de saciar sus instintos y hacerla gritar de placer y comprobando que esos afinados y leves gemidos eran hechos por placer..entre jadeante pudo escuchar su nombre salir de la hermosa y testaruda voca de Kagome y el al momento de llegar al orgasmo que lo sintio venir con ella tambien murmuró su nombre..Y termino su actó sexual con un te amo.

Terminó fimandose un cigarro para disminuir un poco su tensión, después abrazo a la gentil mujer que estaba en su lado.._única, simple, hermosa _cualidades divinas que podrían describirla..Con tres hermosas hijas que merecían todo, solto una bocanada de aire en forma de círculo mientras sus ojos se ponían levemente rojos sin perder ese dorado que volvería a cualquier mujer..Para las secretarias elegantes de todo tipo de cuerpos y de edades. Para ellas el era un hombre pasado de treinta un hombre codiciado..

No escuchaba el sonido del viento, pero estaba seguro que tenía ganas de dormir..Mantubó así a Kagome dandole protección perdida..Era fácil decir olvidar el pasado, pero el pasado a veces duele aun que pase el tiempo y que de repente te encuentres en otro lugar el pasado siempre dolerá pero al menos iba a tratar de olvidarlo y de volver a vivir féliz como antes, como cuando tenía a sus hijas pequeñas en sus cunas y veía a Kagome hablarles sobre el vientre...Cerro sus ojos para dormirse y escuchar su nombre entre sueños.

Despertó cansada pero luego su corazón latio con fuerza pues tenía miedo de que todo lo excitante que pasó a noche fuera simplemente un sueño que sus entrañas le tenían preparado, pero al ver que el hombre que estaba a su lado era Inuyasha...Y que estaba respirando no se alarmo tanto, solamente le regaló un beso en un nariz punteaguda y luego se levantó para pedir algo de desayunar..

Se levanto de la cama y marcó para pedir comida..Esperó un poco para ordenar algo ligero y después colgó, cuando hizó una llamada a su casa para saber como iban a estar sus hijas..

_-bueno?-_la voz era con pereza y con un grande bostezo. Debido a que una gemela estaba durmiendo-_oh es cierto residencia de la familia Higu..Higurashi-_terminaba de decir algo que le recordó posiblemente una de sus hermanas-

-_señorita como amanecio?_-preguntó, Kagome. Mientras la niña abría más los ojos y reía un poco-

-_mamá sobreviviste?-_pusierón el altavoz, donde estaban riendose y estaban atacandola las tres de preguntas. Algunas contestaba si, no, tal vez, puede ser. Mañana o algunas cosas sin coherencia-

Les termino colgando pues no iban a acabar con ese interrogatorio..Y ahí lo vio despierto y señalandole que volvier a su lado..Ella como una buena futura esposa volvío a su lado contenta, aún sin creerse que el destino los volvía a unir..

-fue la mejor noche de mi vida-dijo mientras la abrazaba y la miraba..Estaba usando una de sus camisetas, y el mostrando su pecho fuerte desnudo..-

Kagome sonrío aún tímida..

-cuando regresaremos?-preguntó Kagome, mientras Inuyasha sonreía..En estos momentos ella era de el-

-tan rápido quieres regresar?-le contestó con una pregunta, pero esta no fue chanse de responderla pues tocarón a la puerta..-

Kagome se levanto y cerro la habitación detrás de ella, donde abrío la puerta y vio su desayuno..Ella lo llevó hasta el cuarto de su futuro esposo y ambos comenzarón a desayunar. Terminarón desayunando entre besos y abrazos, después palabras..Donde esas palabras podrían ser tu mmejor compañía, casualmente los dos dijerón que se meterían a bañar al mismo tiempo..

Ya no le incomodaba pues aprendío que Kagome sabía mucho sobre esas cosas romanticas mejor hablarón de sus hijos, y de donde vivirían..Si lo pensaba así Sae se tendría que separar de Koga, pero Koga podría irse de intercambio nada que Kagome no pudiera hacer, y por sus demás hijas no tendría problemas. Se metierón ambos a bañar..Inuyasha aprovechó para hacerle el amor en el baño..Algo que a Kagome no le parecio mala idea.

-será por el cívil?-preguntó, Kagome que estaba abrochandose el pantalón de mezclilla y notando como Inuyasha se arreglaba su camiseta-

-si-dijo Inuyasha. Mientras acercaba de un jalón a Kagome y la abrazaba para después posesionarse de sus labios..Este beso fue algo amable y de bienvenida al nuevo día-

-quiero ver a las niñas-dijo Kagome ya que se separó de el. Inuyasha entendío y la agarro de la mano para tambien irse con ella y llevar esa noticia a sus seres queridos incluyendo a la maldita Kaede que lo abandonó-

---

Estaban comentando lo de su madre, al parecer se la estaban pasando muy bien. Kim salío de su cuarto para bajar e ir al cuarto de diversión de abajo y jugar nintento cual fue su sorpresa encontrar a Mandy y a David jugando juntos no le dio celos pues sabía que a Mandy no le gustaban los tipos como David les gustaban los pervertidos..

Kaede estaba pasando la aspiradora mientras absorbía "por accidente" la parte de pierna de David, después bajo Sae con el telefóno intentando llamar la atención de Mandy, pues era Jan.

-oh si Jan claro te amo yo tambien-la maldita se hizó pasar por Mandy, la gemela al enterarse la empujo y le quitó el telefóno y se dio cuenta de que no era nadie solo una broma de Sae..-

-eres patetica-dijo simplemente, mientras se arreglaba el cabello-

-ah yo?-decía Sae mientras se levantaba y la enfrentaba-

-pues nimodo que yo-Kim trono sus dedos o mejor dicho los chasqueo-yo soy Sae-decía Kim, mientras las gemelas entendían-

-yo Kim-decía Sae-

-yo seré yo..seré Kim y tu se yo-decía Mandy a Sae y esta termino aceptando.-

Esperarón sentadas como lo harían y se escuchó el timbre..David seguía sin entenderlas llendo a robarle algo de comida a la anciana..Se arreglarón la ropa las gemelas y David se puso a lado de la supuesta Kim..

-mamá-decía Mandy que era Kim-

Pero la imagén que vierón no era de su madre, no era de Sesshoumaru.

-mamá no esta y..y..y.-decía Kim de manera energetica-

-y regreso con papá-decía Sae terminando la frase aun que de manera lenta-

-claro, y tu no eres bienvenido-dijo Mandy de manera grosera, mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara y se iban a sentar a esperar a su madre-

El timbre incistió...Y volvío a incistir..

-creo que deberían abrir-decía David, mientras las tres hermanas lo miraban, después dejo de sonar y volvío a empezar esta vez Mandy se levanto y vio a Jan-

-JAN!-decía emocionada, mientras lo abrazaba y entonces después se ponía roja pues venía Sango con una niña de no mayor de seis años en su mano. Ella era castaña y de ojos cafés claros como miel parecidos a los de Inuyasha solo que más oscuros-

-y la niña?-preguntó Mandy agachandose para saludarla-

La niña le sacó la lengua..Y luegole regaló una sonrisa.

-es mi hermana-decía Jan de manera tranquila. David lo miró-

-es adoptada-decía Sango, mientras la cargaba y entraba con ella-estan los enamorados?-preguntaba con manera segura mientras veía a la niña reírse al ver la cara de chango que estaba poniendo Mandy y luego los ojos virolos de Kim-

-siguen en su nido de amor-decía David-

Las hermanas prefirierón no imaginarse a sus padres teniendo sexo..Iuk era asqueroso para ellos, volvío a sonar el timbre. Esta vez detrás de las puertas se escuchaban risas, cuando abrierón la puerta vierón como Inuyasha bvesaba a Kagome..Luego al verse descubiertos entonces se separarón.

-niña dime quién llamo-dijo Kagome, mientras Mandy la miraba-soy Kim-

-eres Mandy-dijo descubriendola Inuyasha-

-¬¬ no es cierto-dijo la muchacha-

-claro que si Kim es aquella y aquella que esta jugando con tu novio supongo que es Sae-

Mandy le saco la lengua de manera divertida y le dijo a su madre que nadie había venido y que nadie había llamado..En verdad si llamarón pero no era nadie importante. Inuyasha entonces sonrío al ver a la niña llamada Lira..Kagome pensó "Sango y sus nombres extraños" fue lo que pensó de manera divertida y luego escuchó el timbre.

-hoy es un gran día-decía David mientras reía con sus amigos. Sango simplemente estaba dandole a la niña a Jan...Mandy estaba comiendo algo que le dio Kaede..-

Había llegado Koga lo que alegró el día para Sae entonces ya no faltaba nadie...La noticia podía ser dada..

-nos casaremos-decían Inuyasha y Kagome al mismo tiempo, todos se quedarón en silencio. Kaede miró a Kagome sonreír...Sus hijas se levantarón y la felicitarón y entonces se preguntaban ¿dónde iban a vivir?-

Les dijerón lo que habían planeado..Para todos fue buena idea hasta Kaede se iba a poder ir pero Sae entonces puso cara de decepción si a Koga no lo dejaban, Koga le dijo que iba a preguntarle a su madre y que siempre le decía que si y más al saber que iba a ser por algo de amor..

Kagome notó que necesitaba hablar con David y dejarle claras unas cosas, pidió que David lo ayudará a bajar por el sótano por una copa de vino..Y el no se negó, cuando llegarón hasta abajo entonces prendio el foco..Y después miró a David el no se mostraba triste.

-sabes David-comenzaba-

-disculpe señora-decía David-bueno Kagome..yo siempre eh querido que usted sea mi madre no se por que desde pequeño siempre quise que usted fuera mi madre..-decía el muchacho confesandole algo..Kagome entonces se sintio halagada-

-yo siempre quise un niño..No quiero quitarte a tu padre tu eres alguien de la familia-dijo mientras lo abrazaba en acto maternal..David no negó ese abrazo y entonces sonrío al fin podría tener una madre-puedes decir mamá-decía Kagome sonriendole tomando un vino del 87-

Salierón ambos juntos notando como todos estaban pláticando de manera agusto, Inuyasha estaba teniendo a un lado a Mandy y del otro a Sae..Kim estaba impaciente con Kaede enseñandole como se hacía el sushi pues eso se iba a comer, hasta que Kaede se enfado y la dejó en la cosina..Sango decidio ayudarla un poco, luego el timbre sonó y llegó Miroku para dar más diversión a esta fiesta.

-Sango por que no me dijiste que ibas a adoptar?-preguntó Kagome, mientras Sango sonreía sonrojada-

-no se-decía simplemente mientras termiaba de enrrollar el sushi-

-bueno llego tu principe azul-decía divertida-

Sango salío de la cosina para darle un beso rápido en la boca, y entonces Inuyasha le presumio que volvería a sentar cabeza y que iba a tener la familia más grande del mundo, pero claro Miroku se encargó de hacerle ver que no era algo del otro mundo que siempre supo que se iban a casar.

La verdad Miroku era como el tío parlanchín buena onda que daba los típicos consejos para divertirse era alguien genial..Y Sango siempre cuidandolo, ambos se demostraban tanto amor..Y la niña estaba hermosa.

Pasarón una agradable tarde pero llegaba hora de irse así que Inuyasha pasó a dejar a Koga donde loa coso con preguntas..al pobre muchacho pero aún así Koga no le dio miedo..Inuyasha le preguntó a David si estaba bien y el muchacho respondío que sí, que le agradaba su suegra y todo e Inuyasha volvía a reír..

_**Continuación**_

**Notas de autora:**

**que tal o.o? les gusto?..Espero que sí, bueno dejenme reviews n.n ya que eso me da ver que cuento con ustedes n.n**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS(con gusto los contestaría pero es una norma)..NOS VEMOS! Y SUERTE**

**atte:**

**w i l l n i r a;**


	24. eternidad

_**SERÁ**_

**cap.24 eternidad**

-kawaii mamá se te ve hermoso-decía Sae que estaba viendo cada ropa que su madre se probaba-

Kagome estaba sorprendida ante la forma de expresarse de su hija..Sonrío, mientras veía como Sae estaba admirando su belleza..solo usaba un traje color negro con una bluca blanca con decorados negros..Y ese sombrero redondo haciendola ver masculina..Esa era la idea, pues Sango, ella y sus hijas fuerón invitadas a una casa donde iban a ir mujeres vestidas de hombres. Era una fiesta para mujeres e hijas..Sus hijas ya tenían listo su traje, la iban acompañar y se iban a divertir. Por un momento se vio de nuevo al espejo..Se veía su pequeña cintura, su cabello atado en una coleta baja y sus ojos semi cubiertos con el sombrero negro con un listón blanco haciendo un hermoso moño de lado..Parecía de esas películas viejas como la del padrino.

Después llegarón Kim y Mandy que estaban agarrando accesorios pues querian verse muy bien y claro pedir algunos consejos por parte de Kim.

Sae salío para decirles animadamente a sus hermanas lo hermosa que era mamá..

-se podrían apurar?-dijo una mujer de actitud mayor y de cabello rojizo flameante y de ojos esmeralda..Era muy hermosa, figura exuberante con una cintura pequeña y sus grandes atributos tanto por atras como adelante..-

-tendrá que esperar-dijo Kim que se pasaba un mechón de su cabello negro por la oreja..La mujer la miró de arriba a abajo, luego vio como estaba una niña de su edad a su lado era su hija una pelirroja de ojos azules..-

-da igual-dijo la mujer, mientras tomaba a su hija de la mano y se quedaba esperando. Kagome salío vistiendo ropa casual, cuando salío vio como estaba esa mujer haciendoles cara a sus hijas y la muchachita no se quedaba atrás-

Kagome entonces agarró la ropa nueva y salío del provador..Pasando por un lado de la mujer.

-ash como duró sabe?-dijo de manera molesta y arrogante. Kagome sintio que no era necesario enojarse por un tonto comentario. Pero sus hijas entrarón en escena-

-tan siquiera entro con ropa decente-dijo Mandy, mientras miraba la poca ropa que llevaba en brazos esa mujer pelirroja..La hija la debodoró con la mirada-

Kagome se puso enfrente de sus hijas y miró a la mujer.

-si tenías tanta prisa hubieras entrado en otro camerino..Así que por favor callate la boca-se dio una vuelta incrementando la rabia de la mujer que solo se digno a maldecir entre dientes y a entrar azotando la puerta del camerino. Cuando ellas estubierón fuera entonces Kagome soltó una risita divertida, las niñas la mirarón su madre podría ser tan infantil como ellas o tan madura cuando reprobabán una materia-

-mamá que genial, dejaste callada a esa-decía Kim que estaba señalandose senos y nalgas que no tenía..-mujer-dijo mientras terminaba su frase probocando risas en sus hermanas y su madre-

-muy bien tienen cinco minutos para agarrar lo que quierán-dijo Kagome, mientras sus hijas corrían buscando ropa..-

Contó el tiempo, y luego sonrío ahí estaba llegando Kim con tres bolsas elegantes, seis blusas, tres faldas y cinco pantalones..Mandy con dos gorrillos cocidos, un pantalón negro con tres de mezclilla..Siete blusas, dos cintos, mangas sobre puestas y una falda negra..Sae traía ropa como la de Kim pues Mandy quería ser gotica..Kim empesaba a sentir afición hacia las perforaciones y Sae quería ser cheff y salir en la televisión. Llevaban tres meses viviendo con Inuyasha, ya iban por el cuarto mes de casados..Y sus hijos bueno..Kim estaba diciendole todos los días a David que ella quería casarse como su madre pero bueno quería casarse en un yate y que ahí mismo fuera la fiesta, tambien que quería que la secuestrará y la llevará de paseo por un de esos ranchos de Inuyasha..

Kagome miraba a sus hijas que llegaban..Esto era un pequeño regalo de venganza a Inuyasha por no decirle que tenía una hermosa secretaria nueva...Y Miroku tambien..compartían secretaria y ella no era una blanca palomita..Lo sabía por que sus hijas la veían coquetear con cualquier empleado..Era una...Cargó más de cinco mil pesos en la tarjeta de Inuyasha y aparte su traje..Gastó lo suficiente como para que Inuyasha notará lo celosa, molesta e irritada que estaba por que todas las mujeres lo querían..Por que a Inuyasha?..

Las niñas notarón como su madre estaba sonriendo con maldad..Haciendolas sentir un poco de escalofríos por esa mirada..

-mamá tu vas a comprar todo esto?-dijo Sae que estaba comiendo un dulce que lo sacaba de su bolsa era como una tira de dulce chicloso color rojo..Su boca al deshacer el dulce se coloró un poco-

-no, papá lo hara-Mandy río un poco..-

A veces olvidaban que su madre era muy buena en travesuras.

-y si se enoja?-preguntó Kim que estaba agarrando una bolsa de la marca con la tienda..Cada hermana agarro una bolsa..Kagome entonces agarro con sus dos manos, dos grandes bolsas color negro y el nombre de la tienda en rosa..-

Pasarón a otra tienda para comprar zapatos..Y cada una gasto más de tres mil pesos en puros zapatos, aumentando la dosis a la tarjeta.

-mamá-dijo Mandy que ya no aguantaba sus pobres pies-

-si?-dijo mientras le picaba al botón del carro iban a irse a descansar para prepararse a esa fiesta-

-por que haces esto?-preguntó Mandy interesada en saber la respuesta de su madre, estaba subiendo las cosas arriba del carro y no todo era tan liviano como hubiera deseado esta nueva ciudad, papeleo..Y esas cosas no se le daba bien a ninguna..Ni a Kaede que era su nana, por cierto se encargaba de la servidumbre de la mansión-

-por que tiene una sexy secretaria-dijo como si fuera una adolescente molesta. Arqueo su ceja y entonces intentó componer su postura..ella era la madre y ellas sus hijas-y además por que lo siguen las mujeres, que todas me quieren quitar a mi Inuyasha?-dijo de un modo Kim como si fuera esa chiquilla popular donde todos los muchachos estaban enamorados de ella y ellos solamente se peleaban por ella..Kagome era eso era una madre que daba consejos del amor y que mantenía riñas geniales con Inuyasha enfrente de sus hijos-

Kagome subio al carro y arranco, escuchaba las pláticas de las chicas donde decían que ya eran nuevas y que todos aún querían saber cuales eran sus gustos músicales solo por ser gemelas..Detubó el carro pues ahí estaba esa imponente mansión que llamaba la atención de mucha gente..Kagome no estaba trabajando pues por el momento solo iba a ver que Inuyasha no tubiera cosas idiotas en la mente como esa secretaria..

Entró mientras una sirvienta le ayudaba a las niñas y a ella con sus bolsas..Kagome estaba viendo que en la sala estaba el director de la escuela tomando un café sentado en su sillón color aperlado de piel, vio que sus hijas entrarón por la puerta de la cosina pues le comentarón que tenían hambre. El director la vio y se levanto..

-señora Tashio-dijo el director, mientras Kagome sonreía y lo saludaba de manera formal..Pues era sábado y este sujeto estaba en su casa-

-mamá-dijerón las trillizas al mismo tiempo. Pero luego abrierón sus ojos enormemente al ver al ruco enfadoso en su casa...-

Kim lo miró de arriba abajo sin entender..

-niñas saluden-dijo Kagome sonriendo, por dentro estaba preguntando que habrán hecho..-

Las hermanas se mirarón y saludarón al director, era una broma este sujeto era en verdad molesto..Con su traje color azul oscuro y su corbata deshecha..Su cabello disque negro y su bigote gracioso..en verdad quería ser "alguien"..Después de saludarlo se despidierón de el, Kim iba a ir a jugar playstation o algun juego de video divertido de David..e iba a competir contra Mandy para superar el record.

Kagome le invitó a que pasarán a su oficina y pidio que recogierán su café y le llevarán otro café en la oficina. Cuando entró vio que este no estaba muy arreglado así que solo entro y acomodo unos exámenes que le hacía a sus hijas para que les fuera bien en química y tiro unos papeles y hasta que estubo más o menos presentable indico que se sentará.

-lo siento-dijo, mientras se sentaba y abría la ventana-y bien-dijo esperando que este hombre fuera al grano, el no se veía contento-

-llegue hace diez minutos..Así que señora Kagome-dijo mientras tosia un poco y se arreglaba sus gafas de contorno rojo..-

-por favor hable-dijo Kagome impaciente con un poco desesperada-

-es que David...no es un niño muy disciplinado-dijo tomando rumbo a la conversación-

-ah lo saco de su padre-dijo divertida intentando bromear para no hacer una plática tensa, larga y aburrida..Pero el director ni siqueira un"ja" logró sacar-

-en los tres meses que llevo..se ah peleado con dos estudiantes, apuesta entre compañeros, no sigue las reglas..Hace broma pesadas-decía mientras ponía cara de estar severamente enojado-

-David?-preguntaba sabiendo que era cierto, era peor que Mandy-

-si David-dijo el director mientras se ponía hablar de el otra vez-además de que es brillante..digamos que copia..-

-bueno no se que decir-dijo Kagome, no iba a permitir que andubierán hablando cosas malas de sus hijos-se que son bromas de mal gusto..y le contaré-dijo Kagome recordando esos viejos tiempo-a mi en la secundaria me suspendierón cinco veces en un año..Era tremenda, sacaba buenas calificaciones y los maestros se vengarán después me aplaque y ahora veame soy la madre perfecta..si tiene dudas preguntelo..Y creo que David esta madurando-decía Kagome para defenderlo-

-Mandy le sigue mucho el juego..cacharón a Kim y a David besandose en pleno recreo y no hicierón ni se disculparón..-decía comenzando a exaltarse el director-Kim tiene sierta rivalidad con una compañera llamada Sandra..la eh sorprendido escaparse una clase para ir a clases de gimnasia..con un nivel avanzado es mentirosa-Kagome sentía su cabeza dar vueltas-

-ok, ok entendí mis hijas son especiales les gusta los retos les va bien en la escuela aun que se estan adaptando-

El director discutio con Kagome esta al final le pidio que se marchará por que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y claro le dijo al director que no era bienvenido en la casa para hablar mal de sus hijos..Hasta dijo que Sae era problematica..en verdad estaban locos en esa escuela. Pidio a Kaede ayudarle a acomodar la ofisina y cuando salío termino un poco acalorada y eran las seis tenía solo un par de horas para arreglarse..Se asomó por una ventana que daban a la calle aun que el camino era largo así que no vio ningun carro se giró y vio como estaba Sae en las escaleras juntando unas cosas..

Subio las escaleras mientras zapeaba de manera débil a Sae.

-T.T por que?-preguntó la muchacha, mientras Kagome ponía cara de enojada-

-por problematica-dijo de manera seria y entonces luego le sobo-tienes que fingir en la escuela que estan castigadas ese director es un pesado-KIM...MANDY!-gritó mientras su hija se sorprendia mucho y se levantaba para poner cara de perrito ragañado-

Kagome entonces vio como corrían hasta ellas ambas gemelas.

-tu no te beses tanto en público...y tu-dijo mirando a Mandy de manera olvidadiza-dijerón de ti que...-se ponía a recordar-deja de ser una peleonera..y no te defiendas tanto...según el director chifletas Sae tu deberías de ser menos problematica comportate-dijo mientras las tres se mirarán la única roja era Kim..-

-que oso!-dijo, mientras subía a su cuarto a cambiarse-

Kagome les pidio a sus hijas que ya se pusierán en una posee de correción no les iba a decir nada a Inuyasha por que si se enteraba las iba a castigar durante tres años y si quería a David lo manda a un internado..y eso lo que no quería, así que mejor se fue arreglar para en verdad regresar tarde y desvelar a Inuyasha..ellos tubierón un tedioso día de hombres..

Se estaba arreglando, poniendo los últimos toques se veía hermoso..Tal vez cuando era chiquilla prefería ser hombre ahora lo puede ser y era gay!..Se puso un perfume de Inuyasha el que más le gustaba, entonces salío con cuidado..Era díficil ser hombre bien podía quitarle ropa a Inuyasha y ponersela..Pero se veía más hermosa con ropa nueva, salío y vio a sus hijas vestidas con ropa de David..Mandy usaba pantalón de mezclilla y un saco color negro, con su corbata..Su gorra y le quito un arete de diamante con sus convers..Sae iba de traje negro..Kim ni se diga iba con traje la corbata desheca..El saco en la parte de sus hombros y las mangas arriba de los codos en verdas se veían coquetos..

Bajo mientras reían un poco al ver que Mandy traía bigote...

-que el bigote es sexy-dijo, mientras se lo pasaba a Sae y Sae a Kagome-

-dejen el bigote-dijo Kim, que estaba arreglandoselo a su madre en un modo gracioso-

Las cuatro se alistarón y se dispusierón a irse..Llegarón David e Inuyasha como a las oche exactamente a la misma hora que ellas se iban.

-miren que emoción su padre no vino con su naná-dijo Kagome divertida mientras las niñas reían..-

-esa no es mi ropa?-preguntó David al ver que las chicas usaban su ropa-

-si tambien tus calzones-dijo Kim que se volteaba y enseñaba sus boxers de animalitos. Las trillizas se ponen a hablar y entonces David se desespera y algo molestó se sube-

-Hola yo tambien y tu?-dijo Inuyasha sintiendose totalmente ignorado-

-ya nos vamos-dijo Kagome, mientras les daba las llaves a Mandy y ellos dos quedaban solos..-

Las trillizas entre ellas se pelearón por las llaves..Kagome se acercó y le beso los labios..Inuyasha la apegó más a el, pero ella se separó diciendo que tenía prisa..Rápido llego a su carro, mientras se despedia de Inuyasha el estaba muy cansado posiblemente por que el día de chicos fue un desastre Miroku y el terminarón dormidos en pleno bote..David carcajeandose los tiró de el y ambos se mojarón..Por cierto Jan estaba del lado de David y era papá contra hijos tal vez ya estaba demasiado viejo para eso..

Cuando estubo solo en esa mansión jugo con David esos videojuegos extraños y le informó que Kagome era genial..Inuyasha notó que David estaba animado al final habían acordado una tregua..

- - -

Sango digamos que para ser hombre tenía sus buenos atributos, estubo diviertiendose con todas las chicas, perdón chicos..Sus hijas no paraban de admirar esas fiestas para mujeres..Y la vierón beberse unos tragos, después Sango que reía con Kagome al final ambas dijerón que ya era demasiado alcohol..Pero alguien estubo molestando a las niñas haciendolas sentir incomodas era una señora obesa de cabello ondulado negro y ojos del mismo color piel oscura..Kagome estaba algo arriba así que se levanto y fue a pelear contra la mujer obesa.

-oiga obesa deje a mis hijas..o le patearé ese grande trasero celulitico que tiene-dijo hipeando al final de la frase, para después ser apollada por Sango-

-si tiene grasa hasta en la cabeza..no se meta con chiquillas infantiles-decía Sango que estaba ayudando a Kagome, pero la mujer empezó al riña contestandoles de manera vulgar-

-deje de vender tacos señora-dijo Kagome, mientras se chupaba la palma de la mano y se la azotaba en la cara-y ya que callese-dijo mientras se iba de la fiesta..-

Sango se empezó a reír de la forma sorprendida como dejo a la mujer obesa así que decidierón las hermanas aprendierón que con su madre nadie se mete..

Despues de ver esa escena, las trillizas tubierón que manejar pues su madre se quedo dormida, entrarón intentando hacer que su madre caminara..Inuyasha estaba despierto y a su lado David.

-Dios que le paso?-dijo David, viendo como Kagome estaba riendose-

-esa obesa-se reía, mientras luego se quedaba dormida en brazos de Inuyasha-

-creo que se paso de bebida-decía Sae, mientras se sacaba el saco y se lo daba a David-

-yo tambien-decía Mandy que hipeaba un poco y luego tocia-pero shh-decía mientras se mareaba un poco y luego subían a su cuarto despidiendose de David-

Inuyasha estaba asombrado en verdad ver a Kagome así le traía buenos recuerdos..Se veía tan inocente cuando dormía queria pasar toda su vida alado de Kagome..A pesar de que sabía a lo que se atenía con ella..Amaba a sus hijas y a Kagome, le dio un cálido beso sobre los labios mientras Kagome le respondía luego se volvía a quedar dormida.

Pensó unas vagas cosas antes de dormirse a su lado, cuidando de ella como si estubiera herida en verdad amaba verla así..Amaba tenerla a su lado..Y pensar que matrimonio hace muchos años atrás fue un asco..Ahora solamente se veía contando historias graciosas a sus nietos..Sentía que iba a estar una eternidad con ella, y después de la vida la iba amar..la amaría eternamente por que su historia empezó con algo de será que dejarón de amarse?..Ahora la pregunta sería..¿será que nuestra historia nunca terminará?..Simplemente tal vez estaba escrito que se iban a amar **_eternamente.._**

_**·FIN·**_

**Notas de autora:**

**WA se acabo mi historia..ahh espero que les guste perdón si esta muy corto...ñ.nU es que estoy enferma y sentía olvidado este fic..**

**QUE TAL? como estan espero que me dejen reviews para saber si les gusto la historia..n,n bueno no se que decir solo que me han hecho verdaderamente féliz al apoyarme durante este tiempo..Estoy segura que planeo superar más de los doscientos reviews..xD no pregunten como solo que me siento en verdad halaga pues esta historia empezó un poco díficil(mira que disque divorsiarse)..**

**Bueno ya saben cuentan conmigo n.n(segunda historia terminada wow xD)..Bueno sigan leyendo mis fics..**

**rockstar(es INUKAG)**

**friend or foe?(al parecer ya perdierón interés en el..y es Sessho&Kag n/n)..**

**creo que son todos...oh me olvido de alguno..bueno planeo terminar esos y comenzar con otro fic..LES LATE?**

**NOS VEMOS LUEGO!**

_atte:_

_-w i l l n i r a-_


End file.
